Cruce de Caminos II
by GosieKin
Summary: Una secuela de Cruce de Caminos I: Queriendo olvidar su no correspondido amor, Albert se va por un año a África. ¿Podrá él empezar de nuevo? ¿Podrá Candy, sabiendo ahora que había mal interpretado sus propios sentimientos, lograr vivir sin él?
1. LOS CAMBIOS

**Queridos lectores,**

**Primeramente, quisiera decir que Cruce de Caminos II es mi primera historia de ficción. Nunca he escrito algo antes y no he tenido intenciones de escribir… hasta… bueno, es gracias a Rosa… ;) La primera vez que leí su historia en el 2008, estaba extremadamente decepcionada que no se hubiera continuado y me encontré a mí misma pidiendo a gritos por más (no dudo que algunos de ustedes sintieron lo mismo) Al siguiente día para mi sorpresa, experimenté de hecho algo muy raro; créanlo o no, me encontré inmersa en alguna especie de universo paralelo con Candy, Albert, Annie, Archie, Patty, George y todos los demás como si fueran gente real. Las ideas de cómo la maravillosa historia de Rosa pudo haber continuado simplemente seguían reproduciéndose en mi cabeza, me obsesionaron en mi sueño y en cada momento que estaba despierta 24/7… y fue así como los primeros cinco capítulos de la continuación surgieron.**

**Así que, muchas gracias, Rosa, por tu historia. Gracias a ti fui transportada a un mundo maravilloso y experimenté sorprendentes emociones de sube y baja a lo largo de tu historia. Mi mente fue tomada, fui inspirada (o debería decir, ¡casi poseída!) ¡Y nunca me había sentido tan viva! ¡Gracias, querida!**

**Segundo, también quisiera darle un gran "gracias" a mi Logan, por su edición y también por su increíble paciencia conmigo, dejándome temporalmente en dos universos separados.**

**Además, un gran "gracias" a mi pequeño hijo, por inspirarme con su interminable curiosidad infantil. Él me recuerda cada día como no perder la habilidad de descubrir lo Nuevo y lo Emocionante…**

**Muchísimas gracias a Quevivacandy (www . fanfiction / u /4715731 / ), por traducir mi historia.**

**Habiendo dicho esto, les dejo "Cruce de Caminos II". Antes que empiecen a leer, por favor dense cuenta que esta es una CONTINUACIÓN directa de "Cruce de Caminos" por Rosa Carmona e idealmente ustedes deberían de leer la primera parte. De otra manera, no le hallarán mucho sentido a algunos argumentos y subargumentos de la historia y podrán sentir como si se hubieran saltado a la mitad del libro… Este es el link que deberían seguir (eliminando el espacio en blanco entre cada palabra) www. fanfiction s / 6561137 / 1 / Cruce-de-Caminos **

**Para aquellos que ya lo han leído, les doy un rápido resumen de la historia…**

**Después de haber sido rechazado y presenciado el encuentro de Candy y Terry, Albert se va para Lakewood. Allí él trata de hacer frente a la amarga realidad: Candy nunca lo amará de la manera que él desearía que ella lo haga. Luego de aceptar la invitación de los Weston para ir a su residencia de verano, se encuentra nuevamente con Jolie McPherson, una mujer por decirlo intrigante…**

**En el ínterin, mientras Albert se ha ido, Candy empieza a darse cuenta de su ceguera. Ella está aún más dolida cuando la plática con Patty le confirma su sospecha sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Albert hacia ella. Pero a pesar de estar determinada a hablar seriamente con Albert, ella no está al tanto de una cosa: Albert está planeando irse a África de nuevo…**

**Pero… dejémoslos hablar por sí mismos. Dejemos que la historia continúe…**

**PARTE DOS**

**CAPITULO UNO: LOS CAMBIOS**

Chicago, 18 de junio de 1921

'_Mi querida Candy'_ ella leyó, '_Me voy de Chicago. Estaré fuera por un tiempo. Por ahora no puedo decirte por cuanto tiempo pero para el tiempo que leas esto, ya estaré rumbo a África. Me estaré uniendo a una misión zoológica en el Congo.'_

_No tienes por qué preocuparte; me he hecho cargo de todo. Los negocios estarán bien; dejé a Monty a cargo de todos los asuntos. También Hanna sabe qué hacer en la casa y George se ocupará de nuestra correspondencia._

_Por favor, cuídate y disfruta tú vida. He abierto una cuenta personal en el banco para ti. George te dará instrucciones de cómo usarla. El dinero que deposité ahí, es para tu uso personal y puedes gastarlo como desees. También me he tomado la libertad de arreglar algunos asuntos respecto al Hogar de Pony. George te dará todos los detalles._

_Por favor perdóname por no hacértelo saber antes; las despedidas nunca han sido mi punto fuerte._

_Atentamente, Albert'_

"¡Cómo pudiste Albert, cómo pudiste!" sollozó enfadada, estrujando la carta con una mano y golpeando el escritorio con su otro puño. "No me importa el dinero; eres tú a quien necesito, ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Cómo pudiste! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto de nuevo? ¡Supuestamente íbamos a hablar!"

Desde que él regresó de Lakewood la semana anterior, ella había percibido una tensión en el interior de él. Estaba muy callado, extrañamente distante y parecía ser completamente indiferente al inquietante estado de ánimo de ella. Siguiendo su propia necesidad apremiante, ella quiso hablarle sobre todo lo que había sucedido en la fiesta y sobre la carta que él había dejado para ella, pero él no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Para su sorpresa, él no dijo una palabra sobre de la breve nota que ella le había enviado, como si esa nota nunca hubiera existido. Ellos solían compartir casi todo pero ella se dio cuenta, con dolor en su corazón que esta vez, él estaba angustiado por algo que no quiso compartir con ella. En realidad él parecía tan inalcanzable y tan frío que ella simplemente se quedó sin el valor inicial que tenía y decidió esperar unos días más, convencida que tendría una mejor oportunidad para hablarle una vez que su extraño estado de ánimo menguara. Y solamente hoy, después que ella hubiera leído la carta que George le llevó a su dormitorio, se dio cuenta que había tomado la decisión incorrecta.

_¿Por qué no me di cuenta de nada antes? _Ella se culpó a sí misma. _Yo cobardemente estaba esperando y ahora tengo que pagar el precio… ahora que todo está perdido… ¡No, no! _Repentinamente algo se le pasó por la mente. _¡Tal vez aún no es demasiado tarde! ¡Tal vez todavía pueda encontrarlo!_

Candy se puso de pie rápidamente, tiró la estrujada carta sobre su cama y como si fuera llevada por fuerzas invisibles, bajó frenéticamente las escaleras detrás de George. Ella lo encontró. Él estaba a punto de retirarse de la mansión pero ella lo detuvo en la puerta y casi lo arrastró hacia el estudio. Ahí, aún con lágrimas en los ojos le rogó que le dijera en que barco Albert iba a irse a África. Conociendo su lealtad hacia Albert, ella esperó una gran resistencia por parte de él pero George la sorprendió. Él no tuvo ninguna objeción en revelarle la información que ella le solicitó.

Animada por su éxito inicial, sin perder un solo segundo hizo una llamada de larga distancia a Nueva York. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando con impaciencia, su mente al mismo tiempo estaba por alguna razón clara como el agua y marchaba a toda velocidad mientras ella estaba esperando para que la estación telefónica de Chicago reenviara la llamada, de repente todas las piezas del rompecabezas empezaron a cobrar sentido. Ella comenzó a comprender el extraño comportamiento de Albert hacia ella; su partida, su inesperado regreso de Lakewood, luego su casi constante ausencia, la fría proximidad hacia ella en los momentos en que ellos se encontraron, las misteriosas llamadas telefónicas y el proyecto que él mantuvo oculto de ella… y entonces, estaba el desayuno de hace dos días, antes que ella se fuera a trabajar… él parecía feliz, emocionado, hizo bromas constantemente… un gran contraste a los días anteriores… ella se fue a trabajar, llena de esperanza que eso era la respuesta a sus oraciones, finalmente estaba determinada a hablar con él la tarde siguiente. Sin embargo, ella regresó muy tarde cuando todos ya estaban acostados… pudo darse cuenta cuan ingenua fue. El cambio de su estado de ánimo dos días atrás no fue una oportunidad para ella; solamente fue la manera de él para decirle adiós…

Otra idea pasó por su mente – y otra pieza del rompecabezas halló su sitio. Él había tomado el tren de la tarde y después de un viaje en tren de diecinueve horas hacia Nueva York, debió haber alcanzado su destino el día de ayer. Su única esperanza estaba en la posibilidad que él pasara la noche en uno de los hoteles de Nueva York… pero conociendo sus preferencias al momento de viajar y el hábito de coordinar todo en tiempo, ella dudaba que lo hubiera hecho. _Pero solamente esta vez… _ella oró. _Por favor, solamente esta vez…_

Sus piernas se rehusaron a sostenerla y tuvo que sentarse. Mientras se giró para halar el teléfono un poco más cerca, notó la tranquila mirada de George sobre los movimientos que hacía y de pronto se dio cuenta por qué él no puso resistencia cuando ella le pidió ayuda. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista otra vez y tragó, en un intento de luchar contra ellas. Debió haberlo adivinado enseguida… ella conocía lo suficiente a George para saber que él nunca habría obedecido a nadie más que a William. Él nunca hubiera revelado tan importante información como el nombre del barco si eso estaba en contra de los deseos de William y si él lo hizo, fue porque la información no era para nada importante, al menos ya no más. Si él hubiera traicionado la orden de Albert, no estaría parado tranquilamente por la ventana, con su mirada, siempre tan sabia y paciente y ahora, llena de simpatía…

Era tan doloroso pero ella se estaba enfrentando al hecho que las probabilidades de alcanzar a Albert en los muelles de Nueva York antes que él abordara, eran muy, muy pocas sino inexistentes.

Y justo mientras ella temía eso, sus desesperados esfuerzos eran ciertamente infructuosos; una vez comunicada con el oficial del puerto Harbor de Nueva York, fue informada que el 'Dama Luisa' había partido la tarde anterior.

No hace falta decir, que ella no necesitaba ser un genio para entender que Albert le había dado instrucciones a George para entregarle su carta de despedida después que él ya estuviera en alta mar. La última pieza del rompecabezas completó la imagen. Si Albert planeó esto, y ella tenía la amarga sensación que él lo había hecho, lo había planeado muy bien. Ella no tenía dudas que él no quería que ella lo encontrara a tiempo.

Decepcionada más allá de las palabras, regresó a su dormitorio, ahogándose en lágrimas de nuevo. "¿Cómo pudiste Albert, cómo pudiste?" continuó diciéndolo una y otra vez, todo al silencio de la vacía habitación. "Tenías que irte, bien, ¿Pero cómo pudiste dejarme de _esta _manera?"

Los días pasaron. Luego los días se convirtieron en semanas. Ahora hacía un mes desde que ella había hecho la llamada telefónica a Nueva York y cada día desde entonces ella se sentía indecisa. Su corazón estaba lleno de ira y dolor con una pizca de desesperanza y soledad, desconcertado en buena medida. Pero sobre todo esto, sentía… vacío. Nada era igual. Ella amaba esta casa, pero era Albert quien era su verdadero hogar. Sin él aquí, solo era una fría y vacía construcción. Antes que él regresara de Lakewood, al menos ella tenía algo por qué esperar. Ahora… no había nada. Nada que ella pudiera esperar con ansias.

Reconsideró el consejo de Patty y decidió que al final del verano se iría. George estaba considerablemente en contra de sus planes pero al final, aunque renuentemente, la había ayudado a encontrar un apartamento. Era en verdad muy pequeño, hubiera cabido dentro de su antigua habitación en la mansión, pero era suficiente para sus necesidades. Amaba la vista desde su dormitorio – afuera estaba el parque Douglas, lleno de árboles. Y la mejor parte de todo, estaba solo a pocos minutos del hospital. Era su primera inversión real.

Las tres, Annie, Patty y ella misma pasaron un excelente tiempo arreglando el lugar. Ella no tenía tiempo para ello cada día, pero cuando la palabra "Listo" fue finalmente pronunciada, encontró una especie de tranquilidad. Tenía su propio hogar. Algunas veces visitaba la antigua mansión, pero eso pronto terminó. Fue el regreso de la Tía Abuela Elroy lo que la detuvo de siquiera acercarse. La anciana dama no pudo aceptar que la mansión familiar fuera dejada sola en manos de los sirvientes y se mudó de Boston. Así fue como el contacto con la mansión paró y a excepción de George, quien regularmente la visitaba en su apartamento, solamente Hanna venía ocasionalmente, siempre trayendo alguno de sus deliciosos pasteles y hierbas especiales útiles para todo.

Este año, tuvo bastantes días libres en el hospital para pasar Navidad en el Hogar de Pony. ¡Ese lugar estaba siempre tan lleno de vida! Ella siempre era bienvenida allí como un miembro de la familia y eso sosegaba un poco su alma solitaria. No podía tener suficiente al abrazar a sus madres adoptivas, niños y a su amado Clin, quien a pesar de estar viejo, no perdía su sed de aventuras. Inmediatamente dejó a la 'Dama Andrew' atrás y la primera cosa que hizo fue trepar el Padre árbol. El paisaje de las colinas cubiertas por la brillante nieve, resplandeciendo por el sol del invierno, era más valioso que cualquier riqueza en el mundo. Ella pensó que nada había cambiado aquí, incluso los gritos de 'cuidado' de ambas mujeres, quienes la miraban a lo alto, habían corrido con absoluto terror hacia el árbol en caso que algo sucediera… incluso el ambiente allí no había cambiado para nada. La cena de Navidad reunió a todos los ocupantes del Hogar de Pony en el comedor principal y después de disfrutar una deliciosa comida todos salieron a cantar villancicos navideños a las casas del vecindario. Iba a recordar esta Navidad por mucho tiempo; ¡Le dio la felicidad que tanto necesitaba!

Sin embargo, a pesar del innegable gozo de estar allí, no encontró la paz que esperaba. Por primera vez en su vida, el Hogar de Pony había fallado miserablemente al no darle ningún consuelo. La sombra de Albert la perseguía incluso aquí, no, especialmente aquí. Era justamente aquí que ella lo había conocido por primera vez… y cuando ella regresó a Chicago, su añoranza gritó más y más fuerte. Al contrario, ella se estaba volviendo más y más callada.

Albert le escribió solo una vez, ella recibió esta carta a finales de febrero. Él describió algunas de sus investigaciones y a pesar del tono tranquilo de esta carta, ella pudo sentir cuan apasionado él estaba sobre lo que hacía. _Él parece encontrarse muy bien sin mí,_ pensó con amargura. No había una palabra sobre él, como si no quisiera compartir con ella más que estos hechos. No había ni una palabra respecto a ella, a excepción de unas pocas líneas donde él le deseaba lo mejor para este nuevo año. Tampoco había dirección de retorno y George le juró que contactar a Albert era imposible, dado que él se encontraba lejos de las principales ciudades. El único contacto que habían tenido fue por unos escasos telegramas donde Albert informaba que estaba vivo y bien. Era imposible entonces incluso agregar una posdata de parte de ella.

Y ella debería haberlo sabido mejor. Si no hubiera estado tan cegada por el dolor de la desilusión, se hubiera dado cuenta que Albert, con todo su sentido de responsabilidad, nunca se hubiera ido sin dejar todo organizado, incluyendo vías de comunicación. Debió haber sabido que ni Montgomery ni George, hubieran permitido que se diera una situación donde ellos no tuvieran posibilidad de contactar a Albert en caso de cualquier emergencia familiar. Y de hecho había una transacción que estos hombres habían hecho hace algunos meses atrás. Albert deseaba estar solo y solamente le dio a George los lugares donde podía ser contactado, también le pidió que le mantuviera informado acerca de todo menos de Candy, a no ser que se tratara de una situación de vida o muerte. Y ahora, a pesar que Candy no sabía esto, negarse ante su súplica había roto el corazón de George. Nunca estuvo tan cerca de romper la promesa que le había hecho a Albert como cuando ella lo estaba mirando fervientemente a los ojos y solamente su autodisciplina lo detuvo de revelarle esta información. La simpatía que sintió fue escondida profundamente, más profundamente que cuando él estaba presenciando la desesperación de ella después de la partida de Albert.

O O O

Las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse aún más complicadas para ella. Si Patty fue quien le abrió los ojos y confirmó lo que ella ya sospechaba, Annie fue quien realmente la regaño, sin retener nada. "¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ciega, Candy?", le gritó, "¡Nunca podrá dejar de asombrarme por qué te llevó tanto tiempo darte cuenta del maravilloso hombre que él es! Él te amaba, si, él te amaba y tú tenías razón al pensar que sus sentimientos iban más allá de los de un hermano. Pero tú aún no lo entiendes. Continúas repitiendo de cuan molesta _T U _ estás, porque él te dejó - ¿Pensaste siquiera por un momento como debió haberse sentido _ É L? ¿_Se te ocurrió solo por un segundo él se fue? ¡Piensa sobre ello ahora! ¡Viviendo por años bajo el mismo techo con la persona que él más amaba, convencido que ella moriría por uno de los mejores amigos de él! ¿Serías capaz de hacer eso?"

Ella debía admitir que su amiga tenía razón. Albert siempre estuvo en su vida, siempre allí para ella, ella simplemente lo dio por sentado. Ella ya una vez se había enfocado tanto en sus desmenuzados sentimientos que no había visto los de él y nuevamente lo había hecho, cuando él se fue… la única cosa de la que era capaz de hacer era sentir lástima de sí misma… solo de ella misma. ¿Dónde entraba él en esto? ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de culparlo por haberse ido? Después de cómo ella lo había tratado, después de lo que hizo en la fiesta… él posiblemente no pudo haber sabido lo que realmente pasó entre ella y Terry y cómo eso la cambió… él posiblemente no pudo haber sabido que ella iba a hablar con él abiertamente. Tuvo tanta cobardía para inclusive indicarle a él su intención…

Desde ese momento la vergüenza nunca la dejó. Incluso no podía mirarse al espejo.

El único consuelo era su trabajo. Parecía estar impulsada por una energía y constantemente buscaba miles de cosas nuevas con las que pudiera ayudar. Todo parecía ser una buena oportunidad para ofrecerse como voluntaria en incontables y largas horas para estar con pacientes en su tiempo libre. Esta era su medicina. Esto era algo real, algo seguro, algo a que aferrarse y poder seguir haciéndolo, tratando de mantenerse a sí misma concentrada y alejando su mente del dolor de su corazón.

Sin embargo, algunas veces, en algunas de las tranquilas guardias nocturnas, cuando había terminado cada tarea en su totalidad, sus pensamientos empezaban a divagar. Como una polilla va a la luz, seguían regresando sus fantasmas y una vez tomó suficiente valor, mirando profundamente en el interior de su alma. Lo que vio allí fue desgarrador. Las palabras de Annie la hicieron darse cuenta que aunque haya extrañado su presencia anteriormente, todavía estaba lejos de ser un acto de amor egoísta. Ahora eso estaba cambiando. Había algo diferente en sobre la añoranza que tenía por él; algo nuevo había comenzado a crecer ya por algún tiempo, frágil al principio, poco a poco más y más fuerte. ¿Alguna vez tuvo esto la intención de ser cómo la fuerte tormenta que una vez sintió por Terry?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿O se iría a quedar en las sombras del pasado y ser solamente alguna clase de amor? Pero estas preguntas no eran más sobre lo que ella necesitaba; era sobre lo que Albert merecía tener. Por una vez, se olvidó completamente de sí misma y comenzó a pensar solamente en él. Y había algo sobre lo que estaba completamente segura; Albert debía tener a alguien que lo amara sin condición alguna, sin excepciones, por su nobleza, su gran corazón, sus ojos maravillosos, por todo, ella siempre lo había sabido… ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué se torturó él a sí mismo con esto… por ella…? ¿Qué había hecho ella de especial para recibir tal sentimiento? Nada. ¿Qué podía posiblemente hacer para compensarlo por su sufrimiento? No sabía. Y ¿Cómo podía examinar sus sentimientos por él sin lastimarlo? Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Pero, ¿La dejaría él alguna vez intentarlo? ¿La querría? ¿Aún la amaría? Había pasado tanto tiempo…

_Algún día, cuando él vuelva… si alguna vez regresa… _se seguía repitiendo. _Algún día lo descubriré…_

Ella apenas y podía darse cuenta que el invierno ya estaba desvaneciendo y era reemplazado por la primavera que se convertiría en verano. No le importaba… todo lo que le importaba era su trabajo.


	2. ¿SERÁ TODO IGUAL?

******Muchísimas gracias a Quevivacandy (www . fanfiction / u /4715731 / ), por traducir mi historia.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO DOS: ¿SERÁ TODO IGUAL?**

Era uno de esos días de descanso del trabajo. Era un agradable y caluroso día de principios de Julio. Ella estaba sentada en su sillón preferido, tan inmersa en la lectura de su libro que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. El primer llamado fue muy silencioso que apenas y pudo escucharlo. El segundo llamado fue más fuerte. '_Debe ser Annie', _pensó, abriendo la puerta.

Ella jadeó y por una fracción de segundo se quedó parada allí, quieta, estupefacta. No era Annie. Era Albert.

"Regresaste…" susurró, casi inaudiblemente.

"Hola, Candy." Él le dio su usual sonrisa pero era de alguna manera diferente. "¿Sorprendida?"

"…'sorprendida' no es la palabra…" _él regresó... oh Dios mío, él finalmente regresó…_

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Ella se dio cuenta que todavía estaba clavada al suelo. "¡Si, si, pasa adelante, por favor!" dijo, tratando de refrenarse para reventar de alegría. Ella soñó que al verlo, correría hacia él pero se quedó… sin valor. Algo en él le impidió saltar directo a sus brazos pero aún no podía decir que era. Al menos no todavía. "Perdóname por ser tan maleducada… es solo… que no tenía idea que hubieras regresado… lo lamento…", negó con la cabeza, "¿Quisieras algo de beber?"

"Un café estaría bien, si no es molestia."

Hacer el café de repente se convirtió en una perfecta excusa para hacerse de unos preciosos segundos fuera del alcance de su mirada y se retiró a la cocina casi sintiéndose aliviada. _Él regresó… oh Dios mío, el finalmente regresó… _se repitió. Respiró lentamente para serenarse he hizo dos tazas de café.

Cuando entró en la sala, él estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando alrededor. "Escuché que te habías ido de la mansión. Me gusta este lugar. Se siente muy acogedor… y muy a ti. Y muy científico…" señaló la pila de libros abiertos con páginas expuestas, todos esparcidos de forma desordenada sobre la mesa de café.

"Oh, solo intento mejorar mis conocimientos médicos…"

La chica sonrió radiantemente con la esperanza que él no percibiera algo fuera de lo normal en su voz cuando ella le estaba contando sobre su trabajo. Ella puso todo su esfuerzo para seguir con el ritmo de esta, aparentemente, conversación trivial pero por dentro estaba temblando. Esos pocos segundos en la cocina no fueron de suficiente ayuda. Incluso unos cuantos minutos más no hubieran sido de suficiente ayuda, nunca habrían suficientes minutos; ella aún estaba estupefacta por verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Él estaba tan alto y musculoso como ella lo recordaba, no había cambiado mucho pero… sus gestos aun siendo escasos no eran más en el estilo refinado y urbano que ella recordaba. Ahora eran más instintivos, tan ligeros como los de un gran felino y revelaban una gran independencia. Esta vestimenta de pronto le recordó al Sr. Albert el espíritu libre, aquel quien simplemente desaparecía detrás del horizonte, dejando todo atrás sin ningún remordimiento. Pero este Albert no estaba desapareciendo. Él todavía estaba sentado allí, en la esquina de su aterciopelado sofá, relajado, irradiando su usual encanto, tan firme pero tan impermeable. Había, como siempre, un poco de misterio a su alrededor, especialmente con esta nueva sonrisa, aún enigmática, llena de seguridad de sí mismo. Debió haberse cortado el cabello hace algún tiempo porque algunos de sus rubios mechones ya le habían cubierto la frente, marcando un hermoso contraste entre sus magnéticos y profundos ojos azules con su piel bronceada.

Ella registró todo esto solamente con algunas tímidas miradas. Ella no se atrevió a verlo abiertamente. Era _él_ pero… pero él solamente estaba sentado allí y… ¡y era irresistible!

"¿Estuviste feliz con tu viaje?", preguntó cuándo ya no había nada más por decir sobre su trabajo. _¿Podrá ver él mis manos temblar?_

"¡Oh, sí!", Albert asintió tranquilamente, "¡Logré hacer bastante investigación! Algunos de mis artículos todavía requieren del toque final, pero estoy feliz con los resultados."

"¿Vas a publicarlos?"

"Claro. Estarán disponibles para la mayoría de los científicos, pero si tú lo deseas puedo dártelos para que los leas."

"¡No puedo esperar a leerlos!"

Y entonces, hubo silencio; un largo y embarazoso silencio. Ella solo podía mirarlo, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir y él le regresó la mirada con su tranquila e impermeable mirada.

"¿Cuándo… regresaste?" finalmente preguntó.

"Ayer." Él simplemente respondió.

"Entonces debes estar aún cansado por el viaje."

"No, realmente no."

Y nuevamente, silencio.

Albert se llevó la mano a su bolsillo y sacó algo pero ella no pudo descifrar que era. Sea lo que fuera, él lo tenía muy bien escondido en su mano.

"En realidad, vine aquí para darte este pequeño recuerdo del Congo." Ella escuchó. "Ahora, cierra los ojos."

Candy estaba sorprendida, pero hizo lo que él le pidió. Sintió que él tomaba su mano en la de él y lentamente, la giró para que su palma estuviera mirando hacia arriba. Algo frío fue colocado en el centro de su mano. Sintió como los dedos de él suavemente doblaban los de ella alrededor del frío objeto y dado su forma, dedujo que era una pequeña estatuilla. Era bastante pesada. Sintió su peso cuando Albert apartó su mano.

"Considéralo como un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños." Dijo él. "¡Te deseo lo mejor Candy y que todos tus deseos se hagan realidad!"

Candy abrió los ojos, miró el objeto en su mano y jadeó con asombro. Ciertamente era una pequeña estatuilla; una dorada miniatura de un león. Solo tenía tres pulgadas de alto pero aun así había sido bellamente esculpida en una actitud llamativa. La hora y los detalles cuidadosamente elaborados sobre la pequeña estatuilla no solamente eran exquisitos; eran verdaderamente un festín para los ojos. Sencillamente colocados, eran simplemente asombrosos.

"¡Es tan hermoso!" dijo, fascinada con los detalles como la reluciente luz proveniente de la brillante superficie. "¿De qué está hecha? Pareciera oro pero no puede serlo. Pareciera como si fuera hecha de…" miró un poco más cerca, "¿piedra?"

"Si, es una piedra," asintió, "cuarzo, para ser preciso. Es llamada 'ojo de tigre'."

"¿Y compraste esta preciosa cosa para mí?"

"No la compré. La esculpí." Simplemente declaró.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Tú…? ¿E-Esto…?" pronunció, "¿_T ú _hiciste esto?"

Albert sonrió ligeramente. "Estarías sorprendida de cuantos artistas nacen allá en el Congo. Uno de ellos me enseñó como esculpir el cuarzo. Tenía bastante tiempo libre y al menos tenía algo con que mantenerme ocupado…"

"¡Deja de hablar como si fuera algo que todos pudieran hacer solo con aprenderlo!" lo interrumpió ávidamente. "Mira estos bordes afilados aquí, los suaves pero fuertes músculos… y… ¡y la melena!" apenas y podía contener su entusiasmo. "¡Creo que puedo ver cada mechón! ¡Realmente pareciera como si estuviera vivo, como si fuera a saltar en cualquier segundo! Puedo ver como este león duda entre saltar y confiar… ¡Esto es algo más que un simple intento de principiante! ¡Es arte!"

"Este león jamás saltará, puedo asegurártelo." Respondió de manera burlona ignorando el cumplido. "Está simplemente sereno. Tal vez alguien invisible esté intentando domarlo…" hizo una pausa de manera significativa.

Y en un instante, ella comprendió. "¡Albert!" gritó deslumbrada. "Este león… ¡Es el león del parque! ¡Es Dongo, ¿cierto?!"

"Es el mismo en verdad." Él se rió ante su descubrimiento. "Siempre habías estado preguntándome como se sentía domar a un león… Ahora puedes descubrirlo por ti misma. Y creo que será algo divertido; un león, domando a otro león." Se rió nuevamente, observando el desconcierto de ella y explicó, "Con tu melena, te ves igual a él."

Y fue cuando Candy se quedó sin palabras. Y no era porque él estuviera molestándola.

_No solamente es mi cabello, Albert, es mucho más, _se dijo. _En realidad ahora soy como este león, insegura de que hacer… ¿Era esa tu intención o soy solo yo quien está buscándole doble sentido a todo? ¿Qué significa este león, Albert? ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?_

Recobrando todo su valor, Candy alargó su mano y suavemente tocó la de él. "Sabes realmente como sorprenderme, Albert…" dijo suavemente. "Este es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido." _¿Podrá él escuchar el temblor en mi voz? "_Una vez más, 'gracias' no es suficiente…"

"Es suficiente para mí." Respondió él con calma, llevándose la mano de ella hasta sus labios. El beso que le dio fue muy refinado… e impersonal. Luego, soltando su mano, agregó en tono ligero: "Espero que puedas domarlo completamente…"

O O O

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que ella no sentía esta distracción. Estaba terminando cuidadosamente sus tareas pero sin ponerles atención. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que él regresó y ella podía sentir el raro mariposeo en su estómago cada vez que recordaba como él la abrazó brevemente antes de salir de su apartamento. Él hizo esto muchas veces con anterioridad, docenas, incluso cientos de veces. En esta ocasión, ella encontró en sus brazos algo más que solamente la habitual seguridad. Era más dulce, más fuerte, haciendo su cuerpo más ligero y sin embargo pesado al mismo tiempo… oh, ella lo sabía, ya antes había sentido esto una vez…

Descubrir y finalmente admitir que ella _tenía_ un deseo por él, era devastador. Devastador ya que era demasiado tarde; ahora ella lo quería, pero él no la quería a ella.


	3. PASO UNO, PASO DOS

**Bien, él ha regresado… ¿Pero sigue siendo el mismo Albert que había sido en el pasado? ¿Y qué pasará ahora? ¿Es demasiado tarde para Candy? ¿Lo es? ¿Y qué fue lo que él estuvo haciendo en los últimos doce meses? ¿Estás ansioso o ansiosa por saber que pasó en el Congo? Bueno… lo descubrirás… algún día. ;)**

**Por ahora, querido lector y lectora, siéntate cómodamente y…**

**CAPITULO TRES: PASO UNO, PASO DOS**

En los últimos meses Annie había intentado ser paciente con su amiga pero ahora no podía contenerse mientras _dos _de sus mejores amigos estaban evitándose mutuamente. Había pasado casi un mes desde que Albert había regresado y nada había ocurrido. Ella estaba preocupada que si esta situación continuaba, todo estaría irrevocablemente perdido.

Un día, conociendo a qué horas el turno de Candy terminaba, ella la esperaba afuera del hospital. Tomó la mano de su amiga y no importándole la fuerte resistencia de Candy, la arrastró hasta su apartamento al lado opuesto del parque. De hecho estaba tan decidida que la ruta a través del parque les tomó menos tiempo del habitual.

"Candy, me siento realmente ofendida por tu falta de confianza." Empezó a decir Annie tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas. "Hablas demasiado acerca de todo lo demás pero no de ti y recuerdo bien este síntoma. Quiero saber que pasa contigo y no voy a aceptar ninguna de tus excusas."

"Pero ese es el problema, Annie; no sé qué decir." Candy empezó a rendirse. "Solo hay desorden en mi interior…"

"Entonces háblame sobre tu desorden. Es un buen comienzo." La animó Annie.

"He estado pensando bastante en lo que me dijiste acerca de Albert, Annie…" una vez que hubo derribado ese muro, era más fácil abrir su alma. Ella habló y habló y habló y Annie escuchó. Cuando finalmente finalizó, ambas terminaron llorando. "¿Entiendes ahora? Ya no estoy segura de nada y no tengo derecho de preguntarle si él todavía… ¿Tal vez eso cambió? ¿Tal vez se rindió? Ya han pasado tantos meses… y él pareciera ser tan frío…"

"Tontita…" Annie sonrió a través de sus lágrimas, girando la estatua del león en sus dedos, "Este león me dice algo más… un montón de tiempo libre, ¡seguro!" resopló. "No soy una experta pero puedo decir que esculpir una escultura de este tipo, ¡debió haber tomado días, sino semanas! ¿Crees que él se tomaría la molestia por semanas para hacer un regalo así para cualquiera? ¿Y quién fue la primer persona a quien él fue a visitar después que regresó? ¿Monty? ¿Archie? ¿A mí? ¿A sus parientes o a sus amigos? ¡No! Él vino a verte a _ti_ al día siguiente y estoy segura que la única cosa que lo detuvo de venir a verte justo después que regresara fue que tú estabas trabajando. Y ahora te pregunto ¡Qué te impidió a _ti _hablar con él!"

"¿Crees que no quise hacerlo?" Candy gritó, sollozando. "Yo le he debido eso durante tanto tiempo pero él estaba tan frío y ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar! Me he encontrado con él solo una vez desde entonces, en el banco y fue exactamente lo mismo; encerrado en una fuerte caparazón, otra vez detrás de la máscara del perfecto caballero. ¡Cómo puedo llegar a él cuando no muestra nada que pueda importar!"

"Eso me recuerda a otra persona que conozco. Ella está sentada conmigo justo ahora pretendiendo ser un manantial." Annie negó con la cabeza y ambas rieron hasta salírseles las lágrimas. "Tontita…" repitió Annie, "…¿Pasó por tu mente que su conducta podía haber sido solamente una defensa? Solo tienes que hablar honestamente sobre ello y me temo que dolerá pero es la única solución."

"¡Lo sé¡ ¡Pero tengo tanto miedo como para empezar a hablar! Él en verdad no es el mismo…" Candy escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

_Una vez más deberé encargarme de las cosas con mis propias manos. _ Se dijo Annie, abrazando a su amiga. _¡De otra manera ellos dudarán por siempre!_

Tenía un plan…

O O O

"Archie, mi amor, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" preguntó Annie coquetamente, agarrando el brazo de su esposo.

Archie se dio la vuelta de su escritorio y rodó los ojos. "Oh, Dios, conozco esa mirada angelical tuya, ¡Esto va a terminar en lágrimas!" se quejó. "Ya puedo verme arrepintiéndome muy pronto, pero si, querida, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"Ay, ¡No seas tan melodramático!" se rió y lo haló hacia el balcón, donde se pararon, disfrutando de la cálida brisa proveniente del bosque detrás de su casa. "Solo necesito que tú invites a Albert para que venga aquí. Tengo que hablarle con él y la última cosa que necesito es que la Tía Elroy esté merodeando."

"¿Quieres decir su vieja nariz de halcón que le gusta meterse en los asuntos de otros?"

"Archie, ¿En dónde están tus modales?" lo regañó pero su suave risa contradecía sus palabras.

De forma casual, Archie estiró sus brazos, "Se esfumaron Dios sabe cuándo o quizás nunca existieron pero, ¿Por qué necesitas hablar con Albert?"

"Es algo personal."

"Hey, ¡Ahora estoy celoso!"

"Déjate de tonterías, estoy hablando en serio…" Annie se dio la vuelta y apartó la mirada.

"Ahora estoy realmente celoso. Está bien, está bien, se lo pediré… un momento…" frunció el ceño y sus ojos destellaron con desconfianza. "¿Tendrá tu 'asunto personal' algo que ver con una triste rubia que secretamente trepa árboles?"

"Si. Esos dos necesitan ayuda pero ninguno de ellos va a pedirla."

"Quizás, ¿Debería hablarle yo?" sugirió Archie con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Ya sabes, plática de hombres…"

"¡Por favor, no!" Annie rápidamente se giró para quedar frente a su esposo "Temo que si él se da cuenta de cuanta gente conoce su gran secreto, pueda cerrarse para siempre."

"Bueno, no llamaría ahora a nuestro querido y tímido William Albert…" murmuró Archie en voz baja. "Pero está bien, pensaré en algo."

"¿Mañana entonces?" insistió Annie.

"¡Alguien tiene prisa!" Archie la alcanzó con su mano y la haló más cerca de él "Realmente debo darle vueltas a esta idea de mi esposa teniendo un romance bajo mis narices…"

"Archie, por favor…" ella no pudo evitar reírse mientras él empezaba a hacerle cosquillas con sus dedos en la cintura.

"Está bien, prometo mañana arrastrarlo hasta aquí. Si él se resiste, ¡Usaré la violencia!" dijo esto besando su nariz. _Esto en verdad terminará en lágrimas… _se dijo seriamente. _La pregunta es ¿las de quién?_

O O O

"Archie, ¿Qué es este negocio tuyo? ¿No puede esperar? Tengo trabajo que hacer." Dijo Albert cuando se dirigían a la residencia de los Cornwell.

"Tienes toda una vida para estar ocupadísimo. ¡Este es tu negocio!" Archie saludó con la mano a Annie quien los esperaba en las escaleras. "¡Ella insistió! Ya sabes que pudimos haberte visitado en la mansión pero ella no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para hacer el viaje", mintió. "Te dejo ahora."

Albert no dijo una sola palabra, simplemente siguió a Annie en silencio dentro de la casa. Ella lo guio hasta la sala.

Dentro de la delicadamente decorada habitación, colocada entre la pared izquierda estaba una gran chimenea y un manto, por encima colgaba un espejo inmaculadamente pulido. Frente a la chimenea estaban dos antiguos sofás, una mesa de café de raíz de nogal de tres patas se interponía entre ellos. En el lado opuesto de la habitación detrás de los sillones, al lado del patio que daba al magnífico bosque, estaba un bar muy bien surtido.

"Siento que te hayamos secuestrado, querido." Se disculpó Annie. "Prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo. Verás… necesitaba hablar contigo."

"Está bien…" Albert sonrió educadamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones. "¿De qué se trata, Annie?"

"¿Te gustaría beber algo?" dijo, caminando hacia el bar. Archie siempre insistió en tener un bar bien surtido con una variedad de bebidas alcohólicas para sus invitados.

"Un coñac estará bien."

Annie tomó una larga y cuadrada licorera de cristal de entre la abundante cantidad de botellas y garrafas, sacó el tapón y empezó a verter el contenido. El oscuro y dorado líquido gorgoteó su camino dentro del cristal. Esa fue una de las cosas que tuvo que aprender, las medidas exactas de cualquier licor para cualquier bebida específica y cómo se supone que deben ser servidas. Recordó las lecciones de su padre…

Tomó el vaso y se lo llevó a su invitado.

"Por favor, perdóname por ser directa y no creas que disfruto entrometiéndome en la vida de los demás, pero esta vez tengo que hacerlo… tengo que estar segura… ¿Puedes ser honesto conmigo?"

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Albert y tomó un trago de coñac de su vaso. Parecía relajado, pero su rostro repentinamente endurecido no sugirió un estado de ánimo ligero.

"¿De qué crees? Sobre Candy por supuesto… Albert…" dijo su nombre en voz baja, "Sé que la amaste… una vez. Y ahora… ¿sigues haciéndolo?"

"¿Puedo saber la razón por qué estás preguntándolo?" interrumpió con el mismo rostro impenetrable.

"Te lo ruego, Albert… tampoco es fácil para mí…" Annie casi se retuerce bajo la dura mirada de él. En ese instante empezó a preocuparse que Candy podría haber estado en lo correcto; realmente había algo nuevo y desconocido en Albert. Ella nunca había pensado que fuera posible que él la asustara un poco. "Puede que sea importante para ustedes dos." Agregó tímidamente.

"Voy a omitir la parte de ti siendo un poco… maleducada. Pero en cuanto a preguntar sobre mis asuntos personales, no veo la forma en que pueda concernirte." Dijo fríamente Albert, tomando otro sorbo de su vaso. "Supongo que debe haber una razón y no estarías preguntándolo solamente con el propósito de cotillear sobre ello más tarde. Sin embargo, yo no estaba consciente del hecho que mi persona repentinamente se convirtiera un tema tan interesante para cuestionar… ¿Ella…" hizo una pausa significativa "te envió?"

"Ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de que estoy hablando contigo. Solamente fue idea mía."

"Entonces pregunto de nuevo, ¿Por qué _deseas _saberlo?"

"Porque no puedo mirar que ambos, ¡Tal vez se están perdiendo la oportunidad de sus vidas!" gritó Annie con impaciencia. "¡Ustedes dos estarían tan bien juntos!"

Con un tercer sorbo, Albert terminó su coñac. Luego estiró el brazo y puso el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. "'_Nosotros'_ dos, Candy y yo, ¿bien juntos? ¿La oportunidad de nuestras vidas?" dijo sarcásticamente. "No hay un 'nosotros', Annie, estás imaginando cosas."

"Oh, ¿Me estoy imaginando cosas?" protestó audazmente. "¿Y el león que esculpiste para ella? Lo vi, Albert. ¡Si ese no fue un regalo de amor, no me llamo Annie Cornwell!"

"Estás imaginando cosas, Annie." Repitió.

"¿Entonces estás diciéndome que no la amas?"

Albert no respondió.

"Podría tomar tu sola vacilación como respuesta." Dijo Annie. "Pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti."

Nuevamente Albert no respondió y Annie hizo acopio de todo su valor para decir cualquier cosa que pudiera sacudirlo de su frío estoicismo. "No me había dado cuenta que William Albert Andrew era tan cobarde que tenía que esconderse detrás de una máscara de falsa frialdad." Lo retó, exhalando rápidamente.

Fue entonces cuando todos sus límites dejaron de tener significado alguno para él. Enfurecido, se levantó y se paró frente a Annie, con los puños apretados fuertemente. "Annie, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas de mí? ¿La verdad?" estalló con repentina amargura.

_Hey, ¿Por qué no? _él se dijo. ¡_Dejemos que el mundo entero conozca sobre el pobre Albert y su dilema!_

"Está bien entonces…" dijo mientras le dio la espalda a la chica y caminó rápidamente hacia la chimenea. Confesarle todo a alguien tan cercano era demasiado duro, él no quería que ella viera su rostro cuando lo hiciera. Albert se paró allí por unos segundos con la mirada perdida hacia la vacía chimenea. Respiró profundamente, exhaló y entonces inició…

"Ella me dijo más de una vez que no quería amar nunca más." Pronunció con voz tranquila pero tensa. Él no se dio cuenta que Annie podía ver el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. "Muy bien. ¡Ella me había dicho que su amor por Terry era la esencia de su existencia incluso si eso la hiciera infeliz y yo había visto suficiente como para creer sus palabras! ¿Recuerdas su cumpleaños? Los _v i _ a los dos en el jardín…" el recuerdo lo inundó nuevamente y él empezó a ponerse apasionado. "Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de competir con él, aunque él esté casado y no esté disponible. ¿Quieres saber? ¡Bien! Ella era como el aire para mí, como la vida, ella corría por mis venas… Me fui para olvidarla y ¡Dios sabrá cuánto me tomará poder olvidar tan grande sentimiento! Huí de ella, para aprender a vivir sin ella y ¡He estado intentando vivir una vida normal! Y ahora tú estás tratando de arruinar todo lo que he logrado… ¿Por qué estás torturándome?"

Annie lo miró atónita. Albert, ¿frágil?, Albert, ¿sumiso?, ¡Ni pensarlo! Él la asustó con este estallido, sí, pero esta pasión… aunque ella no era completamente insensible a ello, lo admitió, impactada.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Albert!" dijo con voz entrecortada, casi sin poder respirar, "¡Eres tan apasionado! ¡Ninguna mujer podría resistirlo, podría jurarlo!"

"¡Excepto una!" siseó sarcásticamente y se volvió hacia ella de nuevo. "No hay ningún 'nosotros' y nunca lo habrá Annie, y si quieres culpar a alguien por eso, ¡Debería ser a ella, no a mí! Fui a verla después que regresé pero me trató como a un hermano. ¡Nada ha cambiado! Y ya que insistes en saberlo, te lo diré: ¡Sí, Annie, aún la amo, como un idiota, aunque sé que este sentimiento no tiene esperanza alguna! ¡Pero Dios sabe que te haré si alguna vez te atreves a decírselo!" La miró furiosamente y luego, como si estuviera recobrando sus sentidos, cerró sus ojos por un momento. Cuando la miró de nuevo, su mirada era nuevamente tranquila e impenetrable. "Y ahora, perdóname pero creo que ya he tenido suficiente con esta conversación."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y estiró la mano hacia la manija, Annie sabía que tenía que actuar rápidamente. Ella aún estaba temblando pero no había tiempo para dudar ahora. "Candy cree que te ama." Dijo con voz firme. "Y no como a un hermano."

Su mano se detuvo en el aire. Dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a ella, preguntó fríamente, "¿Es esta alguna clase de broma, Annie?"

"No me atrevería. Albert, por favor siéntate…" le rogó y suspiró con alivio cuando él finalmente caminó de regreso hacia ella y se sentó. Sin preguntar, ella se puso de pie, tomó la licorera del bar y con manos temblorosas procedió a servirle otro coñac, esta vez fue dos veces más que el anterior. Si el alcohol podría relajarlo un poco, hacer que bajara la guardia, tal vez hacerlo hablar incluso un poco más. ¡Estaba preparada para agotar todas las reservas de Archie de ser necesario! Y de hecho, inmediatamente en cuanto recibió el vaso, Albert rápidamente bebió su contenido de un solo trago. De nuevo, ella llenó el vaso vacío y dejo la licorera sobre la mesa.

"Escucha…" continuó calmada, "Tú estuviste fuera por mucho tiempo, Albert, y no sabes todo. Muchas cosas han cambiado. Ella ha cambiado. Desde que recibió la carta que le enviaste desde África, no ha mencionado tu nombre ni una sola vez en muchos meses pero yo vi su rostro cuando hablamos de ti y es así como sé que no ha podido dejar de pensar en ti ni por un instante. Tú la conoces mucho mejor que yo… debes saber que ella siempre guarda silencio sobre aquello que más la lastima… ella es en apariencia la misma, de buen corazón, pero nadie puede llegar hasta sus pensamientos. Se ha cerrado como una almeja, exactamente igual que tú."

Albert bebió de un solo trago su tercer vaso.

Ella entonces continuó, "Solo recientemente la obligué a hablar conmigo. No puedo decirte todo lo que ella me dijo ya que es privado pero confía en mí; no ha sido fácil para ella. Te fuiste antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decirte algo importante y no ha dejado de culparse a sí misma por haber dudado demasiado desde entonces… Albert, ella está perdida y confundida pero no de la manera que tu recuerdas. No importa si ella quiere volver a amar o no; estos sentimientos nacen a veces en contra de nuestra voluntad. Ella está dividida entre el recuerdo de su amor perdido, remordimiento, culpa y tal vez un nuevo amor del que no está segura todavía. Y está demasiado temerosa como para intentarlo, ya que no desea _lastimarte_ si estuviera equivocada… ¡Qúe desastre!" ella suspiró. "Tú estás molesto pensando que ella te saludó solamente como a un hermano, mientras ella solo estaba ridículamente asustada de que tú estuvieras tan frío con ella. ¡Es un círculo sin fin! ¿Por qué es todo esto tan complicado? ¿No podrían ustedes dos evitarme dolores de cabeza, seguir adelante y simplemente amarse?"

"Cuánto me gustaría, Annie…" él admitió tranquilamente mientras se servía otra copa.

"Ella todavía tiene mucho en que trabajar…" agregó Annie en voz baja. Sabía muy bien que la pregunta que le iba a hacer podría deshacer todo su trabajo. "La posibilidad es muy escasa, con todo…" hizo una pausa por un momento respirando otra vez para calmarse, entonces continuó lentamente, "¿Serías capaz de vivir con ella sabiendo que puede que ella nunca lo olvide del todo?"

Albert titubeó por un momento. Las palabras de Annie sonaron en sus oídos. Recordó tiempos de esperanza, ilusiones pero más que nada, recordó la desesperanza.

De acá para allá.

Haciendo tic-tac como una gran pesa al final de un péndulo dentro de un reloj de caja.

De acá para allá.

Este vaivén metafórico lo había estado matando ya lentamente por los últimos cinco años. Las palabras de Annie también le recordaron la oscura nube sobre su cabeza llamada Terry. Esta fue la razón por la que se había ido en primer lugar. Todavía permanecía y seguía proyectando una sombre sobre él, estaba seguro. Al menos lo estaba hasta ahora.

"No lo sé, Annie." Respondió finalmente. No estaba ebrio, ni siquiera estaba tomado, él podía asegurarlo, pero tomarse cuatro coñacs de una sola vez no fue la mejor de las opciones si quería pensar con claridad. Y ciertamente no fue una buena idea si deseaba hablar menos, ya que algunas de sus barreras empezaban a caerse. Casi podía sentir las emociones estarse filtrando. "Algunas veces creo que podría aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella." Escuchó su propia voz y sonaba un poco extraña… Está bien, quizás estaba un poco tomado. Parpadeó. "Y al siguiente instante me contradigo, exigiendo ser el único…"

Annie se puso de pie y se giró ligeramente para esconder una sonrisa que ya se había formado en su rostro. Evidentemente, el coñac fue una buena idea. Funcionó; él le dijo todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. _Paso uno listo, _se dijo. _Admitió seguirla amando y lo que era más importante, aún no se había rendido. Es tiempo para el paso dos…_

"¿Sabes qué?" preguntó ella, ahora sintiéndose más segura, "¡Siempre supe que ustedes dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro! Ella simplemente no podía verlo, eso es todo… date a ti mismo otra oportunidad, Albert, tengan una buena y honesta plática, no importando cuán difícil pueda ser." Dijo con firmeza. Sintió como un dejá vu diciendo las mismas palabras que había usado para convencer a Candy. "Pero _tú_ tienes que hacer que ella hable, Albert, ella nunca lo conseguirá por sí misma, está demasiado temerosa… por favor, ¡prométeme que hablarán!"

"Parece ser que habrá un largo camino por recorrer, Annie…" Dijo Albert mientras se levantaba del sillón. Su respuesta en realidad no sonó como la promesa que ella había exigido pero percibió una nueva determinación en él.

"Lo sé. Pero ella vale la pena, ¿cierto?"

Ella observó mientras él se marchó por el patio abriéndose camino hacia el bosque. Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y esa visión le recordaba a ella al antiguo Albert. Y no estaba alejada de la verdad; aunque había algo nuevo en él, dentro, muy dentro él seguía siendo el mismo Albert.

Ese solo pensamiento hizo que ella sonriera. Eso, - y su ligero tambaleo al caminar mientras desaparecía más allá de los árboles.

O O O

**Muchísimas gracias a Quevivacandy (www . fanfiction / u /4715731 / ), por traducir mi historia. Ella es sorprendentemente rápido en eso, tengo que decir. ;)**


	4. LOS DESTELLOS

**Hay un dicho polaco que dice: '**_**Gdzie diabel nie mo**_**ż**_**e, tam bab**__**ę poś**__**le.'**_** Que se traduce en: **_**'Cuando el diablo es incapaz de hacer algo, envía a una mujer a hacer el trabajo.'**_

**Bien, mis queridos lectores… ¿Creen que Annie logró convencer a nuestro querido felino rubio para que al fin hiciera las cosas bien? Vamos a averiguarlo…**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO CUATRO: LOS DESTELLOS**

Chicago, 24 de julio de 1922

_Qué día, _pensó Candy, retirándose del hospital, _¡No he cenado otra vez!_

Estaba caminando por la calle cuando desde atrás, el sonido de la bocina de un carro hizo que se diera la vuelta.

"Súbete, te llevaré." Escuchó y para su alivio reconoció la voz de Albert. "Te ves cansada." Él agregó en cuanto se sentó al lado de él.

"¡Lo estoy! Casi no puedo sentir mis piernas. ¡Hey!" gritó cuando él giró el carro U y aceleró como poseído. "Albert, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Mi casa queda por allá!"

"Te estoy secuestrando." Le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo qué cosa?"

"Te estoy secuestrando." Repitió. "¡Agárrate fuerte!"

"Albert, ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Ya verás." Albert sonrió enigmáticamente.

"¡Pero ya está anocheciendo!"

"Y ese es el punto."

Albert condujo a lo largo de la 22° Calle Oeste, dejando el hospital y el Parque Douglas [1] detrás de ellos y ella pensó por un instante que él la estaba llevando a la mansión. Pero estaba equivocada; cuando llegó a la conocida intersección con el Boulevard Avenida Michigan [2], la ruta más rápida hacia la residencia familiar, en lugar de virar hacia la derecha lo hizo hacia la izquierda, dirigiéndose hacia el norte. Perpleja, observó cómo cruzaban el río Chicago y se dirigían hacia la Calzada Lake Shore [3]. Pasaron por el Embarcadero Municipal [4], el Parque Lincoln y no parecía que fueran a detenerse pronto. Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que él tenía en mente; cuando le preguntó hacia donde se dirigían, su única respuesta acompañada con una misteriosa sonrisa fue: "¿Alguna vez escuchaste que la curiosidad mató al gato?"

Cuando la Calzada Lake Shore Norte acabó, entraron en la Calle Sheridan. A medida que pasaron tres cementerios, uno por uno: Graceland, San Bonifacio y Calvario y luego la Universidad de North-Western, ella le preguntó otra vez sobre sus planes pero esta vez, él solamente respondió con una sonrisa.

Las afueras de la ciudad, con muchas obras en construcción y edificios aún no habitados, en realidad no era una zona acogedora ni siquiera a la luz del día y ahora, por la noche y sin luz, era aún más espeluznante. Él aún permanecía en silencio y esto estaba perturbándola pero una cosa sabía: lo que fuera que estuviera dañado entre ellos, no importaba cuanto se hubieran herido mutuamente, seguía siendo él y él nunca le dio una razón ni siquiera como para temerle un poco. Y no le temía; sola estaba terriblemente curiosa, porque a pesar de la complicada situación entre ellos, él la estaba llevando a un paseo muy tarde por la noche… y feliz, feliz por tener esta inesperada oportunidad por pasar algún tiempo con él. ¿Tal vez conseguiría por fin iniciar la conversación por la que ella había esperado ya por mucho tiempo…?

Cuando iban más allá de los límites de la ciudad, Albert sacó el carro de la carretera principal rumbo a la orilla del Lago Michigan y se detuvo en una playa desolada. "Todavía tenemos que esperar un poco." Ella escuchó. Estas eran las primeras palabras que el pronunció en los últimos quince minutos. "Afortunadamente llegamos justo a tiempo. Y para nuestra suerte, no hay nubes. Por el momento, come algo si deseas." Agregó. Estiró el brazo hacia el asiento trasero, halando de allí una pequeña cesta y se la dio a ella. "Apuesto que tienes hambre."

"No, no tengo…" protestó automáticamente.

Y, como si no hubiera habido un mejor momento para traicionarla, este lo fue; su estómago rugió y el sonido fue tan fuerte que ella no tuvo ninguna duda que él también lo había escuchado. Se sonrojó, siendo atrapada en una obvia mentira y solo esperaba que la oscuridad que los rodeaba, ocultara la intensidad de su rubor para que él no lo notara. _¿Por qué es tan importante de repente no parecer tonta delante de él? _Se dijo avergonzada.

"Claro que no tienes hambre." Dijo él, evidentemente divertido y ella se sonrojó aún más. "Vamos. Hannah hizo tu pie favorito."

Ella se rindió y comió en silencio. No tenía sentido negarlo; tenía tanta hambre que a pesar de que trató de comer despacio, no le tomo ni siquiera cinco minutos para vaciar toda la cesta. Pero a pesar de estar en silencio, por dentro estaba gritando de impotencia. ¿Cómo podría empezar a hablar de cosas serias como sentimientos, cuando su estómago rugía?

"No tienes hambre, ¿eh? Iba a comer contigo pero veo que no tuve oportunidad para empezar a hacerlo." La molestó cuando ella puso la cesta entre los asientos. "Hey, solo estaba bromeando, yo ya había comido." Agregó rápidamente cuando ella lo miró avergonzada. Luego, él apartó su mirada y miró su reloj de pulsera. "Bien, en cualquier momento…" murmuró, abriendo la puerta de su lado. "Sal del carro. Así tendrás una mejor vista."

Ella obedeció pero no pudo contener su curiosidad por más tiempo. "¿Una mejor vista en la noche? Albert, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando?"

Albert se puso a su lado y le hizo señas para que mirara hacia el lago. "No preguntes, Señorita Curiosidad, ¡solamente observa!" dijo y señaló hacia arriba.

La inmensa negrura del cielo de la noche con sus estrellas y la tenue luna creciente, era algo hermoso pero no era algo que ella no hubiera visto antes. No había nada fuera de lo común, salvo por un excepcional cielo despejado tanto que ella se preguntó si eso era suficientemente especial como para observarlo. Y entonces, después de un par de minutos más de espera y de estar especulando, sucedió.

El cielo repentinamente se iluminó por un largo hilo de luz plateado y volvió a oscurecerse. Entonces sucedió otra vez y luego otra vez hasta que sin previo aviso, más y más explosiones de luz irrumpieron simultáneamente a través del cielo nocturno, corriendo en todas direcciones. No había ruido, los destellos continuaron cayendo en absoluto silencio, interrumpidos solamente por el sonido del agua rompiendo contra la costa a pocos metros de ellos. Oh si, por _ese _tipo de vista sin duda _valía_ la pena venir aquí, ¡aunque fuera tan tarde!

"¿Te gustan?" él preguntó sin mirarla.

"¡Oh, sí! Espera," agregó rápidamente, recordando algo. "¡Creo que sé lo que son! Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlas pero estoy bastante segura que son estrellas fugaces… porque lo son, ¿no es así?" preguntó, pero él no tuvo tiempo de confirmar si ella estaba equivocada o en lo correcto ya que Candy sin siquiera dar una leve pausa continuó con entusiasmo, "He oído que vuelven todos los años, pero que no necesariamente son visibles desde un lugar específico de la Tierra. Incluso recuerdo que son llamadas… como era… ¿Perseas?... ¿Perseinas?" hizo una pausa e intentó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. "Emmm… ¿Perseidas?"

"Si, Perseidas." Él suspiró en la oscuridad y otra vez, ella percibió un atisbo de diversión en su voz, "Gracias por la lección, que se suponía iba a ser mi parte… Debí haber recordado tu capacidad para echar a perder la sorpresa…" murmuró y volvió a suspirar. "De todas formas, si por casualidad me permitieras continuar a partir de ahora, solo puedo agregar que no son exactamente estrellas. El nombre correcto de este fenómeno es en realidad 'Lluvia de Meteoritos' y son escombros cósmicos, ni más ni menos, que se queman al entrar en la atmósfera de la Tierra."

"Claro, pero sea lo que sean, estoy segura que el primer nombre, 'estrellas fugaces', ¡no fue dado sin una razón…!" Candy se encogió cuando una de las estrellas salió disparada más cerca y más rápido que las demás, "Son tan brillantes como si estuvieran encima de nosotros… ¿Van a caernos encima?"

"¿Realmente crees que estaría parado aquí, estoicamente observando cómo se acerca el Apocalipsis?" respondió con una pregunta. "No te preocupes; ellas se vaporizan muy alto por encima de nosotros y si algo alcanzara la superficie terrestre, sería solamente polvo o pequeños fragmentos de meteoritos."

¡Uf!" Candy suspiró de manera melodramática, "Es bueno saber que tengo la oportunidad de envejecer… ¿Pero qué hay con la cola?" retomó el tema señalando uno de los meteoritos. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Ajá, ¿Así que después de todo hay algo que me queda por explicar? Gracias…" sonrió burlonamente. "Verás, Señorita Curiosidad, cuanto mayor sea la velocidad, se iluminan más al quemarse y debes saber que vuelan a una velocidad que ni siquiera podemos imaginar. Es por eso que son tan brillantes. Y esta cola no es nada más que un rayo de luz que queda atrás cuando entran en la atmósfera."

Candy lo miró y se mordió la comisura de su labio inferior como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba pensando detenidamente sobre algo. Y en efecto, una idea estaba carcomiendo su camino en su mente. "¡Ya sé! Como… ¡como destellos detrás de la abrasadora antorcha cuando la mueves!" hizo la comparación.

"¡Exactamente!"

Feliz con su acertada conclusión, ella asintió.

"¿Cómo sabías todo eso acerca de ellas?"

"Hablé con un profesor en la Universidad y él me dijo para cuando estaban pronosticadas. Yo solamente escogí el lugar correcto. Pero Candy…" él hizo una pausa cuando la vio temblar. "Es de noche y solo llevas puesto un ligero vestido. Debes tener frío…" Sacó un tibio tartán tejido de atrás del asiento de ella y se lo dio. "Toma…"

Candy se cubrió pero el tartán era bastante pesado y seguía deslizándose por sus hombros. Él debió haberse dado cuenta de eso porque ella sintió como su mano, envolvía la tela escocesa apretadamente alrededor de ella. Si ella estaba sorprendida por esta actitud, lo ocultó muy bien. Pero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando el brazo de él descansó sobre su hombro y permaneció allí como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

"¿Mejor?" ella lo escuchó.

Lo miró pero él no le devolvió la mirada, aún concentrado en el maravilloso espectáculo en el cielo.

"Mucho mejor, gracias." Respondió. _¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí…?_

Y permanecieron allí por algún tiempo sin decir una sola palabra. Ella dejó de preguntarse sobre el comportamiento de él y en lugar de eso, simplemente disfrutó del momento. ¡Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos! Era tan natural, tan seguro y tan… dulce… había anhelado esto por tanto tiempo y ahora todo lo que ella deseaba era ¡quedarse así por siempre!

Entonces ella se dio cuenta que su brazo se había movido más arriba de su espalda y que sus dedos habían empezado a acariciar lentamente su cuello. Esta caricia era casi imperceptible, sin embargo tan íntima que ella sintió como una cálida oleada de deseo envolvía su cuerpo lenta y gradualmente. Ella se estremeció; él percibió eso pero no retiró su mano.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" preguntó él.

"No…" ella susurró, "No lo hagas…"

Y él no lo hizo. Movió su mano lentamente más arriba, pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos y acarició su oreja. Su mano deambuló en el arco de su cuello y cuando finalmente descansó sobre su clavícula… ella se puso tensa y se deslizó fuera de sus brazos. Y en la ausencia de su brazo, Candy sintió como el tartán se resbalaba de sus hombros otra vez. Cayó sobre la grama antes que ella tuviera tiempo de agarrarlo.

"Perdóname." Dijo secamente Albert girando la cabeza hacia otro lado ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su insulto. "¡Fue un error!" _¿En qué estaba pensando? _Se dijo, sintiendo como una amarga decepción llenaba su corazón.

Candy se quedó allí, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Oh, no, no, ¡Él no lo entendió! Ella se alejó porque su cuerpo respondió a sus caricias con una fuerza que le daba miedo. _¿Cómo podía decirle lo que me estaba haciendo? _Se dijo. ¡_Dile, dile algo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde! _Le gritó una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

"No es lo que tú crees, Albert…" empezó. No, eso no se oyó bien. _¡Vamos, Candy, adelante! _Suplicó la voz "Tú solo… me sorprendiste…" No. Te equivocaste de nuevo. Él ni siquiera la miró. "Pensé que nunca sentiría algo como eso…"

Por fin… Se volvió hacia ella. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" estalló repentinamente "¿Cómo puedo comunicarme contigo si tú estás escondiéndote de mí?"

"¡Tú tampoco estas siendo completamente honesta conmigo!" le replicó.

_Todo estaba tan agradable al principio; ¿En dónde está esa cálida atmósfera ahora? _Se quejó consigo misma. _Siempre y cuando estemos hablando sobre cosas neutrales, todo pareciera como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero tan pronto como tocamos algo personal… ¿Qué pasó con nuestra confianza? ¡Solíamos compartirlo todo…! ¡No, no, no!_ Otra voz gritó. _T ú eras la que compartía y hablaba; él siempre estuvo escuchando, dándote consejos pero ¡apenas decía algo sobre él!_

Candy se quedó quieta, inmóvil. El frío aire que rodeaba sus brazos desnudos hizo que su piel se apretara y con ello se le puso la piel de gallina de nuevo pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto, estaba tan concentrada en su epifanía. Acababa de darse cuenta que este hombre seductor y aparentemente abierto que estaba parado frente a ella, era como un gran misterio para ella y no lo conocía en absoluto. Probablemente nunca lo había conocido en el pasado… y eso dolía un poco.

"Pero quiero serlo." Dijo en voz baja. _Quiero ser honesta y quiero conocerte… "_Me perdí a mí misma en alguna parte… creo que ambos estamos perdidos…"

Albert pareció relajarse un poco. "Candy, creo que definitivamente necesitamos hablar."

"Te debo eso, lo sé."

"No me debes nada. Pero necesitamos explicar muchas cosas…"

"Lo sé." Repitió.

"…pero no ahora." Él finalizó. "Ya es bastante tarde y tú debes descansar. Sería negligente de mi parte mantenerte despierta por mucho tiempo."

"Hey, ¿No debería yo decidir a qué hora me voy a la cama?" protestó sorpresivamente con avidez, levantando la barbilla, "Puedo cuidarme muy bien, ya estoy grande. Tú me dijiste eso, ¿recuerdas?"

¿Lo hizo? Oh si, hace un millón de años, en su cumpleaños. Ella ya no era una niña… ¡Él sabía todo eso muy bien! ¡Ese era el origen de su dolor! Podía ver su rostro resplandeciendo bajo la tenue luz de la luna. También miró su delicada silueta, tan frágil y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte y tan vivaz… Ella era una maravillosa mezcla de inocencia y madurez que sostenía con tanta fuerza e impotencia su corazón…

_Annie tenía razón, hay algo diferente en Candy pero aun así queda un largo camino por recorrer… _se dijo, _esto no es ni siquiera el principio… _luchando contra su debilidad, una vez más levantó un muro contra la marea de emociones que inundaban su alma. Después de todo lo que había pasado, temía tener esperanza.

"Si, ya eres una persona adulta pero aun así los adultos necesitan descansar." Dijo, tratando de hacer lo mejor que podía para que su voz sonara normal. Se agachó, recogió el olvidado tartán y se lo dio a ella. "Vámonos, ¿quieres?"

La noche estaba oscura, así que condujo con cautela voltear a verla y solo cuando finalmente llegaron a los límites de la ciudad y las lámparas de la calle le brindaron suficiente luz, se sintió más seguro. Solía encontrar su camino alrededor de la casi y total oscuridad pero eso era cuando iba a pie. Conducir era otra historia. Después de un año de andar casi solo a pie o en una silla de montar, se sintió un poco extraño estando otra vez detrás del volante.

Candy había estado extrañamente callada desde que habían dejado la playa y temía que él fuera el causante de ello. Finalmente, mientras la carretera se habría paso delante de ellos, sintió que solo entonces era seguro mirarla. Y una rápida mirada fue suficiente para comprender su silencio; estaba dormida.

Albert negó con la cabeza, asombrándose por su negligencia. Si estos pocos minutos de estar conduciendo por un camino lleno de baches entre los campos fueron suficientes para hacerla sentir somnolienta, quería decir que estaba más cansada de lo que quería admitir. _Tan típico de ella, _pensó. _Debí haber recordado lo testaruda que es cuando se trata de ocultar su cansancio. Necesitamos hablar pero haberla llevado a una pequeña cita bajo las estrellas fugaces, no fue la mejor manera de hacer las cosas de manera correcta. Y aunque esa atmósfera entre nosotros parecía agradable e incluso un poco romántica por un instante, solo era fachada engañosa. Rasguña la superficie y… No, no podemos seguir actuando como si el año pasado nunca sucedió. Si Annie tiene razón, si en realidad hay una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, solamente será posible explicando todo primero. Necesitamos hablar pero no debemos hacerlo apresuradamente. Y definitivamente no cuando ella está tan cansada…_

Tenían unos veinte minutos de camino por delante y él no vio la necesidad de despertarla. Condujo, parcialmente concentrado en la carretera, parcialmente escuchando su lenta y tranquila respiración y parcialmente en sus pensamientos. Su mente seguía imaginando nuevas posibilidades, él seguía considerando, rechazando y reconsiderando un poco más y para el momento que se detuvieron frente a la casa de ella, ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

No pudo evitar mirarla una vez más. Ella dormía envuelta en el tartán, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y su rostro parcialmente cubierto por su rubio cabello. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, estiró su mano hacia su mejilla para mover hacia un lado algunos de sus rizos. Ahora tenía una vista completa de sus bien formados labios, ligeramente entre abiertos. ¡Esa forma lo había estado persiguiendo por tanto tiempo…! A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, todavía recordaba como sabían y como se sintió _él_ al probarlos…

_¡No! _Justo antes que sus dedos alcanzaran sus labios, retiró su mano rápidamente, como si la piel de ella pudiera quemarlo. Apartó la mirada e inhaló profundamente, necesitaba calmarse y despejar su mente. _Todo tiene su tiempo._

Albert salió del carro y se dirigió hacia el lado del pasajero. Abrió la puerta y suavemente tocó su brazo. Ella no se movió y él repitió el movimiento solo que esta vez con más firmeza. Ella parpadeó por fin y abrió los ojos.

"Vamos, dormilona, te llevaré arriba." Dijo.

Ella no se resistió cuando él la tomó por el brazo y esto fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta que ella debió haber estado más exhausta de lo que él había pensado. "Ya no eres más una niña, pero en realidad siento que debería halarte de las orejas." Dijo cuando llegaron finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta. "Trabajas demasiado y no comes adecuadamente."

"No es nada, estoy bien…" intentó protestar pero sonó débil. "Dormiré algo y por la mañana estaré como nueva."

"No estoy seguro de eso." Dijo seriamente. "Buenas noches, Candy."

"Buenas noches, Albert. Y…" hizo una pausa y sonrió levemente, "…gracias por secuestrarme."

O O O

"Cuatro días, es lo más que puedo hacer por el momento. Con todo respeto, estamos verdaderamente ocupados." Dijo el director a su visitante.

"Debería ser suficiente. Lamento haber tenido que molestarlo por esto pero era necesario. Es un asunto familiar."

"Por supuesto, comprendo perfectamente. Pero si me permite serle sincero, señor, debo decir que el hospital se sentirá vacío. ¡Nuestros pacientes están bromeando que se enfermarían nuevamente solo para tener la oportunidad de estar bajo el cuidado de ella!"

"Le creo. Ella siempre ha traído una gran cantidad de luz con ella." Dijo el visitante. Entonces se puso de pie, estrechó la mano del director y se dio la vuelta para salir "Ah, una cosa más: por favor infórmele sobre el descanso como parte de sus políticas. No quiero que ella se entere de nuestra conversación."

"Por supuesto, señor."

"Gracias por su cooperación."

"Siempre es un placer estar a su servicio, señor." Dijo el director a su visita y este último se dio la vuelta para irse.

Albert sonrió para sí mientras cerraba la puerta. Candy, la incorregible niña-mujer, en efecto era una adulta pero eso no importaba. Lo deseara ella o no, él después de todo había decidido cuidar de ella a la distancia…

Ella solo no tenía que saberlo.

[1] El Parque Douglas que mencioné, realmente existe en Chicago. Hay un hospital real allí sobre la parte sur de este parque y lo que es interesante, es que se llama San Anthony ;) y fue construido en 1879… así que ¿Quién sabe…?

[2] Hoy el **Boulevard Avenida Michigan** es conocido como Calzada Lake Shore Sur.

[3] Los orígenes de la **Calzada Lake Shore **se remontan a Potter Palmer, quien obligó a la ciudad para construir la calle adyacente en la parte frontal de su propiedad para elevar su valor. Palmer construyó su 'castillo' en el 1350 de la Calzada Lake Shore Norte en 1882. La calzada fue pensada originalmente para que los ricos pasearan en sus carruajes pero cuando la era del automóvil llegó, cobró un papel completamente diferente. Hoy en día la Calzada Lake Shore está dividida por el Río Chicago en dos partes: la Calzada Lake Shore Norte y la Calzada Lake Shore Sur.

[4] **El Embarcadero Municipal (hoy conocido como El Embarcadero Naval)** fue construido en mayo d 1914 y abrió sus puertas en 1916 para el público. En ese momento de la historia, era el embarcadero conocido más largo del mundo (1,010 metros (3,300 pies)) que se haya construido y su propósito principal era una instalación de carga para los cargueros del lago. Sin embargo, no solo se construyeron almacenes a lo largo de todo el embarcadero sino también espacios para que vapores con excursionistas atracaran y la era del pre-aire acondicionado surgió del muelle, especialmente de la punta exterior que estaba diseñada para servir como un lugar fresco para reuniones públicas y el entretenimiento. El embarcadero tenía incluso su propio tranvía. Hoy, el Embarcadero Naval de Chicago es una de las atracciones turísticas.

[5] Todos los lugares y calles descritos arriba (**El Embarcadero Municipal, el Parque Lincoln, Calle Sheridan, los cementerios Graceland, San Bonifacio y Calvario y la Universidad North-Western)** aún existen hoy en día bajo los mismos nombres.

O O O

**Muchísimas gracias a Quevivacandy (www . fanfiction / u /4715731 / ), por traducir mi historia.**


	5. ECOS

**CAPITULO CINCO: ECOS**

Chicago, 15 de Agosto de 1922

'_Querida Candy,' _leyó. Encontró esta carta deslizada por debajo de su puerta y reconoció en seguida la letra de Albert. _'Me voy de Chicago por el momento. Necesito terminar mis artículos, los editores están esperando y aquí no tengo probabilidad de tener paz y tranquilidad. También deseo ver los cambios del Hogar de Pony._

_Me sentiría honrado si me acompañaras en Lakewood. Creo que necesitas descansar tanto como yo. También tendríamos tiempo para hablar…_

_Te estaré esperando en Lakewood hasta finales de agosto._

_Atentamente, Albert'_

_A Lakewood… _aún no podía creer que Lakewood le perteneciera a ella. De hecho no había pensado para nada sobre esto. ¿Quizás era tiempo de empezar a hacerlo? _No tendré una oportunidad como ésta a corto plazo. Mis siguientes vacaciones son hasta el próximo año…_

La anticipación del encuentro la llenó de miedo, dolor, deseo, anhelo, esperanza y luego sintió todo esto otra vez, solo que esta vez no en el mismo orden…

Pero esto no la detuvo, ni siquiera por un instante.

Lakewood, 15 de Agosto de 1922

Albert cruzó el portón e inmediatamente olió el delicado aroma de las flores que lo rodeaban. Habían pasado casi cinco días desde que había estado disfrutando de una preciosa, maravillosa y silenciosa paz, donde su única compañía era el sol, el viento y el susurro de las hojas del bosque.

Su caminata lo llevó hacia los arbustos de rosas. Las margaritas cubrían el suelo, tanto que de hecho, Albert casi no podía ver la verde hierba debajo de ellas. Escogió un sitio adecuado para sentarse.

Todavía podía recordar cuan sorprendidos estaban todos sus sirvientes cuando les dio unas inesperadas vacaciones de tres semanas y hasta les había prohibido volver antes que ese tiempo pasara.

"¡Pero eso es inapropiado!" Greta, la cocinera se había resistido junto a la Sra. Parson. "Se reirán de nosotros si se llega a saber que no estamos trabajando mientras usted se encuentra en la residencia, señor."

"Nadie tiene que saberlo. Gracias por su preocupación, Greta, pero solo quiero pasar un tiempo completamente a solas. Puedo cuidar de mí y de todo aquí."

El resto de los sirvientes fielmente también se habían opuesto. "Pero el jardín…" "¿Qué pasará con los caballos…?

"No hay mucho trabajo en el jardín por ahora y estaré contento de cuidar a los caballos. De todas formas tengo que ejercitar estos viejos huesos." Dijo a manera de broma. Algunas risas se pudieron escuchar entre los sirvientes porque ellos sabían que él estaba en perfecta forma. "Greta, solo asegúrese que haya suficiente comida en la despensa, de seguro voy a vaciarla pero de todas formas, ¿Puede coordinar que Benton me traiga leche fresca cada dos días? Con eso estará bien. Y ahora, ¡Adiós a todo el mundo!" sonrió he hizo un ademán juguetón como si estuviera espantando a una bandada de pollos.

Estaba feliz de haber hecho eso. ¡Extrañaba tanto estar a solas! Tenía otra razón más; no quería tener a nadie más aquí excepto a ella. Iba a ser un momento crucial, monumental pero importante para ellos y no importaba como fuera a terminar, incluso si significaba el final de todo, incluso de su pasada amistad, él deseaba tenerla a ella y solo a ella para sí. Y tenía una razón para ello…

Albert se sentó allí y disfrutó del dulce aroma de las rosas, su fragancia flotaba hacia él en una suave brisa. Las flores que lo rodeaban eran tan familiares, tan bien conocidas por él y aun así, completamente diferentes a la flora que había encontrado en la República del Congo. Solamente este hilo de pensamientos hizo que evocara el año pasado, todos aquellos lugares en los que había estado, todas las cosas que había hecho. Pudo recordarlo todo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer y todavía extrañaba todo eso. El Congo había mantenido su cuerpo y su mente ocupada y había consolado su adolorida alma lo suficiente como para disfrutar la vida de nuevo. ¡Había una abundancia de belleza allá! Tantas cosas habían estado a la espera, ocultas, anhelantes, queriendo ser descubiertas y luego habían nuevos lugares para ser explorados!

El grupo del que había formado parte no era grande, solo reunía a unos pocos hombres: el guía, el profesor Kleiner de ornitología, sus cuatro asistentes, un joven estudiante que se había unido de último momento, él y unos cuantos aldeanos locales que fueron contratados para ayudarles. Sólo él apoyaba financieramente la investigación pero era el profesor quien dirigía al grupo. Viajaron de Goma, la principal ciudad en la orilla norte del Lago Kivu, hacia el sur a lo largo de la costa oeste como estaba previsto. Y el plan era, al menos por un tiempo, inspeccionar la población de aves migratorias y que anidaban en esa área. El momento para su estudio estaba aún por venir.

¡Se había sentido tan bien compartir su experiencia y conocimiento con personas de pensamiento similar! Trabajando juntos, instalando el campamento, discusiones hasta el amanecer – todo esto hizo que se acercaran más y pasaron de ser conocidos a amigos, al menos por el momento. Se sentían responsables unos de los otros.

Pudo finalmente disfrutar de la independencia que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Pudo finalmente dejar que sus instintos funcionaran libremente, sin miedo alguno de ser juzgado por las mentes inflexibles de la civilización. Aquí, él no tenía que esconderse detrás de ninguna máscara. Aquí, en la selva, finalmente se sintió como parte de la creación. Y luego habían más y más retos, más cosas por investigar, más descubrimientos por ser realizados, más misterios de la vida de la selva, más peligros siempre presentes… y entonces habían sonrisas de profundo placer provenientes del hecho que finalmente tenía algo que le había traído un poco de sentido a su vida. Sintió una genuina satisfacción proveniente del trabajo realizado por sus propias manos y su propia mente y con ello llegó una especie de primitivo orgullo por lograr sobrevivir en condiciones tan severas y algunas veces extremas. ¡En realidad lo había logrado! El animal dentro de él finalmente estaba en casa.

Y así es como fue, una y otra vez.

Semana tras semana.

Mes tras mes…

Casi había creído que podía vivir felizmente junto a la naturaleza… casi… porque a pesar de que ni siquiera había mencionado una sola vez su nombre en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos, todo seguía volviendo a él en sueños agitados, dejándole solamente dolor por las mañanas. No importaba cuan fuertemente había tratado de sacarla de sus pensamientos durante el día, ella seguía ocupando su mente por las noches. Y en lugar de irse desvaneciendo como él había esperado, había aumentado, especialmente cerca de Navidad. Fue allí cuando rompió la promesa que se había hecho y le envió una carta. Solo unas pocas palabras de buena suerte para el Año Nuevo y unas cuantas líneas sobre su investigación, escritas con moderación, pero eso fue suficiente para sentirse aliviado. Una vez más trató de convencerse que se había liberado de ella pero no fue tan fácil como lo había sido la primera vez, en Lakewood. Lakewood era para él como el soplo de aire fresco tan deseado, no le sorprendía por qué entonces se sentía libre de todo, _incluyéndola _a ella. Pero la ilusión no duró por mucho tiempo y el Congo no iba a ser nada diferente. Después de algún tiempo, cuando estaba seguro que su carta, aunque con retraso, debía haber sido entregada a su destinatario, los pensamientos sobre ella regresaron otra vez y esta vez los sintió tan intensos como si su espíritu estuviera cerca de él. Pero eso era algo que él iba a entender después, mucho después…

En el séptimo mes, cerca de finales de febrero, llegaron a Bukavu, la ciudad principal en el lado sur del lago. Allí se abastecieron de suministros de alimentos. Él incluso logró conseguir un poco de alcohol que podría usar como antiséptico de ser necesario o podría guardarlo e incluso usarlo para celebrar si tuviera una epifanía. Después de la breve parada, la comitiva partió en dirección de su objetivo y cuando llegaron a la costa este del lago, el grupo se separó, dejándolo solo, como habían acordado anteriormente. El profesor y su equipo se dirigieron hacia el siguiente sitio del proyecto, esta vez en una gran y aparentemente deshabitada isla. Su objetivo era otra vez, inspeccionar la población de las aves que vivían tranquilas en esta aislada tierra y marcarlas con aros.

Y por fin pudo empezar su viaje hacia el norte. Se dirigía hacia los volcanes de Virunga. Había estado observando desde octubre el comportamiento de los gorilas de las tierras bajas, ahora quería compararlos con el estilo de vida de los gorilas de las montañas. Sabía que le tomaría cerca de una semana llegar a la montaña y cuando llegara allí, todavía contaba con unos meses por delante pero después de estar en armonía con los peligros alrededor de él, se había sentido lo suficientemente seguro para que lo dejaran solo. No llevaba mucho con él, solo dos caballos; uno que lo llevaba a él y su saco con sus ropas, una pistola y un machete mientras que el otro, estaba sirviendo como cargador llevando el suministro de alimentos, el equipo de campamento más necesario como la tienda de campaña y utensilios básicos y lo más importante: la cámara fotográfica, envuelta cuidadosamente en su saco de dormir y empacada en una caja de madera.

Pero aparte de la investigación, también iba a ser un tiempo para sus solitarias meditaciones. Iba a ser la meditación de su lamentable destino que no lo dejaba ser libre de la mujer que nunca lo amaría de la manera que él deseaba. Iba a ser la meditación de su lamentable destino que le había arrojado frente a sus narices la visión de su futuro de una vida solitaria. Porque él iba a estar solo, no tenía duda de eso. Él ya sabía que nunca amaría a nadie más que a ella. _Sería para más fácil para mí dejar de respirar que dejar de amarla, _admitió finalmente y esa certeza lo llenó con una sensación de angustia. Ella había envenenado su vida y él dudaba si alguna vez se casaría con alguien más, aun si esa fuera una fría y razonable decisión. Pero aunque eventualmente se casara con alguien, sabía que sería un matrimonio establecido por el deber, no por amor y que también sería con una persona que no sentiría nada por él. Se odió por estar en este estado, sintió estarse quemando y ser incapaz de dar nada más. No quería hacer infeliz a alguna mujer por su falta de sentimientos hacia ella y su eterno anhelo por otra mujer. Y eso definitivamente pasaría si esta pobre mujer, Dios no lo permitiera, estuviera enamorada de él. En cualquier caso, casado o no, siempre iba a estar solo. _Internamente solo y frustrado por siempre,_ especuló con tristeza mientras era llevado rápidamente hacia las montañas. El tiempo que pasara allí tenía la intención de ayudarle a encontrar las respuestas que había ansiado por tanto, tanto tiempo. Tal vez, le mostraría que era lo siguiente que debería hacer.

Pero para su completa decepción, el destino, parecía que otra vez había actuado por su cuenta y no le concedió ni siquiera la libertad para lamentarse de sí mismo. Después de haber pasado casi un día y cuando estaba preparándose para instalar el campamento temporal, escuchó el resoplido de un caballo y una voz humana llamándolo a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta y vio que un miembro de su grupo lo había seguido. Lo que era peor, es que la voz dijo que había conseguido permiso del profesor Kleiner para abandonar también el grupo. ¡Era el estudiante!

Estaba furioso que alguien hubiera destrozado sus planes, aún si esto fuera intencional o no. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente preparado para una sorpresa mucho mayor; el estudiante repentinamente habló con una voz diferente y para su completo asombro ¡sonaba muy, muy familiar! Sonaba igual a la de… ¿Jolie McPherson? No podía creer lo que escuchaba; ¡_Era_ Jolie McPherson!

Recordó mirarla fijamente en estado de shock mientras ella se acercaba y él la miró brevemente, asombrado por sus vestimentas. Unos largos pantalones de color beige, camisa floja, cortos y negros cabellos debajo de un sombrero masculino, una barba y un bigote negros y pulcros… ¡Un semblante al que todos se habían acostumbrado por tantos meses! Y ahora tenía respuestas para las preguntas que se habían formulado en él en todo este tiempo… Todos los hombres dejaron que sus barbas crecieran libremente, afeitándose completamente solo cuando el espesor y la longitud de ellas era insoportable por el caluroso clima. Y todos ellos se habían preguntado por qué la barba del 'estudiante' se veía tan impecable, como si acabara de salir de la barbería… La respuesta era obvia ahora: ¡Era porque su barba y su bigote eran artificiales! De repente comprendió por qué 'el estudiante' también tenía sumo cuidado en conservar su cabello corto. Primeramente, 'él' quería conservar una imagen perfecta para no llamar la atención y segundo, 'él' quería esconder su sexo. Un largo cabello hubiera sido definitivamente demasiado sospechoso. También se dio cuenta de por qué 'el estudiante' se había mantenido 'ensimismado'. El grupo siempre pensó que era talentoso pero extremadamente tímido. Pero ahora él sabía, que no era porque 'el' estudiante fuera tímido; era porque 'él' era en realidad 'ella'. Jolie McPherson.

No podía creer como ella había conseguido esconder su verdadera identidad por tanto tiempo. Tantas noches que habían compartido juntos cerca del fuego, tantos chistes de hombres que les hizo reír a todos… ¡¿Cómo podía no haberlo sabido?!Tal vez se había sumergido al cien por ciento en el trabajo o tal vez fue por el esfuerzo de estar tratando de olvidar sus sentimientos por Candy… No lo sabía muy bien. Pero lo que si sabía era que debió haberse dado cuenta antes. Él la conocía y ¡él era el único que ha tenido años de experiencia de llevar una barba falsa cuando era más joven! Debió haberse dado cuenta; ¡él de entre todas esas personas! Incluso sabía cómo se le ocurrió a ella esa loca manera de ocultarse entre ellos; debió haber sido el día cuando ella le ayudó en el establo de los Weston. El día que estaba vistiendo ropa de hombre; ¡Eso debió haberle dado la idea!

No podía regresar tras el resto del grupo, ya que estaba demasiado retirado hacia el norte. Tampoco podía enviarla sola de regreso y ella también lo sabía; los científicos probablemente ya estaban en la isla en este momento. Mientras se acercaban a Goma, había pensado dejarla en la ciudad pero esa tampoco era una opción admisible. El sentido de responsabilidad de cada uno de los miembros del grupo hacia los otros miembros que se había desarrollado en los últimos meses, no le permitía simplemente dejarla sola en una ciudad desconocida. No tenía otra opción así que de mala gana dejó que se quedara con él.

Y en efecto, les tomó casi por completo toda la semana, viajando rápidamente, llegar a Virunga. Allí, en un claro entre los árboles, instaló finalmente el campamento permanente con la tienda de campaña, un refugio para los caballos, una estufa de piedra para cocinar, y, lo que era más importante, una barricada muy densa alrededor del campamento hecha de arbustos espinosos. Recordó de su viaje previo que esta barricada era conocida en Egipto como Zareba [1] pero aun así no sabía con qué nombre era conocida en el Congo, su equivalencia física funcionaba también como protección de cualquier depredador como la egipcia. Pero mientras los salvajes y peligrosos animales estaban siendo mantenidos exitosamente a raya fuera del campamento, pronto se dio cuenta que la vida _dentro_ del campamento no sería necesariamente tranquila. Este fue el momento en que se hizo consciente que había un peligroso depredador acechando dentro del campamento. A Jolie nunca pareció importarle los convencionalismos pero si él alguna vez necesitó tener alguna prueba que ella fuera una causante de problemas, ahora la tenía. Empezó a dar problemas esa misma noche. Empezó a coquetear con él.

Estaba sintiéndose indeciso; tanto irritado como divertido, incluso un poco curioso de hasta donde llegaría ella para romper sus defensas. Pero por supuesto él no se iba a quebrantar, y cada vez que ella intentaba sus pequeños juegos, él la desanimada, cuidadosamente al principio, con más firmeza mientras ella subía la apuesta. Él solamente podía ofrecerle su amistad, nada más, pero si pensó que el mensaje estaba claro en ese momento, estaba muy equivocado. Había olvidado lo que ella dijo una vez sobre su determinación para conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera. Su presencia aquí era prueba de ello. Incluso la tenacidad de sus intentos también era prueba de ello. Y ella continuó con su pequeño juego por una semana más, y luego otra… y otra… más de un mes había pasado… él simplemente ya ni se molestaba en reaccionar ante ella. _Un día se dará por vencida, _pensó.

Después de un par de semanas de estar en compañía de ella, no pudo soportarlo más y decidió que necesitaba un trago. El alcohol que había guardado _ahora _era más que necesario; fue lo único que se le ocurrió para ahogar sus intentos…

Era una de esas noches, una de esas cuando él estaba soñando con Candy. Al principio se sintió como siempre, ella estaba tan cerca, sin embargo, tan distante, tan inalcanzable… uno de esos sueños que después de todo lo llenaban de amargura… pero entonces, el sueño empezó a cambiar. Era como si ella en realidad viniera a él y estuviera a su lado, con él, en el Congo. No la podía ver, pero pudo sentirla, luego el leve y tímido toque de su mano, su cuerpo junto al suyo… por fin podía tocarla como siempre había querido, como siempre había deseado, aquello que nunca había ni siquiera experimentado en sus sueños frustrados… y él sabía que este era un sueño, ¡En todo sentido! ¡Y también era un sueño tan maravilloso! Quería disfrutar todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle en este mundo de ensueño. Ella parecía tan firme, abrazándolo con todo su cuerpo… este era su Shangri-La. Él se sumergía… se sumergía… se sumergía… Oh, ¡Había estado soñando secretamente con esto por muchísimos años! Poder sentir finalmente sus manos, tan curiosas sobre su piel desnuda, el sabor de sus labios, hacerle el amor, como siempre había querido, era una sensación tan fantástica, delirio puro no adulterado… dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer. Sentir el sabor de sus labios, el sabor de ella… un momento. Sus labios… sus labios eran diferentes a como él recordaba… y sus manos por todo su cuerpo… ¿sus manos?

Logró abrir sus ojos. No era un sueño; en realidad estaba sucediendo pero no había rizos rubios ni ojos color esmeralda por ser vistos, nunca estuvieron presentes aquí, nunca fueron parte de esta realidad. Apenas y podía ver en las penumbras de la tienda de campaña, pero el cabello negro era inconfundible. Era Jolie quien estaba encima de él y una vez que se dio cuenta de esto, toda la magia desapareció en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos y él, ahora completamente despierto, no sentía más ninguna satisfacción… todo lo que sentía de este acto bizarro era irritación.

"¡No!" gritó. Su instinto masculino quería continuar pero su sentido común había hecho que empujara a Jolie de encima él. El interrumpido acto había hecho que su cuerpo se sacudiera violentamente, pero la ira estaba haciendo que temblara aún más. Se incorporó, furioso: "¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!"

"¿Qué crees?" sonrió, estirando su esbelto cuerpo, "Tal vez, probablemente, ¿Estoy cruzando el Atlántico?"

"Escucha Jolie, bien, de alguna manera te escurriste dentro de nuestro grupo sin mi permiso. Bien, estuviste escondiéndote por meses, haciéndonos lucir a todos como unos idiotas. Impusiste tu presencia ante mí después que ellos se fueron y no tuve más remedio que dejar que te quedaras conmigo, está bien, tienes tu aventura. ¡Pero desde entonces has estado haciendo absolutamente todo lo posible para que me arrepienta de mi decisión! No te atrevas a volver a hacer algo así nunca más, ¿Entendiste?"

"¿Por qué, vas a castigarme de alguna manera? O ¿Dejarme en la ciudad más cercana?" rió, ni siquiera un poco avergonzada. "Ups… lo olvidé, no hay ciudades dentro de muchos, muchos kilómetros. Estamos en medio de la nada, querido."

"¡No juegues conmigo!" la advirtió. "Siempre puedes dormir afuera de la tienda de campaña, o incluso afuera del campamento; ¡hay sitio de sobra allá afuera! O puedes regresar a Goma, no me importa, ¡probaste ser capaz de cuidar de ti misma!"

"Ohh, ¡Estoy taaan asustada!" le había guiñado un ojo pero su enfurecida sugerencia de viajar de regreso a Goma ella sola, debió haber hecho que lo pensara bien porque agregó humildemente, "De acuerdo, está bien… incluso yo sé cuándo decir 'paso'. Me rindo. ¡Ya he usado todos mis trucos!"

Su franqueza era verdaderamente irritante y verdaderamente… ¡cautivante!

Ciertamente se había dado por vencida a su plan inicial y eso había hecho la estancia un poco más fácil. Sin sus intentos de coqueteo, él una vez más había encontrado su compañía agradable; tenía una mente brillante y sagaz, compartían una pasión científica y él estaba algo impresionado por su valentía. Después de todo era una buena compañía. Pero solamente una compañía. Era una mujer bastante atractiva y hasta un ciego podría adivinar que ella estaba muy atraída hacia él, pero _él_ no fue capaz de ofrecerle algo más que su amistad. ¿_Tal vez hay algo malo conmigo?… _se preguntó. _Cualquier hombre se arrastraría sobre vidrios rotos para estar con una mujer como ella; bella, inteligente, apasionada… Debo ser un idiota por tener dudas…_

A pesar de que ninguno mencionó una palabra de eso, desde aquella noche él no había dejado de preguntarse qué había hecho que ella hiciera tan atrevida jugada. Él percibió el interés que ella tenía en él desde Chicago pero no fue _tan_ audaz en aquel entonces… pero por otra parte, había gente por todas partes. Aquí, eran solo ellos dos. Estaba suponiendo que tal vez estar aquí en estado salvaje había influido mucho en ella. Aquí, todo era cuestión de instintos y sentidos… la vida aquí se sentía tan desenfrenada, tan maravillosamente sencilla y parecía que el mundo exterior no existiera realmente. Él se sintió la mayor parte del tiempo como un animal salvaje y libre así que ¿Por qué no iba a sentirse ella de la misma manera? Y sintió la tentación de seguir esos instintos, y lo hizo. Pero hubo algo que había detenido sus pasos. Estaba pensando. Era la consciencia del hecho que el mundo exterior si existía después de todo. Además, él tenía sus reglas, no importaba si se encontraba en este mundo o en el que temporalmente había dejado atrás. Probablemente permitieron que los salvajes alrededores influyeran en ellos donde pudieran dejar que sus instintos los guiaran para convertirse en amantes. ¿Por cuánto tiempo, estaba preguntándose? El tiempo aquí no era ilimitado, un día ellos tendrían que regresar a la civilización, a sus verdaderas vidas y ¿entonces qué? ¿Pretender que nada pasó? No, su consciencia no lo dejaría. Su decencia probablemente le habría impuesto casarse con ella pero estaba estremeciéndose incluso ante aquel pensamiento. Eso era exactamente a lo que le temía: una mujer que estuviera más atraída por él de lo que él estuviera por ella. No tendrían ni siquiera estabilidad. Después de muchas noches de estar especulando, estaba seguro de eso, estaba seguro de su actitud hacia ella. La respetaba como a una amiga y le gustaba, realmente le gustaba. Había algo en ella que hizo que le gustara a pesar de cuan molesta pudiera ser en cualquier momento y de lo que hizo aquella noche y sintió una chispa de lo que podía llamarse deseo, al menos fue lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para admitirlo - pero allí no había amor. No pudo encontrar nada en su corazón que quizás pudiera florecer y convertirse algún día en un verdadero amor por ella y eso no iba a cambiar, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara convenciéndose de que tal vez ella podría haber sido su respuesta. Era algo que estaba más allá de él. Le gustaban las discusiones con ella, pero podría haber sido alguien más en su lugar. Le gustaba ahora pero si repentinamente desapareciera de su vida, no la extrañaría, al menos no de la forma en que un hombre extrañaría a una mujer. Su ausencia no sería dolorosa. Ella no era alguien especial para él y eso le haría daño a ella si llegara a saberlo pero posiblemente la lastimaría aún más si ella lo descubriera más tarde, si después de todo lo intentaran.

Era difícil analizar con tanta frialdad la falta de sentimientos hacia ella, pero no tenía opción. Si fuera cualquier otro hombre, no tendría ninguna duda y sencillamente se embarcaría en una aventura con ella pero él era al fin y al cabo Albert, siempre pensando en los demás y a este Albert le gustaba demasiado Jolie como para ofrecerle una relación tan injusta. Como mujer ella se merecía mucho más. Compañerismo y quizás amistad; eso era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle y esta vez lo vio más claro que el agua. Y esta vez ella parecía aceptarlo. O eso era lo que él había pensado.

"Albert, ¿Quién es Candy para ti?" le preguntó inesperadamente una noche. Habían estado alrededor de Virunga por casi tres meses.

Él no sabía muy bien que pensar del tono de su voz ni de la pregunta que le había hecho. Hablar acerca de la investigación era una cosa, pero de sus vidas privadas, por otro lado, era una cosa completamente diferente. Pensó que lo había dejado claro, ¿No lo había hecho? "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" encogió los hombros.

"Anoche estabas hablando dormido."

E incluso ante la simple mención de sus experiencias nocturnas, sintió como sus defensas se disparaban por las nubes y más allá. "¡Eso es algo que no discutiré contigo!" respondió con firmeza.

"¿La amas?" le presionó.

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!" dijo fríamente.

"La amas." Respondió para sí misma como si ni siquiera necesitara que él respondiera. "Incluso dormido, tienes la cara de hombre desastrosamente atormentado por el amor."

"¡Dije que no es tu maldito asunto!" dijo entre dientes, irritándose más con cada segundo que pasaba. Le gustara ella o no, ya no importaba; verdaderamente ella había poseído una molesta habilidad para meterse debajo de su piel y en menos de un segundo ¡sacaba lo peor de él!

"¿Entonces por qué no estás con ella?" Ni siquiera había prestado atención a su enfado. "¿Terminó contigo? ¿Se fue con otro hombre?"

"No. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

"¡Ah, ya veo…! O ella no sabe de tus sentimientos o lo sabe pero no te quiere. Si ese es el caso, ¡Tiene que ser una completa idiota!"

"¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa manera!" le gritó, perdiendo completamente el control.

"He escuchado su nombre antes, estoy segura." Continuó como si él no estuviera allí. "Debo haberla conocido en alguna parte, nuestro mundo es tan pequeño después de todo… espera un momento… esa pequeña protegida tuya… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Camille? ¿Cassie? No… ¿Candice? ¡Si, Candice – Candy! Es tan obvio… La recuerdo de la fiesta. Ahora entiendo… ella no podía apartar los ojos del joven Grantchester…" Se burló de él, mientras sonreía mofándose, "…y no solo los ojos…" añadió de manera significativa, "Debió haber sido una terrible vista para ti…"

Una fuerte bofetada se escuchó cuando el dorso de su mano pegó contra el rostro de Jolie.

¡Esta era la primera vez en su vida que le levantaba la mano a una mujer!

Ella no lloró. Solo se quedó allí, presionando la palma de su mano contra su enrojecida mejilla y mirándolo furiosamente. "Creo que lo merecía." Dijo secamente y lo dejó.

No habían hablado durante un par de semanas desde aquel día. Se había sentido insultado por lo que ella hizo al inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y también un poco avergonzado por lo que _él_ hizo pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo; ella había permanecido en silencio para mostrarle algo de respeto o de desprecio. Él nunca pudo averiguarlo. Mientras tanto había confirmado que su investigación estaba terminada y empezó a empacar todo. No importaba cuanto deseara quedarse aquí por más tiempo, su tiempo aquí había terminado; era junio y debía regresar a casa. Se dirigían en silencio por el lago. Pero para su sorpresa, una vez más, ella fue quien trató de romper el muro. Se había acercado a él de nuevo cuando estaban a solo unas horas de distancia de Goma.

"Sé que soy entrometida e irritante." Había empezado, "Puedes pensar tan mal de mí como lo desees. Pero, maldita sea, me gustas, querido Sr. Andrew. Y siento lástima por ti."

"No necesito tú compasión." Le dijo entre dientes.

"Oh gracias, dioses griegos y romanos, ¡Por fin ha hablado!" Jolie había levantado la mirada y elevado los brazos en el aire de una manera teatral. Volvió a mirarlo, bajando sus brazos y dijo. "Hablaba en serio. Déjame ayudarte."

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, "¿Dejarte?"

"Vamos, habla, necesitas hacerlo… ¡Puedo ver que esto te está consumiendo! Te doy mi palabra de arpía de primera categoría que esto quedará entre nosotros, aquí, en Ruanda" entonces dio una palmadita en el suelo en donde estaban sentados.

Se sintió realmente sorprendido que en realidad le creyera. Ella parecía ser una mujer de mil caras y él no tenía la intención de averiguar cuál era la real, pero por alguna extraña razón le creyó. Y aunque tal vez ella no era una persona adecuada para contarle sus secretos, tenía razón; esto lo _estaba_ consumiendo y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Y esta vez no estaba alrededor el fiel George para consolarlo. "Tienes razón, ¡maldición! Estabas en lo correcto respecto a Grantchester." Se dio por vencido y le contó su historia. Una versión resumida, una versión bastante resumida. Evitó que ella escuchara cuan profundamente herido él se sintió a lo largo de todos estos años. También evitó mencionar el hecho que el recuerdo de Candy todavía lo perseguía, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Jolie era lo suficientemente inteligente para deducirlo por sus hábitos de hablar dormido. "Terry sigue siendo uno de mis amigos más íntimos. Había, tal vez todavía haya, y por siempre existirá, no lo sé, un gran vínculo entre ellos, pero ellos no pudieron estar juntos, estaba Susana… Candy dijo que nunca dejará de amarlo. Soy muy cercano a ella, pero ella me ve solo como a un hermano."

El rostro de Jolie sonrió con suficiencia. "Bueno, la próxima vez que la vea la felicitaré por su ceguera."

"¿Por qué?

"Hola, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te viste adecuadamente en un espejo? Oh, lo siento; el espejo que tienes en tu saco es apenas lo suficientemente bueno para afeitarte. Está bien, permíteme, la quisquillosa Jolie McPherson te dice esto: ¡eres un hombre fantástico! Oh vamos, ¡Ya basta!" había resoplado al ver la creciente irritación de él. "No estoy tratando de coquetear contigo otra vez, conozco la naturaleza masculina y es obvio para mí que ¡no alcanzas a ver que tienes esperanza! Lo creas o no, solo estoy sorprendida que ella fuera tan ciega del evidente tesoro que tenía. Pero todavía puede verlo, confía en mí, también conozco lo suficiente sobre la naturaleza femenina. Todavía puedes hacer que ella se enamore de ti."

"Está bien, está bien no puedo esperar por tu veredicto." Había permanecido serio pero por dentro, aunque en contra de su voluntad, se había sentido un poco divertido. "¿Qué debo hacer, Señorita Experta?"

Pero nunca hubiera esperado la respuesta que ella le dio. "Sedúcela." Le dijo.

"¿Hacer _qué_?" sintió que los ojos casi se le salían.

"Sedúcela." Repitió "Escucha, te he conocido ya por bastante tiempo y debes saber que te he estado observando muy de cerca. Actúas demasiado como un caballero blanco. Ella tiene que comprender antes de cualquier cosa, de lo que sea que tú signifiques para ella, que sobre todas las cosas, eres un _hombre._ Un hombre, hablando exactamente en el extraño lenguaje de nuestros científicos: un macho alfa; algunas veces cariñoso, algunas veces furioso, pero sobre todo, dominante. En cualquier caso, has probado ser capaz de eso." Lo molestó, usando las palabras que él le había dicho.

"¡Estás loca! ¿Seducirla?" todavía no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Lo que ella estaba diciendo era completamente opuesto a lo que a él le enseñaron!

"Si, tortuguita, en cada sentido de la palabra, en todo sentido. No me digas que tengo que enseñarte cómo hacerlo…" agregó con sarcasmo. "Ella compartió con Terry grandes sentimientos. Solo eran sentimientos y nada más, ahora él se ha ido para siempre. Punto a tu favor, tú puedes mostrarle más, darle más… tienes _bastante_ pasión…" lo había mirado fijamente de manera significativa "…es solo que ella no puede verlo todavía. Ayúdala con eso. Corre el riesgo, ¿Qué más puedes perder?"

La parte de caballero de él como ella lo había llamado, todavía se había resistido. "¿Su confianza y cercanía por ejemplo?" le dijo.

"Oh, ¡Estoy segura que no has perdido eso al salir huyendo de ella, de ninguna manera!" una vez más había sido sarcástica. Y ella tenía un punto, tenía razón otra vez, ¡maldita mujer! "Entonces ve, juega tu papel de caballero blanco, pero recuerda, es posible que un día ella conozca a alguien más y de todas formas la perderás."

¡Cómo si nunca hubiera pensado eso antes!

"En realidad dudo si alguna vez haré lo que acabas de decir, pero gracias, Jolie, de verdad." Le dijo finalmente.

"Haz lo que quieras." Se encogió de hombros, "Pero tú podrías ser el primero en hacerlo, ¡toma ventaja de ello!"

¡Cómo si nunca hubiera pensado eso antes!

"Eres una mujer extraordinaria, McPherson, ¿Lo sabías?" se le había escapado decir eso. "No me mal interpretes pero con tu carácter ¡Deberías de ser un hombre!"

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido, gracias." Se rió, "Y sabes, cuando era niña, lamenté que no fuera un hombre. Hombres, ¡Ustedes tienen más espacio y libertad! Pero cuando crecí, descubrí que tampoco me miraba mal…" suspiró de nuevo y pasó su mano contra su cuerpo. "… y en realidad es bastante divertido usarlo…"

"No tienes por qué ser _tan_ modesta. Eres una mujer muy atractiva." Le dijo francamente.

"Pero no hay ningún hombre para mí. Despreció a los machistas. Y a los débiles." Añadió rápidamente "Y el único hombre más fuerte que yo, desea desesperadamente a otra mujer. Probablemente terminaré como una amargada solterona, vagando por el mundo de un desafío a otro."

"Eso lo dudo mucho. Pero me siento muy mal por el pobre tipo que se autoproclame como el más afortunado, ya que consiguió arrastrarte hasta el altar… ¡Serás su muerte!"

"Entonces me convertiré en una viuda negra y tu vendrás corriendo para consolarme." Juguetonamente golpeó su brazo y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Fue una liberación tan gratificante. "Si alguna vez cambias de parecer respecto a Candy, házmelo saber." Agregó, sin dejar de reír con locura. "Seré la primera en la fila."

"No, gracias. Mi vida es muy valiosa para mí, ¿Sabes?" había respondido a manera de broma, todavía riéndose. "Pero para ser honesto," había agregado después de un momento, esta vez con más seriedad, "te mereces más de lo que yo pueda darte, créeme. Mucho más, Jolie…"

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Goma, la ciudad que serviría como punto de reunión, recibió un mensaje en el que el profesor Kleiner le informaba que él y sus asistentes ya se habían ido para Mombasa. La carta estaba fechada dos semanas atrás y aunque el decidiera seguir la misma ruta, no contaba con encontrarse con el profesor o con cualquier otro miembro del grupo. Probablemente ya estuvieran rumbo a Nueva York.

Abordaron el avión a la mañana siguiente y después de siete horas de vuelo, aterrizaron en Mombasa para enterarse que el trasatlántico hacia su destino final, estaba programado para partir a la mañana siguiente.

La segunda etapa de su viaje fue tranquila y principalmente sin incidentes. El viaje de Mombasa hacia el Cairo les tomó dos días y pasaron casi todo el tiempo en la cubierta, admirando las costas montañosas de Somalia, Yemen, Eritrea y Sudán. Finalmente llegaron a las costas al lado del desierto en Egipto. Allí se despidieron en el Cairo, él seguiría su camino y ella el de ella, hacia adelante a la pequeña historia de su propia vida.

Dos semanas más tarde, él había llegado a América.

[1] Zareba – Palabra árabe para una improvisada empalizada hecha de arbustos espinosos o algo parecido, construida alrededor de un campamento para que sirva de protección. Origen: Egipto.


	6. HISTORIAS

**CAPITLO SEIS: HISTORIAS**

Lakewood, 16 de Agosto de 1922

Se quedó parada frente a la entrada del largo y verde camino. Oh, ¡Podía recordarlo tan bien! Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, pero nada parecía haber cambiado. Al tren procedente de Chicago le tomó una eternidad, pero por fin había llegado a Lakewood por la tarde. La estación de tren que le dio la bienvenida era la misma, pequeña como siempre, solo parecía haber sido restaurada recientemente con una nueva capa de pintura roja y blanca. También el camino de afuera ahora estaba cubierto con nueva grava. Empezó a caminar. No llegó muy lejos cuando miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que una carreta tirada por caballos y cargada de heno venía hacia ella. Sonrió por ello, tenía un plan. La lenta carreta pasó despacio a su lado y sin dudarlo por un momento, saltó en la parte trasera en el heno. La carreta, lenta y laboriosamente la llevó con cuidado hasta su destino. _Esta_ fue la manera para llegar hasta la intersección…

Y ahora se encontraba por fin allí. Candy estaba inmersa en la misteriosa serenidad del largo sendero que conducía hasta la mansión. Saludó a cada árbol a lo largo del camino con una sonrisa, a cada roca, a cada flor, hasta que finalmente, estuvo frente al portal…

El jardín yacía bajo el cálido y húmedo aire de una tarde de mediados de agosto, brillando como siempre con la misma magia y belleza. Muchas de las flores todavía estaban floreciendo, algunas de las rosas también lo hacían. Miró más de cerca, reconociendo todos sus colores, las de color rosado oscuro, las púrpuras, las rojas y las amarillas… ¡Ahí! Dejó su equipaje sobre el sendero principal y caminó hacia un arbusto verde. Esta especie florecía solamente en la primavera y era un milagro que todavía hubiera una de estas flores, casi escondida dentro del oscuro follaje, sus blancos y brillantes pétalos se asomaban, casi gritándole. No importando si se ensuciaba las rodillas y los zapatos, se arrodilló sobre el lecho de flores.

"¡Hola, Dulce Candy!" le sonrió a la rosa que con las palmas de sus manos había rodeado cuidadosamente como si estuviera protegiéndola de una ráfaga perdida de viento. Acercó más su nariz hacia la flor, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el dulce aroma. Su color y fragancia le recordaron una época de inocencia… lejanos recuerdos la inundaron de nuevo como un maremoto y por un momento, estuvo perdida en su propio y pequeño mundo. Tantos recuerdos… risas… lágrimas… las valientes ideas infantiles… cuando al fin abrió los ojos, percibió que ya no era la única persona en el jardín.

"Has venido."

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Albert caminando hacia ella. "Si." Respondió con sencillez.

¡Tantas cosas que podían expresarse con una sola palabra!

Él tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, mirándola a los ojos. "Estoy muy feliz por ello." Dijo de la misma manera. Ella se dio la vuelta para tomar su maleta. "Por favor, permíteme." Se inclinó y la levantó. "Ven."

"No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo." Suspiró mientras subían por la escalera.

"Deberías haber venido. Es tu casa."

"Todavía no lo puedo creer."

"Estaba a punto de comer algo. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?" dijo abriendo la puerta.

"¡Con mucho gusto!" sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo. "El tren partió muy temprano por la mañana y no pude desayunar mucho."

"Candy, Candy… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Albert negó con la cabeza y ella se encogió de hombros. Luego él echó un vistazo a las manchas de su vestido y sus labios se curvaron en una notable sonrisa. "Si quieres refrescarte, tu habitación está lista. Te esperaré."

"Solo necesito unos cuantos minutos."

"Tómate tu tiempo; no tenemos prisa."

Ella sonrió y empezó a hacerse camino hacia el primer nivel. Albert se colocó junto a la ventana, observándola hasta que desapareció por las escaleras. Luego se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada ausente sobre quietos pinos detrás del portal.

_Así que has venido, Candy, _pensó.

O O O

En la habitación Candy lavaba su rostro y sus brazos lo mejor y más rápido que podía porque estaba cubierta de polvo debido al viaje. "Aquí estoy, Albert…" susurró mientras se ponía rápidamente ropas limpias. "El Día ha llegado…"

Cuando volvió a bajar, el vestíbulo estaba vacío.

"¿En dónde estás Albert?" dijo en voz alta y la respuesta 'Aquí' vino en dirección de la puerta trasera que conducía a la cocina. "Debí haberlo adivinado." Murmuró para sí. "¡Ya voy!"

Tan pronto como entró, se dio cuenta enseguida que todo ya estaba preparado. Todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era sentarse en la gran mesa de trabajo hecha de pino y observarlo servir la comida. Ambos empezaron a comer una vez que Albert se sentó. "¿Veo que no es solamente en Chicago que tratas de evitar el comedor?" dijo con una sonrisa entre bocado y bocado.

"Simplemente me siento más a gusto aquí, eso es todo." Respondió con rapidez.

"Yo también, lo sabes…" trató de hacer que el ambiente fuera menos formal al revocar su viejo hábito cotidiano pero eso no funcionó. _Él parece tan formal… ¿Por qué? _Pensó con una leve decepción mientras comían en silencio. _¡No fue así la última vez que lo vi! ¿Por qué me trata casi como que fuera una desconocida? He venido aquí, ¿No es eso una señal suficientemente buena para él?_

"¡Casi olvidaba el sabor de tu comida!" se forzó en darle una amplia sonrisa cuando terminaron. "Gracias. Estaba delicioso."

"Me alegra escuchar eso."

Ella observaba sus continuos movimientos mientras él limpiaba la mesa, vertía agua en el fregadero y lavaba los platos. _¿Cómo puede estar tan firme y tranquilo? _Pensó febrilmente, _¡Yo me estoy desmoronando completamente!_

"¿Quisieras descansar un poco antes?" le preguntó mientras se secaba las manos, "¿O ir a dar un paseo?"

_Sé que puedo retrasarlo un poco… pero no, ¡No puedo ser más una cobarde!_

"Gracias, Albert pero creo que eso puede esperar." Respondió. "Habrá suficiente tiempo para todo eso, estoy segura."

Él asintió. "Ven conmigo entonces." La tomó suavemente del brazo y la guio hacia su estudio. "¿Con qué crees que deberíamos de empezar?"

"No lo sé, Albert. Para ser honesta no tengo ni idea." Admitió con sencillez.

"Bien, tal vez podríamos empezar con la cosa más fácil… ¿Te gustaría escuchar sobre África?"

"¿Qúe si me gustaría?" casi salta de la emoción, aunque, también un poco aliviada de que la conversación no empezaría con lo más doloroso de todo, "¡Me he estado muriendo por saberlo desde que regresaste! No dijiste mucho en tu carta."

"Muy bien entonces. Toma asiento y asegúrate de estar cómoda… nos llevará algún tiempo…"

O O O

Las horas pasaron y allí estaba él, todavía contándole historias, describiendo cada detalle, explicando… Algunas veces Candy lo interrumpía con algunas preguntas y él estaba muy complacido de ver que ella estuviera tan entusiasta y preocupada sobre los más pequeños detalles. ¡Era una maravillosa oyente!

"También tengo algunas fotografías." Caminó hacia su escritorio y sacó un pequeño paquete del cajón superior. "¿Quieres verlas?"

"¡Oh, sí!"

Se sentó al lado de ella, desatando el cordón que mantenía unido el pequeño paquete y se lo dio. Candy sacó la fotografía que estaba hasta arriba y quedó hechizada instantáneamente por ella. Escudriñaba cada una de las fotos y observó los minuciosos detalles. Candy oyó cada palabra mientras él describía el paisaje en cada una de ellas y casi pudo sentir como si estuviera allí.

"Fallaría en si quiera empezar a decirte lo que siento cuando veo todo esto." Dijo ella con una encantadora sonrisa. "La selva, las montañas, los volcanes, los animales… ¡Todo esto es sencilla e indescriptiblemente hermoso!"

"¿Verdad que si? Y piensa – esto está solamente en blanco y negro… imagina todo esto, pero con vida, ¡Lleno de colores y con el poder de la naturaleza!"

"Y tú estás aquí…" señaló una de las fotos y con cuidado la levantó para mirarla más de cerca. Era aquella en donde él estaba afuera de la tienda de campaña.

"¿Trabajando?"

"Si, estaba actualizando la agenda con mis observaciones diarias."

"Y esta, ¡con animales!" señaló otra fotografía, "Estos son gorilas, ¿no es así?" reconoció.

"Si, de hecho lo son. Me llevó bastante tiempo ganar su confianza."

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Bueno, los estuve siguiendo a la distancia para ver a donde iban y que comían. Una vez que hice eso, estuve intentado hacer que me aceptaran como parte de la selva. Al principio huían, pero cada día me sentaba más y más cerca esperando a que ellos llegaran. Y finalmente me aceptaron. Localicé al líder del grupo, un espalda plateada, y trate de imitar el comportamiento del grupo, ya sabes, tratándolo con respeto."

"Pero pareciera cómo que tu…" estrechó los ojos sobre la foto, "¡Pareciera como si estuvieras comiendo hojas!"

"Si. Es más fácil masticar hojas que raíces" se rió al ver su asombro. "¿Cómo crees que los soborné? Las raíces son su deleite, así que seguí dándoles las mejores. En su mundo, el respecto se muestra de manera diferente que en nuestro mundo humano."

"¿Y qué sobre esta foto?" sostuvo la última foto. Alberta estaba sosteniendo algunas herramientas, trabajando en algo.

Titubeó por un instante. Fue Jolie quién había tomado esa foto; él había estado tan intensamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que ni se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí. Candy no lo sabía, pero eso fue cuando él estaba terminando el león de cuarzo. La estatuilla fue creada para ella, con el recuerdo de ella fundido en cada golpe, cada vez que pulverizaba, aunque dudaba en ese entonces que alguna vez fuera a dársela. Cambió de parecer después de tener la plática con Jolie.

"Solo estaba examinando algunos minerales." Respondió con indiferencia.

Candy envolvió las fotos lenta y cuidadosamente, las ató de nuevo con sumo cuidado dentro del paquete y las puso a un lado. Estaba pensativa. "¿Fuiste feliz allí?" preguntó por fin.

"¿Feliz?" Albert encogió los hombros, "Estaba viviendo entra la naturaleza, dependiendo de mí mismo, de mi conocimiento, de mis instintos, en dirección hacia los objetivos que _yo _decidí. Estaba viviendo de acuerdo a mi naturaleza y a mi personalidad… Pero si, imagino que eso se asemeja mucho a lo que tú puedes llamar felicidad." La miró y ella asintió, comprendiendo. "¿Y tú, Candy? ¿Cómo fue tú vida? ¿Fuiste feliz?"

"No." dijo después de titubear por unos segundos. Ahora era el tiempo para que las historias dolorosas empezaran.

"¿Qué sentiste entonces?"

"Creo que sería más fácil decir que no sentí nada…"

"Cuéntame." Le exigió, "Me gustaría entenderlo."

Candy se sentó en silencio por un momento, bajando la mirada y retomando todas sus fuerzas. "Nunca había sentido tantas diferentes, violentas y dolorosas emociones. Fue un año tan extraño y tan largo…" suspiró. "Cuando te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós, sentí como si la tierra se hubiera abierto debajo de mis pies. Me sentí de nuevo abandonada, completamente sola en este mundo. Estaba amargada y enojada, oh, ¡terriblemente enojada contigo! Siempre te habías ido dejándome así, simplemente desapareciendo sin decir una sola palabra… ¡Sentí que no era merecedora de incluso un simple adiós! Pero también te extrañé, te extrañé tanto… tu presencia, tu apoyo, tu voz, tu sonrisa… Fue por eso que me mudé. Pensé que sería más fácil de esa manera, pero…"

"¿Lo fue?" preguntó.

"No, no lo fue para nada. Había empezado a darme cuenta te fuiste… ¡Estaba tan ciega! Dime, Albert, ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?"

"Egoísta es la última palabra que podría usar para describirte, Candy." Protestó en voz baja.

"¡Pero lo fui! ¡Fui egoísta contigo! Me centré solo en mí, demasiado ciega para verte a ti… ¡Yo nunca, nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente por eso!" bajó la cabeza en desconsuelo, no siendo capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. "Claro que te extrañé. Te extrañé, extrañé todo de ti, todo lo que tú significabas para mí. Y entonces, algo cambió, no pude entenderlo al principio… comencé a anhelar que tu fueras algo más de lo que fuiste antes…"

"Annie tuvo una conversación conmigo, Candy." De repente le confesó.

"¿Te lo dijo?"

"Solo algunas cosas. Ella quería que yo lo escuchara de ti."

Él casi pudo ver su lucha interna. "¡Me sentí tan destrozada, Albert!" lágrimas fluyeron por sus ojos. "Todavía lo estoy. Lo que siento por ti…" Ella puso su mano sobre su corazón, "… es tan fuerte y aun así tan frágil a la vez... por una lado quiero asegurarme que es genuino, tal vez darle una oportunidad… y por otro lado sé que no tengo absolutamente ni un derecho para pedirte nada, para cualquier 'intento'. No después de la forma en que te traté. ¡Tú te mereces mucho más! Tú deberías amar a alguien que te corresponda de la misma manera, sin las dudas que yo tengo…" ya no pudo hablar más, su voz se estaba debilitando.

Albert tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente. "Tengo que preguntarte algo, Candy. Lo siento pero esto no va a ser fácil…"

Ella asintió.

"¿Todavía piensas en Terry?"

Así que también habían llegado a este punto. Candy se quedó en silencio.

"¿Todavía lo haces?" él repitió.

Candy permaneció en silencio. Respiró profundamente y entonces respondió… "No puedo mentirte, Albert. No sobre esto… Si, a veces pienso en Terry…" ella vio el repentino dolor en sus profundos ojos azules pero continuó, "…pero no suspiro por él… ¿Puedes ver la diferencia?"

"En realidad no." Fue su respuesta.

"Después que nos separados en Nueva York, hace tantos años, pensé que no debería pensar en él." Comenzó a explicar, "Eso dolió, ¡dolió intensamente! Eché fuera todo recuerdo de él antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de formarse. Me di cuenta después de que estaba equivocada. Mientras más niegas el dolor, este regresa con más fuerza a ti. Me di cuenta que tengo que aceptar el dolor como una parte de mí, sentirlo y dejar que se consuma… Ha pasado más de un año desde que lo vi por última vez y todavía duele un poco pero estoy segura de que un día seré capaz de soportar el recuerdo de él como si fuera la llama de una vela en mis manos, sin miedo a que me vaya a quemar. Simplemente me calentará…"

"¿Sería diferente si no fuera por el accidente de Susana?" preguntó.

"Sabes que lo sería…" dijo pausadamente. "Pero eso fue en aquel entonces y ahora la situación es como es, ningún 'y si' o 'tal vez' hubiera podido cambiado. Suspirar por él no me llevará a ninguna parte, porque no nos pertenecemos más el uno al otro. El año pasado me di cuenta que nuestros caminos realmente se separaron para siempre. A decir verdad, no, eso ya lo sabía antes, simplemente era demasiado testaruda para aceptarlo… solo comencé a hacerlo después que él me dijo que ya no me amaba más. Tuviste razón al invitarlo. Si no lo hubieras hecho, no nos hubiéramos reunido y posiblemente yo todavía estaría albergando falsas esperanzas."

"Los vi a los dos en el jardín en ese entonces…" admitió.

"¿Entonces comprendes, por qué esto fue tan difícil para mí?" otra vez las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas. "Compartir tanto contigo y perderlo por mi estupidez y posteriormente, por mi cobardía… Y luego, vivir con el pensamiento que tú estás, en algún lugar por allí, desconociendo toda la verdad, convencido de que yo soy la criatura más malagradecida sobre la Tierra, tal vez incluso odiándome… saber que ni siquiera pude alcanzarte para explicártelo… ¡Eso me estaba matando! Y ahora, verte, siendo incluso más maravilloso que antes, saber de lo que me he perdido…" se deslizó del sofá arrodillándose a sus pies. "¡...siento como que no mereciera ni siquiera tu amistad! Sin embargo, tú todavía parecieras querer dármela… ¡y es por eso que me siento aún más fatal por llorar sobre tu hombro! ¡Eso no es justo, no es justo! ¿Por qué…" su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de sus emociones, enterrando el rostro en los pantalones de Albert. "Por qué es todo tan complicado, Albert, por qué, por qué, por qué? No te merezco, Albert, me escuchas, ¡No te merezco!"

No pudiendo controlarse por más tiempo, también se arrodilló y la tomó entre sus brazos. Su aflicción estaba partiendo su corazón en dos. También había empezado a derribar todos los muros que había construido para protegerse. Y tal vez pronto, ¿Ya no serían necesarios? Tal vez…

"Calla, pequeña, está bien…" susurró. "Todo está bien, estoy aquí, todo estará bien…"

Por lo que sabía, debió haber sido una liberación emocional para ella porque lo abrazó con fuerza, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él tampoco la soltó. Podía sentir las lágrimas sobre su cuello y su cuerpo temblar a causa de los sollozos. En este momento del tiempo, todo lo demás se detuvo no teniendo ningún significado y eso también incluía al tiempo en sí. Más tarde, no pudo decir exactamente por cuanto tiempo la había acurrucado entre sus brazos dejándola llorar, pero sabía que fue por un largo tiempo.

Lentamente, muy lentamente ella comenzó a recuperar la respiración. Los minutos habían pasado y aunque ya se había tranquilizado, todavía seguían allí sentados sobre el suelo, abrazados.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"Eso creo." Su voz cambió, ya no estaba llorando.

La fue soltando poco a poco. "Gracias por ser honesta conmigo, pequeña."

"Pero yo…"

"Calla…" la silenció, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Permíteme ahora, ¿De acuerdo? Es mi turno. También te debo algo de honestidad."

Ella tomó su mano. "¿Me comprendes entonces?"

"Si. No es que eso no duela, pero comprendo. Solía estar demasiado celoso de Terry." Le confesó, acariciando suavemente sus dedos con el pulgar. "Y esto no fue fácil, no lo olvides, si no fuera por las circunstancias, ¡él podría haber llegado a ser como un hermano para mí! Estaba acostumbrado a poder vivir bajo su sombra y solía pensar que podía lidiar con eso…"

"Y… ¿Eso ha cambiado?"

"Me fui, ¿no es así?" no le respondió directamente. "Pero eso no fue justo, tengo que admitirlo. Tenía que irme, pero no debí haberlo hecho de la manera que lo hice…"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste así entonces?"

"Tal vez inconscientemente quería castigarte, no lo sé. Muchas personas creen que hui de Chicago pero la realidad es, que hui de ti. Pero por favor no pienses que te odiaba. Nunca, ¡Nunca podría odiarte! Es solo que… hay cosas que un hombre debe hacer algunas veces y ese viaje fue una de ellas. Y ese año me ayudó bastante."

Un repentino miedo envolvió fuertemente su corazón. _¿Ayudarte… para olvidar?_

"Albert, lo siento, sé que no tengo ningún derecho… pero todavía no has dicho una sola palabra respecto a tus sentimientos."

"Y no lo haré."

_Entonces si me olvidó… Ese era el riesgo que yo tenía que correr, Patty me lo dijo una vez…_

"No hay palabras que pueda usar para expresar eso de manera adecuada." Él prosiguió.

Y repentinamente ella lo entendió. No solo lo que él estaba tratando de decir; había mucho más que eso. "_Cada alma humana es moldeada por un torrente de emociones. Algunas veces las más poderosas resultan ser las más ocultas."_ Alguien le dijo eso una vez y se dio cuenta que exactamente así era Albert; lleno de amabilidad y afecto pero también enigmático y moderado, más complicado de lo que ella nunca supuso. Siempre estuvo tan segura de su amor, en sí bastante grande, pero si en el interior de su alma estaba ocultando más, mucho más… Oh, Dios, ¿Qué tan profundo lo llevaba?

"Realmente no te merezco, Albert…" susurró con profundo dolor.

Él no respondió. No pudo hacerlo; solo tomo la mano de Candy y la apretó contra su rostro. No necesitaban palabras; una sensación de entendimiento fue suficiente.

Finalmente giro su rostro levemente y besó la parte interna de mano de ella. "Si me disculpas, pequeña, vamos a terminar por esta noche. No, no, no protestes, no fue una conversación fácil y puedo ver cuán agotada estás… pero creo que logramos abarcar la mayor parte de los asuntos del corazón y lo que nos ha llevado hasta este momento. Ambos necesitamos algo de tiempo para pensar que haremos a después."

Ella asintió.

"Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación."

La tomó por el brazo y la condujo por las escaleras, apagando todas las luces a lo largo del camino. Poco a poco, la casa se fue sumergiendo lentamente en la oscuridad. "Qué duermas bien." Le dijo cuándo se detuvieron afuera de su habitación, "y no te preocupes mucho. Prometo que hablaremos antes de que te vayas ¡pero mañana deseo que tengas fuerzas suficientes para sonreír! Recuerda, ¡Eso te queda mucho mejor!"

"Creo que no será tan difícil." Ya estaba empezando a sonreír.

"Buenas noches, ¡Príncipe de la Colina!"

Una mirada de desdén apareció en su rostro. "No es un príncipe lo que deseo ser." Se dio la vuelta para retirarse. "Los príncipes son aburridos…"

_Albert, me atraes más y más, no puedo evitarlo… ¿Cómo sucedió eso?_ Pensó después de cerrar la puerta. Fue directo hacia la cama, pero no podía dormirse aún. Se recostó sobre esta, mirando fijamente el techo. Los acontecimientos de la noche seguían pasando por su cabeza y uno por uno habían evitado que se quedara dormida. Así que aquí estaban. Habían hablado… pero él ni siquiera había intentado tocarla o besarla de la manera en que ella había soñado… No, no, él tenía razón; ya habían suficientes grandes emociones por esta noche…

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía… decepcionada?

.

Albert yacía inmóvil sobre su cama. Se recostó allí mirando fijamente el techo. Los acontecimientos de la noche seguían pasando por su cabeza y uno por uno también habían evitado que se quedara dormido. Así que aquí estaban. Habían hablado… _No puedo decirte por el momento lo que siento, mi amor… _pensó, _pero me diste esperanza… en verdad me diste esperanza… Queda en mí decidir si la esperanza es más grande que la sombra…_


	7. DE ACUERDO A SU NATURALEZA

**CAPITULO SIETE: DE ACUERDO A SU NATURALEZA**

Lakewood, 17 de agosto de 1922

El interior de la construcción estaba casi en silencio y si en estos momentos alguien venía hacia el establo, el único ruido que escucharía serían los esporádicos sonidos de las colas agitándose, pisadas de cascos por aquí y por allá y el masticar del heno. Si alguien se acercaba a la última fila de corrales, prestaría atención al sonido del cepillado y escucharía algunos suaves susurros, pero por el momento, estos solo eran audibles para el hombre rubio que se encontraba dentro.

"Por fin sé lo que realmente pasó entre ellos en aquel entonces…" le susurró al oído a la yegua, "… y no ha sido lo que pensé…"

El animal parecía escuchar; su pequeña cabeza se giró hacia la voz del hombre y un gran ojo café siguió los movimientos que éste hacía. Y si alguien más excluyendo al caballo pudiera ver en este momento la esperanzada sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, podría darse cuenta que estaba expresando la felicidad interna de este. Y lo que sea que causó esta felicidad, él la estaba compartiendo con el caballo que estaba acicalando.

"¿Sabes lo que esto podría significar, Rhailla?" le preguntó. "Parece como si en verdad podríamos tener la oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo…" el resoplido de un caballo se escuchó detrás de la espalda del hombre pero este lo ignoró. "¿Qué crees que debería hacer?" continuó. "¿Realmente puedo confiar sus sentimientos? ¿Puedo?"

El resoplido detrás de él volvió a repetirse, esta vez más fuerte y esto sacó al hombre de sus cavilaciones. Giró su cabeza levemente y miró al otro lado del pasillo, al corral opuesto. Dentro se encontraba un semental negro y las únicas partes de su cuerpo visibles por encima de la puerta cerrada, eran el cuello y la cabeza.

"Cálmate, Godo…" dijo el hombre amigablemente, "Ya casi termino y entonces estaré pronto contigo."

Ante el sonido de su voz, el semental pareció tranquilizarse y Albert sonrió para sus adentros. Ya había terminado con otros dos caballos y se encontraban en el potrero, no se asombraba por qué el semental, dejado de último, se estuviera impacientando, queriendo unírseles. El cepillado de los caballos era parte del ritual matutino y Albert estaba cumpliendo con esta tarea, disfrutando cada minuto y cada segundo. Y hasta ahora los caballos no parecían quejarse. De hecho, les encantaba este prolongado momento de placer. Pero hoy le estaba tomando de manera excepcional mucho más tiempo de lo que le había tomado en los últimos días, especialmente con Rhailla y eso era mucho más de lo que Godo podía soportar.

Albert hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y se concentró en la yegua. Sus manos recorrieron el largo de su cuello y una vez más una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Rhailla, una yegua de dos años de edad, era la última adición al establo. Siendo un caballo Árabe de raza pura era realmente hermosa para contemplarla y él no podía evitar sino sentir un poco de debilidad por ella. Todo en ella era distinguido, empezando por la pequeña cabeza bien formada, el cuello arqueado a la perfección, el corto lomo, la postura alta de su cola y terminando por sus largas, poderosas y musculosas pero delgadas piernas. Todo en ella era simplemente perfecto, incluso su coloración gris claro. Pero su bella apariencia no era la única razón de la debilidad de Albert. Lo que realmente lo había conquistado era su espíritu. Mientras que la mayoría de los caballos Árabes son amables y dispuestos a complacer, este era inquieto y desobediente. Cuando estuvo en el Cairo, había ido a buscar un caballo apropiado para dárselo como regalo a Archie y la vio, parada sola en la esquina del potrero. _"Ella es un purasangre pero con mal carácter. A veces sucede; nosotros llamamos a eso 'un error de crianza'."_ Eso fue lo que el criador le había dicho. _"Nadie es capaz de montarla. No piense en comprarla, señor, tengo para usted mejores caballos domados. Este es hermoso pero no le dará más que problemas." _Y Albert no necesitó mejor razón para comprar _solamente _a ella. Había esperado una semana para que el transatlántico llegara y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con esta salvaje yegua, tratando de ganar su confianza. Y lo había conseguido lo suficiente para hacer que abordara el barco. Durante los seis días de navegación, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo debajo de la cubierta, con ella, tranquilizándola y hablándole. Y allí fue cuando formaron un vínculo. Ahora, a pesar de que todavía era desconfiada, permitía que él la montara. Y él comenzó a darse cuenta por qué el contacto con ella se sentía tan maravilloso. Al igual que Godo antes, Rhailla también le recordaba a Ruano… tal vez mucho más que Godo - ¡Ella era tan difícil de domar!

Albert cepilló el lomo de la yegua por última vez y estiró sus brazos para abrazar su cuello con suavidad. "Eres una espléndida criatura, Rhailla." Le dijo con cariño.

Y entonces, el semental de al lado relinchó, golpeando impacientemente contra el suelo de madera. Albert dejó el corral de Rhailla y fue directamente hacia el semental. "Godo, ¡más vale que pares con esta conducta en este instante a no ser que quieras que piense que estás celoso!" le dijo de manera jocosa. "Ven acá, bestia negra, es tu turno…"

Abrió la puerta y Godo inmediatamente salió, entusiasmado por recibir su porción diaria de cepillado. Y en realidad estaba tan entusiasmado que cuando sintió el cepillo sobre su piel, empezó a presionar firmemente su cuerpo contra este.

"Tranquilo, Godo, tranquilo…" Albert se rió, obligado a retroceder, "¿Se te pegaron las pulgas anoche o qué? ¡Deja de empujarme o ambos terminaremos sobre Rhailla!"

Con un ligero golpe movió al semental de regreso a su lado del establo. Este movimiento reveló el reloj sobre su muñeca e inconscientemente miró la carátula de éste; ya iba a ser medio día. La hora le recordó una vez más a otra persona, la única excluyéndolo a él, que estaba residiendo en Lakewood por el momento. Ya era bastante tarde pero intencionalmente dejó que Candy siguiera durmiendo; al final de cuentas, ella realmente necesitaba descansar un poco y esa era una de las razones por las que hizo el arreglo con el director del hospital en primer lugar. Y hasta donde recordaba cómo eran sus hábitos de sueño, cuando no estaba trabajando, dormía. No esperaba que fuera a levantarse hasta dentro de una hora o más…

"Entonces… aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo…" una delicada voz resonó desde atrás, ligeramente amortiguada por las paredes de madera.

_Bueno, tal vez en menos de una hora entonces… _pensó Albert sonriendo internamente. Dejó de cepillar a Godo y se giró hacia la voz. "¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo me has encontrado aquí?"

"Bueno…" Candy respondió en tono bromista, arrugando la nariz, "…después de buscar infructuosamente por todo Lakewood y por todos los pueblos adyacentes, el establo era el único lugar que quedaba…" esperó por su reacción, probablemente por alguna señal de diversión pero él fingió tomar su explicación con seriedad, asintiendo lentamente y tratando de no sonreír. Él sabía que no pudo engañarla ni por un segundo. "Oh, vamos," se quejó, rodando los ojos juguetonamente "este fue el primer lugar en el que pensé. ¿Dónde más podría ser?"

"Bueno, ya me conoces… la compañía de los animales me trae paz."

Candy solo sonrió levemente. Él se dio cuenta que todavía tenía esos círculos oscuros bajo los ojos pero parecía más relajada, lucía como alguien que ha sido liberado de la carga de llevar un peso enorme. Y hasta donde él sabía, ella lo llevaba; la charla de ayer debió haber sido realmente liberadora. Una buena noche de descanso también era una de las razones de su buen humor ya que cuando se acercó, pudo ver cuán curiosa estaba por el nuevo caballo.

"Su nombre es Rhailla." Le dijo antes de que preguntara.

Y antes de que pudiera advertirla de cuán impredecible era Rhailla, Candy le dio la espalda. "Hola, Rhailla…" la saludó dulcemente, dirigiéndose hacia la yegua.

Rhailla, viendo aproximarse a la recién llegada, resopló con nerviosismo. Pero no había necesidad pronunciar una sola palabra de advertencia. Al parecer, Candy no requería ninguna. Viendo la ansiedad de la yegua, disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y en silencio se detuvo frente a la yegua. Rhailla volvió a resoplar y retrocedió, pisando furiosamente con los cascos. Pero Candy volvió a acercarse, esta vez sin quedarse completamente de frente a la yegua, lenta y suavemente extendió su mano y la mantuvo inmóvil en el aire en un gesto como si estuviera saludando. En menos de un segundo él entendió que Candy estaba esperando para que _Rhailla _decidiera si ella era digna de confianza o no. _Buena jugada_, admitió impresionado. Y de hecho, fue, una buena jugada; Rhailla se acercó más, estirando el cuello con cautela y oliendo la palma de Candy.

Como si estuviera dando una respuesta en este silencioso diálogo, Candy dio otro paso acercándose más. Mientras que una de sus manos estaba acariciando el hocico de la yegua, la otra lentamente se movió más arriba y abrazó con suavidad el grisáceo cuello. _Demasiado rápido_, pensó él cuando Rhailla se tensó al principio y luego, repentinamente empezó a empujar la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica. La empujó más y más lejos, tanto que como el peso del cuerpo de Candy no era para ella ninguna competencia, causó que la chica perdiera el equilibrio. _¡Va a pisotear a Candy!_ Se imaginó. Estaba a punto de correr para detener a la yegua, pero una vez más, no hubo necesidad de ello. Él malinterpretó la situación. En lugar de estar asustada, Candy se reía en voz baja y para evitar caer en el suelo, se abrazó con más fuerza al cuello de la yegua y se colgó de este con todo su peso. Y Rhailla se detuvo. No se empinó como él había esperado. Por alguna razón permaneció inmóvil y únicamente volvió a resoplar pero esta vez, se oyó más amistoso que el anterior resoplido. Era increíble para él pero parecía que ella aceptaba la presencia de Candy. También debió haber sido una señal para Candy ya que lentamente se puso de pie sobre el suelo de madera, bajó ambas manos y comenzó a rascar la mandíbula de la yegua. Y para la sorpresa de Albert, Rhailla fue sobornada al instante. No tomó más que unos pocos segundos para que él observara, completamente embelesado, cómo ésta yegua generalmente desconfiada, casi metía su hocico a la fuerza debajo del brazo de Candy exigiendo más caricias.

Albert se puso de pie, fascinado, pero por alguna razón, no pudo decir palabras de apreciación por lo sucedido. "No escuchó ningún fuerte rugido esta vez…" se escuchó decir a sí mismo, "…así que supongo que debiste haber encontrado tu desayuno en la cocina." ¡_Oh, brillante, idiota, simplemente brillante! ¿Acabas de presenciar un asombroso ejemplo digno de alabanza, del contacto entre un animal y un ser humano y de lo único que puedes hablar es sobre algo tan trivial como la comida?_

Pero a Candy no pareció molestarle este detalle, estando completamente centrada en jugar con la yegua. "¿Querrás decir almuerzo?" la escuchó decir alegremente, "¡Es increíblemente tarde! ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?"

"Estás de vacaciones," respondió tranquilamente, levantando la mano y reanudando el cepillado de Godo. "¿Tienes prisa por ir a alguna parte?"

Candy se dio la vuelta sin interrumpir la caricia a la yegua y por un instante, su mirada recorrió la mano con la que él sostenía el cepillo. Los movimientos eran firmes pero al mismo tiempo suaves y delicados y no se le pasó por alto como la piel del garañón se fruncía en el temblor de un innegable placer. Y entonces, miró el sereno rostro de Albert. _Él estaba tan alegre antes de que se diera cuenta que yo estaba aquí… _pensó. _Me paré allí, temerosa de que el relinchido de Godo hubiera podido descubrir mi presencia y lo escuché, bromeando con los caballos… ¡Qué no daría porque él se sintiera tan cómodo en mi presencia como lo está con los animales…!_

"No, no tengo ninguna prisa." Respondió. ¿Podría ella decirle que simplemente lo extrañaba? "Es solo que… yo… yo… me estoy perdiendo un hermoso día."

Albert la miró por encima del hombro, encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda de la chica. "No es tan malo, solamente es medio día." Habló en tono suave. "Relájate, Candy, puedes hacer todo lo que desees. Haz que este día esté lleno de alegría."

"Si ese es el caso," dijo rápidamente, "hay algo que en verdad me gustaría hacer. ¿Podemos ir al Hogar de Pony?"

Él ya sabía eso incluso antes de que ella lo dijera. El Hogar de Pony; su primer hogar, el amado refugio al que ella siempre había acudido para recobrar la paz interior. Y el lugar de decisiones importantes… él tenía una sola respuesta.

"Claro que podemos, querida."

Y lo que él acababa de decir debió haberla complacido ya que su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más amplia. "¿Puedo montar a Rhailla?" preguntó.

"Temo que no puedes," negó con la cabeza, "ella todavía requiere entrenamiento. No voy a dejar que montes un caballo medio salvaje. No podrías controlarla… si… ella…" balbuceó. Mientras le estaba hablando, Candy se volvió hacia la yegua, agarró su crin y como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, haló la cabeza de la yegua hacia abajo, hacia ella. Por un momento él las observó a ambas mientras se quedaron quietas, la chica y la yegua, mirándose a los ojos y se dio por vencido quejándose. Lo que le había llevado casi un mes desde que la compró, Candy logró hacerlo en unos cuantos minutos. Y finalmente cuando Candy movió a Rhailla de regreso hacia su corral y la yegua obedeció voluntariamente, él ya no tenía más dudas. No solo había apaciguado a Rhailla instantáneamente; la había apaciguado completamente.

"Solo tengo que traer a aquellas dos bestias que ya están listas." Dijo con una voz de por-qué-siquiera-me-molesto.

"¡Y yo solo necesito ir a cambiarme!" Candy gritó alegremente y entonces, al siguiente instante, se había ido.

_No me extraña que esas dos se llevaran bien tan rápidamente… _pensó, divertido. _Ambas son salvajes…_

Un poco más tarde cuando montaron los caballos, Godo, vigoroso como siempre, esperó pacientemente, como era de esperarse que fuera el comportamiento adecuado de un semental de cuatro años de edad. Por el contrario, la joven yegua casi bailó debajo de su jinete. Al jinete, sin embargo, no parecía importarle en absoluto y solo haló las riendas suavemente de vez en cuando para mantener el control del animal. Ambas, la chica y la yegua, parecían estar vibrando, unidas por una misma fuerza de impaciencia.

"¡Ya veo que tienes todo bajo control!" bromeó, "No sé quién tiene más energía, si tú o Rhailla."

Candy se rió en voz baja. "Oh, mi cuerpo está aquí pero mi espíritu ya se encuentra allá."

Seguro que enseguida iba a hacer correr a la yegua a todo galope, Albert se irguió ligeramente en una posición de salida, "¿Lista?" le preguntó.

"Lo estoy" respondió Candy, asintiendo, "y mi osada princesa cree que también lo está pero sin embargo diría que ambos caballos necesitan calentar. No quiero forzarlos a galopar sin hacer eso primero."

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente en asombro y luego se relajó en su montura. _¿Qué te pasó, Candy? _Pensó. A ella siempre le encantaron los animales, pero… Primero, lo que hizo en el establo y ahora… él percibió en ella consideración y una habilidad para comprender las verdaderas necesidades de las criaturas que no tienen voz. _Fuiste hecha para cuidar de los demás y siempre he sabido eso pero… ¡Realmente has madurado! ¿Cómo pude perdérmelo? ¿El trabajar con pacientes ha abierto tus ojos a lo invisible? ¿Qué te pasó, Candy, cuándo yo no estuve?_

"…pero solo hasta el cruce de caminos, ¿verdad, mi niña?" Candy acarició el cuello de Rhailla y la yegua resopló con impaciencia, como si estuviera confirmándolo. "Tu dueño ha sido malo contigo solo permitiendo que te empolves en los establos…" agregó juguetonamente.

Era una maravillosa visión para él el verla, ¡Sonriendo de esta manera!

Ambos hicieron caminar a los caballos para que entraran en calor y cuando llegaron al final del camino, les permitieron ir a medio galope. Él continuaba observando a la yegua, todavía un poco preocupado de que pudiera espantarse y sacarse de encima a Candy. Pero la yegua a pesar de cabriolar un poco, no mostraba ninguna señal de su habitual hostilidad. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

El viaje, sin embargo, no podía ser predecible. Candy sostuvo su palabra; cuando llegaron al cruce de caminos, sin ninguna advertencia se impulsó con los talones a los costados de Rhailla. Y, como si solo estuviera esperando por este 'permiso', la yegua salió rápidamente disparada hacia adelante llevando a su jinete en un galope impresionantemente veloz, y además, fácil.

Albert fue tomado por sorpresa pero un segundo después ya se había unido al galope. _Candy, eres una adulta, sin embargo, ¡todavía eres una pequeña cosa salvaje! _Sonrió para sí mientras intentaba alcanzarlas haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. _Me había convencido que tenía que ayudarte a convertirte en una dama. Y lograré eso, pero por favor, nunca dejes que te cambie por completo. La Señorita Marimacho también es la parte de Candy que me encanta tanto…_

O O O

"¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María!" un grupo de niños corrían hacia la casa gritando a todo pulmón "¡Candy está llegando!"

Ambas mujeres se apresuraron a salir. "¿Qué están diciendo?" preguntó la hermana María, "¿Candy? ¿Cómo puede estar aquí?"

"¡Sor—pre-sa!" una conocida y alegre voz se escuchó, aumentando en volumen como si su dueña estuviera todavía en marcha. Dos caballos a todo galope aparecieron en el camino entre las colinas y en unos cuantos segundos se detuvieron bruscamente en la pequeña puerta de madera. Dos jinetes se reían sin aliento mientras desmontaban, todavía sonrojados por el rápido y estimulante viaje.

"¡Candy! ¡Señor Andrew!" los saludó la Señorita Pony, sonriendo, "¡Qué bueno verles otra vez!"

"Querida… Señorita… Pony…" Albert manifestó, jadeando, "Por favor… hágame el favor… y deje el ´Señor Andrew´, ¿De acuerdo? Aquí solamente soy Albert y me gusta que sea así."

"Pero…"

Albert inhaló profundamente y por fin logró controlar su respiración. "A cada lugar que voy tengo que pensar en mi reputación y tengo este horrible estatus social que me fue impuesto y que nunca pedí." Insistió. "Por lo menos aquí ¡Quiero creer que sigo siendo yo mismo!"

Después de un cariñoso saludo, Albert y Candy se quedaron unos minutos afuera para ocuparse de sus caballos y aunque era obvio que los animales definitivamente estaban sedientos, no los dejaron beber primero. No importaba cuan cruel podría verse esto, semejante a algo depravado, ellos sabían que no había nada peor para un caballo acalorado que el agua fría. Desensillaron a Godo y a Rhailla y dejaron que se refrescaran poco a poco mientras trataban de secar las sudorosas pieles de los caballos con algunas toallas traídas por los niños. Este simple acto debió haber traído los resultados esperados, porque después de escuchar brevemente el latido cardiaco de los animales, Albert asintió. Contento y complacido, guio ambos caballos a un pequeño y cercado prado. Dentro, les quitó las riendas a ambos caballos y los dejó en el improvisado potrero, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Los caballos, una vez liberados, inmediatamente trotaron hacia el abrevadero que estaba lleno hasta el borde con agua fresca. Ahora se les permitió beber.

Después de lavarse las manos, Candy y Albert no tuvieron tiempo para hacer nada más. Antes que pudieran siquiera parpadear, repentinamente estaban rodeados por una manada de neandertales entre los tres y los diez años de edad. Eran los impacientes niños. Entonces se encontraron siendo arrastrados hacia el edificio principal. Los niños estaban tan impacientes y tan emocionados, que no podían esperar más y simplemente tenían que mostrarles a sus invitados la obra de construcción. Las reparaciones y mejoras del edificio empezaron en la primavera de ese año y la nueva estructura del orfanato, vista previamente solo en planos, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad.

Después, el día se llenó de carcajadas y se escucharon gritos desde las colinas y pasos corriendo de grandes y pequeños… los niños los llevaron hasta los más inesperados lugares para mostrarles sus más amados tesoros ocultos. Allí, les contaban todo respecto a sus nuevas ideas como solo un pequeño niño puede confesar sus secretos. A pesar de sus protestas, no escatimaron nada, dominando a la perfección hasta el más mínimo de los detalles.

Ambas maestras no podían soportar romper los corazones de los niños obligándolos a ir clases en un día como este; entonces en lugar de esto, Albert los reunió a todos alrededor de su banco y empezó a contarles historias acerca de los animales salvajes en África. Los entretuvo con sus historias, especialmente aquella sobre cómo había sobornado a un grupo de gorilas, los niños estuvieron ahí impresionados, inmóviles, escuchando cada palabra que era hablada. Les encantaba como él imitaba el sonido y los movimientos de los gorilas. Esto fue fácil para Albert ya que había recordado como hacerlo, cuando tuvo que imitar ser un gorila por meses solamente para poder ganar su confianza. Cuando Albert llegó a la parte de la historia donde un espalda plateada cargó contra él, los ojos y bocas de los niños se abrieron aún más en asombro, como si tal cosa fuera posible. Pequeñas manos se levantaron con la esperanza de hacer una pregunta. Albert hizo lo todo lo posible para responder a todas y cada una de ellas para que nadie se sintiera excluido.

Mientras tanto Candy, estaba ayudando a las dos mujeres a preparar la mesa para la cena. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que escuchaba los gritos de alegría de los niños. Aquellos gritos de alegría eran más que suficiente para decirle lo que los niños pensaban sobre su nueva clase de 'lección'… y cuando la cena fue finalmente servida, quedó claro que el aire fresco y el esfuerzo físico, siempre eran la mejor combinación para estimular el hambre, incluso en los más quisquillosos. Agregar una historia interesante a la fórmula y una cena sencilla servida en el sol de la tarde, había sabido mejor que cualquier otra exquisitez gastronómica que pudiera encontrarse en cualquier parte del mundo.

Al caer la tarde los niños más pequeños estaban cansados… tan cansados que se fueron a dormir sin que una sola palabra de protesta pasara por sus labios. Había sido un largo día e incluso los mayores se fueron a dormir más temprano sin hacer ninguna pataleta. Después de ponerlos a todos en la cama, Albert se sentó y tuvo una larga charla con la Señorita Pony y con la Hermana María sobre los cambios. Estaban tan ocupados discutiendo sus sugerencias de mejores maneras de mejorar la construcción que solo fue hasta un poco después que se dieron cuenta que Candy no estaba en la habitación con ellos.

Albert se puso de pie. "Deberíamos irnos pronto." Dijo. "El sol ya se está poniendo."

"Es una pena…" dijo la Señorita Pony. "Es tan raro verlos a ambos aquí. Me gustaría que pudieran quedarse por más tiempo…"

"A mí también me gustaría que pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo, Señorita Pony," respondió, "pero no quiero que Candy monte en la oscuridad. Ella monta muy bien pero soy yo quien tiene la aburrida tarea de tener en cuenta que Rhailla es un caballo medio salvaje e impredecible."

"Si, eso es más que razonable." La hermana María asintió. "Vaya y encuéntrela, Albert."

Albert salió del edificio. Al igual que ella supo con anterioridad en dónde buscarlo exactamente cuando se escondió en el establo, ahora él no tenía ni la menor duda que cualquiera que fuera el sitio en donde ella pudiera estar; solo había un posible lugar. Y de hecho, en cuanto estaba llegando allí, vio parte del traje rojo de montar, en lo alto, casi escondido entre las hojas en la cima del Padre Árbol.

"Candy, pequeña cosa salvaje, ¡baja ahora mismo!" gritó con una carcajada.

"¡Mejor acompáñame!" la escuchó reírse.

Él no podía creer cuán alto ella había llegado. Saltó para agarrar la rama más baja, balanceando su cuerpo por un momento y con dos firmes movimientos, se impulsó hacia arriba. Ahora que estaba en la primera rama, trepar más arriba se hizo más fácil ya que habían más ramas encima de él. Solo era cuestión de saltar de una rama hacia la otra. Cuando había conseguido llegar a medio camino, se detuvo. No se atrevía a ir tan alto como Candy lo hizo. No era porque tuviera miedo, era porque sabía un simple hecho; él era sencillamente más pesado que ella y era consciente que más arriba las ramas eran más delgadas y podrían romperse con su peso en cualquier momento.

"¡Hola, Príncipe!" le gritó atrevidamente desde arriba.

"¡Ten algo de misericordia y por lo menos baja aquí, hacia mí!" se quejó y se echó a reír, "¡Me voy a romper el cuello solo por tratar de mirarte hacia arriba!"

Ella respondió con otra risita y momentos después apareció del otro lado del tronco. "Solo quería ver la puesta del sol. Nada puede compararse con eso. ¡Mira!" señaló hacia las colinas, sobre el horizonte y hacia la intensa y resplandeciente puesta de sol de agosto. El paisaje de hecho era increíble. El cielo parecía como si estuviera en llamas, pintando las delgadas nubes con tonos progresivamente más oscuros de oro blanco, dorado, naranja y rojo. Solo se sentaron allí en silencio, embelesados por esta obra de arte de la naturaleza. Y solo cuando el sol había desaparecido por completo, Albert volvió a hablar.

"Ya entiendo por qué te gusta tanto este lugar. Realmente es hermoso aquí."

"¿Verdad que si?" sonrió. "Pero bajemos, está oscureciendo y no quiero que te caigas…"

"¿Dudas de _mí_? Bien entonces, ¡Es un reto! ¡Veamos quien es el más rápido en bajar!" sonrió y comenzó a descender. Escuchó a Candy gritar "¡Eso no es justo!" mientras ella comenzaba también a descender con prontitud y un momento después, él se dio cuenta que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ganar. Y de hecho, cuando llegó a la rama más baja, Candy ya estaba sentada en el suelo. "¡Me rindo!" se rió, saltando de la rama. "¡Este árbol hace trampa! ¡Yo tenía más ramas en el camino y a los lados, creo que tuviste algo de ayuda!"

Ella se rió de nuevo y luego escucharon un chillido.

"¡Clin!" dijo en voz alta mientras el mapache saltaba sobre ella. "¡Mis nueve libras de locura! ¡Pensé que nunca ibas a aparecer!"

"¿No lo extrañas?" le preguntó cuándo estaban jugando con la mascota.

"Oh, ¡Lo extraño muchísimo!" le dijo. "Pero no puedo condenarlo a vivir dentro de una jaula en la ciudad. Además, mi apartamento es demasiado pequeño y de todas formas, casi no estoy en casa…"

"Sabes que siempre puede quedarse conmigo en la mansión… allí hay suficiente espacio."

Candy negó firmemente con la cabeza. "Lo sé, ¡Pero eso todavía estaría en la ciudad! Sé que él podría lograrlo, es lo suficientemente listo… pero no importa cuánto yo lo extrañe, sé que él pertenece aquí. Y él es feliz, ¿Verdad, Clin?" preguntó, inclinando su cabeza por encima de la mascota. El mapache presionó la nariz bajo su mano. "Él tiene un espacio amplio y abierto aquí, la montaña, el bosque y libertad. Vive aquí de acuerdo a su naturaleza. Creí que tu serías quien entendería eso…"

"Lo entiendo, Candy, realmente lo entiendo." Manifestó de forma animada. Lo que ella acababa de decir solo confirmó su anterior conclusión respecto a su punto de vista sobre los animales salvajes. Ella realmente ha madurado. "Si, el pertenece aquí. Tienes razón. A veces, cuando amas tanto a alguien, tienes que reconocer cuándo dejarlo ir, si eso es por su bien." Agregó, poniéndose serio.

Candy miró detenidamente a Albert y algo en la expresión de su rostro le dijo que no estaba hablando solamente del mapache. "Y eso fue exactamente lo que tú hiciste, ¿no es así?" le preguntó suavemente y él asintió. "Creo que lo necesitaba." admitió. "Tuve que valerme por mi cuenta para verdaderamente poder enfrentarme a mí misma. Tenía que perderte para descubrir lo que realmente tengo y lo que realmente eso significa para mí. Resultó una vez más que fuiste más sabio que yo…" dijo y luego sonrió pensativamente. Con delicadeza tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y llevó un beso hasta los labios de él.

O O O

"Espero que finalmente Candy abra los ojos." Dijo la hermana María mientras se servía otra taza de té.

"Oh, estoy segura de eso, María. ¿Acaso no los vio, allá, debajo del árbol?" la señorita Pony sonrió con complicidad. "Cuando estaban diciendo adiós, había algo entre ellos. Creo que ella vio por fin lo que tiene, o para ser más específica, lo que podría tener, si tan solo quisiera alcanzarlo."

"¡Ya era hora! Empezaba a preocuparme que no viviría lo suficiente para ver su boda."

La señorita Pony bebió el resto de su té. "No se preocupe, María. Ambas viviremos lo suficiente para eso, ¡Se lo garantizo!"

O O O

**Muchísimas gracias a Quevivacandy (www . fanfiction / u /4715731 / ), por traducir mi historia.**


	8. DOS MINUTOS HACEN LA DIFERENCIA

**CAPITULO OCHO: DOS MINUTOS HACEN LA DIFERENCIA**

Lakewood, 18 de agosto de 1922

Un persistente rayo de sol le molestaba en los ojos y apretar los párpados ya no le estaba ayudando. Candy se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada pero pronto se quedó sin aire. Arrojó la almohada por la habitación y finalmente abrió los ojos. _¡Me quedé dormida otra vez! _Bostezó, mirando el reloj. _Albert se va a reír…_

Cuando estaba de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, se dio cuenta que había un completo silencio en la casa. _¿No hay nadie aquí? _Pensó, tocando la barandilla de mármol pulido.

_¡Ajá! ¡Tiempo para un poco de diversión!_

Sin pensarlo, levantó una pierna y se subió en la barandilla. "¡Yupi!" gritó con alegría mientras se deslizaba. "¡Una vez no es suficiente!" se rió y corrió de nuevo hacia arriba. Se sentía como una niña otra vez, deslizándose y corriendo hacia arriba, una y otra vez… Oh, si tan solo ella pudiera…

"Ejem…" escuchó una voz a su espalda. Esto la distrajo y perdió el equilibrio. En lugar de aterrizar como lo hacen los gatos, se cayó en el suelo acompañada de un fuerte golpe seco.

"¡Oh Albert!" se sonrojó avergonzada. "Tú… ¿me viste?"

"Buenos días, pequeña salvaje…" Albert ni siquiera trató de ocultar su diversión. "Vine para revisar de dónde provenían todos esos horribles sonidos. Incluso podían escucharse desde el establo."

"¡Pensé que estaba sola! ¿Por qué no hablaste antes?"

"¿Y perderme un espectáculo tan grande?" La media sonrisa de Albert se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa. "¡Nunca!"

Candy se puso de pie tratando de ignorar el embarazoso dolor y con orgullo levantó la barbilla. "¡No es bueno espiar a una dama!"

"Si, dama salvaje." Se rió abiertamente. "Vamos, te prepararé algo de comer."

"¡Puedo hacerlo yo misma, muchas gracias!" respondió en parte enojada y en parte avergonzada se fue hacia la cocina.

"No hay problema." Le dijo mientras la seguía. "Parece que hoy tienes mucha energía que incluso podría dejar que también me sirvas el desayuno."

No pudo evitar darle una mirada. Albert mantuvo su palabra; una vez en la cocina se sentó en una de las sillas con indiferencia y la observó detenidamente, con una ceja levantada a manera de broma y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Ella no podía decir si la sonrisa en su rostro era apenas una sonrisa de diversión o de algo más, completamente diferente. Pero fuera lo que fuera, algo en su sonrisa hizo que se sonrojara otra vez y esta vez no era por estar avergonzada…

"Con leche y sin azúcar." Escuchó poco tiempo después cuando estaba calentando los sartenes.

Candy se dio la vuelta y miró a Albert directo a los ojos.

"¿Perdón?"

"Tomaré el café con leche y sin azúcar. Y dos tostadas con mantequilla, por favor. Y un huevo frito. Y tres trozos de tocino, ¡muchas gracias!"

¿Entonces hablaba en serio respecto a servirle?

"¿Te… estás… divirtiendo?" pronunció, desconcertada.

"Oh, sí. ¡Y realmente, mucho!"

"Muy bien ¡señor!", le dijo con sarcasmo. Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a la estufa y empezó a mover frenéticamente las ollas y los sartenes, murmurando algo con enojo para sí misma. En cualquier caso pese a lo que le estuviera pasando a él, ella estaba echando chispas. Por lo general él era tan reflexivo, tan lleno de sabiduría, cómo podía ser tan bromista en un momento, y luego al siguiente, ser tan indiferente como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo peor de todo, pensó para sí, era que era encantador y amable y luego, una fracción de segundo después, empezaría a ser bromista otra vez… ¡Oh, que daría ella por borrarle de repente esa insoportable media sonrisa del rostro! Estando aun que echaba humo y sin darse cuenta, Candy tomó algunos huevos y con furia abrió uno a uno dejando caer despreocupadamente su contenido en el sartén caliente. Los huevos aterrizaron con un agradable y crepitante sonido. _¿Qué cosa podría perturbarlo?_ Pensó mientras tiraba los trozos de tocino en el sartén caliente contiguo. El tocino al hacer contacto con el aceite caliente, crepitó repetitivamente de forma más grata que los huevos, no que ella se diera cuenta de esto. El aroma del desayuno siendo preparado, empezó a llenar lentamente la cocina. Candy tampoco se dio cuenta de esto. Ella estaba pensando. En su mente, una idea empezó a socavar su camino hasta su cerebro. Oh, había una manera en que ella sabía que podría hacerlo. Entonces de repente se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando. Se sonrojó intensamente otra vez ante la visión de ella lanzándose inesperadamente sobre el regazo de Albert y entrelazando sus labios fuertemente con los de él. Besarlo. Seguir besándolo. Ese sería su plan. _¿Seguiría todavía sonriendo de manera tan burlona si yo hiciera eso? ¡No... lo… creo! _Pensó mientras le daba vuelta a los huevos con una espátula de madera y luego hizo lo mismo con el tocino, sin darse cuenta. Apenas y prestó atención a la manera en que estaba cocinando, era así como estaba de concentrada en su visión para perturbar a Albert de la única manera posible. Y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, su rubor se hizo mucho más intenso de lo que hubiera sido si este fuera causado por estar de pie al lado de una estufa caliente. _Para, Candy, para ahora mismo o él podría notar algo, y _ se sacudió inmediatamente de sus cavilaciones. Ahora estaba mucho más enfurecida por su propia debilidad. _Solo cálmate. Él te ha estado observando todo este tiempo, pero fuera de dos opciones, es mejor que él piense que todavía estas enojada por ser haber sido sorprendida en las escaleras…_

Al cabo de unos minutos, vino hacia él con platos y tazas. Entonces procedió a servir la comida en silencio, a la vez que evitó mirarlo y tomó su lugar. "¡Buen provecho, que disfrute su comida, Señor Andrew!" le dijo rápidamente, mordiendo un pedazo de tostada con mantequilla.

"Gracias." Él asintió y empezó a comer. Masticó por un momento y luego le dio una mirada de suficiencia. "Bueno, creo que tendré que enojarte más seguido. Por primera vez, ¡conseguiste no quemar el tocino! ¡Está delicioso!" le dijo guiñándole pícaramente un ojo.

Candy rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y los rubios rizos cayeron sobre su rostro pero no logró ocultar a tiempo la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. "¡Eres imposible!" se quejó, riéndose sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, "¡Ni siquiera puedo estar enojada contigo! Lo siento… No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Creo…" titubeó. No, es mejor por ahora si él piensa que yo estaba solo avergonzada por la escena en las escaleras. "Es solo que me siento como una tonta porque dejé que me sorprendieras con las manos en la masa." Le dijo evitando decir la verdad.

"¿Te sientes _tonta_ por _ser sorprendida? _¿No deberías sentirte un poco avergonzada, bella dama, por _hacer_ algo tan espantoso?" bromeó de nuevo con el rostro iluminándose con una gran sonrisa. "No te disculpes, fue algo verdaderamente divertido. Me recordó a la época en que yo era un niño y acostumbraba a jugar en esa barandilla."

"¿En serio?" le preguntó alegremente. Ufff_, parece que se creyó la historia, _pensó aliviada.

"En serio. La Tía Elroy decía seguido que se llenaría de canas antes de lo que debería por mi culpa. Solía llamarme la vergüenza de la familia."

Candy resopló, "Conociendo cuan conservadora es, ¡lo creo!"

Y en ese preciso momento, algunos ruidos se escucharon procedentes del jardín delantero. Albert se puso de pie rápidamente, "Discúlpame por un momento," le dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. "Creo que son los caballos de Benton, lo he estado esperando toda la mañana. No, no, pequeña salvaje, sé civilizada por una vez y termina de buena manera tu comida, yo puedo ir por la leche."

Candy pretendió ignorar el comentario 'pequeña salvaje' que había estado escuchándole decir desde ayer y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. La puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de él y un segundo después la escuchó abrirse de nuevo. Miró en dirección hacia la puerta, todavía saboreando su tostada. Divisó un mechón de cabello rubio, la mitad de una sonrisa desenfadada y un ojo azul, asomándose juguetonamente desde el interior de la estrecha abertura.

"Can—dy…" la voz de Albert resonó, "¡Hablaba en serio respecto al tocino!"

El ojo le hizo un guiño y la puerta se cerró antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra. No es que ella hubiera podido hacerlo.

Albert caminó lentamente al lado del agua. Las olas se precipitaban con suavidad hacia la orilla y mojaban sus pies. Él no lo notaba. Una gigantesca ola podría haber venido y sumergirlo y él ni se hubiera dado cuenta; su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Estos dos últimos días parecían ser como un sueño para él. Ella vino. Y lo que sea que haya sido que se había complicado entre ellos, parecía haberse realmente disipado después de que habían hablado. Y se disipó aún más ayer, cuando fueron al Hogar de Pony. Lakewood y el Hogar de Pony… todo era siempre más fácil en aquellos dos maravillosos lugares… las cosas empezaban a verse prometedoras. Ella se sentía de nuevo cómoda alrededor de él. Podían reírse como antes. Podían hablar como antes. Eran honestos el uno con el otro otra vez. Y sobre todo, había una nueva esperanza… si, definitivamente había algo nuevo, algo puro entre ellos. Oh, después de años de reprimir sus sentimientos se sentía como si se estuviera elevando, ¡como si de repente le hubieran sido dadas un par de alas!

Albert sonrió para sí mientras comenzaba a maniobrar en lo alto, alrededor de varias rocas grandes y de peñascos que yacían en su camino al fondo del risco. La extrañaba. La había dejado después de desayunar tarde, queriendo darle algún tiempo a solas, pero ya la extrañaba. Aunque quisiera, no podía mentirse a sí mismo por más tiempo; ella era realmente la vida en su sangre y deshacerse del amor que sentía por ella era algo casi imposible, no importaba lo mucho que lo había intentado en el pasado. Incluso el año que pasó fuera no logró hacerlo, no había cambiado sus sentimientos. Él como persona había cambiado pero definitivamente no cambiaron sus sentimientos. _Sería más fácil para mí dejar de respirar que dejar de amarla, _pensó, mientras escalaba tercamente una gran peña, pero a diferencia del Congo, en esta ocasión, este pensamiento no estaba acompañado por ninguna sensación de angustia. En lugar de eso, la esperanza en él empezaba a incrementarse, una euforia ahora lo abrazaba. Sabía que hablarían ya que se lo había prometido y ya había decidido que le pediría a Candy esa noche, que se dieran una oportunidad. ¡Ya basta de ser un cobarde! Él haría su parte, pero al final, la decisión sería de ella. Y cuando ella aceptara, _sí _ella acepta… un momento, _cuando_ ella acepte, _no,_ una pequeña voz en su mente le susurró maliciosamente otra vez, _sí ella acepta…_ oh, lo que sea, resopló, irritado por esta ridícula dualidad en su mente. Incluso _sí_ ella aceptara, sabía que tendría que llevar las cosas despacio y con calma…

_Seré paciente con ella,_ se juró a sí mismo una y otra vez. _Seré dos veces más paciente de lo que suelo ser, ¡si es que lo requiero! ¡Ella será mía!_

Pasó por encima de la roca y de repente se detuvo. Poco a poco, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño y de hecho, _estaba_ despertando de soñar despierto, se dio la vuelta, mirando el camino por donde acaba de llegar. Las rocas yacían delante de él, dispersas en hileras irregulares y cada una de ellas era consciente, todas podrían estar señalándolo y riéndose de lo que había pasado, podría jurarlo. Había un risco de tres metros a su izquierda pero de seis metros a su derecha, la hilera de rocas terminaba abruptamente, dejando una gran brecha de otros seis metros entre la última de las rocas y la orilla del lago. Había suficiente espacio para que un caballo pasara galopando, pudo haber caminado fácilmente por la orilla, pero no, tenía que escoger la opción _más fácil_ y escalar, llevado por las alas de la esperanza…

_Albert, te has quedado ciego o incluso algo peor… _se compadeció de sí mismo con sarcasmo, negando con la cabeza. _¡Este sentimiento estropea todos tus sentidos! ¡Conoces toda el área como la palma de tu mano y pudiste haber caminado incluso con los ojos cerrados! ¿Hombre, cómo es posible que terminaras sobre estas rocas?_

Todavía negando con la cabeza, Albert respiró larga y profundamente para calmar su corazón alado. Luego se dio la vuelta y saltó de la última roca. Cuando salió hacia el espacio abierto de la península, la vista del lago le dio la bienvenida a sus ojos. El magnífico paisaje siempre le había traído paz y tranquilidad pero en esta ocasión en particular, había algo ligeramente diferente. No pudo ubicarlo muy bien en un principio ya que el reflejo del sol, brillando sobre la superficie del agua, le cegó los ojos temporalmente. Albert entrecerró los ojos y echó otro vistazo. Entonces lo vio. Lo que vio lo dejó clavado en ese lugar.

_Cincuenta y ocho minutos antes…_

"Dios mío, ¡No puedo creer la cantidad de polvo que hay aquí!" se dijo Candy mientras husmeaba por el ático. "¡Nunca nadie viene aquí! ¡Y hay tantas habitaciones vacías! Una casa sin personas es solo una construcción, nada más…"

Entonces recordó cómo fue encerrada aquí por Neil y por Eliza la primera vez que visitó este lugar. Recordó cuán petrificada estaba, completamente sola en la oscuridad. Su pulso se aceleró… y tan repentinamente cómo había llegado, se deshizo del desagradable recuerdo al igual que un pato se sacude la espalda cuando sale del agua. Había pasado mucho tiempo y esos dos ya no podían alcanzarla más. No era a causa de la distancia entre sus ciudades. Era porque ella ya no les temía.

Después de estar más o menos otra media hora husmeando metódicamente por todos lados y de estar excavando entre los viejos y ocultos tesoros familiares, se sentía bastante sedienta. Ya era hora de ir a la cocina y tomar algo de beber. _Un jarro completo de agua fría estaría bien, _sonrió para sí juguetonamente, recordando el humor que tenía durante el desayuno. A continuación, procedió a abandonar el oscuro ático y en cuanto entró por fin al pasillo en donde había suficiente luz, miró el estado de su ropa. No solo su oscuro pantalón de lona y su corta blusa sin mangas estaban cubiertos con un fino polvo gris sino toda su piel también estaba cubierta. En esencia, estaba cubierta de los pies a la cabeza por este fino polvillo como si alguien la hubiera zambullido dentro de un gran barril de harina. _¡Estoy tan sucia! _Se quejó. _Realmente necesito un baño… pero esperar para que se caliente el agua del baño… nah, tontita, ¡tienes el lago entero! Y hace buen clima…_

Rumbo a la cocina, se detuvo en su habitación para tomar uno de sus vestidos. No traía su traje de baño, su culpa, pero al fin y al cabo, eso no iba a ser un problema, en lugar de eso su ropa interior debería de estar bien. De todas formas allí no había nadie…

Tampoco se oía algún ruido que indicara la presencia de Albert, así que le dejó una nota en el estudio: _**"Fui a dar un paseo, debería estar de vuelta para la cena. C."**_ y corrió hacia el pequeño lago familiar.

El día era excepcionalmente caluroso y sintió la calidez del sol entrar casi de manera literal en su alma. Se paró en la orilla del lago y miró hacia el horizonte. Magníficos robles se alineaban al otro lado del lago. Era una pared de árboles. Detrás de los árboles yacían colinas que parecían suaves ondas de una estela que habían sido congeladas en el tiempo. Sonrió mientras miraba el bosque de nogales que cubría la mayor parte de las colinas, desde esa distancia el follaje le recordaba a un brócoli. A su derecha, podía ver aún más árboles y un puente de piedra. A su izquierda yacían una absurda cantidad de rocas increíblemente grandes que conducían a un pequeño risco. La brillante superficie azul del tranquilo del lago, reflejaba todo a su alrededor como un espejo gigante. Mariposas de varios colores bajaban en picada y sobrevolaban justo por encima del agua y luego volaban hacia arriba y se alejaban. El lago se miraba muy tentador. Candy puso su ropa en el suelo y caminó hacia el agua. Cuando llegó allí, se paró apoyándose en un solo pie y con sumo cuidado metió los dedos del pie contrario. La pequeña ola que este movimiento había causado, se fue haciendo más grande a medida que viajaba lentamente hacia el exterior en forma de un gran círculo alrededor de su pie. ¡El agua estaba tibia y eso era algo absolutamente maravilloso! Sin querer perder más tiempo, respiró profundamente y luego se zambulló. El agua la envolvió como si fuera una fresca frazada, el lago era un buen respiro del calor que hacía. Cuando finalmente salió a la superficie del agua, se sintió vigorizada. Candy volvió a sumergirse debajo del agua. Hizo esto unas cuantas veces más hasta que se sintió segura e incluso logró bucear un par de veces. Cuando por fin se cansó, se paró sobre el fondo arenoso mirando hacia el otro lado del lago y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo enérgicamente.

_Me pregunto en dónde estás, Albert, no te he visto desde el desayuno… _pensó. _Y no tuve valor para decirte esto pero no quiero perder ni siquiera un segundo del tiempo que se me ha dado para estar aquí. Albert, querido, cuánto anhelo tu presencia… No tengo ni idea como sucedió esto pero no puedo dejar de imaginar cómo se sentiría estar entre tus brazos… y cómo sería sentir tus manos sobre mi piel…_

Él había salido a tomar aire dejando a Candy atrás para que explorara el resto de la mansión. Sabía lo curiosa e inquisitiva que ella era. _Estará allí por horas, _había pensado. Pero no, ¡Aquí estaba ella! Se sorprendió al verla en el lago, retozando alegremente en el agua. La _Señorita Marimacho no pudo resistir divertirse de nuevo… _Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras continuaba observándola. Por un momento había temido que se hubiera alejado demasiado en aguas profundas, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había razón para preocuparse; era muy buena nadadora. _Qué gracioso, _pensó, _a lo largo de todos estos años desde que la conocí, siempre he pensado que no sabía nadar… mmm… sin embargo es bueno saberlo…_

Cuando al fin ella se dirigió a la playa, Albert quiso mirar hacia otro lado pero no pudo encontrar dentro de él fuerzas suficientes para hacer eso; estaba paralizado. Observó cuando ella se puso de pie con los hombros y el pecho justo encima del agua y empezó a bañarse. _Ya sabía que eras demasiado impaciente para calentar el agua de la bañera, pequeña traviesa… _sonrió para sí, _y tienes razón. Hace muy buen clima como para desperdiciarlo…_

Ahora su sonrisa se había desvanecido, en su lugar, había una boca abierta al darse cuenta del repentino cambio de comportamiento de ella. Sus vigorosos movimientos se hicieron más lentos, más suaves. Sus manos no estaban lavando más; ahora estaban acariciando sus brazos, sus hombros, su cuello… parecía como si pudieran ser las caricias de alguien más… ella parecía que estuviera a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Incluso desde allí, podía ver que ella había cerrado los ojos y estaba sonriendo aunque muy levemente y de una forma muy soñadora. Él apenas y podía respirar. Como si fuera hecho de bronce macizo, permaneció inmóvil, mientras continuaba observándola como se tocaba sus suaves labios con las puntas de sus dedos y luego, con gracia y suavidad, levantó su mano para alcanzar algo invisible delante de ella. Sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la playa, inclinando su cabeza y rozando la brillante superficie del agua con las puntas de sus dedos. Cuando finalmente emergió, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba vistiendo en realidad una corta y delgada combinación; la tela mojada ahora estaba revelando cada curva sensual de su cuerpo. Albert tragó saliva, sintiendo correr la sangre por sus venas; la parte menos caballerosa de él estaba tomando el mando y esto le estaba recordando que a pesar de sus nobles intenciones, ciertamente él era un hombre. Oh Dios, ¡Ella era tan hermosa! ¡Ahora quería tocarla desesperadamente!

_¡Maldita sea! _Maldijo. ¡Casi tres días de estarse controlando, conteniéndose de todo aquello que fuera más allá de un abrazo comprensivo y ahora esto!

Se retiró por detrás de los árboles. No fue porque tuviera miedo de que ella pudiera notar su presencia; tenía miedo de algo más. Era solo que ya no podía observarla más; el deseo de ir hacia ella se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Eso lo habría agobiado si se hubiera quedado. Y sabía, estaba seguro que si hubiera ido hacia ella, no la hubiera dejado ir, incluso si ella se hubiera resistido…

La cosa era, que no estaba seguro si en realidad ella se hubiera resistido… Ese gesto que hizo… se sentía como un déjà vu del día anterior, en la Colina de Pony…

Y… ¡Se suponía que debía controlarse!

Candy se sentó sobre el tronco del árbol. La mitad de este todavía estaba sobre el suelo, mientras que la otra mitad yacía en el agua. Recordó que el tronco estaba aquí antes, cuando llegó a Lakewood por primera vez hace nueve años. Stear, Archie y Anthony le dijeron que el tronco se había caído al agua poco antes de que la conocieran. Y lo que ahora encontraba más fascinante, era que el árbol todavía estaba vivo; en su extremo más alejado, las ramas todavía seguían creciendo en una delgada línea vertical. Se dio cuenta del por qué; algunas raíces estaban rotas, pero otras, cerca del suelo, todavía estaban fijas. Todavía sostenían. Todavía emanaban vida al fracturado árbol.

_Es como nosotros… _hizo una analogía, _el daño de lo que pasó entre nosotros parecía ser irreversible, sin embargo, había algo a que aferrarse… Mientras estemos vivos, mientras que esta profunda raíz en nuestros corazones todavía sostenga, hay esperanza… y yo quiero tener esperanza. Te necesito, Albert, quiero que estés cerca de mí… ¿Dónde estás? Puedo sentir tú presencia como si estuvieras cerca pero no lo estás… Te necesito… Y quiero que tú me necesites…_

Había estado soñando despierta mientras esperaba que su ropa se secara y fue hasta cuando se estaba yendo de la playa, que se dio cuenta que el clima había cambiado. Hacía calor temprano en la mañana, pero ahora, el aire estaba cargado y era opresivamente sofocante. Oscuras nubes de un gris acerado habían aparecido en el horizonte y rápidamente las reconoció como cumulonimbos. _¡Vamos a tener una tormenta! _advirtió. _Será mejor que me apresure…_

Cuando llegó a la mansión, el primer lugar al que se dirigió fue al estudio. Su nota todavía estaba sobre el escritorio, intacta. Albert nunca la encontró. _Todavía debe de estar afuera, _concluyó.

Corrió directamente hacia la salita para encender el fuego; ahora hacía calor, pero hasta donde recordaba el clima de la región, generalmente la temperatura caía con rapidez después de las tormentas. Para el momento en que había terminado, las amenazantes y oscuras nubes ya habían cubierto por completo el cielo, y cualquier rayo de luz que quedara pronto se desvaneció en cuanto se acercaron las descomunales nubes de tormenta bañando toda la zona hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a ver en el ocaso de la tarde. Cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer por la ventana, Candy se quitó los zapatos y con los pies descalzos, caminó hacia la ventana. Se quedó allí, observando las gotas de lluvia salpicando en esta y por una fracción de segundo, recordó una noche similar del pasado, una velada al lado de una chimenea… también era verano en ese entonces, la lluvia, la tormenta… ella vestía una bata roja de seda y Terry… Terry… _¡No! _Apartó el recuerdo de su mente. Escocia estaba tan lejos y pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás y para su sorpresa, descubrió que aceptar este simple hecho había hecho que se sintiera de alguna manera liberada.

Levantó su mano y sus dedos comenzaron a seguir poco a poco el rastro de las gotitas de agua en el vidrio mientras que competían unas con otras hacia abajo. _Se parecen a los ríos… imparables ríos de vida… _pensó. _La vida nunca se detiene. Puedo seguir su camino o detenerme y siempre me quedaré atrás. No quiero ser dejada atrás. Es hora de seguir adelante…_

Apenas y se dio cuenta del sonido de la puerta del frente al abrirse. La tormenta llegó de manera muy violenta, oscureciendo todo y cuando el primer relámpago atravesó el cielo, sintió una pequeña corriente de aire proveniente de la puerta detrás de ella.

"Hola, Albert." Le dijo sin voltearse. "¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo? Espero que no te hayas mojado. Yo regresé literalmente en el último minuto."

Sintió su presencia detrás de ella pero aún no había respuesta.

"De todas formas, si te mojaste, el fuego ya está encendido. Tu ropa debería secarse…"

Antes que pudiera terminar, repentinamente sintió las manos de Albert sobre sus brazos desnudos. Se estremeció. Había olvidado el resto de la oración. Sus palmas recorrían lentamente su piel hacia sus codos, al lado de sus muñecas… y otra vez, hacia su brazo, hasta que finalmente se posaron sobre sus hombros…

"¡Albert!" jadeó, con el corazón delatándola. Ahora estaba latiendo intensamente. "¿Qué estas…?"

En lugar de responderle, tomó su barbilla y con firmeza giró su rosto hacia el de él. Y entonces, ella _lo vio…_ por un segundo él le estaba permitiendo ver su verdadero yo y ella podía verlo, podía ver las oscuras llamas en sus ojos. Y era tan intenso que ella casi se olvidó de respirar. Parpadeó nerviosamente pero la llama no desapareció. _Albert… he estado soñando… oh, Dios… _jadeó otra vez, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder. …_él… va a…_

Un segundo después tomó sus labios con los de él y la besó con una pasión tan salvaje que ella dejó de pensar. Pero sentía todo.

Ella ciertamente estaba soñando con él, besándola, había estado soñando con ella misma, besándolo… pero _este_ beso vertió algo en ella que nunca había pensado siquiera que fuera posible. Era casi violento. Quemaba. Trató de retroceder repentinamente asustada por esta nueva experiencia que inundaba todo su cuerpo pero Albert no la dejó. Sin soltar sus labios, la giró hacia él y la aprisionó abrazándola con fuerza. Otra rápida ola de un calor casi insoportable la inundó, esta vez despojándola completamente de todo control sobre su cuerpo y todo lo que pudo registrar fue el refugio de sus brazos y de sus labios, tan invasores, cada vez más demandantes… Él la había besado una vez antes, tiempo atrás, en su cumpleaños, todavía podía recordar vagamente su propia reacción, pero esto…

Ya nada importaba. Nada más que ella. Era tan suave, tan dulce, tan increíblemente dulce… Más temprano había corrido por el bosque para recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, cualquier tipo de control, y pensó que lo había conseguido… pero al instante que entró en esta habitación y la vio junto a la ventana, supo que estaba peleando una batalla perdida. _Tenía _que tocarla, por tan solo una vez en su vida perderse en sus labios, aunque eso significara que sería la última vez que la vería…

Como si fuera empujado por alguna fuerza invisible, con excesivo abandono caminó hacia ella y comenzó a tocar sus brazos exactamente de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho antes, en el agua… El escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de ella envió una oleada de chispas a sus propios brazos. Cuando la besó, ella se puso tensa y levantó las manos como si quisiera apartarlo, pero él solo la abrazó con más fuerza, suprimiendo si piedad su débil resistencia y entonces, al siguiente instante, el cuerpo de ella se rindió y se fundió con el de él… No podía creerlo al principio pero ella estaba aceptando su pasión, tan libre, tan sumisa…no, no, error, ¡ella no era para nada sumisa! Comenzó a seguir su ejemplo, siguiéndolo cada vez más rápido; sintió sus manos sobre su pecho, y luego, sobre su cuello, y luego, sus dedos recorriendo salvajemente su cabello mojado… y sus labios, oh esos suaves labios de ella, ahora tan ansiosos, tan apasionados, tan deseosos de más y más… Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la garganta de ella y se desvaneció en algún lugar entre ellos. La sangre de él ya estaba corriendo rápidamente por sus venas como si fuera mercurio líquido y agregando la sorpresa de que ella respondió a su deseo, hizo que esto empeorara. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer involuntariamente y sin control todo su cuerpo, primero en sus caderas, y luego en su espalda, su cintura… y luego… en… su… pecho… ¿en su pecho?

_Oh Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? _Pensó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Con un gran esfuerzo rompió el beso y se soltó de sus brazos, apartándose de ella. Pudo ver la conmoción en su rostro y la manera jadeante en que estaba respirando; él estaba experimentando lo mismo. Se quedaron allí por un momento mirándose el uno al otro y luego sin decir una sola palabra, ella se dio la vuelta y se caminó hacia la puerta del jardín presionando su frente contra el vidrio.

Este acto de pasión salvaje, este acto de deseo, hizo que se sintiera como si se hubiera aprovechado de su confianza recién reconstruida. ¿Había cometido un error? El viejo miedo que había estado albergando por tanto tiempo comenzó a filtrarse. El miedo a perderla. El miedo a perderla esta vez para siempre. _Lo sabía, Candy; sabía que no ibas a perdonarme por esto… _"Lo siento mucho, Candy…" empezó a decir en voz baja, cerrando los ojos. "Fue algo imperdonable y…"

"No lo hagas." Lo interrumpió con la voz tranquila y temblorosa y él pudo asegurar por este sonido que ella estaba llorando. "¡No te atrevas a disculparte! ¡No por _eso_! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás haciendo? ¿Es acaso esto algún juego tuyo, alguna clase de castigo? ¿Haces que te desee y después me apartas?" le gritó. De repente y sin previo aviso, el sonido de la lluvia aumentó dramáticamente y con ello llegó una corriente de aire frío. Esto provocó un mal presentimiento en él. Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para confirmar su sospecha; la puerta del jardín permanecía totalmente abierta, como si hubiera sido tirada por una furiosa mano. Candy había desaparecido.

Y comprendió su error. "¡Candy, espera!" gritó y un segundo más tarde corrió tras ella. De alguna manera ella ya se había ido y en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente se sintió ridículamente impresionado por su velocidad. La fría y copiosa lluvia no le importaba, de todas formas él ya estaba empapado pero le preocupaba más ella. A pesar de que apenas podía ver a través de la espesa cortina de lluvia, sabía que solo había un posible camino por el que pudo haber corrido; bajando las escaleras y por el jardín hacia el portal de agua de Stear. Y no se equivocó; fue exactamente allí donde alcanzó a ver fugazmente su vestido blanco de verano antes de que este fuera tragado por la oscuridad.

Candy corrió entre los diversos arbustos, sabiendo por instinto cuando girar. Cegada por las lágrimas y la fuerte lluvia, no sabía hacia donde estaba corriendo, no que le importara, solamente seguía el impulso de correr y correr y correr… Sintió el impacto de la fría lluvia contra su ardiente piel cuando fue completamente empapada en cuestión de segundos pero al menos eso estaba enfriando sus sentidos violentamente furiosos. _¿Así que solamente quería jugar conmigo, solo para demostrar que sí reaccionaría ante sus caricias? ¡Oh Dios, qué desastre! ¡No podría enfrentarlo de esa manera! ¡Corre, Candy, corre!_

"¡Candy, espera! ¡Regresa!" ella escuchó su voz desde atrás. _Demasiado cerca. ¡Corre, Candy, corre!_

Trató de acelerar pero casi se cae cuando se resbaló en el enlodado suelo mojado. Eso debió haberle dado a él unos cuantos segundos para alcanzarla ya que su voz se oía más cerca. "¡No puedes permanecer bajo la lluvia de esta manera!"

"¡Déjame en paz!" gritó y volvió a resbalarse.

"¡Candy, detente!" la agarró por el brazo e hizo que se detuviera. "¡Te vas a resfriar!"

"¡Déjame en paz!" le grito con más fuerza.

Ella se echó para atrás tratando de liberar su brazo y consiguió hacerlo. Pero no se le dio la libertad para huir de él otra vez. Inesperadamente, Albert maldijo, agarrándola por la cintura y sin más preámbulos, con contundencia la levantó del suelo. En menos de un segundo, se encontró sobre su hombro con las piernas y un brazo inmovilizados por su fuerte agarre. Pero el otro brazo estaba libre y ella no se iba a dar por vencida.

Albert se apresuró a regresar a la mansión, haciendo todo lo posible para detener a la chica que siguiera tratando de liberarse. Y ella no estaba ayudando para nada; era fuerte y se estaba retorciendo como una serpiente. El barro resbaladizo en el camino tampoco estaba ayudando para nada y solo su propia experiencia en el Congo, donde la lluvia repentina mantuvo inundada la selva, le evitó perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. De alguna manera logró llegar a las escaleras pero seguiría siendo por siempre un misterio, la forma en que había logrado llegar a lo alto de las mismas. También fue asombroso como cruzó el jardín y finalmente entró en la mansión. Una vez allí, la puso en el suelo pero con miedo de que si la soltaba pudiera huir de nuevo, la sujetó con fuerza por los brazos. Le tomó solo un instante quitarse los zapatos sucios y cerrar la puerta con una ligera patada. Pero no le importaba nada más, ni el agua que goteaba de ellos, ni las toallas para secarse los dos, ni cambiarse de ropa. Eso tenía que esperar. El fuego tendría que ser suficiente por ahora. La arrastró hasta la chimenea y se sentó en el suelo, tirando de ella junto a él. Quería que se sentara a su lado pero debido a su todavía activa resistencia, lo obligó a usar más fuerza de la que pretendía haciendo que ella aterrizara sobre su regazo. Sin pensarlo, interrumpió su intento de levantarse sujetándola con más fuerza y aprisionándola con sus piernas. No era la más sabia de las opciones, se dio cuenta de inmediato, tanta cercanía podría condenarlo más tarde pero al menos, finalmente ella había dejado de luchar contra él y solo lloraba, de algún modo con enojo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Por qué demonios corriste?" explotó, insultándose a sí mismo por su arrebato. ¡Tanto que estuvo planeando de manera tan minuciosa la plática con ella! Ir despacio y con calma, ¡Seguro! "¿Por qué demonios pensaste que debía castigarte por algo? ¿Acaso parezco como que pudiera tratar de hacerte daño? ¡Mírame! Candy, ¡Maldita sea, mírame! ¿Lo parezco?" levantó su rostro hacia él, obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Su rabia se originaba en parte a la preocupación, en parte a la frustración y en parte a algo más, pero ella posiblemente no podría saberlo a no ser que él se lo dijera. Y cuando él se dio cuenta plenamente de las razones de su enojo, su voz de manera instantánea se hizo más suave, "No es lo que tú piensas."

"¿Qué… qué es entonces? ¿Por qué…" sollozó.

"Tontita, ¿Es que no entiendes? Yo no te aparté. Quiero decir, si lo hice pero…" suspiró, suavizando ligeramente el agarre de su barbilla. Pero no la soltó por completo, quería que lo mirara a los ojos cuando le estuviera explicando. "Candy, no estoy jugando ningún tipo de juego contigo, solo tenía que detenerme…" le dijo, "De otra manera hubiera perdido por completo el control…" _¡Diablos, claro que lo hubiera hecho! ¡Y todavía puedo perderlo!_

Y su llanto se detuvo instantáneamente como si alguien hubiera accionado un interruptor. Ella también debió haber comprendido su error, estaba seguro.

"¿Hablabas en serio antes sobre lo que dijiste?"

"¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…?" respondió con la voz baja y confusa.

_¿Cuándo crees, tal vez en el desayuno? _"Bueno, en algún lugar entre gritar algo ridículo sobre un castigo y azotar la puerta…" Se obligó a sonreír, "¿Realmente dijiste que me deseas?"

Ella titubeó por un momento, preguntándose si lo había escuchado bien, y entonces asintió. Y ese era el reconocimiento por el que había estado esperando. La simple acción de asentir, hizo que su sonrisa interna se hiciera mucho más amplia de la que tenía en sus labios.

"¿Y me deseas como tu…?"

Pudo sentir claramente como ella se tensaba levemente. "¡No puedo hablar sobre esto!" respondió. Su voz era más fuerte ahora y definitivamente más consciente de lo que él la estaba preguntando.

"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó. _Eso es, ¿Por qué demonios no?_

"Porque es…" hizo una pausa y se sonrojó. No pudo bajar el rostro ya que él aún sostenía su barbilla así que en lugar de eso cerró los ojos. "Porquesindecente…" terminó diciendo sin aliento.

_Pensamientos indecentes… Muuuy-bien, eso es algo… "_Vamos a… olvidarnos de la vergüenza, reglas, qué es correcto o inapropiado, ¿De acuerdo?" utilizó su otra mano para acariciar su espalda con cautela, como si tratara de ayudarla a relajarse. "Esto es sólo entre nosotros dos y ahora quiero que simplemente seas honesta conmigo. Y que no te de vergüenza," agregó. Abrió los ojos y asintió de nuevo. "Solo dime como te sentiste… ¿Te gustó el beso?" _¡Oh, esa es una pregunta brillante, idiota! Se regañó, apretando los dientes. ¡Rayos! Ya sabes eso, ella sabe eso, ¡ambos saben eso! ¡Tú solo quieres escucharla decir cómo se siente ella sobre eso!_

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

_¡Maldita sea, porque simplemente quiero saber si te gustó que te besara! _"Porque estar tan cerca es muy importante para mí, querida, y quiero saber si te gustó tanto como a mí… y si te sentiste… bien cuando te estaba tocando…" se escuchó decir a sí mismo, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. _¡No mires sus labios, Albert, no te atrevas a mirar sus labios!_

"Si, me gustó." Respondió Candy, su voz apenas era un susurro.

"¿Te gustó?" ahora su voz no era más alta que la de ella. _¿Le gustó? ¿Le gustó? ¡Sí le gusto! ¡Sí le gusto! ¡Dijo que sí le gusto! ¿Contento ahora?_

"Sí, me gustó." Repitió un poco más alto, "Me… Me gustó bastante, eso me asusta…"

"¿Te asusta? ¿Por qué?" _¿Le asusta? ¡Bien hecho, hombre, bien hecho!_

"Puede que suene extraño… pero… era como si me estuviera derritiendo desde adentro… lo recuerdo… de antes… pero no, nunca como esto… nunca tan fuerte…"

"No, pequeña, no suena extraño…" enterró el rostro en su cabello para ocultar la sonrisa de suficiencia. _¡Incluso mucho mejor que bien hecho!_ Algo gritó de manera triunfal en su mente. Se imaginó estrechándose su propia mano en un gesto de felicitación pero luego rápidamente se quitó es imagen de la cabeza. Ellos aún no habían terminado.

"Y… ¿y tú, Albert?" escuchó su voz, murmurando contra su pecho, "¿Qué fue lo que… sentiste?"

_Si le digo la verdad, se asustaría y correría de nuevo… lo haría, ¿o no…? _"No me importó…" susurró pausadamente en su oído, "¡No me hubiera importado incluso que el mundo llegara a su fin!"

"¡Albert! Tú…"

"Así es como me haces sentir, Candy…" continuó. _Así es como me haces sentir, Candy…_

Se sentaron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Ella no corrió. No que él la hubiera dejado. ¡Diablos, no había manera en que él la dejaría correr ahora!

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le preguntó finalmente. "Con todo esto, con nosotros… "¿Hacia dónde iremos a partir de aquí?"

_¿Hacia dónde crees que me gustaría ir, amor? _"Bueno," la soltó un poco para mirarla otra vez a los ojos, "Me imagino que solo hay una manera de averiguar eso…" _¡Sólo dilo, cobarde, sólo dilo!_

"Quieres decir que…"

_¡Cobarde, sólo dilo! "_Estoy consciente que pueda ser que nunca olvides a Terry, pero ¿Me darías una oportunidad? ¿Me dejarías sanar tu corazón?" tragó saliva, poniéndose nervioso otra vez. _Di que 'sí', Candy, por favor di: 'sí', Por favor, por favor di: 'sí'…_

"Eso no es así. Dolió, pero tenía que dejar ir este amor por él… y lo hice. No me estaba llevando a ninguna parte…" suspiró. "Él se ha convertido en parte de mi pasado pero todavía digo que _tú _te mereces algo más que sólo recoger mis pedazos rotos."

_¡Sí, sí, sí! _"¿Sí o no?" le pregunto tranquilamente. "¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar tu corazón abierto para mí?" _¡Maldita sea, Albert, quita tus sucias manos de su cintura!_

"No puedo imaginar a nadie más a quien pudiera abrirle mi corazón…"

_Oh, no. _"No, Candy." Levantó una mano y tomó su rostro otra vez obligándola a que lo mirara. Ella tragó saliva, él pudo ver eso con claridad. O más bien, pudo sentirlo bajo su pulgar. "Tienes que estar segura de que me quieres a _mí_, no porque no hay nadie más a tú alrededor…" _¡Albert, maldita sea, no mires sus labios! ¡No te atrevas a mirar sus labios!_

"Está bien, palabras equivocadas…" se opuso tranquilamente pero con alegría. "Una vez te dije que no quería amar a nadie nunca más… eso ha cambiado. Ha cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, Albert, está lejos de lo que jamás creí que pudiera sentir… de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado… creo que quiero descubrir eso en ti, en mí… en nosotros…" sintió como tragaba saliva otra vez, esta vez con más fuerza, pero sus ojos todavía seguían fijos en los de él. "…si es que _tú_ me quisieras." Terminó.

Y entonces todas las estrellas en su cielo personal empezaron a cantar. _¡Sí, sí, sí! _Su yo interior gritaba locamente mientras interpretaba algún tipo de danza primitiva de alegría. Se sintió un poco extraño porque su yo exterior permanecía sentado completamente inmóvil, mirándola a los ojos, muy abiertos y con una comprensión silenciosa de su elocuente mirada. "¿Si _yo_ te quisiera?" le preguntó lenta y prolongadamente. _Está bien hombre, ahora puedes mirar. _"Ven aquí." Le dijo mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza. Le dio un corto pero firme y ardiente beso en los labios. "¿Todavía lo dudas?"

Y no lo dudaba. No, ella no lo dudaba. Pero realmente a él no le importaba para nada si ella lo hacía. Eso simplemente quería decir que tendría que convencerla unas cuantas veces más… y luego algunas más…


	9. HILOS

**CAPITULO NUEVE: HILOS**

La tormenta de la noche anterior trajo con ella una refrescante brisa sobre sus rostros mientras cabalgaban sus caballos a la mañana siguiente. El pequeño lago yacía a la izquierda como un espejo azul oscuro y su superficie todavía tranquila, destellaba con el sol de la mañana.

Albert sintió un indicio de déjà vu. Hacía un año que había hecho lo mismo, sobre el mismo caballo, corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia la residencia de verano de Weston. Ahora, lo estaba haciendo otra vez, encima de Godo, sintiendo el viento rozar su rostro casi de manera violenta. Pero distaba de ser algo desagradable; estaba dándole nuevamente la sensación de volar. Y esta vez no estaba huyendo de nada, por lo menos, no de ella. Ahora ella estaba _con_ él y se dirigían juntos hacia algo nuevo. El viento parecía quitar toda preocupación, toda idea y toda sombra de su ser y eso es realmente lo que ellos eran; dos almas que nacieron para ser libres, dos personas capaces de encontrar el máximo placer en las cosas más sencillas. El destino había tratado de moldearlos en firmes y rígidas apariencias sociales pero probablemente el nuevo vínculo entre ellos podría ayudarlos a encontrar su libertad una vez más. La libertad interior. La libertad mutua y común.

Cuando finalmente cruzaron el puente de piedra sobre el arroyo, terminando de rodear el lago por completo, Candy rió con alegría y su vivaz risa hizo eco en los árboles. "¡Estoy tan, tan feliz de haber venido aquí!" gritó con entusiasmo, todavía emocionada por el rápido paseo a caballo. "¡No hay otro lugar en el mundo donde me sienta tan viva y tan libre! ¡No hay nada como Lakewood!" inhaló profundamente el penetrante aroma del bosque de pinos y se rió otra vez, respondiendo él de la misma manera. Sus sentimientos por Lakewood correspondían plenamente con los de él. Era en verdad uno de los pocos lugares en donde él también se sentía libre. "Y Rhailla…" agregó, acariciando el cuello de la yegua, "¿Te has dado cuenta de lo rápida que es? Corre como el viento, sin embargo, ¡su galope es tan suave que en verdad pareciera que estuviera volando! ¡Cabalgar sobre ella es increíblemente placentero!"

De nuevo, no pudo estar en desacuerdo y le mencionó esto a ella. Por un momento, charlaron animadamente sobre las cualidades de la yegua. Tal vez Archie la hubiera considerado como un caballo de carreras, sugirió Candy. Albert tenía que admitir que esa no era una mala idea.

Pero el apetito de Candy por la aventura no iba a terminar con un rápido paseo a caballo. Cuando se acercaron a los riscos que tenían por delante, sus ojos brillaron un poco más. "¿Crees que podríamos ir hasta allá?" le preguntó, señalando hacia arriba.

"No veo por qué no. No es tan alto como parece." Respondió tratando de no fijarse demasiado en la coincidencia de que había hecho que escogiera este lugar. Ella no podía saber que en el fondo de ese mismo risco, era exactamente el mismo lugar donde él había estado el día anterior y la había observado nadar… "Pero de todas formas ten cuidado." Agregó. "Podría estar resbaloso debido a la lluvia."

Dejaron los caballos cerca del agua y empezaron a escalar. No fue un arduo ascenso ya que habían bastantes salientes y asideros. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima del risco, ambos estaban sin aliento. La vista panorámica que se extendía delante de ellos era como un buffet, y una gran recompensa para su esfuerzo; podían ver por completo el lago familiar. Al otro lado del enorme líquido reflector, podían ver a la izquierda el bosque de nogal y hacia el otro lado el bosque de pinos de hoja perenne, mezclándose en el centro como si fuera un enorme bosque. Luego estaba la cadena de colinas que rodeaban la propiedad, ahora cubiertas por una hierba de color rojizo-dorado que se mecía suavemente por la lenta brisa. El cielo permanecía tranquilo y en lo alto, muy por encima de ellos, habían aves elevándose alegremente a través del aire puro. ¡Todo esto era tan pacífico!

"Quiero recordar todo esto hasta la próxima vez." Le dijo, deleitándose los ojos con la vista.

"Lo admito, es una vista impresionante. Puedo tomar una foto desde aquí para ti. Así podrías mirarla cuando lo desees."

Los rubios rizos rebotaron alrededor de su rostro cuando negó firmemente con la cabeza. "No, gracias, está bien tenerla solo en mi memoria. La foto probablemente sería hermosa, pero las aves no pueden volar allí y el agua tampoco se mueve… toda la belleza de este lugar está en que tiene vida."

"Bien dicho." Concluyó, sonriendo pensativamente.

Se sentaron sobre la hierba con las piernas colgando perpendicularmente del precipicio. Se sentía estupendo. Se sentía apabullante y muy natural, dándoles la sensación de ser solo una pequeña parte de la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Esta sensación dio perspectiva a todo lo demás ya que les ayudaba a mirar todo desde la distancia. Sin embargo, no importaba cuán lejos estuvieran en este momento, el mundo todavía estaba cerca y Albert lo sabía. Las cadenas que los ataban a la sociedad aún existían y los sujetaban con fuerza.

"¿Tienes que regresar a Chicago hoy?" le preguntó.

"Si." Respondió con la voz triste, "Solo hay dos trenes; uno por la mañana y uno por la noche. Si pierdo el de hoy por la noche y tomo el de mañana por la mañana, no llegaría a tiempo para el turno de la tarde en el hospital."

"Siempre puedo llamar a Rogers para que venga y te recoja." Le ofreció.

"Está bien, de verdad. No traje mucho conmigo. Además, si Rogers de repente se va para Lakewood después de que tú habías dicho que ibas a estar aquí hasta finales de mes y regresa conmigo en vez de ti…" Candy le dio una mirada inquisitiva. "… y si esas noticias llegaran a la Tía Abuela… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasaría antes de que ella se ponga con uno de sus acostumbrados estados de ánimo donde se vive quejando de todo?"

"No te olvides que yo soy el jefe de la familia."

"Si, lo eres." Ella concordó. "Pero sabes muy bien que ella me odia y no dudaría en utilizar dicha información en tu contra. Ya tienes suficientes problemas con ella tal y como está todo."

"Ella no te odia. Ella solo…" hizo una pausa por un momento. Candy tenía razón, tenía que admitir para sí que sus palabras eran más que razonables "Pero supongo que tienes razón. También tú podrías tener problemas."

"Oh, nada puede hacer que mi reputación empeore más de lo que ya está. La forma en que me atreví a desaparecer de la familia, la manera en que vivo mi vida ahora… ellos nunca me considerarán como un miembro de la familia y definitivamente, no como una dama." Candy se rió a carcajadas pero él pudo escuchar claramente un dejo de amargura oculto en ella.

"¡Deja de decir eso!" protestó enérgicamente, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, "Te subestimas, Candy. Eres mucho más dama que cualquiera de esas mujeres. ¡Sus egos y deseos de ser llamadas 'damas' son incluso más grandes que la Estatua de la Libertad!"

"Bueno, como siempre decían los Leagan, tienes que ser de buena cuna para ser una dama." Dijo sin mirarlo y eso solo confirmó sus sospechas sobre el verdadero estado de ánimo de ella.

"Y yo digo que tienes que tener el corazón de una dama y trabajar duro para ser una." Le dijo en tono concluyente.

"¿Realmente importa eso?" la chica encogió los hombros. "Pero volviendo al tema, regresaré en tren y nada me hará cambiar de opinión al respecto. Mejor dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Chicago? Me refiero a nosotros… quiero decir… ¿Te veré?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Nos estaremos viendo pero me temo que no tan seguido como me gustaría que lo hiciéramos. Además, ya tengo un viaje de negocios programado y no puedo evitarlo o retrasarlo. Pero definitivamente te veré antes de que me vaya."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?" Le preguntó, mirando hacia abajo. Candy tiraba las hojas de la hierba, arrancándolas por la mitad.

"Más o menos un mes."

"No suena tan mal… Has estado fuera por mucho más tiempo…"

_Si, por un año entero…_

¡De repente todo parecía ser tan frágil! A pesar de lo sucedido entre ellos el día de ayer, él todavía podía sentir cuán frágil era el vínculo entre ellos. No porque no quisieran hacerlo más fuerte; era porque ellos estaban empezando. Y el principio de todo siempre es frágil. Había una cosa más que quería pedirle. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría probar el hilo de su relación, que todavía se estaba forjando, pidiéndole esto?

"Candy…" comenzó, "Espero que entiendas lo que estoy por pedirte… ¿Puedes mantenerlo en secreto? Me refiero a nosotros."

Sus temores se acumularon cuando Candy dejó de tirar de la hierba. Lo miró incrédulamente con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Tú quieres… ocultarlo?" le preguntó. Lo miró fijamente, no sabiendo que era lo que pasaba por su mente, luego añadió pausadamente: "¿Tienes vergüenza de estar conmigo?"

No, él no se avergonzaba de eso. No era eso. Quería mantenerlo en secreto por el bien de ella. No quería que otras personas lo supieran e interfirieran. No quería que otras personas la presionaran e hicieran que declarara algo antes de que ella estuviera preparada para hacerlo por su propia cuenta. Y también era por su propio bien; no quería que otras personas lo compadecieran otra vez, si ella cambiaba de parecer…

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que podría estar avergonzado de estar contigo, Candy?" le preguntó tranquilamente. "Simplemente no quiero comentarlo por algún tiempo. Estamos empezando y quiero tener algo de tiempo solo para nosotros dos, sin ojos entrometidos que nos estén espiando por todas partes. Y entiende, no es para siempre, no te preocupes."

"Está bien, suena razonable…" Respondió Candy asintiendo lentamente. Luego despacio pero con seguridad, una de sus sonrisas traviesas iluminó su rostro. "Incluso podría ser divertido." Añadió.

Si los ojos humanos pudieran tener signos de interrogación, era ahora. "¿Divertido?" repitió sin comprender.

"Ya sabes, tener un pequeño secreto que absolutamente nadie más en el mundo lo sabría…"

_¡Ah, sí! _Negó con la cabeza, divertido. ¡Solo ella era capaz de darle la vuelta a todo en su cabeza y ver la posibilidad de divertirse sin una propuesta razonable! El hilo había resistido. El vínculo de repente se sentía más fuerte, no tan frágil como parecía hace solo unos minutos antes.

"Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo." Su propia sonrisa se hizo más amplia. "No… ¡estoy completamente de acuerdo!"

Los dos caballos, Godo y Rhailla, no podrían haber soñado con una mejor mañana. Primero, estuvo su comida. Como de costumbre fue servida al amanecer, seguida de un agradable cepillado. Y luego, más tarde, fueron a calentar, lo que recibieron con alegría, sabiendo muy bien que se estaban preparando para dar un paseo. El paseo en sí fue fantástico; esta vez los llevaron alrededor del lago y cuando galopaban contra el viento, podían sentir otra vez que estaban maravillosamente vivos… Y ahora, habían abundantes cantidades de una maravillosa, tierna y deliciosa hierba que estaba fresca por la lluvia de ayer. La loma estaba cubierta parcialmente con sombra debido a los árboles, sin embargo, habían algunas áreas que estaban calentándose por el sol. Y para completar este cuadro de felicidad, la hierba se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de distancia de la fresca y dulce agua del lago. Hierba, sombra, sol y agua – eso significaba el paraíso para ellos. Aunque no conocían el concepto de tiempo en el mundo humano, sabían que había pasado un rato desde que habían ingresado en este pequeño paraíso.

Y entonces, algo los hizo levantar la cabeza. Fue un suave silbido. Fue un llamado. Y sabían quién los llamaba. Y justo después de eso, otro silbido llegó estallando en sus oídos, está vez era más agudo. Era la señal para irse. Godo inmediatamente abandonó la hierba; Rhailla, aunque no con tanto entusiasmo, lo siguió y ambos galoparon para reunirse con la persona que los estaba llamando. Cuando llegaron allí, él los recibió con una caricia. Godo conocía a este hombre muy bien. Aunque el hombre no estaba aquí muy seguido, era él quien le había dado a Godo y a los otros dos caballos la comida más deliciosa, su amor y sus cuidados. Estaba ese otro hombre quien era su propietario, sin embargo, era _este_ hombre a quien consideraban su verdadero dueño y era a él a quien recibían con los más amigables relinchidos y resoplidos que podían dejar salir. A Godo le agradaba su voz. Algunas veces incluso había deseado entender ese extraño lenguaje humano, particularmente por este hombre, solo para saber lo que él les estaba diciendo en esos momentos cuando llegaba al establo. Pero al fin y al cabo, no importaba que no entendiera las palabras del hombre. Entendía el corazón del hombre y su espíritu libre, así como el hombre siempre entendía el suyo, el de Godo. El hombre entendía el sencillo lenguaje de los animales y eso era suficiente para él.

Pero Rhailla, después de recibir su ración de caricias del hombre, se centró en la chica que estaba de pie junto a él. Estaba hecha de la misma sustancia del hombre y Rhailla lo percibió con su inexplicable instinto. Si este extraño hombre la hacía creer que el ser humano no era tan malo como temió inicialmente, fue la chica quien hechizó el salvaje corazón de caballo de Rhailla con su propio salvajismo. La chica de alguna manera sabía que no le gustaba ser abordada de forma directa. Esta chica sabía cómo adaptarse a su comportamiento. La chica comprendía sus necesidades y era por eso que Rhailla ahora estaba dispuesta para permitir que le acariciara el hocico y el cuello.

El hombre dijo algo con su tranquila voz y las orejas de la yegua se giraron hacia esa dirección. Entonces, la alegre voz de la chica respondió a lo que fuera que él le haya dicho y sus voces se entrelazaron en una sola.

"Desearía saber cómo es que haces esto." Le dijo Candy, "Sé que puedes entrenar a un caballo para que reaccione ante un silbido pero ellos no solo siguen tu orden. Giran sus orejas hacia tu voz, como si en verdad estuvieran escuchándote. Como si quisieran escucharte y entenderte. Y pareciera que esperaran el sonido de tu voz cuando te quedas en silencio…"

"No hago nada en especial." Protestó Albert con una sonrisa. "Entiendo a los animales y su lenguaje y sé que mi tono de voz es agradable para ellos. Y lo que hace la mayor parte de la magia es simplemente mostrarles amor y respeto. Ellos sencillamente lo devuelven. Y tú particularmente deberías ser quien debiera entenderlo. Tú también amas a los animales."

"Lo hago. Es solo que… es tan sorprendente verte hablar con ellos y obtener una respuesta. Me gustaría poder aprender cómo hacerlo."

"No creo que tenga que enseñarte nada." Se opuso con suavidad "Tú tienes tu propia forma de hacerlo. Lo que hiciste con Rhailla, recuerdas, hace dos días… eso fue algo muy, muy especial…"

Decidieron caminar todo el camino hacia la mansión y dejar que los caballos los siguieran. Fue entonces que Albert extendió su mano hacia ella y espero con una silenciosa súplica en los ojos. Ella titubeó por un momento y tímidamente le dio la suya. Conocía muy bien el calor de su mano, pero esta vez ir de la mano significaba algo diferente. ¡Todo era tan diferente ahora!

Su partida el año pasado los había separado antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo acerca de los cambios que había descubierto en su corazón. Desde que él regresó, confirmó sus sentimientos pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía indigna de recibir una segunda oportunidad para estar con él y cuando ella vino a Lakewood, hizo todo para tener la conversación que había postergado por tanto tiempo y aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Pero entonces sucedió lo imposible. Él ya no solo era su amigo, era mucho más que eso; era su novio. Palabra extraña: novio. Todavía necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a esta idea.

_No es extraño… _se preguntaba mientras caminaban por el sendero, _Ya me besó más de una vez, sin embargo, me siento más avergonzada por ir tomada de su mano… Es como un sello final, una señal de aceptación de que estamos juntos. Aunque lo habíamos decidido ayer, no lo había asimilado hasta ahora. Ese beso de ayer… oh Dios, si alguien me dijera sobre las sensaciones que un beso puede despertar, no lo hubiera creído. Nunca antes he sentido algo parecido a eso. Ni siquiera puedo decir exactamente qué fue lo que sentí – es como si mi mente se hubiera quedado en blanco. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía controlarme para nada; todo lo que recuerdo es que deseaba que ese beso durara para siempre… realmente me sentí como si me estuviera derritiendo… ¿pero por qué? ¿Cómo? Lo he conocido durante tanto tiempo y nunca pensé sobre él convirtiéndose un hombre, un hombre para mí, al menos no de esta manera… siempre había pensado que Terry sería mi único hombre. ¿Estaba equivocada? No, no, no lo estaba, no podría estarlo… amaba a Terry; lo amé tanto… y parte de mí todavía lo hace, en una extraña y lejana manera… ¿Qué es entonces lo que siento por Albert? La forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionó es inconfundible e innegable. No fue la sorpresa de una sola ocasión; el primer beso que me dio en mi cumpleaños el año pasado, provocó exactamente la misma reacción en mí, mi cuerpo reaccionó por encima de mi voluntad, pero en ese entonces yo simplemente estaba tan ciega y tan confundida para admitirlo. Eso no fue una sorpresa. ¿Qué fue entonces? ¿Fue simplemente puro deseo lo que impulsaba mi cuerpo?_

Como si percibiera su inquieto estado de ánimo, él apretó suavemente su mano. Ella se giró hacia él solo para ver una suave y amable sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Y como siempre en su presencia, ella sintió como una ola de calor llenaba su corazón, esta agradable sensación de estar a salvo con él.

_No, claro que no es solo deseo, tontita, _se respondió a su propia pregunta. _¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? El deseo es solamente una inesperada adición a lo que ya tenía con él. Siempre había sido mi amigo, mi hermano mayor… al menos eso era lo que yo quería que él fuera, lo que le permití ser. El año que pasamos separados hizo que lo viera bajo una luz diferente. Me hizo darme cuenta que mis sentimientos por él siempre eran más profundos que una simple amistad y solo pueden profundizarse, si yo dejo que eso suceda. La única cosa que realmente no me esperaba era este deseo y su fuerza. Y la primera vez que conscientemente lo sentí, fue en el mismo instante en que se paró en mi puerta, en julio…_

En ese momento sintió los dedos de Albert acariciar suavemente los suyos. No estaba segura si podía regresarle la caricia.

_¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo puedo comportarme con él? Lo que pasó ayer fue un acto de pasión salvaje y ciega pero hoy, estamos de vuelta en la realidad. Lo que se interponía entre nosotros no desapareció; todavía puedo sentirlo pero ¿Cómo debo tratarlo ahora? Parte de mí quiere responder a sus caricias, como lo estaba haciendo en mis sueños y demostrarle que no soy insensible. ¡Pero esto no es un sueño! Esto es la realidad y la otra parte de mí no desea ser tan atrevida. ¡Nos convertirnos en una pareja! Hemos comenzado a hacer bien las cosas entre nosotros hace solo tres días y todo lo que pasó, ¡pasó tan rápido desde entonces! Oh Dios, ¿Qué hago? ¿En dónde está la vieja y ansiosa Candy cuando es realmente necesaria? Mi cuerpo entero desea sus caricias, lo desea a él y sin embargo, ¡soy tan ridículamente tímida! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento estúpidamente avergonzada?_

Candy se dio cuenta que los dedos de Albert ya no se movían. Lo miró de nuevo; su mirada era seria, un poco triste y perdida en algún lugar entre los árboles que estaban enfrente.

_Debe haber visto esa mueca de confusión en mi rostro… Ay Candy, eres una egoísta, ¡Una idiota egoísta! _Se reprendió a sí misma, _¿Cuándo vas a dejar de pensar solo en ti misma y en tus dilemas? ¿Por qué no piensas en él por un segundo? ¡También debe ser un momento difícil para él! Todos estos años de estar reprimiendo sus sentimientos, tu rechazo, luego el año separados y entonces, todos estos acontecimientos ocurriendo inmediatamente uno detrás del otro… y ahora, de repente tenerte a su lado, el hecho que supongo anhelaba… si, ¡tenerte a su lado y ver dudas en tu rostro seguramente no fue la parte que anhelaba! ¡Con seguridad mal interpretó el motivo de esas dudas! Vamos, Candy, ¡Sigue siendo Albert! Tu Albert, el que una vez fue tu mejor amigo, ¡la persona en la que más confías! ¡Siempre ha estado allí para ti y eso no ha cambiado para nada! No pensará nada malo de ti si le muestras algo de cariño; lo ha probado muchas veces, incluso hoy. Vamos, ¡haz algo! ¡Haz algo para devolverle su hermosa sonrisa!_

Y sin apartar su mirada de él, la chica apretó la mano del hombre con suavidad. Después, sus dedos lenta y tímidamente empezaron a acariciar su mano de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho antes.

Sin detenerse, el hombre se giró hacia la chica. Ella también lo estaba mirando y él pudo ver en sus ojos timidez. No arrepentimiento o dudas como había temido antes; era simplemente timidez. Y él comprendió. Esta increíble chica podía estar loca en un momento pero al siguiente, por alguna extraña razón, tímida con él… El alivio que sintió hizo que volviera a sonreír. Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Su sonrisa era vacilante al principio pero con cada segundo que pasaba, empezó a cambiar en una de esas sonrisas que a él tanto le encantaban de ella; amplia y radiante. Sus ojos destellaban ternura ahora.

El hombre le regresó suavemente la caricia.

Este paseo era diferente de tantos otros que habían tenido antes; era un paseo sin palabras; tomados de la mano, con él perdido en sus pensamientos y ella perdida en los de ella. Era un paseo con miradas robadas y sonrisas rápidas, con sus dedos acariciando los de ella, con los de ella regresando la caricia de manera amable, lenta y sincera, tan llena de un cálido y sobreentendido gozo. Las palabras no eran necesarias aquí.

"Te llevaré a la estación." Le ofreció cuando finalmente cruzaron la entrada. Los caballos encontraron el camino hacia el establo mientras que ellos se detuvieron por un momento en el jardín.

"Está bien, pero no quiero que esperes para despedirme. Tengo que confesar algo: también odio las despedidas."

Él se rió.

"Albert…" agregó en voz baja "¿Puedo pedirte algo?

"Por supuesto que sí."

"¿Puedes…" el tono de su voz bajó incluso un poco más y ahora sonaba más a un susurro "…puedes besarme otra vez…?

Y sin darse cuenta, con esta simple solicitud, hizo una vez más que el hilo entre ellos fuera incluso más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

Esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez no hubo ninguna sorpresa; solo había una voluntad consciente, una decisión consciente… se paró más cerca de él y dejó que la tomara entre sus acogedores brazos… ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y levantó el rostro… sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella, como si quisiera degustarla, entonces, entrelazándolos de la manera exacta como deberían estarlo, como si pertenecieran precisamente a ese lugar… acarició su cabello… La ola de calor fue más lenta en esta ocasión, sin embargo, tenía el mismo poder. Incluso si ella pudiera haber tenido cualquier duda antes, ahora tenía la prueba. No fue la sorpresa lo que hizo que todos sus sentidos se volvieran locos ayer, tampoco fue el simple deseo… mientras él profundizaba el beso ella sintió que todo despertaba otra vez, pero entonces, había mucho más que eso… muy profundamente dentro de ella; había una felicidad interna que casi la hace llorar…

Lenta y renuentemente rompieron el beso, aun sonriendo y disfrutando estar en los brazos del otro. Dos personas en traje de montar, de pie como una isla roja y café en medio del verde mar de rosáceos arbustos, con sus brazos abrazando al otro…

"Albert… ¿Es el fin del mundo?" le preguntó.

Él comprendió y se rió cálidamente. "En cualquier momento, Candy, ¡En cualquier momento!"

"Cambiaste, Albert…" mientras hablaba, su rostro se puso más serio.

"¿Lo hice?" le preguntó. La pregunta era innecesaria pero tenía que hacerla…

"Si, cambiaste en África. Te he conocido la mayor parte de mi vida, sin embargo, recientemente tengo la sensación que no te conozco en absoluto… me pongo nerviosa contigo… como… como si fuera una primera cita…"

"Es una especie de cita…" una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

"Si… supongo que lo es…" asintió. "Sabes, siempre hemos sido tan cercanos, siempre apoyándonos mutuamente. ¡Yo confiaba en ti con mi vida! Y tú siempre habías sido mi Príncipe de la Colina… Pero es mucho más que eso, lo descubrí hace algún tiempo. No solo vi al príncipe de mis sueños infantiles, a un amigo o a un ángel guardián. Vi a un hombre…"

"¿Y qué piensas de ese hombre?" la atrajo otra vez un poco más cerca.

"Yo… encuentro a ese hombre muy atractivo…" susurró sonrojándose, "…misterioso e irresistible… Eso me asusta porque nunca pensé de ti de esa manera… ¡Tú, siempre tan amable y tan cariñoso! Pero también me gusta lo que veo. Y ayer… ayer despertaste algo en mí…" _Fue a la mujer que surgió de la niña… _pensó. _Dile esto, díselo ahora, ¡No volverás a tener el valor para hacerlo! _"Despertaste a la mujer dentro de mí." Prosiguió con firmeza "Y esa mujer…" hizo una pausa de nuevo.

"¿…y esa mujer…?" no iba a permitir que diera marcha atrás ni siquiera un centímetro. No esta vez.

"…y esa mujer en mí desea… desea al hombre que hay en ti…"

Su única respuesta fue abrazarla con más fuerza. _Lo dijo, ¡Realmente lo dijo! ¡No puedo creerlo! _Pensó febrilmente. El siguiente pensamiento fue extraño y realmente fuera de lugar. _Jolie, mujer testaruda, tenías razón, ¡demonios, tenías tanta razón!_

"Y vas a conocer a ese hombre, Candy, ¡Lo prometo!" le murmuró al oído y ella se estremeció. Él sonrió ante su reacción y lo repitió con voz ronca: "Oh sí, lo prometo…"

Estaban tan solo al principio de su camino. Pero su vínculo se sostenía con fuerza y ambos decidieron caminar este camino juntos.


	10. UNA COSA QUE NUNCA CAMBIARÁ

**CAPITULO DIEZ: UNA COSA QUE NUNCA CAMBIARÁ**

Fue cuando iba de regreso a casa procedente del hospital, que vio un artículo en el puesto de revistas. Estaba allí justo delante de ella, con enormes letras mayúsculas en los titulares.

'_**¡UN ESPECTACULAR ÉXITO EN BROADWAY! ¡LA ESTRELLA REGRESA DESPUÉS DE UNA LARGA AUSENCIA!' **_Usualmente ella habría ignorado por completo los tabloides, pero esta vez era diferente. Compró el diario y no importándole el frío viento de septiembre, se dirigió hacia el parque, se sentó en el borde de la fuente y empezó a leer. Se quedó mirando fijamente la imagen de la portada y justo allí, había un par de ojos azules casi hipnóticos mirándola fijamente de regreso.

Esta vez, el Teatro Strassford presentó otra obra de Shakespeare, 'Macbeth', también conocida como 'La Obra Escocesa'. Recordó los chismes al respecto. Aparte de la audiencia, a nadie del reparto y del equipo se le permitió llamar a la obra por su nombre original, ya que eso quería decir que les traería mala suerte. El artículo describía en detalle las fantásticas actuaciones de los actores hasta la ovación de pie por parte de la audiencia, después del estreno. Docenas de hombres se inclinaban ante el talentoso y carismático actor principal. Decenas de mujeres seguían enviando cartas de amor para el galante y guapo intérprete principal de Macbeth, quien no era otro que el propio Terrence Graeme Grantchester.

_¡Que típico, todo el viejo Terry, rompiendo los corazones de las mujeres por donde quiera que va! Espero que seas feliz, Terry, tú y Susana… _pensó con un pequeño tirón en su corazón. _Perdóname… dijiste que no podíamos estar juntos en esta vida, pero que un día nos encontraríamos en otra… Sé que tenías la intención de algo bueno, querías darme esperanza, pero ya no puedo seguir creyendo en esto. Tal vez tú hayas encontrado la fuerza para soportarlo, para vivir con ello pero yo ya no puedo esperar más por eso. Tengo que luchar por mi propia felicidad… y quiero luchar ¿Sabes?, Y siento decirlo pero no lo hago porque una vez te lo prometí… lucho por mí… y por él…_

Tocó la imagen con sus dedos y acarició el rostro que una vez fue tan querido para ella.

_¡Felicitaciones, Terrence G. Grantchester! Después de todo estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti… Siempre supe que el mundo estaría a tus pies… Y quiero que seas feliz, incluso si eres feliz sin mí. No pude quedarme contigo y eso dolió, pero ahora que lo pienso, ver tu caída fue incluso más doloroso. ¡No quiero volver a presenciar eso de nuevo! Y siempre, donde quiera que vaya, te desearé buena suerte y felicidad… ESTO nunca cambiará…_

Dejó el diario en el borde de la fuente y se puso de pie.

"Adiós, Terry… fuiste la luz de mi juventud…" dijo mirando a las estrellas. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. No habían lágrimas en sus ojos y mientras continuaba caminando por el parque, su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más radiante.

Ya se encontraba bastante lejos cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento voló el periódico olvidado, primero hacia el cielo y luego hacia abajo dentro del estanque. El delgado papel se empapó con rapidez y poco tiempo después, todo lo que quedaba de la imagen sobre la portada era una gigantesca mancha de tinta.

O O O


	11. DE LEJOS

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: DE LEJOS**

Candy se fue a los vestidores y se quitó el uniforme. El largo día finalmente había terminado. Estaba agotada físicamente pero su alma estaba cantando. Había asistido en una cirugía muy complicada con el doctor Jacobs, ¡la leyenda! ¡Y la felicitó! ¡A ella! ¡Qué gran honor era eso!

Cuando se disponía a salir del edificio, empezó a llover. Levantó la vista hacia el deprimente cielo gris y suspiró con decepción mientras la lluvia caía más y más fuerte. De todos los días de la semana, tenía que llover _hoy_, ¡justo cuando ella había dejado su sombrilla en la casa! Estaba tan soleado por la mañana que ni siquiera pensó en traerla con ella.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos pero no parecía que la lluvia fuera a amainar pronto y sabía que tenía que esperar otra ocasión para poder disfrutar de su exitoso día. No había ninguna posibilidad para esa lenta y alegre caminata por el parque que tanto había esperado. Levantó la vista de nuevo solo que esta vez, vio un tenebroso cielo oscuro. No había otro camino; podría esperar Dios sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que la lluvia cesara o correr ahora, con la ingenua esperanza de que llegaría a casa antes de quedar completamente empapada. No, estaba demasiado cansada para esperar, solo quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Candy permaneció en la entrada del edificio solo por unos segundos más y tan pronto como el fuerte aguacero se relajaba un poco, tomó su capa y la levantó por encima de su cabeza. Usando la improvisada sombrilla, corrió tan rápido como pudo pero justo como se lo había temido, la capa se empapó en cuestión de segundos. Para el momento en que había llegado a su calle, estaba toda empapada y desaliñada pero al menos, estaba en casa. Torpemente puso la llave en la cerradura, mojándose más con cada segundo que pasaba ya que llovía a cántaros y sin cesar. Finalmente, estaba adentro. Candy había subido tres escalones cuando miró hacia atrás y se detuvo; en su buzón notó un destello de papel blanco. _¡Una carta!_ Sonrió y bajó de un salto los tres escalones con emoción. Abrió el compartimiento y miró adentro. No, no era _una_ carta; eran _dos_ cartas. La parte impaciente de ella quería leerlas en ese mismo instante, pero estaba temblando de frío y la parte llamada sentido común, le dijo que fuera a cambiarse antes de que se resfriara. Candy miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba de pie en un pequeño charco que no estaba allí antes. Quitarse primero toda esta ropa empapada era una buena idea.

_La lluvia en octubre no es la misma que en agosto…_ pensó un poco después, disfrutando de la calidez de su suéter de cachemira, reforzado además por una frazada cálida y acogedora que arropaba todo su cuerpo. Echó un vistazo hacia la ventana. Todavía seguía lloviendo. Se retorció un poco por un momento, tratando de acurrucarse en la posición más cómoda sobre el sillón. Cuando finalmente lo logró, se estiró hacia la mesa de café levantando las cartas y una taza humeante de chocolate caliente. Abrió la primera carta y tomó un sorbo de su taza. El caliente, dulce y achocolatado néctar, instantáneamente empezó a hacer su trabajo. Así como la frazada estaba haciendo su trabajo calentándola desde el exterior, ésta bondad caliente y sacarífera estaba calentándola desde el interior. Bebiendo lentamente, empezó a leer.

La primera carta era breve.

'_Candy,'_ leyó, _'¿En dónde has estado últimamente? No he podido encontrarte por ningún lugar y desde que rechazaste tener teléfono, ni siquiera puedo llamarte… Trabajas demasiado… Por favor, déjame saber cuándo tendrás por lo menos una tarde libre. Me gustaría invitarte a comer. Hay tanto de que hablar…_

_Te extraño- Annie'_

_Lo sé, Annie… _pensó. _También te extraño… Pero tantas cosas me han tenido ocupada en el hospital últimamente…_

La segunda carta no tenía remitente en la parte posterior del sobre pero reconoció de inmediato la escritura. Podría reconocer esa letra en cualquier lugar.

Colocó la taza de regreso sobre la mesa de café y con expectación abrió el sobre.

_Washington, 7 de octubre de 1922_

'_Oye, tú…' _leyó, escuchando la profunda y suave voz del remitente. Su voz resonaba en su mente tan a menudo que no tuvo ningún problema en imaginar que él estaba parado al lado de ella y le decía todas esas palabras en persona. _'Todavía estamos en el viaje de negocios, y por supuesto, todas mis esperanzas de encargarme de todo lo más pronto posible, ahora han desaparecido como una bocanada de humo. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Las cosas se han complicado un poco en Washington y tuvimos que quedarnos aquí un poco más. ¡Casi me olvidaba de cuán agotadoras, y además aburridas, pueden ser las reuniones de negocios! Créeme, después de un año de vivir una vida completamente diferente me encuentro apenas capaz de concentrarme de nuevo en todos esos informes, facturas, estados de cuenta y ofertas de negocios… En algún momento todo se convierte en una pila de papeles y cada hoja es solo una pared de palabras escritas en este recóndito y burocrático estilo que tanto detesto… En realidad estoy molesto conmigo mismo por estar tan distraído ya que debería, como jefe de la familia, ser más responsable y estar más concentrado etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… Gracias a Dios por George y por su infinita paciencia. Su escrupulosidad para organizar todo a detalle es increíble y envidiable…'_

Candy dejó de leer y meditó por un momento, con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo a través de la ventana. La nube de tormenta se había disipado dejando atrás un cielo oscurecido. _Es verdad, _se dijo sonriendo. _George algunas veces es invaluable… Pero dudo que nunca creería si llegara a escuchar a alguien decir que Albert lo envidia de algún modo…_

'_Ahora, mientras estoy enviando estar carta, por fin estamos partiendo para Pittsburgh, después iremos a Cleveland y a Detroit. Espero sinceramente que todo marche con más fluidez, sin más demoras y entonces podamos regresar a Chicago antes de navidad…'_

"¿Navidad?" se quejó en voz alta, levantando nuevamente los ojos de la carta, "¿Navidad? Hasta donde sé, ¡se suponía que solo sería por un mes!"

'_Ja, ja, ¡Caíste!' _continuó leyendo, _'Lo creíste, ¿verdad? Puedo imaginar tu rostro enojado y cuán impacientemente dejaste de leer a mitad de la oración, quejándote: "¡solo sería por un mes!" adiviné bien, ¿cierto? Sé que lo hice…'_

"Muy gracioso, señor bromista," sonrió con suficiencia. Pero una sonrisa afectuosa rápidamente curvó sus labios.

'_Y para que conste: Solo estaba bromeando… ¡Definitivamente volveremos antes de noviembre! Todo es a causa de este retraso pero créeme, esto tampoco me hace feliz a mí. Ya me siento como si hubiera estado en este viaje desde siempre. Nunca pensé que diría esto pero extraño mi casa… y no solo mi casa… tienes unas cuantas docenas de dobles por ahí, te veo casi en cada chica rubia con rizos. Pero nadie tiene tu sonrisa… extraño tanto esa sonrisa… extraño todo en ti… ¿Y qué hay contigo? ¿Me extrañas, aunque sea un poquito?'_

¿Qué si _ella_ lo extrañaba? ¡No había habido un solo día que hubiera pasado sin que ella pensara constantemente en él! Después que él regresó de Lakewood, se reunieron un par de veces. Estaba un poco preocupada que el hechizo del verano se desvaneciera y que pudieran estar avergonzados, inseguros de cómo actuar en esta nueva unión entre ellos, pero no, todo parecía estar bien. Simplemente habían pasado tiempo juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. El año pasado había lanzado sobre ellos una enorme sombra en su confianza, pero ahora tenían que redescubrirse el uno al otro de alguna nueva manera, pero sentía que era la manera correcta. Eso fue, desde el principio, desde el primer minuto que ella estuvo en Lakewood, desde el primer día. Y sí, lo extrañaba ahora. Lo extrañaba más y más con cada día que pasaba. Pero su añoranza era completamente diferente a la del año pasado. Esta vez lo extrañaba y lo extrañaba terriblemente pero no había amargura en esta añoranza. Esta añoranza era agridulce, impaciente y tranquila al mismo tiempo. Impaciente; porque no podía esperar para volverlo a ver; tranquila – porque sabía que tarde o temprano finalmente él regresaría. Y la parte dulce, era la certeza que esta vez él regresaría _a ella…_

Miró la carta de nuevo para leer las líneas restantes.

'_Espero que te encuentres bien. El verano fue precioso, pero el otoño es horrible este año. ¡No vayas a salir sin tu bufanda, como lo haces normalmente cuando te vas para el trabajo por las mañanas, perdida en tus pensamientos!'_

¡Claro, no sentiría que fuera Albert, si después de todo no le hubiera recordado lo despistada que era!

'_Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, conmigo, todo es tan gris sin tu sonrisa… no puedo esperar para verte._

_Atentamente, Albert.'_

Candy sonrió cariñosamente. Podía esperar. Valía la pena esperar… Y por lo menos tenían esas cartas. Y esta vez tenía una dirección de retorno. Y ella iba a usarla. Y no solo una vez…

Ella podía esperar.

O O O


	12. ¿SERÉ TAN FUERTE?

**Los dos capítulos anteriores fueron cortos por una buena razón. Quería que fueran directo al grano. Adiós Terry, Hola Albert. Estoy segura que apreciarán la calidad a la cantidad.**

**Este nuevo capítulo se ha completado gracias a una gran cantidad de sangre, sudor y lágrimas (principalmente de Logan).**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: ¿SERÉ TAN FUERTE?**

Chicago, 22 de octubre de 1922

"¡Eres mala, una mala chica!" resopló Annie, hundiendo la galleta en su helado. Era una cálida tarde de domingo y debido al efecto Tyndall, el cielo estaba lleno de diferentes tonalidades de un brillante color celeste. Las dos jóvenes mujeres estaban deleitándose de la compañía de la otra en uno de los restaurantes más populares.

"¡Fue como si hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra por tres meses! Justo igual que la última vez durante el verano."

"Lo siento, Annie…" Candy trató de disculparse rápidamente pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, Annie no iba a dejar de quejarse.

"No pude encontrarte por ninguna parte, cada vez que iba a verte a tu casa, estabas trabajando y cuando iba al hospital a verte, aunque sea por unos cuantos minutos, estabas demasiado ocupada o ya te habías retirado…" Annie continuó casi sin detenerse, "¡¿Cómo es eso, que tenga que recurrir a enviarle cartas a mi amiga cuando desee hablar con ella?! ¡Estaba empezando a pensar que te habías mudado y ahora vivías en el hospital!"

"Eso hubiera sido más fácil." Sonrió Candy "Pero realmente me gusta mi pequeño nido y mi independencia."

"Oh, ¡Ya lo creo! ¿Pero por qué no al menos instalar un teléfono en tu apartamento?"

Candy levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición "Annie, ya sabes que apenas y estoy en casa, además, quería tener paz y tranquilidad... en ese tiempo no me apetecía para nada llevar una vida social o divertirme, incluso contigo, por favor perdóname… pero te prometo que pensaré de nuevo en instalar un teléfono." Agregó.

Annie de inmediato se olvidó de quejarse y miró a su amiga detenidamente "¿Te apetece tener un poco de diversión ahora?"

"Tal vez." Fue la respuesta pausada y cuidadosa de Candy.

Los ojos de Annie brillaron con curiosidad y se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa. "¿Hay algo que debería saber?" le susurró.

Candy se frotó la mejilla y se quedó mirando fijamente su helado. Estaba tratando de evitar responder de forma directa. "Nada en realidad. Supongo que simplemente he vuelto a mi vieja forma de ser."

"¿Y puedo adivinar la razón detrás de eso?"

"Puedes hacerlo."

"En primer lugar la única razón por la que estabas triste era debido de los problemas con Albert. ¿Han hablado ya?"

Pero por supuesto… realmente fue tan ingenuo de su parte creer que Annie no lo hubiera adivinado tarde o temprano. Su amiga la conocía demasiado como para pasar por alto algo tan importante como su estado de ánimo… "Si, lo hicimos." Le respondió tranquilamente.

"¿Y?" dijo Annie fervientemente.

"Y hablamos y luego explicamos todo. Tenías razón Annie. Gracias." Candy sonrió inocentemente.

"¿Y?" Annie casi saltó de su asiento por la frustración.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'y'?"

"Vamos, suelta la lengua. ¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos?"

De repente la visión de la última guinda al fondo del postre llegó a ser muy fascinante y Candy empezó a agitar el resto del helado derretido con la cuchara. "Nada importante hasta ahora…" murmuró "Ya sabes, solo regresó de su viaje y se fue de nuevo por negocios…"

"Oh, vamos, ¡Me estás matando!" el rostro de Annie se retorció en un agonizante gesto de impaciencia, "¡Por favor, algunos detalles estarían bien!"

_Annie, ya sabes que algo está pasando y sé que lo sabes pero se lo prometí a él…_

Candy miró a Annie, esta vez abiertamente "Te decepcionaré, Annie. Lo siento; realmente todavía no estoy preparada para hablar de esto… Todo es tan reciente, tan frágil… pero prometo que te contaré todo cuando sea el momento adecuado."

"¡Oh, eres una horrible almeja!" Annie gruñó con irritación "Está bien, esperaré. Pero al menos dime si pareciera que todo está bien con ustedes dos."

"Si, diría que todo es bastante positivo." Candy sonrió de nuevo. "Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Solo mantén los dedos cruzados, ¿de acuerdo?"

Annie de mala gana se dio por vencida. "Como desees… ¡pero entonces, al menos cuéntame por qué te refugias en trabajar tanto!"

"Oh, es que tantas cosas han pasado últimamente…"

"Como siempre trabajas demasiado, me doy cuenta por lo delgada que estás. De hecho," Annie miró detenidamente todo su cuerpo, "estás demasiado delgada. ¿Te estás olvidando de comer otra vez?"

"No, mamá-Annie…" Candy se rió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga cuando utilizó el viejo apodo de Annie. "No te preocupes, ya soy mayor. Es solo que cualquier cosa que coma, ¡lo digiero todo antes que termine mi primera ronda por el ala del hospital! Siempre estamos muy ocupados…"

"Está bien, chica grande, ¡Cuéntame que tan ocupada estás!"

Y Candy le contó brevemente sobre la epidemia de influenza que había causado que últimamente aumentara el número de pacientes, sobre las largas noches que pasaba en el ala, corriendo de una cama a otra… Ella tenía suerte, no se había contagiado todavía y parecía que no iba a hacerlo. También había un par de divertidas historias cortas por contar, como la vez que algunos ruidos extraños de rasguños se escucharon provenientes de la recepción durante las silenciosas noches y como todos empezaron a cazar lo que creyeron que era una rata. La caza fue exitosa pero la rata resultó ser un hámster que se había escapado después de ser metido a escondidas en el hospital por uno de los niños. Y también había otras cosas, más especiales para ella y que no era algo que simplemente iba a resumir.

"…Tengo un paciente muy especial bajo mi cuidado ahora." Continuó "Su nombre es Willis y es un marinero. Hace algún tiempo fue golpeado en el puerto por un cajón de embalaje que estaba cayéndose y cuando lo trajeron al hospital, se tenía la sospecha que se hubiera fracturado la columna vertebral. Yo era la única persona que estaba con él cuando recuperó la consciencia. Tenía dolor y pánico, así que para distraer su atención hice algo tonto… lo examiné antes de que llegaran los médicos. Me refiero a que no fue un examen apropiado, solo verifiqué pasando uno dedo por su espalda y consultándolo con él. No sé cómo, pero encontré el lugar exacto del hueso fracturado. Sabes, teníamos a un soldado paralizado con una bala que se atascó en su espalda en el '18 y hablamos mucho cuando yo estaba cuidando de él. Recuerdo que le pregunté si le dolía y me dijo que no sentía nada por debajo del lugar en donde le dispararon. Fue lo mismo con el marinero; no sentía nada debajo de ese lugar. ¡Oh Dios, no tienes ni idea cuan enojado estaba conmigo uno de los médicos por mi rebeldía! Pero, lo que fue realmente extraño, el otro médico, el Dr. Jacobs, ¡estaba impresionado porque aparentemente mi suposición fue buena! ¡Incluso hizo que lo asistiera en la cirugía! Pero ese no es el final de la historia." Candy bebió el resto de su café "Algún tiempo después de la cirugía, el paciente se quejó que sentía comezón en sus piernas. Mi primer temor fue: sarna o alguna otra forma de ectoparásitos. Pero tan pronto como me di cuenta que la sensación de hormigueo corriendo a lo largo de sus piernas que había descrito, era nada más que él estaba recuperando la sensibilidad y el Dr. Jacobs lo confirmó. Tomará algo de tiempo pero hay esperanza de que un día vuelva a caminar. Y yo voy a hacer que eso suceda. Y hay una cosa más: el Dr. Jacobs se ha dado cuenta de mi interés por aprender más y ofreció prestarme algunos de sus libros. ¡Ahora puedo leer más de lo que tienen en la biblioteca!"

"¡Eso es estupendo, Candy! ¡Deberíamos de hacer un pequeño brindis por eso!" sonrió Annie, levantando su jugo.

"¡Claro que sí!" respondió Candy haciendo el mismo gesto.

"Puedo ver con claridad cuanto amas lo que haces; ¡hablas de ello con mucha pasión!" el rostro de Annie tenía una graciosa sonrisa de suficiencia "Te envidio…"

"¡Y tú que hablas! ¡Cómo si tuvieras algo de que quejarte! ¡Archie te consiente como si fueras su princesa!" bromeó Candy.

Annie asintió. "Lo sé. Todavía es tan encantador pero ha cambiado un poco durante el último año, tal vez es por trabajar con Monty… hay mucho de su antigua pasión en él… ¡Me gusta! Pero yo no he cambiado… supongo que solo soy su antigua y aburrida esposa."

"Bueno, creo que ya sé de donde vienen todos esos cojines hermosamente tejidos que hay en tu casa…"

"¡Cállate!" Annie golpeó juguetonamente la mano de Candy "Estoy completando tu ajuar."

"¡Buena suerte con eso! ¡Llenarás una habitación completa con cojines antes de que eso suceda!" Candy resopló y su alegre risa hizo eco sobre la mesa. "Es una lástima que Patty no esté aquí con nosotras…" agregó con tristeza "Ahora vive en Nueva York casi todo el tiempo."

"Es verdad…" coincidió Annie. "Tú tienes tu carrera, Patty su lucha feminista, solo yo sigo siendo la aburrida ama de casa. Comparada con ustedes dos, me siento como si fuera una gallina poniendo huevos."

Candy hizo una burlona mueca con sus labios, "Claro, pero eres una adorable gallina."

"¡Muchas gracias!" se quejó Annie, "Se supone que deberías estar en desacuerdo… Gracias por tu amable apoyo…"

Candy inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de fingida cortesía. "Siempre es un placer." Le respondió riéndose. "Annie, ¿Por qué estás retorciéndote tanto?" agregó al ver que su amiga miraba por la ventana.

"No, no es nada. ¡Él ya está aquí!" Annie sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió y el mesero condujo al nuevo invitado hacia su mesa. "Quería tenerte para mí primero así que le pedí a él que se nos uniera un poco más tarde."

"¿Le pediste?" una voz masculina se escuchó encima de ellas "No le creas, Candy, me prohibió venir antes, ¡tuve que perder el tiempo en las tiendas cerca de dos horas! Pobre de mí…"

"¡Archie!" Annie reprendió a su esposo con una sonrisa.

"¡Qué gran sorpresa, Archie! ¡Qué bueno verte!" Candy lo abrazó y luego miró a ambos, "¿Hay alguna ocasión en especial?"

Archie tomó asiento, llamó al mesero y discretamente hizo un pedido. Entonces se giró nuevamente hacia la mesa y quedo frente a Candy, sonriendo con desenfado. "¿Me estás diciendo que los amigos necesitan una ocasión especial para reunirse? Te extrañábamos."

"Está bien, está bien, Archie…" Candy ya olía en el aire que eso era algo más que solo una reunión de amigos "También los extraño chicos pero ¿Por qué estás tan sonriente al igual que el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas? ¿Estás ebrio?"

"Nop. Pero voy a estarlo."

"¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"Nop. Pero voy a estarlo."

Cuando el mesero llegó, colocó tres copas de champaña sobre la mesa y Candy levantó las cejas con perplejidad. No, indudablemente era algo más que una simple una reunión de amigos. Y ésta champaña definitivamente no era para celebrar su éxito en el hospital. Archie ni siquiera sabía sobre eso. "¿Puede alguien decirme qué está pasando?" les pidió, dándose cuenta de las miradas significativas que la pareja se daba.

"¿Tú o yo?"

"Dile tú, Annie."

"Candy…" empezó Annie, girándose hacia ella. "De hecho hay una razón para esta reunión. Queremos que seas la primer persona en informarle…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Annie se quedó sentada en su lugar y sonreía.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Candy mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa.

Annie seguía sentada en su lugar y sonreía.

"Oh, vamos, ¡Ahora tú me estás matando!" le dijo Candy, haciendo la misma mueca que Annie había hecho antes.

"Estamos esperando un bebé."

"…y esa es precisamente la razón por la que me voy a embriagar y luego a volverme loco." Interrumpió Archie alegremente "Pero la siguiente vez será aproximadamente dentro de seis meses."

"Annie, ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Felicitaciones!" Candy casi salta de la emoción. "Sé por cuanto tiempo han estado esperando…"

"Dos años para ser exactos. Y voy a proponer un brindis…" dijo Archie con orgullo "…por mi hijo…"

"…o tu hija…" lo interrumpió Annie burlonamente.

"…o mi hija," Archie lo repitió sin pestañear "y por las mujeres más importantes de mi vida: mi esposa y mi mejor amiga."

"Voy a llorar… No, ¡Ya estoy llorando! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!" sollozó Candy y todos se rieron. "¿Cuándo vas a decirles a tus padres?"

"En los próximos días, supongo." Le respondió Archie "Lo mismo va para nuestro querido vagabundo de la familia. Nos llamó para hacernos saber que debemos esperarlo a finales de esta semana."

Al escuchar esto, Candy trató de no sonreír. No es que ella no lo supiera… ¡lo sabía antes nadie! Era solo que no podía esperar… incluso se había asegurado que tendría ese día la tarde libre. Albert quería que lo esperara en casa pero ella sentía la tentación de sorprenderlo y recibirlo apropiadamente esta vez, en la estación. Y por otra parte, titubeaba, tal vez él tenía razón; si lo esperaba en casa, estarían libres de las miradas entrometidas de otras personas… no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante esa perspectiva. _Oh, bien, _pensó, _todavía quedan un par de días para decidir…_

"Ni siquiera nos está escuchando…" llegó a sus oídos.

¡Claramente, Archie estaba diciendo algo y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, perdida en estar soñando despierta! "¡Pero por supuesto que estoy escuchando!" protestó a la defensiva.

"Cla—ro…" Archie levantó las cejas de manera significativa. "Y estoy seguro que tu sonrisa no tiene nada que ver con las noticias del regreso de ciertoempresario…"

No había razón para negarlo… "Pero por supuesto que me alegra que él vuelva." Dijo simple e inocentemente, "¿Acaso no lo está todo el mundo?"

Annie ahogó una pequeña risa. "Se—gu—ro…" murmuró en voz baja, sonriendo. "Entonces, Candy…" agregó más fuerte, "…¿Cómo vamos con esos cojines?"

Archie no comprendió el chiste y miró a las dos chicas, perplejo. "¿Cojines? ¿Qué cojines?" les preguntó y al ver su cara de desconcierto, Annie y Candy rieron sin control. "Mujeres…" puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Quién alguna vez podrá entenderlas por completo?"

El tiempo pasó rápidamente entre bromas y hablando de cosas sin importancia, como de sus planes aún sin realizar. Algún tiempo después, Candy miró su reloj. "Me temo que pronto tendré que irme. No quiero llegar tarde a mi guardia."

"¿Otra guardia nocturna, Candy? ¿Cuántas has hecho últimamente?" le preguntó Annie.

"¿Quién llevaría la cuenta…? Estoy acostumbrada a eso. Y ellos me necesitan mucho más ahora que algunas enfermeras se han enfermado."

"Al menos deja que te llevemos." Le ofreció Archie.

Eso, ella no podía rechazarlo…

O O O

Era otra larga noche. Tanto Candy como Liz, tenían mucho trabajo entre ellas y aparte de todos los procedimientos estándares en la recepción, sus labores adicionales incluían cuidar a los muchos pacientes que estaban padeciendo de fiebre. Candy nunca se quejó y cuando terminaron por la mañana, se sentía un poco mareada.

La jefe de enfermeras la miró detenidamente. "Candy, te ves pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si, es solo que…" solo logró decir eso antes de caerse al suelo.

"¡Candy! ¡Qué pasa contigo, Candy!" la mujer mayor se puso de rodillas al lado de ella. "Lizzie, ¡Trae un médico enseguida! Janice, ayúdame a llevarla al sofá." Les ordenó rápidamente.

Candy podía oír sus voces pero parecían lejanas y débiles.

"Candy, ¿Puedes oírme?"

Sintió como una mano tocaba su frente, levantando sus párpados y revisando su pulso, pero no decía nada. Se sentía tan débil…

"¡Candy, háblame!"

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Todo seguía dando vueltas pero no tan intensamente como antes.

"Nos asustaste. Quédate quieta. El médico ya viene en camino."

"Lo… siento… yo…" dijo tratando de levantar la cabeza.

"Dije que no te levantes. Aquí, sujeta esto." Sintió el frío contacto del termómetro al ser empujado dentro de su boca.

La puerta se abrió y uno de los médicos de guardia entró en la habitación.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Se desmayó."

El médico haló un biombo alrededor del sofá y empezó a examinarla.

"¿Sientes dolor? ¿Dónde? ¿En la cabeza? ¿En el estómago?" le preguntó después de unos minutos "¿Sientes alguna presión en el pecho?"

No podía hablar. El termómetro seguía metido en su boca, por lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

El médico sacó el termómetro de su boca "Vamos a ver…" murmuró. "Tienes un poco de fiebre." Puso el termómetro abajo sobre una pequeña mesa al lado del sofá y procedió a colocarse el estetoscopio. El médico presionó la fría pieza contra su pecho y luego dijo "¿Puedes toser para mí?"

"Estoy bien, no es influenza…" trató de protestar.

"¡Soy yo el que diagnostica a las personas por aquí!" la interrumpió severamente y ella no tuvo otra opción sino obedecer sus órdenes. Tosió y el claro sonido debió haberlo convencido ya que retiró el estetoscopio de su pecho. Miró dentro de su boca para estar seguro pero definitivamente, no era influenza, ella lo sabía. "Te ves pálida, tienes un poco de fiebre y tu pulso es irregular." Concluyó "¿Estás segura que no sientes dolor?"

"No siento ningún dolor. Solo me siento un poco mareada."

"¿Ves alguna estrella enfrente de ti?"

"Ya no más. Solo me siento débil, todo empezó a dar vueltas tan rápidamente…"

"Veo que estás muy delgada, quizás demasiado delgada…" puntualizó "¿Sientes nausea por las mañanas? ¿Pérdida de apetito?"

"No. ¿Por qué?" le preguntó Candy espantada.

"Algunos de estos síntomas pueden producirse cuando una mujer está embarazada. Lo sabré, mi esposa ha pasado por todo esto cuatro veces." Agregó con indiferencia.

"Pero Dr. Malloy…" volvió a protestar, sintiéndose avergonzada "¡Ni siquiera estoy casada!"

Él sonrió con suficiencia. "Las personas pueden lograr esto sin casarse, créeme."

"¡Yo no! Yo nunca he…" se sonrojó y no pudo terminar el resto de la oración.

Pero afortunadamente, el médico comprendió la significativa pausa. "Muy bien," asintió con aceptación, "Creo que podemos dejar el tema entonces. Y no me malinterpretes, es una pregunta común cuando estoy examinando a las mujeres, porque ya que la mayoría de ellas han dejado de usar corsés ya no se puede culpar más a la falta de oxígeno, el embarazo es la causa más común de los desmayos. Tomaré un muestra de sangre y la enviaré al laboratorio para que la revisen."

"¿Puedo ir a casa después?"

"No hasta que descubramos que es lo que pasa contigo." Le respondió con firmeza.

"Pero ya me encuentro bien, de verdad. Solo estoy muy cansada y con sueño…"

"Discúlpeme, doctor, pero me he estado preguntando…" interrumpió la jefe de enfermeras. "Quizás esté equivocada, por supuesto, pero… Candy, ¿Cuándo fue la última vea que tuviste un día libre?"

"Creo que el miércoles pasado…"

"No, te ofreciste como voluntaria en lugar de Abby cuando ella enfermó. ¿Y qué hay de la semana anterior a eso?"

Candy pensó por un momento pero no estaba segura, entonces respondió: "Hace dos semanas, el viernes…"

"¡Imposible!" protestó la jefe de enfermeras. "Yo estuve trabajando ese día y recuerdo que tú también estabas aquí. ¿Y antes de eso?"

"No puedo recordar ahora."

"Tienes razón, Candy, yo tampoco puedo recordarlo." El doctor Malloy añadió. "Ya me estaba preguntando cómo era posible que te viera casi todos los días pero pensé que tal vez era porque teníamos los mismos turnos…"

"Un momento, eso es fácil de comprobar." Interrumpió la jefe de enfermeras otra vez. Se acercó al gran escritorio situado en la esquina de la habitación y tomó el registro del cajón superior empezando a pasar las páginas con detenimiento. Ellos podían ver cómo, mientras más páginas leía, sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a abrirse más y más. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza, como si todavía no creyera lo que fuera que vio allí. "Algo debe de estar mal con mi vista, esto no puede ser correcto…" regresó un par de páginas y por fin miró directamente a la joven enfermera que estaba tendida sobre el sofá. "No, no hay ningún error aquí… a excepción de tus cortas vacaciones en agosto, ¡has estado trabajando casi todas las semanas sin tomar un descanso! ¡Y eso viene de meses y meses atrás! Candy, ¡No sabía que estabas haciendo tantos turnos extra!"

"¡Pero ese es mi trabajo! ¡Solo quiero ser de ayuda!"

La cara de piedra de la jefe de enfermeras se suavizó un poco. "Realmente apreció tu esfuerzo, créeme." Le dijo "Tenemos demasiado trabajo últimamente pero, tratamos de no sobrecargar a nuestras enfermeras."

"Pero los pacientes son lo más importante en nuestro trabajo…" trató de protestar Candy con la voz débil.

"¡Exactamente!" interrumpió el doctor. "¿Qué crees que pasaría si una de ustedes de desmayara mientras está tratando a un paciente? ¿O que estuviera demasiado cansada para concentrarse y terminara administrándole un medicamento a la persona equivocada? ¿Y bien?" presionó y una arrepentida Candy bajó la cabeza. "Efectivamente estamos para servir, pero tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de olvidarnos sobre nuestras necesidades humanas más básicas como lo es descansar. Si quieres cuidar de tus pacientes apropiadamente, ¡primero debes cuidar de ti misma!" La sermoneó mientras tomaba la muestra de sangre. "Enfermera jefe, podría tener razón… todos estos síntomas más el continuo trabajo y la pérdida de peso… Por favor, que Janice lleve esto al laboratorio," le dio a una mujer un tubo de vidrio lleno con la sangre de Candy, "Que revisen esto inmediatamente en busca de virus. Y también notifíquenles que quiero que usen el método de Irons [1]. Eso podría despejar nuestras dudas. Y creo que también deberíamos llamar a su familia y hacerles saber por qué todavía no se va a casa, en caso de que se preocupen."

"Por supuesto, tenemos un número telefónico." Tomó otro libro del cajón. "1103, Andr…"

"¡No!" gritó Candy. No había nadie en la mansión a quien pudiera notificarle en este momento, y menos aún, la Tía Elroy. "Si tiene que hacerlo, por favor llame al 1259, Cornwell y pregunte por Archie."

"Como desees." La mujer se dirigió hacia el teléfono que estaba situado en la parte superior del escritorio. Una vez allí, comprobó dos veces el nombre y el número y empezó a marcar.

El médico se giró de nuevo hacia Candy y terminó de examinarla. "No puedo encontrar nada más."

"¿Puedo irme entonces?" le dijo, tratando de sonar alegre.

"¡Esperaremos por los resultados del examen de sangre, que persona tan terca eres! Si resulta positivo que tienes anemia, solo entonces, a menos que sea serio, te dejaré ir. Pero con una condición: ¡Qué descanses adecuadamente y que empieces a comer bien! ¡Los problemas con las mujeres jóvenes de hoy en día! ¡Se morirían de hambre solo para mantener la figura!"

"¡Yo no me mato de hambre!" protestó Candy, abotonándose el uniforme. "Es solo que… algunas veces no tengo tiempo para comer…"

"¡Siempre tienes que encontrar suficiente tiempo para hacer eso! No vas a sobrevivir de aire. Quiero que comas mucho hierro y magnesio y eso quiere decir carnes rojas, pescado y muchas verduras." Le ordenó secamente. "¡Y no quiero que trabajes demasiado!"

"Voy a estar al pendiente de eso." Dijo la jefa de enfermeras "También es culpa mía, no me di cuenta de los cambios frecuentes en la agenda. De ahora en adelante, los cambios serán confirmados solamente por mí persona. Candy, tus amigos estarán aquí en media hora, al menos eso fue lo que ese loco joven juró por teléfono."

"Eso es bueno. Descansa un poco ahora, Candy." Le dijo el médico. Entonces tomó a la mujer mayor a un lado y fuera del alcance del oído de Candy le preguntó "¿De qué loco está hablando?"

"Ah, de ese sujeto Archie, del que ella habló. Probablemente es su prometido."

"Tal vez. O tal vez es solo un amigo."

Él no quiso asustar a la jefa de enfermeras diciéndole que acababa de llamar a Archivald Cornwell, uno de los benefactores del hospital, ¡un loco!

O O O

Era una noche fría y lluviosa y nadie le prestó atención a la alta figura de un hombre que estaba corriendo por las calles. Llevaba en una mano su maleta de viaje. También llevaba un paraguas en la otra pero no lo estaba usando como si eso pudiera demorarlo. No le importaba mojarse por la lluvia. No le importaban los profundos charcos ni los gritos de los cocheros que eran obligados a detenerse cuando él corría por la resbaladiza calle. No le importaba nada, solo le importaba un único propósito, y ese propósito era llegar a su destino. No se detuvo por nada ni por nadie, él solo corría, corría y corría. Poco tiempo después, había llegado. Abrió la puerta de entrada de una de las casas cercanas al parque y desapareció en el interior.

"Annie, ¿Candy está esperando a alguien?" le preguntó Archie cuando escucharon el suave pero impaciente llamado en la puerta.

"No lo sé, ¿Tal vez sea alguien del hospital?"

El rostro de Archie mostró duda. "¿A estas horas?" le dijo levantándose. Un momento después se escuchó un alboroto en la puerta y condujo a un hombre completamente empapado hacia el interior. "Annie, mira lo que nos ha traído el gato."

"¿En dónde está ella?" dijo el hombre con preocupación, jadeando en busca de aire.

"Qué bueno verte también." Le dijo Archie juguetonamente con un toque de sarcasmo. "Cálmate, está en su habitación, durmiendo."

"¿Qué le pasó? Lo único que me dijeron en el hospital fue que se había desmayado en la mañana. ¿Está enferma?" preguntó el hombre con ansiedad.

"No, el doctor nos dijo que solo está cansada, tal vez empezando a tener anemia. Cuán típico de ella: no duerme lo suficiente, no come lo suficiente y trabaja demasiado."

"Quítate el abrigo, está mojado." Interrumpió Annie. "Está goteando agua por todas partes. Y a esto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Pensábamos que regresabas hasta el miércoles!"

"Nos hicimos cargo de todo lo que necesitábamos hacer y decidí regresar antes." Dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a quitarse el abrigo. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí?"

"Desde el mediodía, nos llamaron y la trajimos aquí." Le explicó Archie. "Ha estado durmiendo desde entonces."

Albert colocó la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino. "Gracias. Ahora vayan a casa – yo cuidaré de ella. Pero no le mencionen esto a nadie, _particularmente _a la Tía Elroy. Si ella lo llega a saber, estaría aquí en cuestión de segundos y sus quejas es lo último que necesito ahora. ¿Entienden?" sus ojos azules se estrecharon tanto que Archie apenas y podía ver sus pupilas "¡Ustedes no me vieron!"

"¿A ti? ¿Cómo podríamos verte? Te encuentras en Detroit y no debes de regresar hasta dentro de dos días." Le dijo Archie mientras hacía una mueca de pura inocencia. "¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda?"

"Vámonos Archie, ella no podría estar en mejores manos." Lo interrumpió Annie de nuevo y agarró con firmeza el brazo de su esposo. "Albert, ten, esta es la receta del médico…"

Cuando se fueron, cerró la puerta con llave y entró en la oscura habitación. Como no deseaba despertarla, Albert caminó lenta y silenciosamente hasta la cama. Se quedó por un momento en la oscuridad y la miró.

"Hola, mi amor…" susurró, acariciando suavemente su pálida mejilla "Te he extrañado…"

Fue solo hasta que se sentó en la cama que se dio cuenta que sus pantalones y su chaqueta también estaban mojados. Regresó a la sala, donde había dejado su maleta.

Había terminado sus negocios dos días antes de lo esperado. Y ahora que ese negocio estaba concluido, su primer impulso fue sorprender a Candy en el trabajo así que empacó una pequeña maleta de viaje y tomó el primer tren de la mañana. Le había dicho a George que disfrutara de los dos días que le quedaban ya que todo estaba pagado. La única cosa que George tenía que hacer después de quedarse, era llevar consigo el equipaje principal a casa.

Albert había tomado únicamente las cosas más necesarias, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba de viaje y era más joven. Gracias a eso, ahora tenía algo de ropa seca.

Era algo bueno que Archie se hubiera hecho cargo de encender la chimenea, al menos estaba agradable y caliente dentro del apartamento. Ahora, la única cosa que _él_ tenía que hacer era asegurarse que la temperatura se mantuviera al mismo nivel por cuanto tiempo fuera necesario. Durante sus visitas anteriores, había notado que Candy tenía quemadores de carbón en su habitación y en el baño, pero aquí, en la sala, estaba la chimenea. Los leños estaban perfectamente apilados en los nichos de ambos lados de la chimenea y tomó un par colocándolos en el centro de la llama. Albert llevó sus ropas mojadas al baño y exprimió la mayor cantidad posible de agua. Regresó a la sala y colocó sus ropas mojadas sobre un par de sillas junto al fuego para secarlas, y fue entonces cuando escuchó un suave gemido que venía de la habitación.

"¿En dónde estás? Albert, ¿En dónde estás?"

_Ya se despertó… _pensó, sonriendo con alivio, _debió haber escuchado mi voz más temprano… _en cuestión de segundos, estaba de vuelta a su lado. Pero ella no estaba despierta como él había pensado. Todavía estaba durmiendo, pero era claro que no estaba descansando con calma.

"Por qué me dejaste…" gimió de nuevo.

_Si solo estuve fuera unas cuantas semanas… _se asombró. "Shhh, ya estoy de vuelta, estoy aquí ahora… solo es una pesadilla…" tocó su rostro y para su sorpresa, de repente se dio cuenta que su frente estaba ardiendo. _¡Tiene fiebre…!_

"Albert… Albert, en donde estás… África está tan lejos… yo no puedo…"

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por los lados de su rostro y entonces él comprendió; ella no estaba hablando de su reciente viaje. En su sueño, una vez más estaba atravesando el infierno del año pasado, cuando él no estuvo aquí. La tomó suavemente entre sus brazos, sintiendo cuan débil estaba su cuerpo.

"No, Candy, no estoy en África, estoy aquí contigo…" murmuró. "Estoy aquí…"

Si, él estaba aquí pero en su sueño, debía ser diferente. "No me dejes…" ella susurró, "Albert… ¡Albert, regresa! ¡Te necesito tanto!"

¡¿Cuánta desesperación estaba contenida en estos susurros?!

"Estoy aquí, mi amor… mi pequeña, mi valiente amor, estoy aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte. No te dejaré, lo prometo." Continuó diciéndole esto al oído con la esperanza que finalmente pudiera escucharlo. La meció y acarició su cabello hasta que se calmó otra vez. _¿Será esta la primera vez que tiene este sueño, _se preguntó, _o, habrá ocurrido antes?_

"¿Te quedarás?" murmuró soñolienta con un hilo de voz.

"Me quedaré, Candy, me quedaré." Respondió, besando su frente con suavidad. "Estaré justo aquí. Ahora, duerme…"

Puso su cabeza de vuelta sobre la almohada y se retiró de la habitación. Por los siguientes minutos estuvo husmeando afanosamente en la cocina, preparando los utensilios y recolectando toallas, y luego, estaba el agua; fría para las compresas y caliente para las infusiones. Afortunadamente Hannah no dejó que ella se mudara sin un frasco de hierbas mixtas que siempre guardaba para curar la fiebre.

Suavemente levantó su cabeza y le dio a Candy la bebida caliente. Ella tragó sin siquiera despertarse.

No iba a dormir esta noche. Se sentó en el sillón junto a la cama, cambiando la compresa de su frente de vez en cuando y notando con alivio como la fiebre comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco. Ese sueño lo llenó de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba complacido que siempre estuvo en sus pensamientos, pero por el otro, se sintió triste por el obvio dolor que le había causado. Y eso no era lo que él había querido; nunca quiso hacerle daño… Se había ido a África pensando que tal vez los liberaría a ambos, pero… las palabras de Annie fueron las primeras que recordó. Luego, la misma Candy le contó en Lakewood por todo lo que ella había pasado. También estaba George. Le preguntó directamente, mientras estaban en el viaje de negocios, que había pasado. Finalmente éste le contó cómo Candy había reaccionado ante su carta de despedida. George también le confesó cómo, una vez que Candy se había mudado, él había decidido cuidar de ella en su nombre y aunque lo hacía de manera muy discreta, en suficientes ocasiones había presenciado su sufrimiento. Y cuanto más sufría, más trataba de ocultarlo. De nuevo, tan típico en ella…

Sin embargo, esas eran solo historias. Hoy, él vio su verdadero dolor, el verdadero, la desesperación al descubierto y su anhelo; fue testigo en el mundo de sus sentimientos lo que ella sufrió cuando él estuvo lejos… _¿Alguna vez me dirás por lo que realmente pasaste, Candy, cuando yo no estaba?_ Pensó con tristeza. _¿Cómo podría preguntarte esto sin volver a hacerte daño?_

Él nunca quiso hacerle daño. Pero al parecer, lo hizo. Sin embargo, si nunca se hubiera ido, nunca hubieran tenido la oportunidad de descubrirse el uno al otro… no de esta manera…

Iba a ser una noche muy larga para él.

O O O

Intentó abrir los ojos pero todavía se sentía todavía un poco aturdida. Lo intentó de nuevo pero no pudo. Derrotada, se quedó allí acostada con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la mente en blanco y los músculos muy tensos. Se estiró igual que un gato y después de unos minutos, se sintió mucho mejor. Fue entonces que sintió algo. _¿Qué es eso? _Y volvió a sentirlo. Pronto lo descubrió. Una tremenda hambre se había desarrollado en su interior. Había tenido hambre antes, pero nunca había estado tan _hambrienta._ Aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió la extraña sensación que algo más era diferente a lo usual. Entonces sintió como la cama se inclinaba bajo el peso de alguien.

"Hola, Señorita Problemas." Le escuchó decir.

_Esa voz…_

"¿Albert…?" balbuceó, y con toda la energía que tenía hizo acopio de fuerzas, medio abrió los ojos y dijo "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy comprobando la calidad de tú sillón."

"¿Si… sillón…? No, me refiero a Chicago… quiero decir… ¿No se suponía que regresarías en… cómo has entrado?" murmuró rápidamente. Al parecer, ni la somnolencia podía impedir que ella hiciera muchas preguntas. "Debe ser de noche, ya está oscuro…" agregó, dándole un vistazo a la ventana, "¿Realmente he dormido todo el día?"

"Regresé antes. Archie me dejó entrar. Y no oscureció _ya_; _todavía_ está oscuro." Le explicó con paciencia. Ella no tenía ni idea de que era lo que él le quería decir y su rostro debió haber mostrado esta falta de entendimiento ya que él sonrió. Pero había algo más detrás de esta paciente sonrisa, ella podría jurarlo, él la estaba mirando detenidamente de un modo impresionante y ella no tenía ni idea cual era la razón detrás de ello. "Son las siete, pero no de la noche. Son las siete de la mañana," señaló hacia fuera y ella no pudo evitar jadear por la sorpresa, "Casi está amaneciendo. Estuviste durmiendo durante casi veinte horas."

"¿Veinte horas?" repitió con incredulidad y rápidamente se frotó el rostro todavía con un poco de sueño. "¡Dios, no me sorprende por qué tengo tanta hambre! Veinte horas…" repitió de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más bajo, más pensativa pero asombrada al mismo tiempo. Annie y Archie la trajeron a casa poco después del mediodía y ella simplemente se fue a la cama, pensaba. Él debió haber llegado en algún momento mientras ella estaba inconsciente, no tenía idea de cuando, ya que estuvo durmiendo hasta ahora. Le dio un vistazo al rostro de Albert y notó el cansancio que estaba tratando de ocultar detrás de su sonrisa. Ahora entendía su mirada minuciosa. Debió haber pasado cuidándola por muchas horas, preguntándose, preocupándose… una oleada de predilección la inundó, borrando toda somnolencia que quedaba en su cuerpo. "Entonces… ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?" más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

"En realidad, solo he estado aquí desde ayer por la noche."

Sin embargo, pasó la noche cuidándola… Ella sonrió con agradecimiento y tomó su mano. Y él claramente entendió ya que le sonrió de regreso, en reconocimiento. Las palabras realmente no eran necesarias. La sensación de entendimiento entre ellos estaba por encima de eso. Solo una sonrisa y el roce de una mano… y se sentía tan maravilloso que el mundo estaba llenándose de color otra vez. Él había regresado y solo eso importaba, pensó, sentándose, con un poco de ayuda de su mano. Él había regresado… y ella era un completo desastre, se dio cuenta una vez que puso sus ojos sobre su atuendo. Bajó la cabeza. _¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, _gritó algo en su interior, por qué pasaba esto casi todas las veces que ella quería verse atractiva para él, siempre había algo que contrarrestara eso. Ruidos de estómago, la barandilla de las escaleras de donde se cayó fuertemente, la lluvia que la hizo lucir igual que a un lastimero gatito mojado o ¡su desordenado cabello y su arrugado camisón! Oh, bueno, de inmediato respondió su yo más feliz, es mejor solo reírse de todo esto…

"Todo está mal de nuevo." Le dijo con franqueza, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. "Todo esto es realmente muy diferente a la forma en que quería recibirte…"

Albert se sintió sorprendido por su repentino cambio de tema pero logró mantener su rostro serio. Esa era una buena señal que ella se encontraba de mejor humor. _No, tal vez algún día habrá un mejor momento para preguntarle acerca de sus sueños, _pensó, decidiendo dejar sus preocupaciones a un lado por un tiempo. No iba a estropear el agradable aunque bastante inusual recibimiento. "¿Qué, habías planeado champaña y fuegos artificiales?" la interrumpió suavemente con una graciosa réplica.

Y ella no lo defraudó. "Nah, nada de eso… más o menos una docena de carteles y un comité de bienvenida en la estación…" se unió a su broma, tratando de mantenerse seria. Pero sus labios temblaron al tratar de contener una sonrisa que la había traicionado.

"¿…y tal vez además una rueda de prensa la tarde siguiente?" terminó con una retorcida sonrisa. "No, gracias, no he estado haciendo otra cosa que eso en el último mes."

Él pudo notar como ella se mordía la comisura del labio inferior, claramente preguntándose si debería agregar algo más. Y finalmente se decidió. "También pude haberte esperado en casa, como tú deseabas…" murmuró coquetamente, "…y recibirte en la puerta, gritando de alegría y saltando en tus brazos…"

Bueno, él sabía que la primera parte era parte del plan pero escuchar la última parte, sobre lo que _ella_ había planeado… Bueno, ¡Esa si era una agradable sorpresa! "¿Eso es lo que querías hacer?" le preguntó a manera de broma.

"Eso _era_ lo que quería hacer," encogió los hombros, "Ahora es demasiado tarde, ya estás aquí."

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para eso. Ven aquí." Abrió sus brazos y ella lo abrazó con fuerza y con ansias, entonces él respondió de la misma manera, expresando en silencio todo su anhelo. _Nada mal, parece más fuerte en comparación a la noche anterior, _prestó atención. "Ahora, dime, Señorita Problema, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien," suspiró, "solo un poco mareada. Pero creo que solo es… hambre. Quiero decir… no he comido nada desde ayer por la mañana y…"

"Está bien, entonces hay algo en lo que yo indudablemente puedo ayudar." Decidió soltarla para ponerse de pie. "Quédate en la cama, yo te traeré el desayuno."

"Oye, me estoy muriendo por comer algo pero no estoy enferma." Protestó. "Puedo levantarme, ¿sabes?"

Y estas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para aguijonear ese autocontrol del que una vez estuvo tan orgulloso. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que debí haberte halado las orejas cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Todavía puedo hacerlo!" le advirtió bastante serio. "Candy, ¡Ayer te desmayaste por agotamiento!" agregó frunciendo el ceño. "Y anoche tuviste fiebre."

El rostro de Candy era ahora un cuadro de sorpresa total, desconcierto e incredulidad. "¿Fiebre? ¿En serio?" le preguntó con una pequeña y humilde voz "¿En dónde estaba yo cuando todo esto sucedió, en la Luna?" sonrió ligeramente. "La última cosa que recuerdo es una taza gigante de chocolate caliente que me dio Annie, todo lo demás es como un agujero negro."

¡_Entonces seguramente ella tampoco recuerda el sueño!_ _Eso es bueno, _pensó con un poco de alivio. Pero todavía tenía que lidiar con esa falta de seriedad fuera real o fingida. "¡Deja de mirarme como si eso no fuera algo importante!" le advirtió de nuevo. "Lo que más me gustaría hacer ahora es llevarte de vuelta a la mansión y asegurarme de que estás comiendo y descansando adecuadamente. ¡Pero supongo que tú no te estás yendo para ninguna parte!" agregó, viendo como ella había retrocedido un poco y levantado sus manos como si estuviera defendiéndose de algo "Por lo tanto voy a pasar aquí la noche, para asegurarme que estés bien. Por ahora, vas a quedarte en la cama hasta que te traiga el desayuno. ¡Y eso queda fuera de discusión!" le ordenó un poco más severo de lo que había previsto.

"Está bien." Dijo dándose por vencida, "¡Estoy tan hambrienta como un lobo de invierno!"

Aun no creyéndole a un cien por ciento por su repentina conformidad, Albert se fue a la cocina. No había pasado un minuto antes que él regresara con una bandeja cargada de comida.

"¡Eso fue rápido!" suspiró, haciendo nuevamente una mueca. "¿Eres, por encima de lo demás, un mago?"

"Cuánto me gustaría serlo pero me temo que no hay magia involucrada en esto. Preparé todo antes, cuando desayuné." Le explicó colocando la bandeja sobre su regazo. "Buen provecho."

Candy miró dentro de la taza, tomó un pequeño sorbo y de repente una dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Albert…" empezó con un tono suplicante, "Desde que decidiste consentirme sirviéndome el desayuno _en la cama_, ¿Harías algo más por mí?"

Su voz era aún más dulce que su sonrisa y en conjunto, era demasiado dulce para una solicitud normal, él lo sabía. No sabía cómo, pero no sonaba como a ella, y él lo sabía. _¿El agotamiento?_ _¿La fiebre que tuvo anoche? ¡Qué importa!_ Se dijo con sarcasmo en sus pensamientos. _Ell amablemente considerar quedarse en la cama pero aquí están sus condiciones…_

"Me aterroriza siquiera preguntar que puede ser." Le respondió fríamente.

"Todavía tengo olor a hospital por todo el cuerpo… y mi cabello también es un desastre…" dijo esto mientras se acariciaba sus rubios rizos, y ciertamente, lucía como un halo enorme desordenado y enredado. "No seré yo misma a menos que tome un baño… ¿Lo podrías preparar por mí?" le dijo trinando, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo y pestañeando.

"¿Un baño justo ahora por la mañana?" puso los ojos en blanco como si estuviera bastante molesto pero muy dentro de su mente, se imaginó a sí mismo derrumbándose en el suelo y riendo sin poder contenerse a causa de su ingenio. _Aquí vamos, _pensó, _tanta obediencia… Haría todo lo posible con tal de no quedarse en la cama, pequeña bribona… como si supiera que soy incapaz de negarle algo en su estado actual… _agregó, maldiciendo su propia debilidad. _Y si le niego algo, seguramente pensará en algo más retorcido. Oh, bueno, parece que realmente está mejorando… De todas formas siempre la mantendré vigilada…_

"¿Acaso hay algo malo con tomar un baño a estas horas del día?" le preguntó Candy de forma adulona.

"Oh no, no es gran cosa…" se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, aun fingiendo estarse quejando, "Solo que iba a consentirte durante todo el día pero a este paso ¡voy a entregar el alma incluso antes de la cena!"

Y justo como había esperado, Candy demostró estar tramando algo más. "¡Y no olvides el aceite de sándalo!" la escuchó reírse desde atrás. "¡Y ese maravilloso jabón líquido! ¡Me encantan las burbujas!"

Se retiró de la habitación, negando con la cabeza. _Incorregible, _sonrió irremediablemente. _Simplemente incorregible…_

O O O

Candy contuvo la respiración y se hundió debajo de la superficie para enjaguarse el cabello. Compró esta bañera de una de esas modernas compañías por catálogo. Era enorme, de hierro fundido, esmaltada en color blanco y descansaba sobre cuatro patas, ocupaba la mayor parte del cuarto de baño pero a ella le encantaba, podía estirarse completamente en ella. ¡Oh, a ella le encantaban esos momentos cuando tenía suficiente tiempo para tomar un baño! Podía relajarse por completo y olvidarse del mundo entero… y soñar… como ahora… soñar… soñar… soñar… el día entero… con él… con él… con él…

"Candy… ¡Candy!" una voz resonó por debajo del agua la cual sonaba extrañamente similar a la de aquel que era el objeto de sus sueños. No, ella se dio cuenta, saliendo de sus pensamientos, eso no era parte de un sueño, ¡Realmente era _su _voz! ¡Podía oírla tan claramente como si estuviera parado a su lado! Rápidamente levantó la cabeza por encima de la superficie. No, el baño estaba vacío; entonces debe de estar parado justo detrás de la puerta. "¿Está todo bien?" dijo.

"Si… ¿Por qué?" le preguntó, limpiando las burbujas de jabón de su rostro.

"No me importa si estás allí por una hora, pero estaba demasiado silencioso allí adentro. Haz lo que quieras, habla contigo misma, canta, pero quiero escucharte."

"¿Pero por qué?" le insistió, ahora con una pícara sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta. Lo dejó muy claro antes que entrara en el cuarto de baño, no, corrección, antes de que fuera _llevada _al cuarto de baño, pero ahora simplemente no pudo resistir hacerle una broma.

"Porque puedes desmayarte fácilmente con el agua caliente, tontita." Le explicó con paciencia una vez más. "Quiero escucharte para asegurarme que todo está bien."

"Pero _estoy_ bien, en serio…" trató de protestar de manera formal.

"¿_Realmente_ quieres que me pare allí y me quede de pie como un guardia encima de ti, hasta que termines?" El tono de su voz sugería ahora que su paciencia se estaba agotando.

"Está bien, está bien," se rió, "Haré como dices… pero en caso que tus oídos se entumezcan, recuerda, _tú_ lo quisiste así…"

Entonces el cuarto de baño se llenó con su no tan clara voz cuando empezó a cantar una canción absurda sobre los bananos. Albert sonrió, divertido, se fue y se volvió a sentar en el sofá para terminar de leer el periódico y su café de la mañana. Por un momento, se sintió como cuando ambos estaban viviendo en el apartamento en las afueras de Chicago. _Daría cualquier cosa por regresar a esa época, Candy… A esa época sin preocupaciones antes de que recuperara la memoria, cuando éramos solo nosotros dos, tú y yo y ninguna nube oscura encima de nosotros…_

Él sabía que solo se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo. Habían algunas nubes oscuras en aquel entonces… la gente murmurando acerca de ellos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo sin estar casados, su testarudez y seguir guardando notoriamente sus problemas para ella misma, como su propia familia la acosaba y su incapacidad para ayudarla… y la más grande de todas las nubes, aquella llamada Terry… No había sido fácil para él observar cómo ella se emocionaba cuando leía las cartas de su amado, o estar encantada por ver a Terry otra vez. ¡Le hizo tanto daño ver su desesperación después que su vida había sido destrozada en Nueva York! En aquel tiempo ella ya significaba algo más para él que solo una amiga pero había dudado si alguna vez pudiera decirle esto, no estaba preparada para tales noticias… Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez superaría su ruptura con Terry y dejaría que la vida continuara. Pero ella no pudo olvidar y él no pudo comprender por qué… hasta que finalmente recuperó la memoria. Se recordó que había entendido el poder de la unión entre dos jóvenes en Londres, cuando ellos eran apenas unos estudiantes. _Ella no podía verlo, era tan joven e ingenua pero él lo vio todo y comprendió… Una vez que supo esto, perdió las esperanzas incluso más rápido que antes._ _Alguna vez llegará a olvidar a Terry, _ese pensamiento lo había perseguido una y otra vez, en aquel entonces. Y también lo había estado haciendo durante cuatro años más…

No, él no quería regresar al pasado. Ellos estaban aquí ahora, en el presente y él finalmente tenía su oportunidad. Estaba decidido a hacer todo lo que se necesitara para atrapar verdadera y completamente su corazón. Su corazón y después, el resto de ella… el magnífico y exquisito resto de ella, añadió automáticamente. La visión de ella en el lago lo había estado obsesionando desde Lakewood y ahora tenía momentos bastante difíciles para apartar ciertas imágenes de su mente. Pero la imagen de ella en ese día, seguía moviéndose lentamente una y otra vez, tentándolo, seduciéndolo, provocándolo… _Ella está tan cerca, justo allí, detrás de la puerta… _le susurró suavemente una pequeña voz en su mente. Si, ella estaba cerca… de hecho muy cerca, todo lo que tenía que hacer era simplemente caminar hacia esa puerta y echarle un pequeño vistazo a través de la estrecha abertura… _¡No! ¡Deja eso ya! Demasiado tarde, ¡Tengo que hacerlo!_ De todas formas, había logrado convencerse que ya era tiempo otra vez, para ir a ver que estuviera bien ya que los ruidos que venían del cuarto de baño habían cesado por completo…

"¿Qué estás leyendo?" escuchó. Su corazón paró de correr y empezó a saltar mientras sus ojos se abrían de la impresión. La imagen de la belleza medio desnuda en el baño se desvaneció más rápido que una pequeña porción de mantequilla en un sartén caliente. Se dio cuenta que la misma belleza estaba sentada a su lado, muy real y muy tapada… tanto para su alivio como para su decepción. _¿Cómo no me di cuenta que ya había salido del baño? ¿Fue acaso que ella estaba tan callada o fui yo, ensordeciéndome cuando estaba perdido en mis pensamientos? _Se preguntó, mirándola rápidamente. Todavía estaba un poco pálida pero con el brillo habitual en sus ojos y las ondas de su cabello mojado colgando por encima de sus hombros.

"Las noticias de ayer." Le respondió a la ligera, tomando un sorbo de su olvidado café. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de por qué no notó su presencia enseguida. Estaba completamente perdido soñando despierto, con la mirada perdida en la misma página. Debió haber sido por bastante tiempo ya que su café caliente estaba ahora completamente frío. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa. "Lo compré ayer en la estación pero no tuve tiempo de leerlo." Le dijo, aun fingiendo estar absorto en el periódico.

Candy echó su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello inconscientemente. Él se dio cuenta de esto por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces de repente, como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar el techo, estiró sus brazos hacia afuera. Se estiró y se estiró. Albert la miró de nuevo pero esta vez no tan brevemente como inicialmente lo había querido. Sus movimientos habían hecho que la abertura del cuello de su bata de baño se abriera un poco más, y eso revelaba demasiado de su clara y cremosa piel. Su clara, cremosa, tersa y suave piel. Lo que se suponía iba a ser una breve mirada se convirtió en una mirada fija, larga, atrevida y en trance. Y sí, se le quedó mirando fijamente. Una gota de agua cayó sobre su hombro proveniente de un mechón de su cabello aun mojado, siguiendo su camino de la clavícula hacia el centro de su pecho. Sus ojos siguieron la gota mientras corría su camino lentamente hacia abajo, y abajo, disminuyendo de tamaño mientras más lejos llegaba. Hasta que finalmente, desapareció en algún lugar entre su escote. Su hasta ahora, prohibido escote. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tosió y rápidamente volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado. "¡Me siento como una recién nacida!" sonrió, todavía estirándose y con seguridad, completamente inconsciente de los pensamientos de él o de lo que había visto. "Dormí una eternidad, acabo de tomar un maravilloso y decadente baño y ahora, ¡Estoy lista para cualquier cosa!"

"Seguro que lo estás." Le dijo con indiferencia para relajarla. ¿O tal vez para relajarse? Sí, eso era más probable. "Hoy estarás en reposo."

"Pero no vas a obligarme a permanecer todo el día en la cama, ¿verdad?" le preguntó con desaprobación, levantando el cepillo de su regazo.

"Siéntete libre por ahora pero podría cambiar de opinión más tarde." Le advirtió de modo jocoso "Pero, si decido que es necesario que descanses, incluso te ataré a la cama para mantenerte allí." Al instante siguiente se dio cuenta de lo equívoco que se escuchó eso y haciendo mucho ruido le dio la vuelta a la página para distraerla. Afortunadamente ella no se dio cuenta de nada, ocupada ya en estar luchando con su cabello, y pudo oír sus murmullos airados. "¿Qué estás balbuceando allí, Candy?, le preguntó inocentemente desde atrás del periódico.

"Oh, no, nada… es solo mi cabello… se enreda todo el tiempo…"

"Es porque eres demasiado impaciente. Permíteme…" le dijo colocando rápidamente el periódico abajo, demasiado rápido. _Albert, cálmate, eres un hombre hecho y derecho, ¡no puedes actuar como si fueras un adolescente que nunca antes ha estado a solas en la presencia de una mujer!_ Se dijo, tomando el cepillo de su mano. _Y maldita sea, ¡me siento como si fuera uno!_ Agregó, sentándose detrás de su espalda. Cuando separó suavemente cada mechón, no pudo evitar que sus movimientos se hicieran más suaves y más lentos, mucho más lentos de lo requerido para un habitual cepillado. Pero ella no protestó. "En verdad, tienes la melena de un león…" bromeó, tratando de aligerar un poco la tensión.

"Y en verdad es difícil mantenerla." Le dijo. "Pero tienes razón, soy demasiado impaciente. Creo que finalmente me la cortaré…"

"Candy, por favor no lo hagas… tu cabello es muy bonito…" antes de que pudiera detenerse, sus dedos se hundieron profundamente en sus largos rizos y con suavidad acarició su cuello. "…tan precioso y femenino…" agregó, un poco temeroso de cuál podría ser su reacción. Sin embargo, de nuevo ninguna palabra de queja salió de sus labios.

Candy se quedó sentada en silencio, mordiéndose la esquina derecha de su labio inferior. El simple acto de que su cabello fuera cepillado se sentía tan íntimo… se sentía tan ligera, tan relajada y segura… y ahora, mientras él estaba masajeando suavemente su cuello, una ola de calor y de placer ya muy bien conocida, se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sus detalles estaban haciendo que casi gruñera. Todavía no sentía la suficientemente confianza con él para demostrárselo abiertamente pero por el contrario, no tenía miedo para admitir ante sí misma que le gustaban sus caricias. Oh, ¡Le gustaban demasiado! _No es extraño… _pensó_… hubo un tiempo cuando yo no me hubiera permitido siquiera pensar que él me tocara de esta manera, ni siquiera supuse cuanto placer esto me podría haber dado… Albert, me siento tan bien contigo, tan segura, tan tuya… Has revivido en mí la fuerza que había pensado estaba muerta… Despertaste en mí mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado…_

"Veo que la terapia extra especial del Dr. Albert está funcionando."

"¿Qué… terapia?" la voz de la chica sonaba confundida. Albert sonrió cuando se dio cuenta del por qué.

"Me refiero a la terapia de recuperar algo de color en tus mejillas." Le dijo, observando su rostro detenidamente. Se tocó las mejillas con las palmas de las manos y finalmente se dio cuenta que estaban hirviendo. Y lo mismo pasaba con su cuello. Recordando su nueva tendencia por ponerse tímida, él comprendió que podría estar avergonzada ahora y entonces sintió que no estaba bien hacer más comentarios. Sin embargo, percibió algo más en ella y eso se parecía mucho a… no, él no podría nombrarlo en este momento.

Y de hecho, ella lo miró tímidamente por encima del hombro. Al menos a él le parecía una mirada tímida. Podía ver como ella titubeaba, como si estuviera peleando con ella misma y finalmente, sonrojándose más intensamente, le dijo "Bueno, si este tratamiento es tan eficiente, Dr. Albert, temo imaginar que más podría haber planeado…"

No, no estaba tan tímida como él había pensado. "Tengo unas cuantas ideas…" le dijo con una sonrisa. Sin ver, sus manos encontraron su camino alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo más cerca, tanto que su espalda tocó su pecho. Por un momento se miraron profundamente a los ojos y él pudo sentir como su respiración se aceleraba, una clara señal de su anticipación a lo que estaba por venir. Finalmente, cuando ya no pudo resistir más, selló sus labios con un suave beso. Y antes que siquiera se diera cuenta, ella pasó su mano por su hombro, luego su cuello y terminó en su cabello. No, ¡definitivamente no estaba tan tímida como él pensó que lo estaba! Sus ansias lo complacieron para no parar y sintió que su horno interno, aumentaba el calor en su interior con rapidez, particularmente al sentir sus rizos mojados tocando su mejilla, y con el roce de sus ansiosos labios y su dulce aliento encontrándose con el de él… y con su piel, oliendo tan fresca y cálida a sus sentidos. Se encontró a sí mismo deseando tocarla, comprobar si esta cremosa piel era realmente tan suave y tan tersa como sus ojos le estaban diciendo… por supuesto, solo para asegurarse, nada más…

Y justo cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban por deslizarse por debajo de los pliegues de su bata de baño, retrocedió un poco. ¡Así de poco era lo que necesitaba para perderse en ella! ¡Solo con un simple beso! Casi se había perdido por completo allá en Lakewood, y ahora aquí, no estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo. No, no era correcto. Al fin y al cabo, ella era hoy una especie de paciente, recuperándose después de una fiebre alta causada por muchos meses de perdurable agotamiento, no podía dejar que su lujuria tomara el control y besarla como si no existiera un mañana, ¿podría? Sería como aprovecharse de su debilidad, ¿o no? Este pensamiento hizo que fuera más fácil desacelerar todo. "No tenemos prisa por ir a ningún lado, amor…" le susurró aun con los labios puestos sobre los de ella. "Solo relájate y vuela… solo deseo probarte…"

Anteriormente esto parecía imposible para él pero logró hacer a un lado su necesidad interior y ahora sus manos solo la sostenían, sin exigir nada más. Sus labios suavemente bebieron la dulzura de los de ella y él estaba verdaderamente sorprendido en experimentar cada vez más alegría en esta lenta exploración. El labio superior… luego el labio inferior… luego ambos… luego el ligero y corto viaje de su lengua a la comisura de sus labios para colocar otro suave y breve beso… y luego, otra vez… como si fuera un suave y perezoso roce, entrelazando sus labios en una lenta y dulce danza, una y otra vez, lo suficiente para que él siguiera sintiéndose maravillosamente mareado…

Se dio cuenta de cómo ella se entregó completamente, respiraba normalmente y solo descansaba confiadamente en el nicho de su brazo izquierdo. "Tú también puedes intentarlo, si lo deseas…" le ofreció.

Ella se unió a su juego copiando inmediatamente su técnica. Y otra vez él se sorprendió con cuanta rapidez; ella se levantó, se giró ligeramente hacia él y con un suave gesto, lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo hasta que su espalda descansó en el respaldo del sofá. Ésta vez, él se entregó por completo, dejando que ella tomara el control. Anteriormente habían habido unas cuantas mujeres en su vida pero nunca dejó que ninguna de ellas se acercara tanto; ella era la única, aunque inconscientemente, capaz de tocar incluso hasta la más delicada hebra de su alma… Se sintió casi derretirse bajo la suave caricia de su curiosa boca. Pero finalmente, cuando sintió la punta de su lengua tocar juguetonamente la comisura de sus labios, decidió terminar con este tentador juego. Incorporándose, otra vez la atrajo más cerca y con firmeza profundizó el beso. Pero no trató de apresurarse y ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien guiaba a quien. Simplemente fueron libres.

Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, Albert lentamente abrió los ojos. La visión con que fueron recibidos sus ojos era muy gratificante; los labios de Candy estaban ligeramente hinchados por el beso y separados de manera sensual y sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si todavía estuviera soñando y no quisiera dejar ir ese dulce sueño. Él levantó una mano y acarició su enrojecida mejilla. "¿Me extrañaste?" le pregunto. Esta era la pregunta que había querido hacerle en la mañana pero ahora se oía completamente diferente; con voz ronca, en broma y prometedora. Candy asintió lentamente como si estuviera embriagada de vino. "¿Y eso?" añadió, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar.

Ella sonrió ensoñadoramente como respuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron, revelando dos brillantes esmeraldas, el acabado perfecto para el encantador cuadro de una mujer que está complacida con el beso de su hombre. "¿Realmente necesitas preguntarlo?" suspiró y perezosamente volvió a cerrar los ojos. "Oh Dios, realmente siento que soy una hoja en el viento, ¡mira cómo me elevo!"

Albert se rió en silencio. "Te dije que te enseñaría como volar…"

"¿Y lo hiciste?" Candy suspiró de nuevo, "pero ahora tengo un dilema…"

"¿Un dilema?"

"Cada vez que nos vemos me besas de forma diferente… ¡No puedo decidirme cual es la forma que más me gusta!"

Oh, él podía ayudarla a decidirse, indudablemente… un día… "Este es solo el comienzo, Candy." Albert inclinó su cabeza, solo para besar suavemente la mejilla de la chica. "Lo prometí, ¿no?"

O O O

La lluvia estaba cayendo torrencialmente y sencillamente no iba a dejar de llover. Había empezado a lloviznar en algún momento de la tarde de ayer y poco a poco se hizo más fuerte. Ahora, en la tarde del día siguiente, todavía estaba lloviendo a cántaros, de vez en cuando. _Si continúa así, incluso hasta podría llegar a inundarse la ciudad,_ pensó Albert, plegando el paraguas. Las bolsas estaban llenas hasta el borde con las compras que había hecho para ella habiendo logrado sobrevivir a los embates de la lluvia, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte, estaba empapado hasta los huesos, otra vez.

Candy debió haber previsto esto ya que tan pronto como entró, lo condujo directamente al baño. Las toallas y su maleta ya estaban esperándolo allí. "Deja tu ropa en la bañera por ahora." Le dijo mientras empezaba a cambiarse una camisa seca y los pantalones.

Albert se limitó a sonreír. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian, _pensó. _Exactamente así era como ella acostumbraba a hacerse cargo de nuestras ropas mojadas cuando compartíamos el apartamento…_

Cuando salió, Candy estaba llevando la última bolsa de compras hasta la cocina. Él le dio una mirada de desaprobación, en silencio movió un dedo y le quitó la bolsa.

"¿En dónde has estado?" lo reprendió en broma mientras entraban a la cocina.

"¿Qué…" sonrió, "…han pasado tres horas y ya me extrañabas?"

"No…" le contestó con una sonrisa similar, "Solo pensé que te habías perdido en algún lugar de la ciudad…"

"Ah bueno," suspiró profundamente, como si fuera una gran desilusión. Echó su cabeza hacia abajo y agregó: "ella no me extrañaría a no ser que me hubiera ido por más de un mes…"

Candy lo interrumpió, riendo en voz baja. "No, pero en serio…" insistió mientras procedían a sacar los artículos de las bolsas y los colocaban sobre la mesa, "…veo que trajiste algo de carne y no hay carnicerías cerca."

"De acuerdo a las declaraciones de Bertha, el mejor mercado de carne en Chicago se encuentra sobre la Avenida Blue Island." Le respondió. "Y fue allí a donde fui para comprobar su teoría."

"¡Pero no tenías que comprar tanto! ¡Pareciera que tengo aquí suficientes provisiones para que me duren por un año!"

"Y cuando fue la última vez que resurtiste adecuadamente tu despensa, ¿ah?" le preguntó. "De ahora en adelante, yo personalmente me aseguraré que te estás cuidando correctamente. Fin del tema. Ahora yo estoy a cargo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

La mirada que ella le dio ¡absolutamente no tenía precio!

Logró contenerse de siquiera sonreír ante la visión de su rostro y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para quedar frente a la mesa y terminar de desempacar. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tarde o temprano podía esperar que ella hiciera algo que le mostrara, lo que ella pensaba de su declaración sobre estar a cargo! Podía ver en sus ojos el fuego interno que zumbaba en ella, tratando de salir con una réplica. Era una sensación muy placentera saber que esa era la reacción ante su desafío. Era realmente muy agradable verla, actuando de esta manera otra vez. Parecía que fue hace años que la triste Candy se había ido y la antigua, incorregible pero muy independiente Candy estaba de vuelta. Desde su corta estancia en Lakewood ese verano, este cambio en ella se había hecho más evidente. Al parecer, el último año no fue solo un año de sufrimiento. También fue un año de acostumbrarse de nuevo a vivir por su cuenta y no estar obligada a nadie más que a sí misma. Y a él le gustaba mucho este cambio. Pero ella podía ser la mujer más independiente del planeta e ignorar las órdenes de todos los demás; que a él no le importaba. Él era su 'macho alfa' ahora, pensó con una pícara sonrisa y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, al menos, cuando se tratara de cuidar de ella. Esta necesidad era casi orgánica, primitiva.

Los productos desempacados se apilaron sobre la mesa de la cocina y solo quedaban unas cuantas cosas en la bolsa, de repente, Candy se detuvo y olfateó. "Salmón… ¡Puedo oler a salmón ahumado!" Antes que él pudiera detenerla, rápidamente sacó un largo paquete del fondo de la bolsa. El pescado estaba envuelto en un grueso papel de color café. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el paquete fue abierto y ella probó un trozo del delicioso pescado rojo.

Debería haber previsto esto ya que ella nunca hubiera esperado demasiado tiempo para manifestar su independencia, ¡no importaba la extraña y maravillosa manera en que lo hiciera!

"¡Oye!" le gritó, fingiendo estar enfurecido. ¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que reírse y perder por completo toda la autoridad que acababa de mencionar! "¡Como te atreves a robar, pequeña ladrona!"

Candy sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca mientras él la apartaba de la mesa.

"Ay, vamos, ¡sabes cuánto me encanta el salmón ahumado!"

Oh sí, ¡recordaba eso muy bien!

"¡Fuera!" le ordenó.

"Vamos, puedo ayudar en algo…" trató de maniobrar su camino de vuelta hacia la mesa pero él se paró con firmeza en su camino.

"¿…y que te comas todo antes de que siquiera empiece a cocinar?" la interrumpió. "¡De ninguna manera! Por la siguiente hora, yo, William Albert Andrew, me declaro El Defensor del Salmón Ahumado. Y de todas formas…" frunció el ceño, apenas capaz de contener la risa, "¿…no se suponía que tú ibas a ser la consentida hoy?"

"¡No puedo solo estar sentada todo el día y no hacer nada!" argumentó.

"Oh sí, claro que puedes. Y ahora, ¡Fuera de la cocina! Ve y comprueba si estás en la sala." Tomó a la sonriente chica por el brazo y la condujo afuera de la cocina. "La única cosa que te permito hacer, es limpiar ese desorden sobre la mesa." Agregó, señalando el área del comedor "Tenemos que comer en alguna parte."

"¡¿Qué desorden?!" protestó infantilmente. "Estos son mis libros, ¡Yo estudio aquí! Es la única mesa lo suficientemente grande."

"¿Y comes en la cocina?"

"Es más fácil…"

Albert respondió solamente levantando las cejas y en silencio se retiró de la sala. Y solo hasta que finalmente se encerró en la cocina, se sentó en el suelo y recostó su espalda contra la puerta. No podía contenerse más y aunque fuera en silencio, estalló en carcajadas. Oh Dios, ¡Era increíble lo divertida que encontraba a esta chica! Realmente parecía que la incorregible y encantadora Candy estaba de vuelta. Solo que ahora era mayor y… oh bueno, en este momento no quería otra vez extenderse demasiado sobre la influencia que esta Candy mayor tenía sobre él…

Candy no iba a limitar su trabajo a solo limpiar la mesa. Preparó la mesa y puso un par de leños más en la chimenea para asegurarse que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente. También intentó escabullirse en la cocina en unas cuantas ocasiones, solo para ver su reacción. Albert estaba tan ocupado allí, silbando una que otra cosa, y cada vez que veía como asomaba su cabeza por la cocina, en silencio señalaba la puerta. Pero la melodía que silbaba, temblaba sospechosamente y ella tenía razón al suponer que él estaba tratando de no sonreír.

Cuando finalmente sirvió la cena, sus ojos brillaron ante las delicias gastronómicas que estaban frente a ella. Había preparado un sencillo puré de papa con hierbas, finos filetes de carne en salsa dulce de remolacha, ensalada verde con semillas de marañón recién tostadas, y su plato favorito, salmón ahumado con hierbas mixtas y ligeramente rociado con jugo de limón fresco. Una cena sencilla, pero oh, ¡él sabía lo que a ella le gustaba!

Se rieron y bromearon por el resto del día y apenas empezaba a anochecer cuando él la mandó a la cama otra vez. "Habrá suficiente tiempo para hablar." Le dijo, "Voy a volver a casa mañana y quiero asegurarme que duermas lo suficiente esta noche. Algunas veces ¡en verdad necesitas tener un látigo encima de ti!" ella no protestó mucho, sintió como una tremenda somnolencia la invadió y su cama la atrajo como si fuera un imán. Después que bebió su chocolate caliente favorito, escuchó por un momento los sonidos provenientes de la sala y de la cocina pero pronto, se desvanecieron en la suave y dulce oscuridad de un sueño.

Cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez, estaba oscuro. Miró el reloj; eran las tres de la mañana. Se dio cuenta, de que a pesar del viento que aullaba, lo que en realidad la había despertado fue el frío. Caminó hacia la ventana y no podía creer lo que veía; las ventanas estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de hielo y solo el movimiento de las cortinas le dijeron cuan fuerte el viento era en el exterior.

Estaba por regresar a la cama, cuando se recordó de algo. _Si yo estoy sintiendo frío, entonces él…_

Sin perder ni un solo segundo, corrió hacia la sala y se arrodilló junto al sofá. Albert estaba dormido, cubierto con una frazada, pero incluso en la oscuridad pudo ver que estaba temblando.

"Albert… Albert, despierta… ¡Albert!" le gritó, sacudiendo su brazo. "¡Me escuchas, despierta!"

Él abrió sus ojos lentamente. "Candy… qué estás… haciendo aquí…" se quejó.

"No puedes quedarte aquí, está demasiado frío. Levántate y ven a mi cama."

"No… no debería…"

"No seas tonto. No tengo más edredones y ya estás temblando espantosamente."

"Voy… a… estar… bien." pronunció con los dientes castañeando.

"Y quien es más terco ahora, ¿tú o yo? ¡Levántate ahora o te voy a arrastrar hasta allá!" le gritó y con firmeza agarró su antebrazo.

Albert ya no protestó más. Se puso de pie y dejó que lo llevara a su habitación. Se acostó sumisamente y sin perder tiempo, ella lo cubrió con su todavía tibio edredón.

"¿Por qué está tan frío?" murmuró.

Oh, ella sabía por qué. Exactamente lo mismo le había ocurrido el año pasado, antes de que aprendiera todos los secretos de su chimenea. "Primero, hay un terrible viento afuera; creo que hay una tormenta en el lago." Le explicó rápidamente. "Eso, además de la helada repentina, probablemente ha succionado todo el aire caliente del apartamento. Hay un ventilador en la chimenea que necesita ser cerrado en las noches… Que tonta soy, olvidé mencionártelo…" se dio la vuelta y rápidamente corrió hacia la sala para arreglar lo que era su culpa. Cuando regresó, saltó dentro de la cama con un suspiro de alivio. Se giró para encontrar una cómoda posición y al hacer esto, sintió las manos frías de Albert. "Albert, ¡realmente te estás congelando! ¡Tengo que prepararte algo caliente para que bebas!"

"No…" protestó "no te levantes… también te vas a enfriar…"

"Pero tengo que hacerte entrar en calor, ¿no lo entiendes? Oh Dios, no…" negó con la cabeza, "no funcionará. Aún si enciendo el fuego ahora, tomaría una eternidad para obtener una temperatura lo suficientemente caliente… Oh Dios, no tenemos otra opción…" suspiró "…ven aquí y deja que te caliente. Es la manera más rápida de hacerlo."

Él no se resistió, su instinto hizo que simplemente buscara su cálido cuerpo. Ella puso un brazo alrededor de él y dejó que él escondiera su rostro en el arco de su cuello. Ella era mucho más pequeña que él pero estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para darle todo su calor, frotaba su espalda y su brazo. Titubeó por un momento pero decidió también entrelazar sus piernas con las de él. Por el tacto, sabía que él traía puesta una de sus pijamas de seda, en realidad no muy adecuada para esta época del año. _Oye, y que esperabas, venía directo de un lujoso hotel…_ pensó. Muy dentro, se sintió realmente complacida de que finalmente también pudiera cuidar de él, incluso si eso fuera una pequeña cosa. _Tal vez él tenía razón… pareciera que en verdad tengo que cuidar de alguien para sentirme yo misma…_

Los minutos pasaron y sus temblores lentos pero seguros, empezaron a desvanecerse. Sin embargo, ella no dijo ni una sola palabra. Tal vez _estaba_ agotada, pero no enferma, no en lo más mínimo, definitivamente no lo suficiente para disipar el hecho de que allí estaba ella con él, separada de su cuerpo desnudo solo por una delgada pieza de tela. Había estado en sus brazos tantas veces antes, sin embargo, nunca lo había estado de esta manera, incluso desde que habían decidido darse una oportunidad. Por primera vez en su vida, su cuerpo estaba en un abrazo tan íntimo con el de ella, podía sentir como sus firmes músculos se movían ligeramente bajo su piel, su fuerte muslo entre sus rodillas… sintió como el miedo y la excitación la envolvían en una ola de deseo casi doloroso y ella no se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera a abrir los ojos, temerosa de que él pudiera darse cuenta que tipo de influencia su cercanía tenía sobre ella. De todas formas él lo notó. Fue su respiración superficial o su pulso desenfrenado, no lo sabía. Lo que sabía era que él lo había notado. Por un breve instante él presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando sus labios vagaron por su piel… entonces él lentamente levanto la cabeza… pero el esperado beso no ocurrió.

"Candy, suéltame, por favor…" escuchó su voz, ahora un poco ronca. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró abatido mientras se alejaba con suavidad de sus brazos. "No hay nada más que me gustaría hacer que eso…" continuó con voz grave, tocando sus labios con un dedo "…pero si te beso _ahora_ no seré capaz de detenerme allí… y voy a hacer algo que se supone no debería. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?"

Ella lo entendió. Por debajo de la capa externa del juguetón y bromista Albert, había otra, una más oscura que se ocultaba justo debajo, aquella que despertaba la ardiente lava en sus venas. Este Albert tenía llamas salvajes en sus ojos, la misma mirada que tenía durante aquella tormenta en Lakewood…

"Si." Logró decir en un susurro, "Tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad?"

_Eso sonaba como a una promesa… _pensó, apretando los dientes, _Candy, si tan solo supieras cuán difícil fue para mí alejarme de tus brazos… ¡Con qué facilidad podría perderme en ti! ¡Si tan solo pudiera decirte sobre el fuego, la pasión que arde dentro de mí! Deseo tanto convertirme en tu maestro otra vez y mostrarte ese mundo del amor físico… Creo que tú también deseas eso, lo vi en tus ojos… pero el deseo no lo es todo. No solamente quiero poseer tu cuerpo; primero quiero estar seguro que poseo completamente tu corazón. Si alguna vez llego a hacerte mía, ¡sería después de que estés segura que me deseas para siempre!_

"Si, Candy, tenemos tiempo." Le respondió "Bastante tiempo. No tenemos prisa por ir a cualquier lugar o hacer cualquier cosa. No quiero hacer nada que pueda hacerte daño."

"Lo sé. Solo quiero que recuerdes que no tienes que protegerme de todo. Ya no soy una niña."

Albert suspiró en silencio y se alejó aún más, aunque, todavía mirándola a los ojos. "Y ese es exactamente el problema, Candy. De hecho ya no eres más una niña; eres una mujer, una hermosa, sensual y joven mujer. Y yo soy un hombre. Todo esto entre nosotros es único, porque nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo y siempre hemos sido cercanos. A causa de eso, puede crearse una ilusión y tentarnos a saltarnos algunas etapas, pero yo no deseo hacer eso. Tampoco quiero obligarte a hacer algo antes de tiempo."

"¡No estás haciendo nada en contra de mi voluntad!" protestó. "¡Nunca pienses que puedes obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera hacer! Además, ¡_yo_ fui la que te arrastró hasta aquí!" agregó impulsivamente.

Ella realmente no lo comprendió pero por alguna razón, su última declaración hizo que él se riera. "Si, en este caso se podría decir que _tú_ fuiste la que me arrastró a la cama."

Y entonces ella comprendió el doble sentido de sus propias palabras. "Ya dejemos eso, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Mejor dime por qué estas vistiendo una pijama de seda en Octubre!" trató de cambiar el tema para esconder su vergüenza.

"Ya sabes, no planeaba hacer ninguna parada, solo tomé un conjunto de ropa de repuesto, por si acaso. Antes de irme a la cama, quería ponerme encima mi suéter pero no pude hacerlo, todavía estaba mojado… ¿Y qué hay de ti?" le replicó, un poco irritado. "¿No eres lo suficientemente rica como para comprar más de un edredón?"

"¿Por qué debería tener más de uno? ¿Acaso ves una multitud de huéspedes aquí?"

Él suspiró en resignación y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada lejos de ella, tratando lo mejor que podía de relajar sus tensos músculos. De alguna manera lo consiguió. El calor del edredón también le ayudó. El agotamiento de los últimos dos días caló en él antes de que se diera cuenta, se sintió adormitado otra vez. Estaba casi dormido cuando la escuchó susurrar su nombre. "¿Qué pasa ahora?" le murmuro.

"Albert… ¿sería demasiado si te pido que tomaras mi mano? Solo quiero sentir que estás cerca de mí…" le suplicó en voz baja.

Él apretó los ojos y en la oscuridad, sonrió sin poder evitarlo. "_Eso_ creo que puedo resistirlo…"

O O O

Curiosamente, Candy se despertó primero. _Nada mal, son solo las nueve…_ pensó, mirando el reloj.

Se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hacia la ventana. La mañana después de la tormentosa noche estaba sorpresivamente soleada. Todavía hacía viento pero mucho, mucho más calmado. Ahora, con el sol de la mañana, pudo ver el daño que la tormenta había hecho la noche anterior. Hasta donde podía ver, desde la ventana, habían bastantes ramas quebradas que cubrían los caminos cubiertos de hielo y en forma de telaraña del parque. También vio un árbol que había sido partido a la mitad como si fuera una ramita. La mitad inferior del árbol seguía firmemente plantada al suelo, mientras que la mitad superior yacía al revés, solo una pequeña tira de corteza unía las dos partes. _Espero que nadie haya resultado herido en el lago…_ pensó un poco preocupada. _Es más fácil alejarse de una tormenta en mar abierto que en un angosto canal del Lago Michigan…_

Regresó a la cama, se sentó sobre ella y estiró la mano para sacudir suavemente el brazo de Albert. Algo hizo que se detuviera. _No, pensó, dejaré que duerma un poco más. Al fin y al cabo, estuvo despierto toda la noche anterior._

En lugar de despertarlo, solo se sentó en silencio y contempló el rostro durmiente del hombre por un momento. Su piel todavía tenía los últimos indicios de ese característico y hermoso bronceado tropical que había obtenido en África. Su frente por lo general, ligeramente arrugada, ahora estaba suavizada posiblemente por el sueño que estaba teniendo. Miró sus dos cejas oscuras. _Parece que fueran las alas de algún ave silvestre…_ pensó. _Nunca me di cuenta de eso… Por lo general está concentrado, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, incluso cuando sonríe, pero ahora, dormido y relajado, se mira diferente y puedo ver su forma verdadera… Se elevan con orgullo por encima de sus ojos y luego, se curvan hacia sus sienes… realmente parecen alas…_

Su vista quedó fija por un momento sobre sus ojos, ahora cubiertos por sus párpados. Otra vez, se sorprendió al descubrir una minuciosa diferencia que creía saber. Sus pestañas, lo suficientemente largas como para proyectar una sombra en sus mejillas, no eran de color negro como siempre lo había creído; tenían un color chocolate oscuro. _¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de eso? _se preguntó. _Pensé que conocía su rostro bastante bien, tanto que cuando cierro los ojos puedo verlo delante de mí… Nunca lo había visto con tanta nitidez como lo hago ahora. ¿Por qué esto se siente ahora tan fascinante? ¿Por qué me hace observarlo tan de cerca? ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? ¿Cómo es posible que esto se sienta tan maravilloso?_

La expresión facial de Albert cambió levemente pero lo que atrajo su atención fueron sus labios, ahora curvándose en una sonrisa con forma de media luna, tan típica en él últimamente. Ese era otro nuevo detalle que ella encontró y merecía la pena descubrirlo. Conocía el contorno de esos labios, pero antes del último verano, nunca había pensado en su suavidad. Conocía la manera en que esos labios podían ampliarse en una deslumbrante, burlona, pensativa, triste o incluso amarga sonrisa, pero antes del último verano, nunca había pensado en su sabor, nunca conoció la firmeza con la que podían acariciar sus propios labios…

Candy negó con la cabeza mientras repentinamente se encontró a sí misma agachándose en un intento de besar al hombre dormido. _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? _Pensó. _Estamos juntos y pasamos la noche en la misma cama pero ¡no puedo simplemente venir y descaradamente besarlo por la mañana! No puedo actuar como su amante… o su esposa… Oh Dios, ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Amante…? ¿Esposa…?_ Se sonrojó intensamente ante el pensamiento. No era un pensamiento desagradable, ¡Oh no! negó otra vez con la cabeza para recuperar la concentración. _De todas formas, eso no es correcto, simplemente no es correcto, no lo es, no lo es… _se siguió repitiendo.

Se enderezó, pero su mirada aún seguía fija en los labios del hombre. Se sintió casi hipnotizada ante esta visión. Aquellos labios… oh, ¡no podía creer cuanto placer ya le habían dado! Y solo podía tratar de adivinar de cuanto más eran capaces de hacer. Anoche… anoche esos labios estuvieron tocando su cuello. Fue un toque tan ligero como las alas de una mariposa, y duró solo un breve momento, pero fue suficiente para darle un pequeño indicio de cómo su contacto completo se sentiría. Incluso ahora, el recuerdo de ello hizo que su corazón latiera como loco.

Fue debido a su propio descuido lo que los había llevado la noche anterior a tocar algo que parecía ser una cosa intensa y peligrosa. Probaron algo que pertenece a la vida de las parejas casadas. Y sin embargo, ella no se sentía culpable para nada. Era alarmante, sin embargo, excitante al mismo tiempo. Había aprendido a pensar que tales cosas eran indecentes, sin embargo, ella lo encontró maravilloso. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de por qué. No se sentiría de la misma manera con _cualquiera_; se sentía tan bien porque era _él._

Se preguntó por un momento el significado de este pensamiento. _¿Es normal, _se preguntó a sí misma, _dejarme arrastrar tan rápidamente por él, dejarme arrastrar físicamente, incluso si se trata de… él? ¿No es un poco descuidado de mi parte sumergirme en esto sin respirar profundamente? ¿Estoy yendo demasiado rápido?_

_Pero confío en él, _le dijo otra voz en su mente. _Y sé que es un hecho que si él pensara que íbamos en la dirección equivocada, me habría detenido de inmediato. Nos detuvo anoche…_

Sí, lo hizo. Se dio cuenta por completo que tan cerca del límite estuvieron anoche. Si no hubiera sido por él, por el esfuerzo que seguramente puso en recuperar el control sobre la situación, un paso más lejos y ellos probablemente habrían…

Candy negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Otra vez, había probado cuánto lo subestimó anteriormente. Por lo que había escuchado de sus amigas, por lo que había aprendido de sus propias observaciones a lo largo de los años, sabía lo suficiente acerca de los hombres para suponer que muchos de ellos simplemente dejarían que su lujuria tomara el control. Albert estaba pensando en ella, siempre su bienestar estaba primero y ante todo.

_Es un hombre tan maravilloso, _pensó. _Cuánto más pienso en ello, más convencida estoy que no debería haber sido él quien pidiera una oportunidad para estar juntos. Debí haber sido yo. Debí haber sido yo quien lo pidiera, no, no pedirlo, rogar por una oportunidad. Algunas veces realmente me siento indigna de él… Pero haré lo que sea esta vez para mostrarle cuanto aprecio lo que él hace por mí. ¡No voy lo echaré a perder esta vez!_

Se levantó tan silenciosamente como se había sentado y se fue a la sala para cambiarse, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

_¡Hoy me toca a mí cocinar! Puedo hacerlo por él como una pequeña devolución por lo que está haciendo por mí, por la manera en que cuida de mí… Es solo una pequeña cosa pero es algo para empezar…_

Estaba tan acostumbrada a encender el fuego en la chimenea y en la estufa, que esta vez, no le tomó mucho tiempo. Sabía los caprichos de esas estufas mejor de lo que realmente necesitaba saberlo. Dejó para después, encender el fuego del quemador de carbón en la habitación ya que no quería hacer ningún ruido allí. Y una vez había terminado con el fuego, podía empezar a preparar la mezcla para panqueques. En menos de media hora, el apartamento estaba mucho más caliente, el café se estaba haciendo, la mesa estaba puesta y ella estaba lista para cocinar. _Ahora lo puedo despertar… _decidió. _Para el tiempo en que esté listo, los panqueques estarán recién hechos y calientes…_

Regresó a la habitación y se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama. Albert había logrado halar el edredón por encima de su cabeza y solo una parte de su rostro era visible ahora. Eso le recordó mucho al Albert de la época cuando compartieron una litera hace tantos años. En esas raras ocasiones cuando ella se había despertado antes que él, lo había encontrado durmiendo de esta manera, acurrucado como un niño.

Ella haló el edredón hacia un lado y eso permitió que el sol de la mañana bailara sobre su rostro. _Esa fue seguramente la razón por la que se cubrió en primer lugar… _pensó divertida. _El sol le estaba cegando los ojos… que gracioso… eso es exactamente lo que yo hubiera hecho…_

Albert se giró lejos de la luz y rayos de sol jugaban ahora en su cabello claro, creando un pequeño halo alrededor de su cabeza.

_¡Pareciera que incluso al sol le gusta él! _De nuevo, no pudo evitar que una ola de ternura inundara su corazón. Esta vez dejó que su mano tocara y acariciara suavemente su cabello claro. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando él finalmente abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días." Le susurró suavemente.

"Candy…" balbuceó, "¿…ya estás levantada?

Ella asintió. "Estoy haciendo el desayuno."

"¿Y me has robado ese placer?

"Panqueques con salsa de chocolate…" le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Acabas de decir las palabras mágicas!" Albert se incorporó al instante "y voy a estar allí en un santiamén."

Le tomó unos minutos estar listo y cuando fue a la cocina, vio que unos cuantos panqueques ya estaban hechos pero Candy, en lugar de hacer más, estaba de pie al lado del lavatrastos y con nerviosismo limpiaba el sartén. Había un extraño olor en el aire. "¿Candy…? La llamó por su nombre lentamente. La chica se giró rápidamente hacia él con una amplia sonrisa. Quizás, demasiado amplia… "Los has quemado, ¿no es así?" le dijo retóricamente.

La amplia sonrisa cambió casi al instante en una infantil mirada de miseria. "Sí…" se quejó, "Solo quería poner el café en la cafetera… nunca aprenderé…"

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó en un gesto de consolación. "Todo lo demás parece comestible…" bromeó y le arrancó un pedazo a uno de los panqueques. "De hecho, no está mal. Te diré que haremos; mejor empieza a hacer otros, porque voy a aniquilar todos estos pronto. Y después yo cocinaré para ti ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno, ¡al menos _uno_ de nosotros no sufrirá hoy de dolor de estómago!" y se dio la vuelta hacia la estufa otra vez.

"¡Eso está mejor! ¡Una pequeña sonrisa!"

No se sentó en la mesa sino permaneció de pie junto a ella, observándola. Tomó un panqueque y partió un gran pedazo, le untó chocolate derretido con un cuchillo y le dio un mordisco. _De hecho no está mal. _Observó sus movimientos pero ella no lo miró de vuelta, completamente concentrada en no quemar más panqueques. "De todas formas, ¿Qué hay con esta repentina idea de hacer panqueques?" le preguntó.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen…" le respondió en voz baja. Después de unos momentos de pausa, "…al corazón de un hombre…" dijo de manera imperceptible, casi mordiendo las palabras, "se llega por el estómago…"

De repente el trozo de panqueque que estaba comiendo le resultó difícil de tragar. Albert casi se atraganta.

_¿Escuché bien? ¿Está haciendo esto para llegar a mí…?_

Estiró su mano lentamente para tomar su taza y bebió un poco de café. Eso ayudó, pero solo un poco. Puso la taza sobre la mesa, con suavidad tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia el de él. "Me siento muy halagado, Candy."

"Y deberías estarlo." Le dijo con un hilo de voz, bajando los ojos.

Él soltó su barbilla y luchó contra el deseo de tomar más café. _Cristo, Candy, ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?_ Pensó. _Volverme casi un loco cuando estoy cerca de ti como anoche es una cosa, pero ¿cómo es posible que puedas estar quejándote en un momento de manera infantil por quemar los panqueques y al siguiente, hacer que mi sangre hierva con unas cuantas palabras inocentes? ¿En realidad eres tan ingenua o estás jugando deliberadamente con mis sentimientos, poniendo a prueba mis límites de alguna manera? O, ¿Solo soy yo reaccionando a cada uno de tus movimientos, a cada palabra que me dices? No, debo de ser yo…_

"Ya sabes, ayer tú preparaste mi comida favorita para la cena, entonces pensé que era mi turno. Sé que te gustan los panqueques, así que…"

_Entonces no era un juego. No, ella no jugaría conmigo de esta manera… ella no es así… Simplemente quería sorprenderme… _suspiró en su mente, sin embargo no estaba seguro si debería sentirse aliviado o decepcionado. "Gracias por recordarte." Se inclinó y besó ligeramente su mejilla.

"Pero por supuesto que lo recuerdo." Sonrió abiertamente y puso otro panqueque en el plato vacío.

_Entonces no era un juego… no, ella no es así…_

"¿También te quedarás esta noche?"

_¡¿Qué?!_ Café, eso es, café, ¡definitivamente necesitaba más café! No, café no, necesitaba agua, mucha, mucha agua, ¡y de preferencia con hielo!

"No, Candy, no me quedaré." Le respondió tranquilamente.

"Cierto, dijiste algo acerca que hoy regresaba George de Detroit."

"Si, él regresa hoy." Le confirmó. "Candy, deja eso, ya has hecho suficientes panqueques para nosotros dos. Toma los platos y siéntate conmigo."

"Está bien."

"Candy, George en efecto regresará hoy."

Empezó de nuevo después que habían terminado de comer "Tengo que encontrarme con él en la estación e ir a la mansión como si nunca estuve aquí."

"¿Mantenerlo en secreto?" supuso.

Él asintió lentamente. "Mantenerlo en secreto. Nadie debe saber que pasé la noche aquí. Podría causarte problemas."

"Tal vez… aunque nadie dijo nada cuando vivíamos juntos en la mansión…" le sugirió.

"Hay una gran diferencia entre vivir oficialmente en una mansión llena de sirvientes y visitarte en tu apartamento completamente solo y pasar la noche aquí." Le explicó. "Y hay una persona en particular quien no debería saberlo antes de tiempo. ¿Ya sabes de quien estoy hablando?"

"¿De la Tía Elroy?"

"De la Tía Elroy. Pero no solo se trata que la gente no lo sepa. Es acerca de lo que pasó anoche, Candy…" hizo una pausa "No puedo dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir."

Candy se tensó en la silla y repentinamente lo miró toda seria. "Quieres decir… ¿nunca?"

No pudo evitarlo pero miró hacia otro lado, deseando ver lo menos posible el aspecto de decepción en el rostro de ella que estaba a punto de aparecer.

"No Candy, no 'nunca'. Solo hasta que sea el momento adecuado."

"¿Quiere eso decir que ni siquiera vas a… besarme?" se sonrojó levemente.

"¿Estarías decepcionada si no lo hiciera?" él la miró mientras respondía su pregunta con la suya. A pesar de verla asentir, agregó: "Eso no quiere decir que no te besaré." Sonrió afectuosamente y apretó la mano de la chica. "En verdad dudo que pudiera contenerme de hacer eso. Solo digamos que necesitamos ser más cuidadosos con tus métodos de… hacer entrar en calor a otra persona cuando tenga frío."

"Ah, eso… lo siento, realmente olvidé mencionar ese ventilador…"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Candy, lo que está pasando entre nosotros aún me parece que es alguna especie de milagro. Cuando solíamos vivir juntos, tú nunca pensaste en mí de esta manera, no pensaste en mí como un hombre y lo sabes. Todavía es increíble que vieras eso en mí después de tanto tiempo de conocernos."

"Te dije que África te cambió de algún modo."

"Quizás. Pero no soy solo yo. Tú también has cambiado."

"¿Yo?"

"Tú." Él asintió. "Cuando me fui, dejé atrás a una hermosa y profundamente afligida muchacha que estaba llorando por su amor perdido y cuando regresé después de un año, me encuentro a la misma muchacha, pero ahora llorando por mí. Eso por sí solo es suficientemente sorprendente. Poco después, ella admite que también se siente atraída físicamente por mí, y _eso_ parece que fuera un milagro. Solo que no había esperado que ese milagro fuera tan fuerte…"

"¿Fui demasiado atrevida?" exclamó de repente, interrumpiéndolo y continuando sin esperar a hacer una pausa, "Lo sabía; ¡Sabía que fui demasiado atrevida…! Lo siento, no debí haberlo sido." Agregó, inclinando la cabeza. "Parece ser que no causo más que problemas…"

Y nuevamente, ¡Esta timidez recurrente de ella!

"No, no, me entendiste mal… no tienes que sentirte apenada por _eso_." él extendió su mano derecha e hizo que ella lo mirara de nuevo. "De hecho, ¡No te atrevas a sentirte apenada! Es maravilloso y muy, muy tentador." _Cristo Candy, ¡Si tan solo supieras cuan tentador todo esto es en verdad! _"Solo tenemos que controlar la situación un poco más. Lo que te dije anoche… lo dije en serio. Lo que empezamos entre nosotros todavía es nuevo y no quiero apresurar nada. Quiero esto para los dos pero especialmente por ti. Has tenido algunas malas experiencias en tu vida y tal vez es tiempo para algo mejor, algo diferente, sin los dolorosos dramas y escándalos con los que te has encontrado en el pasado. Quiero que disfrutes de una relación formal, acogedora y estable."

"Albert… gracias otra vez…" ella casi chilló y para sorpresa de él, vio lágrimas brotando por sus ojos. "_Nunca_ nadie ha cuidado de mí más de lo que tú lo haces, de la manera que lo haces… realmente es una sensación muy agradable…"

"Disfruto cuidar de ti." Sonrió, limpiando las lágrimas con su pulgar. "Y quiero tener esta relación con todas sus etapas, si es posible, hacer lo que la mayoría de las personas hacen. Sin prisa, con tiempo para todo… para hablar. Salir. Besarse. Abrazarse. Hacer cosas locas. Cuidar uno del otro. Besarse de nuevo. Aprender juntos y del otro. Llorar. Reír. Otra vez hablar. Solo estar juntos. Ninguno de los dos ha tenido esto antes. ¿Qué dices? ¿Es un acuerdo aceptable?"

Una cálida sonrisa brilló en su rostro, apretando su mano. "Lo es, _Señor Andrew."_

"Estupendo. Y ahora, diría que hemos terminado por lo menos con los besos y los brazos, y también con los asuntos serios y el llanto, ya es hora de hacer la primera cosa loca." De mala gana, soltó su mano y recogió los platos. "Es la hora de lavar los platos después de que cocinaste."

O O O

[1] Ernest Edward Irons (1877 – 1959), internista, encontró células "particularmente alargadas y falciformes" en la sangre de Walter Clement Noel, un estudiante de odontología de 20 años de edad de Granada, después que Noel fue ingresado en el Hospital Presbiteriano de Chicago en Diciembre de 1904 padeciendo de anemia.


	13. DEBAJO DE LA SUPERFICIE

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: DEBAJO DE LA SUPERFICIE**

Los últimos meses pasaron para Candy en una atmósfera de alegría y fervor. Su vida estaba, como de costumbre, llena de trabajo y de pacientes pero también se había metido en una nueva aventura. Animada por el Dr. Jacobs, había empezado un curso de anestesia en el Hospital Presbiteriano [1]. El programa incluía lecciones de anatomía, psicología, farmacología y la administración de anestésicos de uso común. La enfermera jefe la observaba igual que un halcón mientras trabajaba. Era como si fuera su ángel de la guarda personal y hasta que no terminara la escuela, no le permitía tomar ningún turno extra. Candy no se resistió de alguna manera; comprendió que también debería preocuparse por ella misma.

El Sr. Willis todavía estaba bajo su cuidado personal y cuando el Dr. Jacobs lo permitió, empezaron a hacer algunos ejercicios. Dio lo mejor de sí misma, animándolo, a veces inclusive obligándolo a hacer un mayor esfuerzo, a veces enjugando discretamente las lágrimas causadas por la falta de resultados. Pero ella no iba a ceder, ni siquiera un centímetro. Había dividido su tiempo entre el trabajo, la escuela y esa persona especial que era la razón detrás de su sonrisa casi constante. Albert simplemente la estaba haciendo sentir viva otra vez. Y como lo había prometido, incluso con su ajetreado estilo de vida como jefe de la familia, pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella. Seguía viniendo al apartamento, más que de buena gana y todo parecía ser como una vez lo fue. Ahora, cocinar juntos se había convertido en su ritual. La cocina siempre estaba llena con sus risas, risas alegres, y por sus constantes bromas cada vez ella se ponía demasiado impaciente por nada.

Podían pasar horas hablando de asuntos serios. Pero pasaban incluso más tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido. Y entonces, estaban los momentos donde simplemente se sentaban en silencio, sin ninguna necesidad de buscar un tema de conversación. Conocía demasiadas personas que hacían eso solo para llenar el embarazoso vacío del silencio. Con él, su silencio nunca estaba vacío, podía sentir su presencia emanando de él. Su silencio se llenaba con su calidez y con su proximidad….

Habían veces que ella no podía creer como alguna vez pudo pensar de él en el pasado 'solo' como 'Albert'. Ahora 'ese Albert', este nuevo Albert, el que estaba frente de ella, debió haber puesto alguna especie de hechizo sobre ella ya que no podía dejar de pensar en él. El fuego que él había encendido en ella de forma tan inesperada el verano pasado, persistía, oculto en algún lugar debajo de la superficie, en apariencia dormido, esperando, simplemente esperando por su mirada especial, un gesto adecuado… La timidez de ella y sus modales, no le dejaban hablar de esto tan abiertamente, pero la mujer dentro de ella, estaba desde el principio completamente consciente de este fuego y esperaba esos momentos con gran impaciencia. Pero no se trataba solo de su fuego. Albert no dejaba de sorprenderla. En algunas ocasiones, podía ser pragmático, en otras, romántico, apasionado y loco…

El 'profesor' Albert, inflexiblemente estuvo vigilando su dieta y como un maestro nato, le ayudó con el latín que era parte de su curso.

El 'romántico' Albert podía encantarla de varias maneras. La había obligado a sentarse con él afuera del apartamento y cuando la temperatura bajó de golpe dramáticamente, ambos observaron cómo los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a aparecer. Pocos al principio, luego mientras el tiempo pasaba, se les unieron cada vez más. Los copos de nieve llenaron por completo el cielo de blanco y bailaron suavemente su camino hacia abajo hasta llegar a tierra firme. Pero lo que más le gustó, fue cuando él había escondido discretamente una rosa de origami entre las páginas de su libro favorito. Oh, la expresión de su rostro cuando ella la encontró.

El 'infantil' Albert de repente convertiría su paseo por el parque en una batalla de bolas de nieve tirándole una bola a ella, y ella no dudaría en responderle de la misma manera.

Y luego estaba el 'loco' Albert, aquel que algunas veces la abordaría justo a la salida del trabajo y la llevaría a algún lugar en su auto, tal y como había hecho el verano pasado. La llevaría a similares paseos románticos fuera de la ciudad, lejos de las miradas entrometidas. El lugar siempre era diferente. Cuando Albert sabía que era evidente de que no habían personas en los alrededores, así como lo hacía en el parque, cambiaría repentinamente su paseo a una batalla de bolas de nieve. Solo que aquí, fuera de la ciudad, la batalla era mucho más salvaje e inevitablemente, siempre los conduciría a una persecución salvaje a través de los bancos de nieve. La persecución siempre terminaría en algún lugar debajo de un árbol cubierto de nieve o con una ventisca, dónde él ya no era para nada tan infantil como lo había sido hace unos instantes… Pero, donde quiera que ellos terminaran, de manera prometedora presionaría su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de ella para que pudiera sentir el abrazo incluso a través de sus ropas de invierno y entonces, la besaría apasionadamente hasta que ella se quedara sin aliento… solo para restregarle el rostro con nieve y salir corriendo con una risa revoltosa.

_¿Cómo puede semejante hombre estar con los pies sobre la tierra y además ser tan romántico? ¿Cómo puede ser un hombre tan simple y sin embargo, ser tan complicado?_ Se seguía preguntando. Y a veces se preguntaba si no se embarcó en una relación con él, cuando empezó a llamarlo una 'paradoja ambulante'. Y si le agregaba al 'empresario' Albert, ¡realmente se sentía como si hubieran al menos cinco hombres diferentes viviendo en el cuerpo de uno! _¿Cómo puede ser tan tranquilo y elegante y además, ser tan loco?_

El día que finalmente descubrió la verdad, en algún momento de diciembre, una vez más cambió la forma en que lo veía. No fue un gran acontecimiento lo que finalmente abrió sus ojos. Simplemente se encontraba en casa, sola, concentrada en sus estudios cuando esto le ocurrió como si fuera una especie de epifanía. Se dio cuenta, que él había estado ocultando su verdadera naturaleza, primero, detrás de la máscara de un joven y maduro hombre de buen corazón que era amable con todo el mundo, después, cuando el requerido estilo de vida de ser el jefe de la familia se convirtió en su infierno personal, se escondía detrás de la máscara de un perfecto caballero. Y darse cuenta de ello le pegó tan fuerte como un rayo. Posiblemente no significaría mucho para el resto del mundo pero para ella, eso era como una revelación. Ella se lo había dicho a sí misma en el verano pasado: África lo había cambiado. Pero eso no fue lo que realmente sucedió. Su viaje al Congo no lo cambió; solo permitió que la verdadera naturaleza de Albert saliera a la superficie. Y a pesar de que ella no estuvo allí para presenciar cuando eso ocurrió, al menos se le permitía participar de ello ahora. Para otros, él seguía siendo un misterio, al menos en lo concerniente a su verdadera personalidad; _ella_ era la única que poco a poco llegó a conocer sus profundidades. Ella era la única a quien se le había permitido llegar tan cerca y estaba increíblemente orgullosa por este privilegio. Eso realmente significaba algo. Él finalmente estaba dejándola ver su verdadero yo y mientras que otras personas solo conocían su invariable tranquilidad, ella estaba experimentando su lado salvaje. Y a ella le encantaba este lado salvaje en él… tanto como a él le encantaba lo mismo en ella.

Pero ninguno de los dos confesaba nada y ella tenía razón al suponer que él la estaba esperando. Y eso parecía justo. Él le había confesado una vez, en su cumpleaños, sus sentimientos pero ella lo había rechazado en ese entonces. Ahora era su turno para hacer el primer movimiento. Parecía realmente justo. Una vez ella le prometió que trataría de abrir su corazón para él y no era un secreto que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ganárselo, pero era ella la que debería decir las primeras palabras en esta ocasión, ella lo sabía. Pero esto no era para nada una carga; su corazón se había abierto para él hace mucho tiempo y ahora, ya le pertenecía. Solo que él no estaba consciente de eso todavía. Y ella sabía que finalmente se lo diría, pero… ¡Era tan agradable ser adorada de esa manera! La mujer en ella no lo pudo resistir. Era un poco infantil, sabía eso, pero simplemente no pudo resistirlo.

Solo porque no haya podido resistirlo no significaba que no le mostrara al menos su afecto hacia él, oh no. Todas las veces que se habían reunido, siempre estaba tan feliz de verlo. No importaba si lo saludaba saltando alegremente en sus brazos en la puerta o besándolo vehementemente tan pronto como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, o incluso simplemente abrazándolo suavemente cuando estaba cansado. Y esta franqueza por sí sola era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír. No importaba si era una sincera sonrisa de una felicidad casi infantil, incluso su sonrisa retorcida y burlona o si era solo una leve sonrisa iluminando notablemente su rostro cansado. Ella trataba con toda su alma hacer todo lo que pudiera para ocuparse de su estado de ánimo de la mejor manera. A veces era un abrazo inesperado con un beso que duraba un milenio y que ninguno de los dos quería romper. A veces era una de sus graciosas discusiones llenas de burla, inteligencia y cosas sin sentido, lo que tarde o temprano los conducía inevitablemente a reírse. A veces era una discusión seria, casi intelectual sobre la vida misma. Y a veces era solo una taza de su café favorito y pasar la velada en silencio frente a la ardiente chimenea en el frío de la noche. Durante esas veladas a veces él solo colocaba la cabeza sobre su regazo y cerraba los ojos, mientras que ella acariciaba pensativamente su rostro. Esos eran los momentos de comodidad, el hecho de solo estar juntos y no pensar en nada en particular. Se trataba simplemente de estar el uno con el otro.

Candy ahora admitía que él tenía razón cuando le pidió mantener su relación en secreto por algún tiempo. En aquel entonces, en Lakewood, ella aceptó su decisión como algo razonable pero ahora comprendía completamente cuánta razón tenía él. Ellos necesitaban este tiempo para ellos y su secreto les dio libertad, al menos de manera temporal. Y un día esta llegaría a su fin, pero por ahora realmente disfrutaban de esta libertad… En aquel entonces, en Lakewood, ella dijo eso como una broma. Pero ahora, habían llegado al punto donde sentían un dejo de entusiasmo infantil por esconder su amor y jugar con las personas que desconocían el hecho que ellos en verdad, estaban juntos. Al fin y al cabo, él era una especie de persona pública, un importante empresario y portavoz y no una vez, ni dos veces había tenido que luchar por escabullirse por debajo de las narices de los reporteros. Tal vez no estaban persiguiéndolo a cada hora del día como lo hacían con las máximas celebridades o con los políticos pero él tenía su porción de fama, especialmente después que una serie de artículos científicos que fueron impresos en el 'Chicago Daily'. En esta ocasión, los círculos académicos encontraron la investigación completa en el Congo lo suficientemente interesante para vender algunos materiales a los periódicos. El 'Chicago Daily' fue el único que con indecisión acordó emitir un par de artículos cortos sobre los resultados, apoyados por fragmentos tomados del Prof. Kleiner y de los apuntes personales de Albert. Los artículos estaban dirigidos a los amantes de la ciencia, por lo que no habían esperado que llamaran mucho la atención. Pero lo que se suponía sería solamente una serie corta, impresa en la última página del periódico, rápidamente se convirtió en una columna popular. Como ocurrió poco antes de navidad, la mitad de Chicago esperó con impaciencia la edición matutina del 'Chicago Daily' solo para leer otro capítulo del viaje. La mayoría de los lectores posiblemente no reconocerían sus rostros ya que las fotos estaban algo borrosas, pero los nombres Kleiner y Andrew estaban en boca de muchos.

Sin embargo, los reporteros estaban más al tanto de su atuendo y de su dirección que el resto de las masas. Y esta pequeña porción de fama que Albert había encontrado casi de la noche a la mañana, fue suficiente para que ambos ocultaran su amor incluso con más cuidado. Ambos se dieron cuenta que, una vez que su relación fuera anunciada al mundo, sobre todo si era ahora, habría escándalo y caos. Con la noticia difundiéndose entre sus círculos más íntimos, habrían preguntas, demandas y expectativas. Si eso sucedía, ella podía ver en su mente, como mil ojos estarían observando cada movimiento de ellos, mirando de cerca su paradero y escudriñando sus comportamientos… No había manera que pudieran reunirse tan seguido y con tanta libertad en su apartamento. No, era mejor así, si la gente no lo sabía demasiado pronto. Oh bueno, habían algunas excepciones aunque… Annie seguramente presumía algo. Y posiblemente también Archie pero ella nunca confirmó sus sospechas abiertamente. Y claro, también estaba George… Él probablemente ya lo sabía a ciencia cierta, tenía serias dudas si algo pudiera escaparse alguna vez de la atención de este hombre. Pero todos ellos eran amigos leales y fuera lo que supieran, lo guardarían para sí mismos. Dependía completamente de ellos elegir el momento para darles la noticia. Y no iban a apresurarse a hacerlo. Su libertad era sencillamente demasiado valiosa.

Este año ella había pasado la víspera de navidad en el hospital, pero fue una noche agradable, sencilla y tranquila. Y como gesto de agradecimiento, le ofrecieron tener el día libre para la víspera de año nuevo, cosa que ella aceptó con una alegre sonrisa. La Señora Elroy estaba organizando una fiesta de año nuevo en la mansión y ella estaba entre aquellos que habían sido invitados. En realidad, Albert la había invitado antes de que la fiesta incluso fuera anunciada de manera oficial. No fue sino hasta el último momento que ella no estaba segura si podría ir o no. Y ella _quería_ ir. Quería estar allí, tener finalmente la oportunidad de bailar abiertamente en público una pieza con él, aún si tenía que estar allí solo como su antigua protegida y como un miembro de la familia. Su vestido ya había sido elaborado, solo estaba allí, esperando, cuidadosamente oculto de los ojos de él como si ella se preguntara si le iba a gustar. Y ella quería que a él le gustara. Quería ver ese brillo especial en sus ojos cuando la viera por primera vez esa noche. Quería ver eso en sus ojos, siempre…

Annie la llamó por teléfono con la noticia un día después de navidad. La lista de las familias invitadas era conocida desde el principio y no había sorpresa en que la Señora Elroy hubiera invitado a las familias más respetadas dentro de sus círculos. Pero debido a que ella personalmente se hizo cargo de las invitaciones, nadie sabía, ni siquiera Albert, que había invitado familias enteras, tanto a sus miembros mayores como a la generación más joven. Annie solo descubrió eso durante la cena de navidad en la mansión. No esperó ni un segundo para decir lo que pensaba de la completa lista de invitados que había leído. "¿No encuentras extraño, Candy," le dijo, "que la mayoría de los invitados simplemente _resulta_ tener al menos una hija que es soltera y en edad casadera?"

Era fácil de adivinar por qué. La Señora Elroy nunca perdió la esperanza de que finalmente lograría casar a su sobrino con lo que ella llamaba 'un buen partido' y ahora, adicionalmente animada por la nueva fama de Albert, estaba decidida a poner su plan en marcha. "Como que clavar a Albert en un salón lleno de estúpidas solteras sonrientes va a hacer que él cambié instantáneamente de opinión," resumió Annie la conversación, resoplando con furia a través del teléfono.

Cuando ella colgó, Candy sonrió con suficiencia, en parte divertida, preguntándose brevemente por la ingenuidad de su Tía. ¿Qué tan bien conocía a su sobrino? ¿En realidad si quiera lo conocía del todo? ¡Ella claramente no tenía idea de cuan firme y testarudo era cuando se trataba de algo que realmente le concernía a él! La Tía Elroy se había convencido a sí misma que Albert era fácil de manipular, bueno, ese era su problema; y va a quedar decepcionada, pensó Candy. La dulzura externa que Albert tenía hacia sus familiares más cercanos, en ocasiones podía ser muy engañosa; ella misma lo sabía muy bien ahora. En la realidad, él escucharía la súplica de alguien o consideraría un debate razonable o incluso una discusión, ¡pero buena suerte para aquel que intentara osadamente darle una orden! Y ella ni siquiera sabía por qué razón las personas desconocían su voluntad de hierro. Tal vez sería más evidente si él reaccionara con ira o al menos antipatía ante aquellos que intentaran manipularlo. Pero no, él simplemente sonreiría con una paciencia estoica y continuaría haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Su voluntad estaba oculta y era paciente pero al mismo tiempo era inflexible y eso lo habría intuido un buen observador al leer su conducta correctamente.

A pesar de ello, pensó, las esperanzas de la Tía disminuirán, ella simplemente lo sabía. No importaba cuanto Elroy lo presionara o lo chantajeara, él no cambiaría de opinión. Nunca antes cedió bajo la presión de Elroy durante los años anteriores cuando ella le estuvo exigiendo en sus cartas que se casara y definitivamente, no iba a hacerlo ahora, _especialmente_ cuando _ellos_ estaban juntos…

Pero la perspectiva de pasar una velada entre tantas mujeres jóvenes y solteras, llenó a Candy de algunos extraños sentimientos, de cierto modo nuevos e inesperados sentimientos. No que ella dudara de él, oh no. No estaba segura de su propia reacción. Como no habían salido ni siquiera una sola vez, incluso de manera oficial como familia y no lo había acompañado a ninguno de los pocos banquetes de navidad a los que había ido recientemente, iba a ser la primer vez desde su cumpleaños anterior, que iba a verlo en público entre otras personas y con toda seguridad, rodeado de mujeres… porque él iba a estar rodeado de ellas, de eso estaba segura. En primer lugar, él iba a ser el anfitrión de la fiesta; en segundo lugar, todavía seguía siendo un hombre rico y soltero. En tercer lugar, se había convertido incluso en una persona más interesante debido a su investigación y en cuarto lugar… No, no, esto debería ir directo al frente, se corrigió. La madre naturaleza le concedió una apariencia atractiva, eso era seguro pero había mucho más que eso. Su sentido del humor, inteligencia y carisma, era más que suficiente para encantar a cualquier mujer pero añadido a su delicada pero constante aura de misterio, ¡él era completamente irresistible! Y seguramente las otras mujeres también podían percibir eso a kilómetros de distancia, ¡no solo ella!

Y la pregunta ahora era: ¿Cómo iba _ella_ a lidiar con los celos?

O O O

Nota de pie de página:

[1] El Hospital Presbiteriano de hecho era uno de los pocos hospitales en los Estados Unidos que proporcionaba esos cursos. El costo era de US$50 en aquella época.


	14. LA FIRMA DE UN ALMA HERMOSA

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: LA FIRMA DE UN ALMA HERMOSA**

Domingo, 31 de diciembre de 1922

Los pocos días entre Navidad y la víspera de Año Nuevo pasaron rápidamente y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, La Gran Noche había llegado. Como miembro de la familia, Candy llegó a la residencia antes que los otros invitados, donde Hannah la condujo a su antigua habitación. Había una gran cantidad de sirvientes contratados especialmente para esta noche corriendo por todo el lugar, pero por ninguna parte vio a Albert.

"Señorita Candy, la Señora Elroy se encuentra en su habitación y bajará justo antes de recibir a los invitados y el Señor Andrew se encuentra en su estudio." Le dijo Hannah antes de que ella preguntara. "Pidió si usted podría reunirse con él después de que haya descansado un poco."

"Oh," Candy se encogió de hombros, "Solo necesito cambiarme. Dormí casi hasta el mediodía después de mi guardia."

"¿Y cómo están sus pacientes señorita?"

"Tendría que decir que hemos tenido un mes bastante tranquilo, la mayoría de los casos son recurrentes o convalecientes. Pero debido a la escuela, paso la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando en el ala de rehabilitación y a veces solo en caso de emergencia, me llaman para asistir en una cirugía. El doctor Jacobs quiere que aprenda todo lo que pueda. Oh, Hannah…" pronto se dio cuenta de lo largo de su discurso y de la velocidad con que lo había emitido. "Lo siento, siempre estoy hablando del trabajo…"

"No, es bueno escuchar tanto entusiasmo… Si me permite ser honesta señorita, en realidad extrañaba eso…"

"Oh, Hannah, ¡Yo también te extrañé!" le gritó Candy y espontáneamente, abrazó a la mujer mayor. Ambas sonrieron con afecto hacia a la otra. "¿Qué piensas, Hannah, me veo decente?" La muchacha se dio una vuelta frente al espejo. "Mi cabello largo probablemente está pasado de moda, pero cualquier intento por cortar mis alocados rizos en este nuevo estilo 'con apariencia de muchacho', ¡sería igual a tener un nido de cuervos sobre mi cabeza! ¡Y detesto la crema para el cabello! [1] ¡Lo poco que usé para esta noche siento que es demasiado!"

"No, señorita Candy, se ve maravillosa. Y creo que cortar un cabello tan hermoso sería un pecado."

"Gracias, Hannah… eres tan amable al decir eso… Bueno, veremos. Gracias por tu ayuda. Tengo que ir a saludar."

"No vaya a romper sus tacones." La mujer mayor sonrió otra vez.

O O O

El estudio estaba envuelto por la oscuridad y la única fuente de luz provenía de la lámpara que estaba sobre el escritorio. Albert estaba de pie junto a la ventana admirando el paisaje a través de esta. Solo eran las cinco de la tarde, pero debido al horario de invierno, el sol ya se había puesto al menos hace una hora y ahora todo estaba completamente oscuro afuera. Los únicos dos colores que por ahora dominaban el exterior eran la oscura negrura del cielo y la grisácea blancura de la nieve. Solo las sombras de los árboles se interponían entre ellos. El jardinero había estado limpiando la nieve de las principales veredas desde que el invierno había empezado así que se podía pasear por el jardín si se deseaba hacerlo, pero después de la nevada de ayer, se le había dicho que lo dejara como estaba. Una nieve granulada y recién caída cubría todo de manera uniforme y parecía que todo el jardín hubiera sido enterrado bajo una gigante y suave manta blanca. La superficie, ahora ligeramente endurecida por la escarcha, brillaba bajo la brillante luna llena como si fuera un millón de diamantes en miniatura. La misma luna fría que iluminaba la nieve, también se reflejaba sobre la superficie del Lago Michigan. Desde la distancia parecía como si alguna mano invisible hubiera vertido un líquido color plata dentro del agua. El jardín estaba separado del lago por una pequeña arboleda pero este líquido plateado brillaba tan intensamente esta noche que era perfectamente visible a través de las ramas desnudas. La vista era casi mágica.

El único detalle que le hacía recordar que esto no era alguna pintura de un cuento de hadas, era el resplandor anaranjado y apenas visible de las lámparas de gas de la ciudad, a un par de kilómetros hacia el norte sobre el lado izquierdo de la mansión. Las luces titilaban ligeramente como si estuvieran titiritando por el gélido aire.

Albert miró una vez más hacia el oscuro y despejado cielo y suspiró profundamente, complacido. _Él clima es magnífico, _pensó,_ simplemente perfecto para los fuegos artificiales…_

Fue interrumpido por unos discretos golpes en la puerta. "Pase." Dijo girándose.

La puerta se entreabrió y una pequeña figura cubierta por las sombras se deslizó en silencio hacia el interior. La estrecha mancha de luz proveniente del pasillo desapareció otra vez cuando la puerta se cerró con un silencioso clic. Un segundo clic le indicó que la puerta también fue cerrada con llave. Albert sonrió brevemente. Aunque no podía ver muy bien a través de la oscuridad, no tenía ninguna duda de quien acababa de entrar en su santuario.

"Hannah dijo que te encontraría aquí." Le dijo la voz. Él volvió a sonreír. Había pasado cuatro largos días desde la última vez que había escuchado esa voz y por Dios, sentía como si hubieran sido eras.

"Buenas noches…" empezó, pero tan pronto como ella entró a la luz, él se detuvo bruscamente.

"Sé que los primeros invitados llegarán pronto, pero quería saludarte primero…" Continuó Candy e hizo unos pasos de baile acercándose a él. "Y preguntarte si me veo bien…"

Permaneció de pie en silencio, deleitándose la vista con la belleza que estaba de pie frente a él. Era tan etérea, sin embargo, tan tangible, tan femenina… Sus rubios rizos estaban cuidadosamente trenzados en forma de corona, con suaves ondas cayendo sobre su espalda. Su vestido mostraba su cuello y sus hombros y su color vino tinto contrastaba hermosamente con su piel clara. La sedosa tela corría libremente hacia su cintura y sus caderas y terminaba asimétricamente como si fueran los pétalos de una flor, justo por encima de sus tobillos. Registró todo eso con una larga e intensa mirada pero ella posiblemente no podía ver eso ya que él todavía tenía su rostro en la oscuridad. "Te ves…" empezó diciendo y entonces, se detuvo otra vez, estupefacto.

"¿No te gusta?" le preguntó en voz baja, insegura de su opinión.

'Gustarme' definitivamente no era la palabra que el usaría para describir lo hermosa que ella lucía a sus ojos. No habían palabras que pudieran hacerle justicia. "Ella está preguntado si me _gusta_… mmm, veamos si puedo decir esto correctamente…" le dijo pausadamente, girando su cabeza como si estuviera hablando con alguien más cerca de él. Entonces, se volvió a girar y entrecerrando sus ojos sobre ella, se acercó más. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún movimiento, él rápidamente pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él. "De hecho, ¿sabes qué? ¡Las palabras serían Rayos!" gimió. Tomando su barbilla con su mano libre, selló su boca con un firme y ansioso beso. Un beso que decía mucho. Un beso que 'No-dejara-dudas'.

Por un momento ella permaneció inmóvil, con los labios suaves y sumisos. Entonces, giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, rompiendo el beso por un instante. "Albert…" se rió, tratando de dar un paso hacia atrás. Seguro, podía tratar todo lo que quisiera pero él mantuvo su brazo firme exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde había sido puesto antes, en su espalda baja y no la dejó alejarse de él ni siquiera un centímetro. "…estás arruinando mi maquillaje…" se lamentó alegremente, riéndose, mientras los labios de él seguían deambulando sobre su labio inferior.

"Entonces lo arreglarás después." Murmuró impenitentemente. Y con un pequeño movimiento de su pulgar, tomó sus labios otra vez.

Ella continuó empujándolo alegremente, todavía riéndose en voz baja y definitivamente sin ninguna intención de romper el contacto con sus labios. La agenda de la semana recién pasada estuvo demasiado apretada, tanto que no tuvieron ni un minuto para ellos y ahora él sentía como si necesitara por lo menos el doble de tiempo para compensarlo. Pero incluso eso no sería suficiente. Una eternidad no sería suficiente. Oh, ¡él nunca podría tener suficiente de sus labios! Podía simplemente sumergirse por completo en esos suaves y dulces labios y permanecer allí por el resto de la noche, olvidándose se la fiesta, de los invitados, incluso del mundo entero… En cualquier caso, ella podría abrirse paso a través de la pared que tenía detrás de su espalda, pero no había forma de que fuera a dejarla ir hasta que sus labios hubieran sido saciados. Un momento, espera… ¿una pared detrás de su espalda? ¿Desde cuándo había una pared detrás de su espalda? Ella estaba parada justo en medio de la habitación cuando la besó, ¿cierto?

No que eso lo hubiera parado en seco pero aunque lo hubiera intentado, _ella_ no lo dejaría retroceder ahora. Ya había dejado de reírse. Incluso había dejado de empujarlo. Sus manos estaban ahora rodeando con fuerza su cuello, como si tampoco pudiera obtener lo suficiente de él, estaba tan ansiosa de dar y de recibir… Oh, ¡Cuánto le encantaba esta ansiedad de ella! Era una impresionante adición a lo que ya habían compartido hasta ahora… y su única esperanza era que pudieran compartirlo para siempre…

Los dedos de Candy se deslizaron por arriba de su cuello y se cerraron con tanta fuerza en su cabello, que él no tenía ninguna duda de que ahora este estaba completamente desordenado. Rompiendo el beso, levantó la cabeza un poco más alto, lo suficiente para que ella no pudiera alcanzar más sus labios. "Candy…" murmuró, con la voz ronca, casi sin aliento, "…estás arruinando mi cabello…" le dijo en tono burlón.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos; dos esmeraldas estaban más que empañadas pero él tendría que estar ciego para no ver el aspecto de ese brillo travieso. "Entonces lo arreglarás después." Le respondió con voz grave y haló su cabeza hacia abajo, hacia ella.

Y eso fue todo. La ola dentro de él crecía, aumentaba… hasta que finalmente, lo envolvió. Hizo que cada célula en su cuerpo, una por una, se estremeciera. Era algo abrumador, esparcía su aliento hasta que finalmente, éste se escapó a través de su boca en forma de una risa. Dos segundos más tarde se estaba riendo sin parar; a pesar que sus labios todavía seguían sobre los de ella. Fue ella quien lentamente rompió el beso, solo para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo y unirse a sus risas. Ambos se rieron a la vez, en una íntima y tranquila risa de dos almas felices.

"Tomaré eso como un 'sí'." Dijo ella finalmente. "Debo decir que usted es muy convincente, _Señor Andrew…"_

Él retrocedió un poco, solo para darle otra mirada a su vestido. "_Mi bella dama Candy." _Empezó con una voz de falsa galantería "Te ves hermosa. Quizás demasiado hermosa para bailar el primer vals contigo." Le guiñó un ojo. "Pero si hago eso, no podría dejarte ir. ¡Bailaría contigo toda la noche!" _Y no necesariamente en el salón de baile, _añadió en su mente la pequeña voz diabólica ya muy bien conocida. _Paciencia, hombre, paciencia… _inhaló. _Con seguridad, algún día…_

Era algo bueno, pensó, que Candy no pudiera leer sus pensamientos. No estaría tan animada y con estado de ánimo para bromear. "¿Bailar toda la noche con una sola mujer? Oh no, eso es absolutamente intolerable. Tu deber como anfitrión de esta fiesta es atender a _cada_ dama soltera." Dijo, imitando la voz nasal de la Señora Elroy. "Además, ellos todavía no saben sobre nosotros… Bueno," se encogió de hombros, "Solo tendré que entretenerme con la compañía de Annie y Archie."

Claro… Él estaba anticipando una versión bastante diferente de la velada que se aproximaba… Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía como que si su estómago hubiera sido pateado con fuerza. "Dudo que los hombres te dejarán sentarte por más de un segundo." Le dijo. "Mientras tanto, me estaré arrojando a las hambrientas tigresas, oh, lo siento, quiero decir a las jóvenes solteras que están soñando con atrapar a un 'buen hombre'."

"Oh sí," ella respondió, asintiendo lentamente, "vas a estar bastante molesto por bailar con todas esas bellezas, seguro…"

Mientras que el posesivo animal en él ronroneó, inesperadamente complacido, él solamente levantó las cejas con incredulidad. "¿Detecto un indicio de celos?"

Candy con orgullo levantó la barbilla. "Para nada, nunca en mi vida… Por qué debería estar celosa, eso es indigno de mí…" dijo con una voz distintiva y serena pero entonces, miró hacia otro lado e hizo una mueca femenina con los labios. "Claro que estaré celosa… un poco… ¡Bailarás con todas menos conmigo!"

Él no pudo evitar que en sus labios se dibujara una creciente sonrisa. No iba a ser el único que estuviera celoso… Era agradable saberlo. "Candy celosa por mí – eso es algo nuevo. Me halagas, querida." Bromeó. "¿Pero quién dice que no voy a bailar contigo?"

"Oh," respondió, sus ojos color verde esmeralda se abrieron más, "promesas, promesas."

"Tontita…" él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. "Mi pequeña dulce y celosa tontita… Iba a ofrecer cortésmente el primer baile a la persona que ofrece la fiesta, me refiero a la Tía Elroy… y tengo que atender a todas esas urracas que están vestidas tan elegantemente, pero después definitivamente haré un hueco para bailar contigo, no te preocupes. ¡Ahora ven!" La soltó y rápidamente se arregló su cabello desordenado y asintió hacia la puerta "Tengo que empezar a recibir a las hordas de gentuza."

O O O

A pesar del glacial saludo que había recibido por parte de la Señora Elroy, anticipó que la fiesta sería una ocasión realmente agradable y alegre. En primer lugar, sentía como si nada en el mundo podría estropear su buen humor, al menos no por algún tiempo. ¡Él estaba celoso por ella! ¡Los dos estaban celosos por el otro! El recuerdo de su rostro, tensándose y después suavizándose ligeramente cuando él comprendió que los dos estaban pasando por el mismo sentimiento, al menos de cierto modo fue un consuelo. En segundo lugar, aunque no fuera a sentarse justo al lado de Albert, iba a estar lo suficientemente cerca de él para ver de vez en cuando sus discretas miradas. Y en tercer lugar, él se había asegurado de que ella tuviera buena compañía para pasar el tiempo. Como familia, Annie y Archie iban a estar sentados con ella y ella estaba esperando pacientemente su llegada.

Y cuando finalmente llegaron, los divisó inmediatamente entre los otros invitados. No tuvo la oportunidad de saludarlos en la puerta, solo Albert y la Tía Elroy estaban en el comité de bienvenida. Pero eso no le importó, no en lo más mínimo. Iban a tener casi toda la noche para disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Esperó a que se quitaran sus prendas exteriores y solo hasta entonces, ella se dio cuenta de los cambios en Annie. No era solo su creciente vientre. El cabello largo de Annie había desaparecido. En su lugar, llevaba su cabello negro cortado a la altura del mentón y con las características del estilo 'ondulado con apariencia de muchacho' que era el último grito de la moda en ese momento. Candy sonrió para sí mientras que sus amigos se aproximaban poco a poco, haciéndose camino hacia su mesa entre los otros invitados. Ver a Annie, su siempre impecable y tradicional querida amiga, haberse cortado el cabello de _esta_ manera, era una verdadera sorpresa. Y no tenía que esperar mucho tiempo para expresar su emoción. Se saludaron en la entrada del comedor principal. "Bueno, bueno, bueno, Annie, ¡Bienvenida a los años veinte! Esta sí que es una visión, ¡Patty debería verlo!" bromeó con afecto. "¿Te persuadió Archie o estás tratando de rebelarte de manera espontánea?"

El propio estilo del cabello de Annie y sus vestimentas para esta velada, también fueron elegidos con el asesoramiento de Archie. Cómo podía siempre Archie encontrar el punto medio entre seguir la moda y no hacer demasiado a un lado la tradición, ella no lo sabía. Él siempre fue bueno en eso.

Se sentaron en la gran mesa, bajando sus voces al nivel mínimo. No era únicamente que estuvieran obligados a hacer eso para complacer el estricto gusto de la Tía Elroy por mantener las normas de los buenos modales, sino también querían tratar de mantener su conversación en privado fuera del alcance de los oídos de los otros invitados que se sentaban cerca de ellos. Más tarde habría tiempo para hablar con libertad.

Una vez que todos los invitados estuvieran sentados, la fiesta podría comenzar formalmente. Fácil de predecir, empezó con un poco pomposo, sin embargo sorprendentemente corto, discurso de la Tía Elroy. Este fue seguido de inmediato por una no menos pomposa cena con aperitivos que consistían en varios entremeses que oscilaban desde cocteles de ostras con cáscaras de pimiento verde hasta una simple sopa de tomate. Esto fue seguido por dos platos principales. Todo, desde faisanes rellenos y pato asado con relleno de papa en salsa de manzana hasta lechón asado a la miel, cocinado a la perfección, con la piel crujiente y la carne tierna. Había tanta opulencia de donde escoger, todo era absolutamente un sueño gastronómico. Parecía como si no se hubieran escatimado en gastos para esta noche. Por último vino el brindis, levantando las copas hacia los invitados. Una vez que esto se terminó, los invitados se dividieron en dos grupos. El primer grupo lo conformaba principalmente hombres, que acorde a su obsoleta tradición, se fueron al salón de fumadores, mientras que el otro grupo se mantenía entretenido en las mesas, bebiendo licor y murmurando para su deleite personal. Mientras que todo el mundo conversaba, los sirvientes discretamente limpiaron todas las mesas y poco tiempo después, la única cosa que quedaba era una larga fila de bufets fríos, montado a lo largo de la pared del fondo para más tarde, y la mesa de las bebidas que actualmente estaba sin usarse. Sin embargo, su tiempo llegaría muy pronto una vez que la fiesta alcanzara su apogeo, Candy no tenía duda de eso. Había asistido a suficientes fiestas en el pasado para saber esto. Y no que a ella le importara el alcohol en sí, no. A ella misma le gustaba sentarse con una copa de un buen vino mediterráneo, beberlo y sentir como lentamente calentaba su cuerpo y atenuaba sus actuales pensamientos. De lo que estaba un poco preocupada en este preciso momento, era de los tiempos que estaban viviendo. La prohibición se había expandido por los Estados Unidos en los últimos cuatro años y aunque solo la producción y venta de alcohol eran ilegales, nadie podía estar a salvo de nada. Realmente esperaba que no fueran a meterse en problemas por tener alcohol en la fiesta. ¡Sería tan fácil ser atrapados hoy en día! Una persona antipática, una llamada al lugar equivocado y… como ahora… ¿Quién podría decir que nadie entre los invitados pudiera hacer una cosa así? Pero si uno era consciente del paradero de otras personas, aunque no fuera con el propósito de murmurar, alguien podría señalar a las personas que pudieran ser potencialmente peligrosas. Ella podría hacerlo. Era increíble, pero era gracias a su trabajo. Como el joven y ambicioso hijo de Möellers, Peter, quien había sido tratado en el hospital por una fractura en la mano y quien, para impresionarla, le reveló que su primo trabajaba para la BOI [2]. O, como la Sra. Gibbons, quien secretamente se veía con uno de los reporteros que también estaba hospitalizado por intoxicación de comida… Pero, al fin y al cabo, encogió los hombros, echando fuera los pensamientos pesimistas, era la víspera de Año Nuevo y todo el mundo quería celebrar, incluso Elliot Ness, ella estaba segura de eso. Era tiempo de diversión y alegría.

Se centró de nuevo en sus acompañantes quienes estaban sentados al otro lado de la mesa. Annie acababa de regresar de la habitación de huéspedes y Archie de donde quiera que haya estado, y ahora, con la mayoría de invitados estando en el salón de fumadores o deambulando por algún lugar, tenían mucho menos personas a su alrededor. Se sentían mucho más cómodos para tener una pequeña conversación en privado. "Por cierto, Archie, ¿Hay algún progreso en hacer de mi yegua favorita el mejor caballo de carreras que haya existido?" le preguntó con inocencia. "¿Cómo está mi dulce Rhailla?"

Archie resopló por lo bajo. "¿Te refieres a la Endemoniada Rhailla?" le replicó. "_Ella_ está bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la parte más noble de mi precioso cuerpo por la última vez que intenté montarla."

Annie no pudo ocultar su risa. "En su muy patético discurso, lo que Archie está tratando de decir es que no pudo sentarse por tres largos días después que Rhailla se lo quitó de encima. Una vez más."

"Gracias, cariño," Archie miró furiosamente a su esposa, "Realmente estás ayudando a sanar mi dañado orgullo."

"Oh, no te enojes…" inmediatamente Annie le dio una coqueta sonrisa y rodeó su brazo con el suyo. "Las mujeres embrazadas dicen cosas sin sentido, tienes que perdonar…

Archie fingió estar consternado y se giró hacia Candy como si estuviera buscando ser rescatado pero ella solamente se rió. "Lo siento, Archie," le dijo, levantando sus manos ligeramente, "tú causaste su estado - ¡ahora paga por ello!"

Traicionado por las dos jóvenes, Archie rodo los ojos y no hizo más comentarios por temor a que hicieran mal uso de ellos después. En lugar de eso, se dio por vencido y rápidamente le dijo a Candy las noticias sobre Lakewood, señalando la necesidad que todos deberían visitar la residencia de verano más a menudo, y eso incluía a Albert.

"Lo sé, Archie," admitió Candy. "La última vez que estuve allí fue con ustedes, cuando pasamos la noche en noviembre y sentí que fue muy poco tiempo. Apenas tuve tiempo para pasear a caballo."

"Si, sobre _La Endemoniada_, no tienes que ser demasiado cruel como para recordármelo." Archie regresó a su sarcástica y alegre voz. "¡Corriste alrededor del lago lo suficientemente rápido como para causar un tornado! Ella es rápida, te lo reconozco, pero la única manera de convertirla en un caballo de carreras es si _tú_ la montas."

Candy a penas y pudo contener la risa y con el fin de poder hacerlo, discretamente se cubrió la boca con la mano. Por un momento sus hombros y las ondas de su rubio cabello saltaron alegremente de manera sospechosa. "Archie…" le dijo, cuando finalmente pudo controlar su voz, "¿Me estás diciendo que cambie mi carrera y me convierta en _un jinete de carreras_?"

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa ahogada.

Pasaron conversando más o menos otros largos quince minutos antes de que el resto de invitados se reuniera una vez más. Entonces, era hora para el baile de gala. Una orquesta fue contratada para tocar todo tipo de bailes, empezaron con Valses, Polcas y Foxtrots. Después tocaron el moderno Charleston y luego, Black Bottom e incluso terminaron con un poco de Merengues. En algún momento, un solista ejecutó un poco de Jazz, para gran alegría de muchos de los jóvenes y para disgusto de las escandalizadas ancianas. No solo era la música lo que les preocupaba, también era la moda de los vestidos cortos. Esta moda, este indecente capricho como habían pensado al inicio, vino para quedarse. Los cambios después de la guerra se habían convertido en una fuerte propulsión en la sociedad y la generación más joven, efusivamente se había deshecho de los corsés, mostraba los tobillos y las pantorrillas y los cubría únicamente con medias, fueran negras o de color piel. Para las damas mayores, que trataban de mantener un estilo de vida post-eduardiano, tanta cantidad de piel desnuda era igual a la desvergüenza y estaba causando arrebatos de escándalo, pero quejarse era todo lo que ellas podían hacer. La era de los Felices Años Veinte y de la canción Condenada Juventud, estaba llegando a su apogeo y parecía que nada podía detenerla.

Candy estaba por todos lados, aquí y allá, sintiéndose como una pequeña ave aleteando por todo el lugar. No, como ella se sentía realmente en ese momento, era como una abeja, una abeja muy ocupada, zumbando de un grupo a otro como si fueran flores. Por mucho que había tratado de hacerle compañía a Annie, quien no bailaba debido a su embarazo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Justo como Albert había predicho anteriormente, apenas y había tenido tiempo para sentarse. Tras el inicio formal, donde todo el mundo estaba obligado a bailar con sus respectivas parejas, las reglas se habían relajado y la gente se había aprovechado de ello más que de buena gana. Los caballeros mayores y casados no dudaban en pedirles a las esposas e hijas de los otros hombres ir a la pista de baile y los jóvenes bailaban con cuanta joven fuera posible. Ella estaba entre estas y a veces, para parar su interminable carrusel, tenía que escabullirse a su habitación. Nada había cambiado allí y ella apreciaba la comodidad de tener unos cuantos minutos de descanso en un ambiente familiar.

Esta era quizás la tercera vez que estaba regresando hacia abajo, pero solo que esta vez, cuando pasó por el solárium, Candy se detuvo en la parte alta de las escaleras. Tenía una buena vista desde allí y no siendo molestada por nadie, observó la fiesta en la planta baja. Todas las parejas arremolinadas, grupos de personas conversando alegremente aquí y allá apiñadas en pequeños grupos, los sirvientes de buena gana esperando en sus posiciones asignadas como Hannah había coordinado discretamente su servicio… A la izquierda, en la puerta abierta del comedor, divisó a una joven de cabello negro disfrutando del dulce y amoroso abrazo de un hombre de cabello rubio arenoso. Annie y Archie, una pareja ya por mucho tiempo, desde adolescentes hasta adultos, pensó. Oh, ¡Cuán feliz se sentía por ellos dos! Tantos problemas al principio, tantas diferencias y sin embargo, ¡Eran tan felices ahora! A lo largo de los años pasados, Archie había madurado hasta convertirse en un hombre que era capaz de darse cuenta de los atributos de su esposa y apreciaba su suerte, aunque no fue ella su primer amor. Y Annie maduró también. La tímida y frágil chica, se convirtió en una amable pero bastante enérgica mujer. Como fuera, ella estaba cumpliendo la mayor parte del papel de esposa, y ya no tenía miedo de expresar su opinión cuando lo consideraba necesario. El amor de Archie realmente le ayudó a crecer. Los dos crecieron juntos en esta común felicidad, así como ella y Albert estaban creciendo ahora.

Con este pensamiento desvió su mirada de sus amigos hacia la multitud otra vez. No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de divisar a quien estaba buscando. Y no fue su estatura lo que se lo facilitó. Él era alto, pero definitivamente no el más alto de todos los hombres que estaban reunidos y habían muchos aquí con una presencia más imponente. Y la última cosa que alguien pudiera decir sobre él, era que dominaba las multitudes con su prepotente personalidad. Él no tenía una. Y si no fuera por su cabello rubio claro, podría haberse visto como muchos de los otros hombres. ¿Qué era entonces lo que hacía que demasiadas personas abandonaran la pista de baile y se reunieran en torno a él, allí, cerca de las ventanas? Él no estaba contando chistes ni las típicas anécdotas de las fiestas, tampoco se estaba riendo a carcajadas, llamando la atención para sí. Era exactamente lo opuesto. Simplemente estaba parado allí, vestido impecablemente con su esmoquin negro, sonriendo amablemente y diciendo con tranquilidad algo a quienes estaban parados cerca y también haciéndoles preguntas. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era. Su carisma no era abrumador; salía únicamente al tener contacto personal con él, al hablar con él. Era su amabilidad y la capacidad de prestar atención a aquellos que estaban conversando con él lo que le había ganado tantos acompañantes. Eso los hacía sentirse como si cada uno de ellos fuera el único sobre el cual él se estaba centrando, ella sabía esto. Escuchar… ¡una cosa tan simple y sin embargo de tanta importancia!

Miró brevemente a la pequeña multitud que rodeaba a Albert. Y como si no lo supiera, ¡la mayoría del grupo resultaban ser mujeres! No estaba sorprendida por la sensación que tenía en el estómago. No era la primera vez que la había sentido durante la velada y seguramente no iba a ser la última. Claro, se puso celosa de sus parejas de baile. Oh, ¡Cuán celosa estaba! En esos momentos que ella no estaba bailando y tenía la oportunidad de darle una mirada a la multitud, siempre lo vio con una joven o con otra, ya fuera ocupando la pista de baile o conversando en algún lugar al lado de la pista, antes de ser secuestrado por otro grupo de invitados que quería robarle algunos minutos a su anfitrión. Al parecer, esas bellezas no la necesitaban a ella, a Candice White Andrew para 'iluminarlas' de cuan atractivo era Albert. Ella era tal vez la que mejor lo conocía pero ellas seguramente también podían percibir algo de su lado salvaje. Y no eran algunas solteras sonrientes como Annie ligeramente las había llamado; eran mujeres adultas, atrevidas y muy conscientes de sus necesidades y de sus habilidades. Y no ayudaba mucho saber que él estaba tomando con calma sus intentos con una amable y educada sonrisa de diplomacia y la atención que él les daba a cada una de ellas no era nada más ni nada menos que lo que se suponía que él debería de hacer como anfitrión. Al crear y mantener esta distancia, había alimentado inadvertidamente la atracción de estas mujeres, ella claramente podía ver eso y la visión de esas vanidosas bellezas, coqueteando tercamente con él cada vez más, hizo que ella se enfureciera. Su rostro se iluminó con una amable sonrisa en el exterior pero en el interior estaba furiosa. _Él es mío, mío, ¡MÍO! _Había querido gritar cada vez que veía otra femenina figura a su lado. _¡Solo yo tengo el derecho de mirarlo de esa manera!_

Apartó la mirada de la pequeña multitud que estaba reunida al lado de la ventana y empezó a bajar las escaleras, recordando todo el tiempo de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. No deseaba que nadie notara su aflicción…

Se dirigió de vuelta hacia su lugar en la mesa, dejando la pista de baile atrás. _¿Es así como realmente se siente estar celosa? _Se preguntó. _Pensé que sabía lo que eran los celos cuando pensaba que Terry estaba con Susana… pero no, eso ni se acercaba a lo que siento ahora… Esto es como una obsesión, como que alguna especie de instinto primitivo muy dentro de mí me exigiera conservar lo que es mío y no me dejara compartirlo con los demás. Tal sentimiento es incorrecto, debería sentirse mal… entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?_

Se sentó en su silla sonriéndoles a Annie y a Archie. La pareja estaba conversando animadamente y ella rápidamente se unió a la conversación, tratando de sacar de su mente la razón de su aflicción. Y lo logró. Nadie había notado, ni siquiera sus amigos, lo que ella estaba escondiendo detrás de su sonrisa. A excepción de una persona…

Algún tiempo después, cuando se estaban riendo por una de las bromas de Archie, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

"Perdón por interrumpir cualquier conversación que los esté entreteniendo," dijo la voz, "pero me gustaría arrebatarles a Candy por un momento."

La pareja al otro lado de la mesa dejó de reírse y sonrió ampliamente, con inocencia. Solo sus miradas lo decían todo.

"Oh, ¡adelante!" Annie agitó la mano ligeramente. "Estoy segura que a Candy no le importará descansar un poco de los chistes aburridos de Archie…"

Candy se giró levemente, levantando la cabeza. Albert estaba de pie detrás de su silla, con una sonrisa amable curvando sus labios.

"¿Te importaría bailar conmigo, querida?" le preguntó educadamente.

Sabía que su sonrisa era solamente por el bien de los otros invitados que estaban sentados cerca, quien sin lugar a dudas estaban escuchando. Ella le respondió con la misma sonrisa. "Sería un placer." Le dijo con calma, tomando su mano.

Permaneció tranquila mientras se dirigían hacia la pista de baile. La orquesta había estado tocando un bloque de varios bailes de salón por lo que sabían con certeza que iban a tener oportunidad de hablar. En ese momento habían muchas parejas girando alrededor de ellos junto con los altos tonos de la música. Nadie podía escuchar su conversación.

En cuanto llegaron a la pista de baile, Albert se giró hacia ella, pasando su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura y sostuvo sus manos juntas en alto, como era requerido para el Foxtrot. Ella colocó su mano libre sobre su brazo derecho y lo miró a los ojos. Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible. "Veamos entonces…" le dijo bromeando.

Se quedó de pie allí por unos instantes más, ajustándose al ritmo y entonces, la guio en los pasos largos y suaves del Slow Hilton Foxtrot. Se unieron al resto de parejas que estaban bailando, convirtiéndose en parte de la masa de personas que eran agitadas poco a poco.

"¿Estás pasándola bien?" le preguntó.

"Sí, gracias." Le respondió con una delicada sonrisa. El rostro tranquilo de él no la engañó; fue el tono cariñoso de su voz lo que era más importante en ese momento.

"¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede?" le preguntó, bajando el volumen de su voz. "Te vi bajando por las escaleras… puedes burlar a otros con esa amplia sonrisa tuya pero no a mí. Ese tipo de sonrisa únicamente la usas cuando estás tratando de ocultar algo…"

Por supuesto… ¿Cómo no podría él _no adivinar_? Ella solo estaba sorprendida de que él en realidad se hubiera dado cuenta que ella estaba de pie en la escaleras. Muchas personas lo estaban manteniendo ocupado…

"No es nada, Albert, en serio…"

"¡Candy…!" la interrumpió, apretando sus dedos suavemente.

No tenía ningún sentido negar nada, había aprendido hace tiempo que él no se daría por vencido hasta que hubiera obtenido una respuesta de ella…

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes, en el estudio…?" le respondió en voz baja, "Ya sabes… ¿Sobre estar un _poco_ celosa?"

"¿Ajá…?" asintió con expectación.

"Eso fue… bueno… se quedó corto." Continuó, "Se quedó bastante corto. No, se quedó inmensamente corto."

Albert la miró, entrecerrando sus ojos ligeramente. "Sabes muy bien que no tienes razón para estarlo, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé." Aceptó. "Es solo que no puedo evitarlo. Es solo que yo, no puedo estar cerca de ti… y todas esas mujeres, mirándote como si tú fueras su presa…"

Ella no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba en el acto. Albert miró hacia otro lado por un momento y mientras continuaban bailando, sintió como el agarre de su brazo se hacía más fuerte alrededor de su cintura. Si antes se estaban moviendo en un ritmo tranquilo y suave, ahora él se hizo más dominante, suave pero firmemente, la guio a una rutina más agresiva. Sin siquiera mirarla, él comunicó su cuerpo con el de ella, con los movimientos de sus piernas musculosas partiendo las de ella y no dejándole otra opción que seguirlo; con el agarre de su brazo no dejando dudas de quien llevaba el paso… Ella sintió cada uno de sus dedos, presionando suavemente su espalda y moviendo su cuerpo en la dirección exacta hacia donde él quería que ella fuera y ella no pudo evitar sino sentirse como un instrumento, finamente afinado para él y por este corto momento de tiempo, fue tocado con precisión.

"¿Te parezco una presa ahora?" le preguntó con en voz baja pero intensa, bajando su cabeza hacia ella. Sentir su aliento contra su oído, hizo que ella se estremeciera ligeramente pero no respondió, sabiendo perfectamente que su pregunta era retórica. "No soy la presa de _nadie_, Candy, soy un cazador…" agregó un momento después, "…y sabes muy bien que ninguna de estas urracas es lo que busco. Solo hay una mujer a la que quiero domar."

Y, como siempre en su presencia, sintió que su corazón se aligeraba. Solo bastaban unas cuantas palabras que él pronunciara y todas las nubes, ya sea reales o imaginarias, desaparecían. ¿Cómo hacía esto? Candy miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con su mirada y sonrió incluso más ampliamente. Pudo haber hecho una broma pero en lugar de eso, "Pensé que ya la habías domado." Le respondió de manera jocosa.

"Estás equivocada." Le dijo Albert con la misma voz baja, destinada únicamente para sus oídos. Como no quería atraer la atención de nadie, desaceleró de nuevo al ritmo lento y regular del baile. Los dos se enderezaron y miraron hacia otro lado, ahora se miraban igual al resto de parejas que estaban bailando sobre la pista de baile, pero nadie sabía la verdad. Solo ella estaba consciente que su mano viajaba lentamente hacia arriba de su espalda, podía sentir el calor de sus dedos deslizándose a lo largo de los pliegues de seda de su vestido. Nadie podía ver este movimiento por el chal de gasa que estaba envuelto de manera holgada alrededor de su cuello y que terminaba colgando libremente, cubriendo toda su espalda. Cálidos y firmes dedos entonces terminaron su corto viaje hacia el borde de su vestido escotado y suavemente acariciaron su piel desnuda. La caricia fue discreta, casi imperceptible al menos que alguien estuviera cerca. Ella sintió como una ola de alfileres punzantes corría por su espina dorsal. Se estremeció otra vez y una risa silenciosa sobre su sien le dijo que Albert se había dado cuenta de su reacción. "Estoy muy lejos de haber terminado de domarla." Le dijo en un susurro sexy y grave. "Apenas he empezado…"

Ahora ella no pudo evitar sino sonrojarse y giró su rostro hacia él para esconderlo de los demás.

Instantes más tarde, la música se detuvo. Los dos seguían todavía en su abrazo, mirándose intensamente a los ojos.

"…Ahora, es mejor que te vayas…" le dijo finalmente, "…antes de que te bese aquí mismo y cause un escándalo."

O O O

Ella no pudo quejarse, realmente no pudo hacerlo. Había contado con un baile pero Albert no iba a parar allí. Después le había pedido ir a la pista de baile otras cuantas ocasiones durante la velada. Los otros invitados estaban demasiado ocupados en divertirse y también demasiado intoxicados para prestarle una adecuada atención a su anfitrión. Conociendo este hecho, les permitió relajarse un poco y de disfrutar bailar juntos de manera más abierta. De hecho, disfrutaron esos bailes enormemente.

"Mis pies se me van a caer muy pronto y eso será tu culpa." Dijo él riéndose mientras estaba bailando Texas Tommy [3]. "Acostumbraba poder evitar la pista de baile diciendo que no era muy bueno bailando pero tú me has robado esa excusa perfecta."

"Oye, Sr. Testarudo, ¡déjame recordarte que fuiste tú el que me estuvo molestando para que te enseñara!" lo reprendió alegremente.

Era verdad. A ella siempre le había encantado bailar y sin ser demasiado engreída al respecto, podía admitir que había sido mejor en esto que él. _Había_, esa era la palabra clave. Ya no lo era más. Fue durante alguna de sus divertidas discusiones en algún momento de noviembre cuando ella había bromeado diciendo eso una vez, que ella era mejor que él en algo. Y eso fue un reto que él no pudo ignorar. Siguió presionándola hasta que finalmente se rindió y accedió a enseñarle lo básico del Foxtrot, Texas Tommy y de Black Bottom y él era muy del tipo estudioso. Rápidamente aprendió los pasos y desde que nunca había tenido ningún problema con sentir el ritmo, finalmente podía decir que no debería estar avergonzado en salir a la pista de baile sabiendo únicamente un par de Vals y un simple Tango. Pero ahora, por supuesto que se había quejado, no sería él mismo si no le hiciera alguna broma. Y ella no sería ella misma si no le hubiera replicado algo.

Ella ya no se estaba sintiendo celosa. Sabía desde el principio que no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para estarlo, y ahora se había relajado con el hecho que las otras mujeres encontraran a su hombre atractivo. Simplemente lo había aceptado e incluso se divertían con el hecho.

"Será mejor que le digas a este Peter Möeller que mantenga sus manos alejadas de tu adorable trasero si quiere ver mañana la luz del sol." Le gruñó con una sonrisa medio malvada mientras bailaban Black Bottom. "Esta área…" realizó un pirueta, bajando en el proceso su mano y acariciando su trasero de arriba hacia abajo con un movimiento suave, rápido y en apariencia inocente, "…es de mi propiedad y _solamente_ mía."

"De acuerdo, Sr. Posesivo," accedió, riéndose en voz baja, "pero solamente si le dices a la Señorita Lentejuela Negra y a la Señorita Plumas de Pavo Real que se refrenen…" otro giro, "…de acariciar tus mejillas si es que quieren evitar que sus rostros sean arañados. Esta área…" miró de manera significativa su cuello, "¡…me pertenece a mí y a nadie más!"

Y así fue como la fiesta continuó para ella; con risas, baile, bromeando con sus amigos en la mesa y conversando con todas las familias invitadas. Y fue en algún momento poco después de las once cuando ella decidió poner su plan en marcha. No le tomó mucho tiempo; solo una rápida visita a su habitación para escribir una breve nota y recoger su abrigo y luego una vez más visitar la cocina a escondidas, y por último, hacer un pequeño y rápido desvío hacia la puerta de entrega y hacia el jardín, para evitar ser vista por alguien…

Su coordinación de tiempo fue casi perfecta; para la hora que estuvo de vuelta, faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche y Albert ya le estaba pidiendo a todos que se pusiera sus abrigos y lo siguieran a la terraza. Ella sabía que él había preparado una exhibición de fuegos artificiales. Los sirvientes estuvieron preocupados con pequeñeces por unos largos minutos, trayendo las prendas deseadas a sus respectivos dueños. Candy se aprovechó del caos para escabullirse por un momento y estar más cerca de Albert. Nadie notó como su mano deslizó discretamente algo en la de él.

Finalmente todos estaban afuera. Era una tranquila noche helada. Pequeñas nubes blancas de condensación se reunían debajo de sus narices y frente a sus bocas cuando alguien respiraba o hablaba. Todos esperaban en silencio.

Albert permaneció de pie en la parte alta de las escaleras, mirando a sus invitados para dirigirse a ellos. "¡Amigos míos! No, por favor, no se preocupen, ¡Este discurso no tomará mucho tiempo!" bromeó y risas fueron escuchadas procedentes de un grupo de mujeres entre la multitud. "Es un honor para mí tenerlos aquí esta noche como mis invitados e iniciar el Año Nuevo con ustedes. Espero que les guste lo que están por ver…" rápidamente miró su reloj "Mi única petición es que cuenten de manera regresiva conmigo. Damas y caballeros, dense la vuelta por favor… y ahora… diez… nueve… ocho…" él empezó a contar y las personas se le unieron de inmediato, conociendo la tradición, "siete… seis… cinco" el canto de la cuenta regresiva se había vuelto más y más fuerte "…cuatro… tres… dos… uno… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!"

Gritos de júbilo y de alegría pronto se mezclaron con el ruido causado por el pop de las botellas de champán. Disparos de petardos pasaron zumbando a altas velocidades por encima de ellos haciendo que gritaran en tono alto y entonces de repente, los cielos se iluminaron con una explosión de colores. Como si este fuera un diálogo, luces similares aparecieron por encima de todo el centro de la ciudad de Chicago, donde como ellos sabían, cada año se llevaban a cabo banquetes al aire libre en las plazas principales. El cielo entero fue iluminado con fuegos artificiales de manera simultánea disparados tanto desde tierra firme como desde los barcos. Su alto estacato amalgamó en sí los gritos de alegría, risas y tintineo de las copas. Chicago acaba de entrar en el Año Nuevo de 1923.

Después de varios minutos de ovación y de buenos deseos para los demás, el espectáculo lentamente se fue apagando. Solo quedaba un fuego artificial más. Se había quedado esperando pacientemente para sorprender a la audiencia. Todos estaban a la espera, entusiasmados, esperando a que él último fuego artificial hiciera su gran salida. Esperaron y observaron. Las nubes de condensación se hicieron más grandes mientras respiraban más profundamente en anticipación. La chispa de la mecha siseaba su camino hacia su objetivo. ¡En cualquier momento! ¡En cualquier momento! Todos miraban fijamente sin parpadear mientras la mecha se disparaba en el fuego artificial y se apagaba con un chisporroteo de manera decepcionante. La multitud se giró y se apresuró hacia el interior de una manera caótica. El fuego artificial se quedó allí, encima de su posición, mirando hacia el espacio vacío donde hace apenas unos instantes, había estado lleno de personas. Se quedó allí sintiéndose avergonzado.

Candy permaneció de pie entre las profundas y oscuras sombras del inmueble, escondida detrás de una columna de mármol y esperó hasta que estuvo segura que todos se habían retirado de la terraza. Respiró profundamente; después de incontables brindis, se sentía un poco mareada y el gélido aire era exactamente lo que necesitaba para despejar su cabeza. Una vez que los sirvientes se habían ido y que Madsen había cerrado las puertas de vidrio, corrió a través de la nieve hacia los altos arbustos de rosas perfectamente cuidados. No estaba decepcionada; él esperó como ella le había solicitado en su pequeña nota. Miró hacia atrás y verificó los alrededores una vez más para ver si alguien estaba allí. Nadie. Sin decir una palabra, tomó su mano y salió corriendo, halándolo todo el tiempo detrás de ella. Los jardines poco a poco se sumergieron en la oscuridad pero ella sabía exactamente hacia donde debía dirigirse. Una vez más, miró a su alrededor antes de halarlo hacia el interior del laberinto de altas tujas. Después de unas cuantas vueltas, se detuvo en la esquina del seto y quedó frente a él. La luna, que anteriormente brillaba demasiado, estaba ahora parcialmente cubierta por unas delgadas nubes cirrostratos que estaban flotando en lo alto, pero todavía estaba lo suficientemente brillante para que ella pudiera ver claramente el rostro de Albert. Y pudo ver que aparte de un leve desconcierto, su rostro expresaba una innegable diversión.

"Alguien por aquí fue definitivamente muy atrevida para tener una tête à tête amoureux [4] conmigo…" le dijo burlonamente a manera de broma. "O tal vez, cierta persona quiere retarme a otra batalla de bolas de nieve…"

"Muy gracioso, Sr. Bromista…" dijo engreída, levantando la cabeza con orgullo. "Oye, estoy apelando a tus modales de caballero; estoy desarmada, usando zapatos de tacón y definitivamente no soy un oponente que esté a la altura…"

"Bien, entonces tomaré eso como una rendición." Le respondió, haciéndose su voz más ronca. "Creo que podríamos saltarnos la parte de la batalla e ir directo al punto de reclamar el premio, como de costumbre…"

Ella sintió como su brazo, agarraba los bordes de su abrigo y lentamente la acercaba a él. "Y ¿No hay negociaciones?" le exigió después, ladeando la cabeza.

"Absolutamente ninguna."

Y justo como ella había esperado, con un rápido movimiento, la tiró hacia él, cubriendo sus labios con los de él. Se besaron con deseo y con avidez. En un instante, las manos de ella estaban sobre su cuello y en su cabello, solo que esta vez, él no protestó. Ella no lo dejaría hacerlo. Las manos de él encontraron su camino debajo de su desabotonado abrigo y sobre sus caderas. Ella tampoco protestó. No que él se lo hubiera permitido. Las manos de él sostenían su cuerpo cerca del suyo de manera posesiva, como si no quisiera que ella se alejara. Corrían tan lejos como podían llegar, haciendo una vez más un mapa mental de sus curvas femeninas. Había hecho lo mismo en el estudio pero ahora, esto era un poco más salvaje, más apasionado. Los dos habían bebido algo de alcohol esta noche y eso definitivamente debió haber encendido esta pasión para que corriera libremente por la nieve, ella no tenía dudas de eso. No que fuera a quejarse… Le encantaba la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Desde que habían pasado aquella noche en su apartamento en el mes de octubre, tenían un acuerdo tácito de no ir demasiado rápido o de no llegar hasta el final. Pero nada les impidió conocer el cuerpo del otro de otras maneras diferentes. Y a ella le encantaba cuando él la tocaba de esta forma, como si quisiera fundirse en ella, poseerla, ser solo una parte de su propio ser… para convertirse en uno…

Después de un minuto, o de un milenio, ella no podía decidirse, sus labios finalmente estaban saciados, al menos por el momento. Sus manos finalmente desaceleraron su ritmo, sus movimientos se relajaron. El beso los dejó con una respiración dispersa y superficial, sus ojos se resistían a ser abiertos. Sus sentidos estaban intoxicados y no solamente por el alcohol. Simplemente permanecieron allí, abrazándose con fuerza como si tuvieran miedo de caerse si se soltaban.

"Oh Dios, extrañé esto toda la velada." Gimió ella en voz baja contra su cuello.

"¿Y fue por esto que me arrastraste hasta aquí?" se rió Albert sin hacer ruido. "¿Solo por un beso? Vaya, vaya…"

"En realidad…" ella levantó la cabeza levemente, una vez más respirando el gélido aire para calmar su todavía tembloroso cuerpo, "Eso solo era una parte del plan."

Albert retrocedió un poco solo para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Una _parte_ del plan?" le preguntó, con sorpresa en su voz, "¿Entonces qué otras cosas tienes planeadas, eh?"

En lugar de responderle, ella sonrió. Tomando otra profunda respiración para que su cabeza dejara de girar, se soltó, se dio la vuelta y dio dos pasos a la izquierda hacia la esquina del laberinto. Allí, se agachó y recogió dos artículos que había dejado más temprano, durante la velada. Sosteniendo cada uno en cada mano, se volvió hacia Albert y no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, observando la total sorpresa en su rostro cuando le entregó una de las copas de champán cubiertas de escarcha.

"¿Contrabandeaste champán aquí?" le preguntó. "¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?"

Candy se rió en silencio. "¿No debería conservar algunos de mis métodos secretos para mí? Todo lo que necesitas saber es que quería hacer un brindis contigo sin ningún testigo…" le explicó.

Él todavía la miraba con incredulidad, negando con la cabeza. "Eres imposible a veces..."

"…dijo el Sr. Aburrido." Lo interrumpió en su oración con rapidez. "Será mejor que te preocupes por algo más. Si no me sostienes ahora, una vez que haya bebido más champán, ¡voy a echarme a volar!"

Inmediatamente una sonrisa saltó a sus labios. "Cualquier excusa es buena, ¿cierto?" le dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de su cintura de nuevo. "Puedo sostenerte abajo, bien, pero no me importaría echarme a volar contigo…"

Los dos se rieron con afecto.

"Bueno, entonces…" dijo él en voz baja. "Te deseo lo mejor para este Año Nuevo, amor…"

Un agudo tintineo se escuchó cuando los bordes de sus copas se unieron y luego brindaron por el Año Nuevo.

"Y yo…" empezó a decir temblándole la voz, "Deseo que este año sea para ti incluso mejor que el anterior. Espero que te traiga lo nuevo y lo desconocido, muchos más descubrimientos y aún más motivos de alegría. Espero que traiga el cumplimento de todos tus sueños…" levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla "Te amo." Susurró.

"Gracias… Lo que me gustaría decir…" de repente se puso tenso, sus últimas palabras no habían sido asimiladas por su cerebro hasta ahora, "¿Qué… qué es lo que acabas de decir?"

"Exactamente lo que oíste…" lo miró directamente a los ojos. "William… Albert… Andrew, ¡Te amo!"

Y como si fuera para confirmar sus palabras, el solitario fuego artificial olvidado decidió que era el momento adecuado para hacer su salida triunfal. Salió disparado hacia arriba en el aire, gritando como si fuera un loco con lo cual, explotó en una perfecta esfera de múltiples colores. Varios colores de azules, rojos, amarillos y verdes chillaron del centro, creando lo que parecía en esencia una pelota puntiaguda.

El momento no podría haber sido más perfecto. Los dos consideraron que el fuego artificial lo hizo por ellos, en ese preciso momento, pero los dos sabían que en realidad, a la chispa le tomó un terrible y largo tiempo para llegar a la pólvora.

Candy miró hacia el cielo oscuro, sintiendo cuan cerca estaba por derramar algunas lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. Ser rió en silencio de nuevo tratando de contenerlas. "Iba a decírtelo hace algún tiempo pero quería esperar a que fuera un momento especial. Ya sabes, champán y fuegos artificiales…" ella utilizó la broma que él hizo en octubre.

Pero cuando ella miró otra vez a Albert, entendió que él no estaba de humor para bromas. Su rostro estaba serio y parecía… muy conmovido.

"Dilo de nuevo." Le exigió.

"Te amo." Ella repitió.

"He bebido demasiado champán y estoy soñando…"

"No lo has hecho." Ella negó con la cabeza. "Y tampoco estás soñando…"

"No, no," él estaba seguro que escuchó mal. "Dilo de nuevo y dime que esto no se debe a que hayas bebido demasiado champán…"

"Te amo, Albert. Te amo, me escuchas, ¡TE AMO!" continuó repitiendo con una sonrisa. "Y no, tampoco he bebido demasiado champán. Te amo, puedo decirlo una y otra vez si necesitas que lo haga, te amo, te amo…"

Él no respondió, solo un tic al lado de su quijada delató lo conmovido que estaba. Sus corazones habían estado latiendo como uno desde hace algún tiempo, él podía decirlo por sus acciones, pero había una gran diferencia entre suponer algo y escuchar realmente la confirmación de sus propios labios. _Ella lo dijo, ¡Ella lo dijo! Querido Dios, ¡Ella realmente lo dijo!_ Pensó. _¿Es así como se siente cuando una mujer te dice que te ama? ¿Es posible que una simple frase, esas dos palabras pueden hacer que el corazón de un hombre baile de felicidad? Supongo… supongo que sí, cuando LA INDICADA dice esas palabras…_

Apenas y se había dado cuenta que ella había tomado la copa de su mano junto a la de ella y las puso de vuelta sobre la nieve. Todavía aturdido, sintió los labios de ella cubriendo los suyos; dulces labios femeninos, tan suaves y delicados, probando y tentando… Él respondió automáticamente pero pronto el beso se hizo más profundo, más consciente, sin embargo, todavía sereno. Por alguna extraña razón, no había un deseo salvaje en este beso como antes; solo había ternura y todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Esas palabras, esas palabras que una vez él le había revelado y después escondido en el rincón más oscuro de su corazón, ahora resonaban en su interior. Pero más fuerte y más poderosas de cuando las dijo por primera vez en voz alta. Su relación había estado madurando desde hace mucho tiempo, esperando. Y ahora era el momento para que ellos finalmente florecieran. Y él los dejó florecer. Inhalando el agradable aroma de ella, con la voz llena de emociones, susurró: "También te amo, Candy." Miró dentro de los ojos de ella y vio el mismo sentimiento que ahora lo estaba ahogando de felicidad, ola tras ola. Abrazó una vez más a la elegida por su corazón. Y solamente la oscura y helada noche fue testigo de las palabras que salían directo desde el fondo de su corazón: "Te amo…"

El invierno aún gobernaba al mundo, pero en lo profundo de su corazón, él ya sentía como la primavera florecía.

O O O

Regresaron a la mansión por separado y se mezclaron entre la multitud. La fiesta continuaba y nadie notó su breve ausencia.

Candy ya no estaba bailando más excusándose por el cansancio, pero ella no estaba para nada cansada. Simplemente no estaba interesada en los otros hombres y bailar con Albert era imposible ahora; después de la confesión mutua en el jardín, una mirada podría delatarlos. Ellos no querían que eso pasara así que acordaron interpretar sus respectivos papeles por el resto de la noche. Él estaba atendiendo a los invitados y ahora, al contrario de lo que Candy hubiera pensado, estaba bailando con todas las mujeres mayores, esposas, madres y viudas y al ver esto, ella realmente pudo disfrutar de la compañía de Annie. Trató de ocultar sus emociones pero su amiga la conocía demasiado bien.

"Candy… conozco ese brillo en tus ojos… eso solo podría ser un hombre… ¿No tienes nada que decirme por casualidad?"

"Sí." Sonrió Candy.

"Si estoy suponiendo bien se trata de…"

"¡Shhh…!" Candy apretó la mano de su amiga en señal de advertencia. "Te juro que conocerás todos los detalles. Ya es el _momento _correcto." Agregó de manera significativa "Pero no el lugar. ¿Ves a esta mujer detrás de nosotras?" ella asintió discretamente, "Es la Sra. Gibbons. Ella está saliendo con uno de los reporteros que trabaja para el 'Chicago Daily'. La última cosa que necesito ahora es terminar en los periódicos…"

"Claro."

"Sé que has sido extremadamente paciente pero ¿Podrías aguantarte hasta el martes? Iré a tu casa después del trabajo y te diré todo lo que desees saber. ¿Puedes esperar hasta entonces?"

Annie asintió y empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas. Las dos extrañaban a Patty. Ella no se encontraba en la ciudad; despareció y se fue a Nueva York por unos meses y ahora estaba pasando el invierno en Florida. Se preguntaban sobre su último paradero cuando Archie, quien había desaparecido antes, se reunió con ellas de nuevo.

"Candy, creo que podríamos necesitar tu ayuda." le dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"La Tía Elroy se sintió débil y la llevamos a su habitación. Ya hemos llamado al médico pero Albert insistió en que tú deberías verla primero. Pero se discreta, ¿de acuerdo?" agregó al ver la rapidez con que se había levantado "La Tía Elroy no desea molestar a los invitados. Annie, cariño, estaré de vuelta contigo en un momento, ¿está bien?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió su esposa.

Se fueron y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, fingiendo estar relajados y solo hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista de los invitados, fue que empezaron a caminar más rápido. "¿Es algo serio?" preguntó Candy mientras caminaban rápidamente por el pasillo.

"No lo sé. Pero ella no es joven, ya sabes…"

"Lo sé. Pero todavía tiene suficiente fuerza para echarme tan pronto como yo entré allí."

"¿Y vas a permitírselo?"

"Por supuesto que no." ella lo miró "¿Quién crees que soy, Archie, una niña? Todavía no me agrada pero ella ya no me asusta más."

Ya estaban afuera. Archie llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante." Dijo la voz de Albert.

"¿Ya se siente mejor, Tía?" Archie se sentó sobre la cama y tocó su mano con suavidad.

"Oh, estaré bien…" dijo impacientemente "Fue un escándalo innecesario…" hizo una pausa cuando Candy apareció detrás de Archie. "¡Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?"

Candy respiró profundamente. Esta era la mejor oportunidad para hacer las paces con la anciana. _Es ahora o nunca._ Decidió.

"Vine porque estoy preocupada por su salud, Tía Elroy." Le dijo, dando un paso más cerca.

"¿Quieres que yo crea que estás preocupada por mí?"

"Tía Elroy… no importa lo que usted crea de mí, estoy aquí como enfermera. Y como enfermera, no podría solamente quedarme de brazos cruzados y observar." Su disciplina profesional empezó a tomar control sobre sus antiguos temores. "Albert, Archie, por favor déjennos a solas. Me haré cargo de todo hasta que el médico llegue."

"¡No!"

"¡Tía Elroy, insisto!" Candy la miró intensamente a los ojos. "Por favor."

La Señora Elroy en silencio observó cómo los dos hombres se retiraron de la habitación.

"Y ahora, por favor olvide que soy yo quien está sentada aquí. Estoy realmente aquí como enfermera. Dígame que está mal, en donde le duele."

"No es nada, no tengo ningún dolor." Se dio por vencida de mala gana "Solo me desmayé."

"¿Sabe qué? Yo dije exactamente lo mismo hace pocos meses cuando me desmayé en el trabajo. Y resultó ser que estaba empezando a tener anemia. Le pido que sea honesta conmigo. ¿Padece de algún trastorno constante como dolores de cabeza, dolor en el pecho, falta de apetito?"

"Estoy bien. Solo que últimamente he estado teniendo estas terribles migrañas. Tal vez no he estado comiendo lo suficiente, pero no tan poco como para debilitarme, no soy tan inexperta."

"¿Algo más?"

"¡No!"

"Está bien. Ahora, por favor respire lentamente y con calma. Necesito revisar su pulso."

La anciana obedeció.

"Su pulso está muy bajo… mmm… en realidad me pregunto sobre esas migrañas que ha tenido. ¿Toma algún medicamento específico para eso?"

"Sí, está en la gaveta izquierda de mi cómoda."

Candy haló una considerable caja llena con botes y frascos. "¿Cuál es?"

"Las píldoras que están en el frasco café con la etiqueta gris y mis otras píldoras están en el bote azul" le dijo la Tía Elroy mientras señalaba los contenedores.

"¿Otras píldoras?" Candy observó el medicamento "Este es un analgésico fuerte. Pero esta… ¡esta es una droga para bajar la presión arterial! ¿Ha tenido presión alta?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero el médico dijo que es bastante normal a mi edad y me recetó eso. Y funciona."

"Lo sé." Candy se preguntó, leyendo la etiqueta. "Realmente es eficiente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la tomó?"

"Tomé el analgésico antes de que los invitados llegaran y esa otra justo antes de la medianoche."

"¿Antes de la medianoche?"

"¿Hay algo malo con eso?"

"Necesito preguntar: ¿Cuánto alcohol bebió hoy?"

La Señora Elroy casi se sienta, aturdida. "¿Qué clase de pregunta grosera es esa?"

"¿Cuánto?" le insistió Candy.

"Bueno, si debes saberlo, bebí algo de vino en la cena y luego champán a la medianoche. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo eso?"

"Mucho. Verá, este medicamento no debe mezclarse con alcohol porque puede aumentar su efecto y provocar somnolencia y pérdida del equilibrio."

"¡Eso es una tontería!" resopló la Señora Elroy.

"Me temo que no lo es." Candy se puso de pie y colocó la caja a un lado. "Esperaremos por el médico para un diagnóstico correcto, pero creo que se desmayó debido a que su presión arterial estaba demasiado baja. Un cambio brusco de temperatura tampoco ayudó. Por ahora, le ayudaré a sentarse y a aflojar sus ropas."

"¿Quieres que me desvista?"

"Nunca nadie se sintió mejor con un corsé apretando su caja torácica." Le dijo mientras establecía la norma. Y había algo en su voz que hizo que la Señora Elroy la obedeciera una vez más.

Cuando el médico finalmente llegó, Candy rápidamente le informó sobre el medicamento. El asintió y examinó a la mujer de avanzada edad cuidadosamente.

"No es nada que pueda poner su vida en peligro, Señora…" dijo, quitándose el estetoscopio.

"¿No te lo dije?" lo interrumpió con una voz triunfante.

"…pero la Señorita Candy tenía razón." Agregó. "Fue su medicamento."

La Señora Elroy apretó los dientes y no dijo nada más. El médico le explicó lo que sucedió en su cuerpo y que debería evitar hacer en el futuro.

"Su presión arterial volverá pronto a la normalidad, solo tiene que descansar. Tuvo suerte esta vez. La voy a dejar en buenas manos, la Señorita Candy sabe qué hacer. No, por favor no se preocupe, mi presencia no es necesaria y en realidad necesito regresar al hospital, estamos verdaderamente ocupados esta noche. Si algo más ocurre, llámenme de inmediato."

Se retiró de la habitación y las dos mujeres se miraron.

"¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? Estaré bien. Probaste estar en lo correcto. ¿Satisfecha ahora?", siseó la mujer mayor.

"Ese es mi trabajo. Y sí, estoy satisfecha porque puedo ser de utilidad a los demás." Respondió la menor.

"Llama a mi mucama y regresa a la fiesta. Diviértete."

"Los invitados se las arreglarán perfectamente incluso sin mí." Sonrió Candy mientras procedía a mover el sillón más cerca de la cama.

"¡No te necesito aquí! ¡Tu presencia me molesta aún más! Mi mucama lo hará simplemente bien. Es mejor que atiendas a los invitados."

"Seré de mayor utilidad aquí." Insistió la muchacha.

"Cómo sea, ¡Haz lo que quieras!"

"No tiene nada que ver con lo que yo quiera. Solo hago lo que creo que es correcto." Candy vertió un poco de agua en un vaso, "Por favor, beba esto. Diluirá cualquier alcohol que quede en su estómago y bajará ligeramente su nivel en la sangre."

"Lo que tú digas." Respondió la Tía Elroy en un tono hostil. La anciana se sentó y bebió el agua. "No voy a bajar. Manda a llamar a los muchachos, quiero hablar con ellos."

Candy con dificultad podía esconder su diversión. _¿'Muchachos'? Uno tiene veintitrés y el otro, ¡veintinueve años! Bueno, para su tía ellos probablemente siempre serán unos muchachos… _Llamó a la mucama y le dio el encargo. Unos minutos más tarde, sus dos 'muchachos' estaban de pie en la puerta.

"Tía, el médico nos contó todo." Dijo Archie llegando a un lado de la cama "Estamos tan aliviados que se encuentre bien."

"William, Archivald…" su tía empezó de manera formal y asintió hacia cada uno de ellos "Continúen la fiesta sin mí, por favor. Si alguien pregunta, estoy descansando."

"¿Y tú? ¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Albert suavemente.

"No."

"Tal vez alguno de nosotros podría quedarse contigo…" le ofreció Archie.

"Gracias por su preocupación muchachos, pero Candice insistió en cuidar de mí."

Los dos hombres parándose al lado de la cama, aceptaron la declaración sin siquiera pestañear. "Está bien tía. Te veremos por la mañana." Acordó Albert y ambos se giraron dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Candy, ¿Podemos hablar afuera un momento, por favor?" añadió con una voz imparcial.

La chica los siguió y tan pronto como ella cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, se giraron hacia ella. Además de su aspecto preocupado escrito sobre sus rostros, ella también vio cejas levantadas y un sospechoso brillo en sus ojos.

"¿No se supone que deberías explicarnos algo?" Sondeó un desconcertado Albert.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como ¿Cómo demonios lograste domar al dragón de la familia? ¿Desde cuándo ella permite que _tú_ cuides de ella? Le diste láudano o algo así, ¿verdad?" bromeó Archie.

"¡Archie, ten un poco de respeto!" le reprendió, pero también una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Todo estará bien, yo cuidaré de ella."

"¿Estás segura que no te comerá viva?"

Candy suspiró prolongadamente. "Si eso ocurre, lo sabrás por un grito escandaloso que sacudirá este inmueble." dijo. "Ahora, vayan. Los veré más tarde."

"Está bien. Pero te diré una cosa: Annie se molestará. Y no solamente ella. No es divertido allá sin ti."

"Me sobreestimas, Archie."

"Albert, estaremos muy tristes, ¿verdad?" Archie replicó y puso una cara melancólica.

Albert también puso la misma cara que su pariente. "Terriblemente." Reconoció.

"A veces pienso que ustedes dos están locos." Rodó los ojos y los empujó hacia la escalera. No insistieron más, solo Albert se giró ligeramente y con discreción le lanzó un beso. Viendo esto, ella sonrió. "Voy a regresar para domar a su 'dragón'"

O O O

La música de la planta baja se escuchaba incluso desde allí, pero el único sonido en la habitación en sí, era el tic tac del reloj. Cada dos o tres minutos, Candy revisaba el pulso de la Señora Elroy pero todo parecía estar regresando a la normalidad. Se quitó los zapatos para estar más cómoda y caminó con los pies descalzos entre la cama y el sillón. No siendo capaz de contener su curiosidad, discretamente miró alrededor de la habitación. Ella por supuesto la conocía bien, pero ahora allí habían más pertenencias personales de la Señora Elroy. Lo que realmente llamó su atención fue una pequeña pintura colgada en la pared entre la ventana y la puerta que conducía al balcón. Ella estaba segura que nunca antes la había visto, pero de alguna manera le parecía familiar. Se paró más cerca para verla mejor. En realidad no era una pintura, era un dibujo bastante grande hecho con tinta negra y montado en un marco negro con plata. Este exponía una vista desde una ventana; su corazón de repente dio un vuelco cuando ella reconoció lo que era.

"¿Has echado raíces allí? ¿Es de una dama caminar a hurtadillas por la habitación de otra persona?" dijo una furiosa voz proveniente de la cama.

"Por favor perdóneme, tía." Candy hizo una mueca por la sorpresa "Pensé que estaba durmiendo. Solo estaba admirando esta pintura."

"¿Y qué tiene de especial para que tú la admires?"

"No lo sé." La chica negó con la cabeza "Nunca he visto nada como esto antes. Es de alguna manera inusual… ¿tengo razón…? ¿Es el jardín en Lakewood? ¿El jardín de rosas de Anthony?"

"Sí, es Lakewood." Dijo la anciana con apatía "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Oh, ¿Cómo no podría reconocer algo que siempre tengo en el corazón…?" suspiró.

"No puedo ver nada en especial en esa pintura. Las personas dicen que es sombría."

"¿Cómo pueden siquiera decir eso? Es tan hermosa, de hecho triste, ¡pero para nada sombría!" protestó Candy animadamente "Y estas líneas… tan delicado su detalle… Este jardín parece tan vivo pero de alguna manera está cubierto con alguna especie de neblina de un cuento de hadas… Lo siento, sé que probablemente me oigo como una completa aficionada, pero esa es la manera en que… percibo esta pintura. Estoy segura que quienquiera que dibujó esto debe tener un alma hermosa."

"¿Un alma hermosa?" la enfurecida voz se hizo más fuerte. "¿De qué estás parloteando?"

"Verá, tía, Anthony una vez me dijo que mientras más hermosa es el alma de un jardinero, más hermosas serían sus flores. Por eso es que sus rosas son tan asombrosas – porque él tenía un alma hermosa. Quienquiera que haya logrado captar perfectamente la esencia del jardín en este dibujo debe tener un alma tan hermosa como la de él."

"Lo dudo." Dijo severamente la Señora Elroy.

_Ella nunca cambiará… _pensó Candy con tristeza mientras le daba otra mirada al dibujo. _Tanta belleza y a ella ni siquiera le importa verla… Domando al dragón, seguro… ¿Por qué siquiera me estoy tomando la molestia…?_

Ella no podía ver que la anciana la estaba observando con un aspecto de desconcierto en su rostro.

O O O

El resto de la noche fue tranquila. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la respiración profunda y calmada que venía de la cama; la anciana se había quedado dormida, esta vez definitivamente. Candy se sentó en el sillón y se envolvió en una frazada. Estaba cansada pero había tenido años de experiencia en cumplir una vigilia por la noche. Cada vez que sentía que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana. Este lado de la habitación tenía una vista hacia los jardines y en la tenue luz, podía ver el contorno de la torre de la que una vez tuvo que bajar, colgando de una cuerda… Sentía como que había sido hace una vida. Viéndolo ahora, no podía creer lo tonto y peligroso que fue. Tenía dos opciones para escapar del ático: llamar a sus amigos o bajar por sí misma. Su orgullo no le permitió gritar para pedir ayuda. Todavía podía recordar el aspecto de horror en el rostro de sus amigos, las lágrimas en los ojos de Annie, miedo en los de Stear…

_Stear, _pensó. _Stear, todavía te extraño tanto… Extraño tu sentido del humor y tus locas ideas… ¿Pondrías tus inventos en práctica si todavía siguieras con vida? Estoy segura… tal vez incluso funcionarían… y tú, Michael… un estudiante de medicina tan guapo, tan maduro y con metas trazadas… ¡Me habías impresionado tanto! Y los dos fallecieron por esa estúpida guerra…_

La música todavía provenía de la planta baja pero ella también vio movimiento y luces en el exterior de la casa en donde los autos estaban estacionados. Esto indicaba que los invitados se marcharían pronto.

Miró alrededor de la habitación una vez más. El dibujo sobre la pared seguía atrayéndola como un imán. La cautivó una y otra vez y ella no podía quitarse de encima esta sensación de haber sentido tanto asombro antes. Había habido otra época en la que se había sentido así. Pero ¿Cuándo, dónde? ¿Tal vez había visto en otra ocasión otra pieza de arte de este artista en una de las galerías de la ciudad? No que ella fuera una experta… Simplemente no podía recordarlo.

Divisó una pequeña inscripción en la esquina inferior derecha de la pieza de arte y con cautela se puso de puntillas para ver mejor. "Junio 1924" logró leer. _Un año después de la trágica muerte de Anthony, _se dio cuenta. Todos ellos, incluyendo a Albert, estaban en Londres en ese entonces y hasta donde ella sabía, Lakewood permaneció vacío.

_¿Quién era el artista y qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí?_

O O O

[1] La crema para el cabello fue la predecesora del fijador de cabello.

[2] BOI – Por sus siglas en inglés (Bureau of Investigation – Agencia de Investigación). Fue originalmente creada el 29 de junio de 1908 como DOJ (Departamento de Justicia) y más tarde se le cambió el nombre a BOI el 26 de Julio de 1908. Desde julio de 1935, la organización fue llamada a partir de ese momento por sus siglas en inglés, FBI (Agencia de Investigación Federal).

[3] Texas Tommy fue un baile popular que condujo al Swing a finales de los años veinte.

[4] Término francés. Es una conversación entre dos personas enamoradas.


	15. LA ALEGRÍA DEL PRIMER PASO

**Hola a todas,**

**No puedo expresarles cómo me han hecho sentir sus comentarios, lo que ellos significan para mí. Solo digamos que ¡Cada uno de ellos es como un inesperado y muy apreciado regalo!**

**`  
Estoy muy feliz de que mi historia este ahora disponible en español. Ese había sido mi objetivo por años y ahora tengo que agradecerle a QuevivaCandy por hacer que este sueño se haga realidad. ¡Felicitaciones a ella y mucho más!**

**`  
Intentaré dejar comentarios más seguido para estar en contacto con todas ustedes. Además, si tienen cualquier pregunta en particular, por favor no duden en enviarme un mensaje privado.  
Espero que los siguientes capítulos estén a la altura de sus expectativas.**

**GosieKin**

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: LA ALEGRÍA DEL PRIMER PASO**

Enero era para Candy el mes de su pequeño éxito. Después de muchos meses de ejercicios monótonos con el Sr. Willis, finalmente llegó el momento cuando su paciente, balanceándose con un andador, dio sus primeros pasos por sí mismo. Esto sucedió una mañana en presencia de ella y del Dr. Jacobs.

Él había dudado que hoy sería diferente. Pero Candy, la joven enfermera, estando animadísima como de costumbre, le había dicho lo contrario. El médico examinó sus piernas para ver si estaban lo suficientemente en forma como para empezar los ejercicios de hoy mientras que la enfermera le decía lo que iban a hacer. En realidad no estaba de humor para hacer algo hoy, aparte de mirar fijamente por la ventana. En este momento, él ya estaba listo para darse por vencido. Se había sentado allí en su silla de ruedas y miró fijamente el andador por más de quince minutos. No quería volver a intentarlo ya que los incontables ejercicios durante los meses pasados tenían pocos frutos.

"No será hoy ni ningún otro día", dijo desanimado.

"¿Cómo lo sabe si no lo intenta? Yo sé que usted puede hacerlo, ¡Solo sé que usted puede!" le respondió la joven enfermera con entusiasmo. "¡Piense en la expresión del rostro de sus padres cuando camine hacia ellos! ¿No sería una sorpresa maravillosa?" añadió ella.

El médico se sentó allí y pensó por un momento. Esta joven enfermera nunca ha perdido la esperanza de que algún día, él _vuelva_ a caminar. Ella es quien lo sigue animando, sigue diciéndole que continúe intentándolo. Si él se rinde ahora entonces los ejercicios habrán sido una pérdida de tiempo, por no mencionar también el tiempo de la joven enfermera. Si ella ha invertido tanto tiempo y tanta energía para ayudarlo a intentar caminar de nuevo, al menos él debería darle una oportunidad. Asintió.

El médico y la enfermera lo levantaron y lo sostuvieron mientras intentaba guardar un poco el sentido del equilibrio sobre el andador. Sus rodillas todavía estaban ligeramente dobladas así que se enderezó usando la fuerza de sus brazos. Una sensación de hormigueo estaba corriendo por sus piernas, no era una enorme sensación, apenas la sentía pero estaba allí. Clic, clic. Sintió algo, algo que no había sentido desde el accidente. Sus rodillas se habían puesto rígidas.

El médico y la enfermera también lo notaron y le dijeron que eso era una buena señal. Los dos lo soltaron con cuidado y ahora él estaba guardando el equilibrio por sí mismo. El médico caminó unos cuantos metros delante de él y la enfermera permaneció a su lado en caso de que se cayera. "Puede hacerlo Sr. Willis" le dijo, "Puede hacerlo" siguió repitiendo.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y de toda su voluntad, logró lenta pero muy lentamente, levantar el pie izquierdo unos cuantos milímetros por encima del suelo. Con el mismo movimiento, movió su pie cinco centímetros hacia delante y lo fijó de nuevo sobre el suelo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Toda esta acción le llevó treinta segundos. Y a pesar que tan solo se había movido unos cuantos centímetros, quería hacerlo otra vez. El médico y la enfermera lo animaron. Él los miró por un momento no sabiendo que decir, entonces sonrió mientras miraba de nuevo sus pies. Definitivamente quería hacerlo otra vez. Y lo hizo.

Lágrimas de dicha cayeron a ambos lados de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba caminando, aunque a paso de tortuga, casi en cámara lenta, pero sin embargo, él estaba caminando. El anciano doctor asintió, muy complacido por los resultados. Luego ellos le ayudaron a volver a sentarse en su silla de ruedas. _Esa enfermera tuvo razón todo este tiempo, no dudó ni por un instante_ pensó para sí.

"Sr. Willis," le dijo el Dr. Jacobs con una voz excepcionalmente franca, "usted no quería creernos cuando le dijimos que podría caminar otra vez. Ahora tiene la prueba. Tomará un poco de tiempo pero creo que recuperará sus habilidades."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Creo que hay una persona que definitivamente velará que eso suceda." Y miró a una radiante Candy. "Una joven enfermera una vez prometió que lograría volver a ponerlo de pie incluso si eso significara que ella misma tuviera que mover sus pies uno por uno sobre el suelo."

"Y lo hizo, doctor Jacobs, ¡Logró volver a ponerme de pie!"

"Ella fue maravillosa, ¿cierto?"

El hombre en la silla de ruedas frunció el ceño. "¿Maravillosa?" resopló con suavidad, "¡Fue más afilada que un rallador de queso!"

Los dos hombres se echaron a reír al ver como Candy se sonrojaba repentinamente. "Todos trabajamos juntos en esto, pero con seguridad, te llevas la mayor parte de este éxito, Candice." Añadió el Dr. Jacobs.

La chica parecía estar conmovida de manera positiva por todas estas emociones y de repente, sin previo aviso o decir ni una sola palabra, salió corriendo de la habitación. Candy corrió por el pasillo, giró a la derecha y de inmediato se topó con una mujer alta y robusta. "¡Lo siento!" gritó Candy mientras seguía corriendo sin mirar atrás.

"¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se molestó por la broma?" preguntó el paciente aturdido.

"No lo creo." Respondió el médico mientras sonreía a la visitante que acababa de entrar en la habitación "Hasta donde los dos sabemos sobre esta jovencita, creemos que ella sencillamente está feliz."

"¿Feliz?" dijo el paciente con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

"Eso creo." Dijo una mujer con énfasis "Ella siempre fue incorregible. Buenos días doctor Jacobs."

"Bienvenida, querida." La saludó el médico. "Estoy contento de verte aquí. Este es el Sr. Willis de quien te conté, el paciente especial de nuestra incorregible enfermera. Ella le ayudó a volver a ponerse de pie, literalmente."

"Nunca esperaría otra cosa de ella."

"Sr. Willis, ¿Le gustaría ver un pequeño espectáculo?" lo invitó el médico y empujó la silla de ruedas hacia la ventana. El Sr. Willis miró hacia fuera y estaba perplejo de ver a una pequeña figura realizando algún extraño ritual de saltos sobre y alrededor de los árboles en la parte del Parque Douglas que pertenecía al hospital. Lo único que ellos podían ver desde esa distancia era un uniforme blanco y un moño dorado rebotando locamente en la espalda de la chica.

"Es la enfermera Candy… ¿Está… bailando?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí. Asumo que está feliz porque usted está recuperando la salud."

"¿Ella está feliz por causa mía?"

"Es muy típico en ella." Sonrió la mujer.

"¿Todavía cree que es afilada como un rallador de queso?" bromeó el médico, halando la silla de ruedas de regreso hacia la cama del paciente.

"Bueno, no lo sé…" titubeó el paciente. "Era tan estricta conmigo, especialmente cuando me estaba dando por vencido, pero también era muy amable todos los días…"

"Es muy típico en ella." Repitió la mujer y procedió a ayudar al médico para llevar al paciente de regreso a la cama "Si hubieran algunos ángeles pecosos en esta ciudad, sin duda ella sería uno de ellos."

O O O

Candy ingresó al edificio sin aliento. Afuera estaba frío y cubierto de escarcha pero ella no tenía frío para nada, sintiendo calor por su brillo y entusiasmo interno por lo que había sucedido. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras, cuando una voz femenina llamándola por su nombre la detuvo en seco. Ella se giró. Una joven enfermera que estaba en capacitación, como loca le hacía señas con las manos desde la recepción. Parecía urgente así que corrió hasta el escritorio.

"Candy," dijo la chica, "Has sido citada en la oficina del Dr. Jacobs."

"Enseguida voy." Dijo. _Oh Dios mío, ¿otra vez problemas? Posiblemente esté enojado conmigo por ser grosera y dejar al paciente de manera tan abrupta..._

Corrió a la oficina tan rápido como pudo y llamó a la puerta.

"¡Adelante!"

Candy abrió la puerta y caminó directo hacia el escritorio. "Lo siento muchísimo, Dr. Jacobs," jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Me gustaría disculparme…"

"Veo que todavía sigues corriendo por los pasillos, Señorita Descuidada."

_¡Esa voz!_ Los ojos de Candy se abrieron mucho más. Estando sorprendida por completo, tropezó mientras se daba la vuelta. "¿Directora Mary Jane?, preguntó con incredulidad.

Su antigua maestra enérgicamente levantó su delgado cuerpo del sofá. "¡Eres tan atolondrada como antes!" espetó, acercándose y agitando el dedo con enojo.

"Yo solo…"

"Excusas, excusas…" dijo la anciana, dándole una mirada penetrante "¡Veo que no has aprendido nada de mí! Correr una maratón por los pasillos, realizar alguna especie de retozo en el parque… ¿Es así como una enfermera, antigua alumna mía, debería comportarse?"

"Lo siento…"

"¡Deja de torturarla Mary!" el médico se rió con ganas.

"Oh, bueno, no pude resistir darle una lección. ¡Creo que tengo algunas tendencias sádicas! Bueno, ¿No vas a preguntar qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?"

"Estaba a punto de… Nunca esperaría…" Candy miró atónita como el rostro, generalmente estricto de su antigua directora, inesperadamente se alegraba con una cálida sonrisa. ¡Era tan extraño ver eso!

"Me contó el Dr. Jacobs sobre tu paciente." Explicó Mary Jane, "También he estado vigilando cuidadosamente tu progreso en el Hospital Presbiteriano y he venido a felicitarte, Señorita Descuidada. Estoy realmente orgullosa que provengas de mi escuela."

"Pero no hay nada que felicitar…" contradijo Candy "…aún no he terminado el curso… ¿Y cómo sabe de mi progreso?"

"¿Te olvidas de quién soy yo? Conozco a tus maestros y he visto los resultados trimestrales."

"Trato de aprender lo más que puedo cada vez que tengo tiempo." Sonrió Candy.

"Apuesto que haces eso sentándote con un libro en un árbol en algún lugar." Replicó la mujer.

"No, no en el invierno." Corrigió Candy de manera automática e inmediatamente se cubrió la boca. "Ay, abro la boca antes de pensar…"

Los otros dos trataron de silenciar sus risas.

"Estoy segura que aprobarás." Dijo Mary Jane con un tono seguro.

"Gracias, estoy dando lo mejor que puedo." Respondió Candy antes de repentinamente enderezarse al escuchar el llanto de un niño detrás de la puerta. "Directora Mary Jane, Dr. Jacobs, lo siento, ¿Pero hay algo más que deseen? Tengo que regresar a la sala ya que no quiero descuidar mis obligaciones…"

"No, Candy, eso es todo, puedes retirarte." Le dijo el médico.

"Esfúmate, Señorita Descuidada. Pronto te volveremos a ver. ¡Y quiero que estés orgullosa de mi escuela!" la voz de su antigua maestra se puso severa de nuevo.

"¡Sí Señora! ¡Adiós!" asintió y se fue.

_Los pacientes antes que todo lo demás, ¿eh, Candy?_ Pensó la mujer mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de la chica. _Parece que has aprendido algo después de todo…_

O O O


End file.
